Accident or Grand Design
by ChooseJoy
Summary: There's a want and there's a need, there's a history between girls like her and guys like me. I've got boots and she's got wings. I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly. Not sure why her path crossed mine. Accident or grand design? Daryl/OC
1. Intro

Leah sat in the passenger seat of the beat up Winnebago as it rumbled down the highway. Beside her Dale was focused and quiet in the driver's seat, so the pair rode in easy silence. The trees outside the window flashed by as they headed to their next destination. Leah's window was down, allowing the cool breeze to circulate through the already stuffy Winnebago. Once again she wished her Dale would speed, if only to get them to their destination and out of the hot RV. Oconee Nation Forest was only 100 miles away, but it was already feeling like it was taking a lifetime due to the heat. Her uncle was focused on getting to their destination, even if it took them a year. They really were in no hurry, except to get out of the heat. She stretched her legs out onto the dashboard and tried to get comfortable again.

"Want to find something on the radio?" Dale asked.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

He shrugged, "Lady's choice."

Leah scanned through static before settling on a popular country station based out of Atlanta. She sighed, "Why does it always have to be country?"

He shook his head and gave a soft chuckle, knowing the type of music Leah preferred. "This is just fine."

They fell into silence again, listening to Tim McGraw, Josh Turner, Miranda Lambert and Jason Aldean.

"Jennifer Jones here with the latest report on what seems to be a mysterious viral style outbreak." The news report cut into the middle of Taylor Swift's newest single.

"Turn it up?" he asked, keeping his hands on the wheel.

Leah reached over and turned the old volume knob. They had been hearing bits and pieces of this new virus people were getting. The reports had started just after they began their trip, only a week ago. Having limited access to TV and Internet as they traveled, she was curious for an update as well. Each report made it appear that it was spreading quickly, but surely there was some type of vaccine by now. She silently hoped this news report would bring good news.

"Several minutes ago, Governor Perdue declared that Georgia is officially in a state of emergency. The National Guard has arrived and is putting all emergency protocol into action. Anyone within a 50-mile radius of Atlanta is being asked to come into the city for safety where FEMA shelters are being set up."

In her best unemotional voice, Jennifer Jones began to list the locations of each FEMA shelter. "If you choose not to find safety in the city limits, the governor is asking that no one leave their homes until further notice." She continued on with emergency protocol and other news before the chords of Blake Shelton's newest song filled the airwaves like nothing at all had just happened.

Leah looked to her left and saw worry lines on the man's face. She knew that he was thinking hard, contemplating their next move. "Do you think it's really that bad," she asked.

"Sure sounds like it. I'm going to pull over up there," he pointed to a sign that said 'Rest Stop 1 Mile'.

The parking lot of the old rest stop was practically empty and Leah felt something sit in her stomach like a brick, she was nervous. Thus far, the outbreak had just been a tiny blip on their radar. After all, it couldn't have been that serious. Now as uncertainty and fear settled over her, she wondered how they had allowed themselves to ignore the situation for so long.

The older man stroked his beard after putting the RV into park.

"Should we go to Atlanta?" Leah asked.

He looked uncertain, "We are getting close, but I was planning on skirting around the city limits."

Leah grabbed her iPhone out of the console to check her GPS. Dale wasn't much for gadgets, preferring to rely on good old-fashioned paper maps. "Hmmm, that's weird. I'm still not getting service." She shook the phone, hoping that refreshing it would help. It didn't.

"Get the map from the glove box."

As Leah poured over the old paper thing, the man sitting beside her continued to stroke his face in thought. He had removed his bucket hat and was fingering the edges with the other hand. "We should probably just head to Atlanta until this all blows over. Just to be on the safe side."

"If you say so," Leah mumbled still tracing the lines of roads on the map. "We're only about 20 miles from Atlanta, but I'm sure traffic will be backed up for miles."

"If it's bad enough to call a state of emergency we should go, I would hate to get to the state park, catch whatever this sickness is and be stranded. Besides they'll have vaccines at the FEMA shelters by now."

Leah nodded in agreement. "So, detour then?"

"Detour it is," he went to shift the RV into drive when a man appeared from behind the building. He was moving slowly, lumbering and dragging his foot like he had been injured.

"Wait," Leah said. "There's a guy over there."

Dale stuck his head out the window, "Hello there, sir! We were just wondering-"

He stopped mid sentence when the lumbering man looked up at the camper with hollow eyes. They both realized right away, whoever this man was he didn't look human. Suddenly, his teeth bared and his slow gait increased in speed dramatically as he lurched forward towards them.

"Roll up your window!" Leah screamed as the sickly man hurled his body against the side of the camper. His jaw was moving furiously as he tried to bite through the glass that was quickly being rolled up. One of the things fingers got stuck between the window and the frame, with a sickening crack the tip fell off and rolled onto the floorboards of the RV. It didn't even faze the man who was now pounding against the window.

"Oh my god," Leah breathed out. "We have to get out of here."

The driver was just staring, wide eyed, at the monster on the other side of the glass.

"Uncle Dale!" Leah yelled. "Go! Get out of here!"

Her screams shook him out of his daze. Dale pumped the brake and threw the camper into drive before speeding out of the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?" Leah screamed as they re-entered the empty highway.

"That," Dale started, "was the virus they have been talking about."

"No way. No way in hell," Leah shook her head in disbelief.

Her uncle just nodded his head, "I think that is exactly what it was, honey. Don't you remember the report from a few days ago? They listed the symptoms!" His voice rose as he accelerated and reached speeds above his normal comfort level. His knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel.

Oh, so now he decided to pick up the pace? Ironic.

"That man fit the description of those symptoms. Do you have reception? Can you call 911?"

She looked down at her phone, "No. Nothing."

"We'll tell them when we get to the shelter then. We'll tell them so they can come help him."

Whoever had just attacked seemed beyond help to her, but she kept her thoughts to herself and stared ahead in shock. They couldn't get to Atlanta fast enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey, slow down. Do you see those girls up there?" They had only traveled about 10 miles up the road from the rest stop when Leah noticed two blondes on the side of the highway.

Dale nodded and cautiously began to slow the camper. "Looks like they've broken down."

Leah nodded in agreement. "Just be careful."

"We are too close to that crazy man. We need to get these gals off the side of the road," Dale said.

Leah cautiously jumped out of the camper after Dale had stopped. "Hey," she said softly. "Do you guys need help?"

The older blonde looked at her with the same caution Leah felt, but did smile, "Maybe. Know anything about engines?"

"I'm not your girl,"Leah answered, "but my uncle does."

On cue, Dale came up behind her with his box of tools, "Mind if I take a look? I'm happy to help."

"Go right ahead," the older woman gestured to the engine.

While he poked and prodded at the steaming Honda, Leah took the chance to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Leah Horvath," she said, as she reached her hand out to shake theirs. "That guy with his head in your engine is my Uncle Dale."

Dale raised his hand above the hood of the silver car and gave a small wave.

The older of the two blondes grasped her outstretched hand, "I'm Andrea and this is my sister, Amy."

"We were traveling to South Carolina when we heard the news report. Of course, to-serious-for-her-own-good thought that it would be best if we went straight to Atlanta. She refuses to believe me when I say it can't be that bad," Amy said, shaking her head. "I'm just ready to get back to Clemson."

"I heard it was getting bad," Andrea said. "But, we had no idea how bad it was." She paused for a brief moment, lost in her thoughts, before whispering in disbelief, "State of emergency? When has that ever happened?"

Leah nodded. "Same here." She debated on whether or not to mention the crazy human they had run into at the rest stop when her uncle slammed the hood of the car down with a loud thud.

"Ladies," he said solemnly. "I'm afraid it's shot. There's nothing I can do."

Amy groaned. "What now?"

Leah knew what Dale was going to say before he even opened his mouth to speak. "We have plenty of room, if you're interested in joining us. We're headed to Atlanta and can drop you off when we get there."

The sisters looked at each other and Leah knew that she was obligated to warn them about what they had seen at the rest stop. She couldn't in good conscience neglect to tell them before they made their decision. There was no way Andrea and Amy could defend themselves from the man a few miles back. Although Leah wasn't sure if he was following them, he didn't appear to feel pain. "I think you should come with us," she began, trying not to sound too desperate. "We ran into some trouble a few miles back at a rest stop."

As she recounted the story, Amy and Andrea's eyes grew wide with both disgust and disbelief. Andrea looked to Dale, seeing the slow nod of his head as Leah talked, realizing that she was telling the truth.

"Talk it over," Dale told them after Leah finished. "We'll be in the camper."

Together they walked back to the RV, Leah hoping they wouldn't take long to make their choice. An urgency to hurry up and get to Atlanta had settled itself in her chest after what they had seen at the rest stop. "Do you think they'll come?"

Dale nodded, "What other option do they have?"

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the sisters to decide to come along. Poor Amy had a hard time deciding what to take from the overly packed small car. Her whole life was practically shoved inside the little Honda. In the end, they both grabbed one large suitcase and loaded them into the RV.

"Nice ride," Amy said and Leah couldn't tell is she was being sarcastic or serious.

Dale was beaming though. "I'm partial to it. She's quirky, but has spunk."

Leah pulled the map out once they were on the road again and Amy laughed. "I haven't seen a paper map in forever."

"No service out here," Leah mumbled, eyes still on the map.

"I know what you mean," Amy said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You would think that there would be cell reception everywhere by now**."**

\\

They were 15 miles outside of the city limits and the line of cars in front of them stretched far beyond the eye could see. The Winnebago had started to sputter when they rolled to a stop at the back of the line. Dale had been worried for a while about the radiator in the old beast, and sure enough it had decided to pick the perfect moment to give out. Damn camper. Leah had warned him to buy a new one when he and Erma were planning their trip. But, no. Uncle Dale liked the "charm" of the older model. Leah had just laughed at him. There was nothing charming about it, what Dale really liked was the cheap price tag.

The group of four stared into the camper's engine, but Leah was dumbfounded. It was all just a mess of hot parts to her. Amy looked just as confused as she was as she stood with her arms folded across her chest. Andrea on the other hand seemed to have more of a handle on things and leaned her whole body inside right alongside Dale.

A middle aged man lumbered over from where his car sat in park behind them.

"Names Jim," the lanky gentleman stuck his hand out. "Can I help you with this thing? I'm a mechanic."

Dale shook it with vigor, "Well, Jim. If you can help me fix this, I sure owe you one."

After Jim arrived, Leah moved to sit on the carpeted steps of the RV. Dale had spent years trying to teach her how to fix cars, but it was never Leah's thing. She was much happier in the kitchen baking with her Aunt Erma. Sadness tugged at her heart at the thought of her sweet aunt. It should have been her in the passenger seat of the Winnebago, instead of Leah. Dale and Erma had this trip planned for years. Travel the country. See everything their beautiful continent had to offer. Then cancer struck and ravaged Aunt Erma's body.

Leah blinked way tears as she remembered how strong Erma had been as the disease ate away at her. Somehow, despite the fact that she was in agonizing pain everyday, her aunt had found a reason to smile. She was strong. The strongest woman Leah knew. If she could amount to be just a fraction of who Aunt Erma was, she would be lucky. No one knew how to love like Erma.

She tore her thoughts away from the memories and took in her traveling companions on the road. Everyone was antsy. Kids were crying. Moms were desperately trying to soothe their babies and dads were walking the length of the road, looking for answers. The air was tense with uncertainty.

A large man leaning against an old pickup truck eyed her with a smirk on his face. Leah shivered and looked away. He looked ex-military. Crew cut, cig hanging out the side of his mouth and tattoos that might have been done in prison, he was the type that Leah made a point to stay away from. She had learned that lesson the hard way. There was another man in the truck with him, but from where she sat Leah couldn't see the drivers side. She figured it was just well enough, he was probably just as crass as his riding companion. Leah pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes, in an attempt to block crew cut man's leering gaze and let her eyes wander to another family that sat waiting nearby.

A dad, mom and daughter sat quietly in their car. It looked like a tense quiet from the outside, not an easy, peaceful quiet that most families had. The mother looked nervous and her eyes flitted back and forth from her daughter to the world outside her car.

Up ahead a fight broke out between a few of the men, Leah shielded the sun from her eyes to catch a better glimpse of the action. The big military redneck took off towards the commotion, as well as a few other men who were mingling nearby.

"What's going on?" Amy peered over Leah's shoulder and into the madness.

"Who knows? Dudes begin dudes, I guess," Leah said with a shrug.

Amy snorted and stepped out of the trailer to catch a better glimpse of the action, Leah joined her and watched as the ruckus was broken apart by a large black guy and a dark curly haired man . Ex-military Redneck was still trying to cause a scene and Leah guessed that he was either high or drunk- no one could be that stupid sober. Or maybe they could.

"Yo Merle, git your white ass back here!" His driving companion was now hanging out the driver's side window.

Leah rolled her eyes. He was smaller and more attractive than his friend, but equally as redneck and therefore, equally as crude in her eyes. He glanced over at her with steel blue eyes and gave her a once over before determining that she wasn't worth a second glance and ducking back inside the truck.

She sure as hell hoped they wouldn't be stuck here long….


	3. Chapter 2

**SunnyMuffins, Leyshia Gisel and colbyjackchz- thank you for being such loyal readers of Tame Me and giving Accident or Grand Design a chance! You ladies warm my heart! Thank you to everyone else who put this story on alert. After a few busy days and some writers block, I am feeling like writing the weekend away. Look for an update to Tame Me this weekend too.  
**

******Please review! Hugs, CJ**  


**Chapter 2**

The stories and rumors ran rampant on the highway. Everyone had something to say about the "dead" that they had run into before traveling to Atlanta for safety.

_Really, the dead? Coming back to life? _ Leah found it hard to believe.

Shes tood by with Dale, Amy and Andrea and listened as the man, who they now knew as Shane, recalled his experiences inside a hospital just a few days before.

"They were shooting everybody, man." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the blacktop. "Even the living. Soldiers were just lining them up against the wall, taking nurses and doctors down execution style." His face was grim as he relived the memories.

Dale looked at the man, his eyes full of questions. "How did you manage to get out?"

Shane glanced back to the car that held, who Leah presumed to be his wife and son, before answering. "I just did." He almost sounded like a stubborn child, not wanting to get in trouble.

Jim continued to work on the RV while Shane spoke. The mechanic was a quiet man, but Leah could tell that he wasn't missing a word that was being said. He was clearly listening attentively and processing everything he heard. He glanced up for a moment and wiped the sweat from his brow before giving a quick shake of his head and returning to the RV's hose.

The man who had introduced himself as T-Dog, interjected into the conversation. "These things bite you and you don't stand a chance in hell. That's it. You're done for."

Images of the thing that had attacked them at the rest stop rushed back and caused Leah to shudder. It had been a close call.

"I had a close call with a few before I knew what was happening," Shane continued with a frown. "You have to shoot them in the head. Right through the brain. The heart doesn't work. Aim for the head."

Amy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Shane's gaze flicked briefly to her.

"Interesting weapon you're carrying there," Dale noted, as he eyed the shotgun in Shane's holster.

"I'm a deputy," Shane said, the authority in his short sentence did not go unrecognized. He stood taller as he continued. "King County."

Leah studied him before speaking, "Does that mean that you have inside info on what's going on? I mean, they had to let you guys know something."

Shane shook his head, "National Guard came in and took over as soon as things started to get really bad. They didn't tell us a damn thing. It was hell. Just pushed us out of our station. Sent us home. Crazy shit. All hush, hush and secretive. I didn't stick around to find out what was going on. I got them and we got the hell outta dodge."

"These… things… dead people," Andrea started.

"Walkers," Jim said in a quiet, knowing voice.

She glanced at him before continuing. "The walkers. Where are they coming from?"

Shane looked at Andrea with a hard gaze, "Bites. They kill ya. Fever gets ya. After awhile… you come back just like them."

Jim coughed and looked dazed for a second before closing the hood of the RV. "I got her fixed, Dale. It should hold, but we really need to find you a new hose."

"Thank you, Jim." Dale gave him a smile. "Why don't you get some water? You don't look so good."

The thin, dark haired woman Shane was traveling with walked over to the group and addressed him in a low voice, "The kids can hear you. Mind keeping your voice down?"

Everyone looked to where Lori had come from. The nervous woman Leah had seen earlier stood with a skinny girl and round-faced boy. Her heart broke when she saw the look of horror on their faces.

"These people have a right to know, Lori." He snapped at the thin woman. Then Shane's eyes drifted over to the kids standing nearby and his voice softened, "They okay?"

Lori gave him a nod and looked around the group, "I'm Lori Grimes."

Dale gave her a friendly smile, "Dale Horvath and my niece, Leah."

She gave Lori a smile, "Nice to meet you."

Amy, Andrea and Jim introduced themselves as well before Lori turned around and gestured to her son. "That's my son back there, Carl. Carol and Sophia are with him and Ed is in the car, Carol's husband."

Leah glanced at the lazy, overweight man sitting in the car and was met with a sick feeling. Everything about Ed was sleazy from the clothes he wore to the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The expression on his face was full of exaggerated boredom. Despite Ed's obvious distaste for anything outside his car, Leah waved at the small group and gave the children a smile.

The sun was setting and in the twilight, Leah could feel the panic rising up in her chest. They had been at a stand still for over 5 hours and things didn't seem as though things would improve anytime soon. She didn't know how he managed to always do it, but Dale had formed a small band of weary travelers by striking up conversations with the people around him. Leah had always admired that about the man. People were drawn to him simply because he cared and had no agenda for being kind. He was able to listen, observe and understand people in a way that made them feel valued. His calming presence was the only thing keeping her from allowing the panic to take over and causing her to go off the deep end. That had been her whole life with Uncle Dale. Always calming, always there, unwavering. Dale was Leah's rock.

A kid named Glenn had wandered over to their growing group and produced a large map. He was currently studying it inside the RV with Dale and Shane. They all knew they needed an alternate plan, things on the road were quickly getting rough as people began to panic. It was becoming more and more clear that they wouldn't be getting into Atlanta anytime soon. Leah and Andrea sat on the steps of the RV listening to the three men converse back and forth.

"How the hell did this even happen," Andrea's quiet question was rhetorical.

Leah answered her anyway, "_What_ the hell is even happening? The dead walking? Eating people?"

Andrea shook her head and stared out into the night.

Leah thumbed through the contacts on her phone wishing she could get in touch with someone from home. She wanted to check on her employees, her shop and her friends. Just a week ago they had pushed her out of the bakery and begged her to not call and just go enjoy her vacation. Leah was desperate to see if they were okay.

"Any luck?" Andrea asked.

"Nope," Leah gave the phone a vigorous shake. "I can't even get a text message to go through and I'm running out of juice in the battery."

"Might as well turn that thing off," she heard Shane say. "Ain't gonna do you no good."

Leah turned to retort back, but was interrupted by a loud noise above her.

They could hear them before they saw them. Fighter jets heading into the city limits.

The women stood up from their spots on the RV steps and looked into the dark sky. Shane flew out of the RV and muscled himself past them into the woods beyond the road for a better look.

A roar met their ears accompanied by flashes of light and fire.

"Oh. Shit," Glenn breathed out from beside Leah.

Cries of terror went up all around them.

"They're bombing the city," Leah said as she felt Dale's hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned to him, tears brimming her eyes and he pulled her into a fatherly hug.

They watched in silence as fire erupted in the city streets. Smoke drifted upwards in large, black pillars that billowed towards the highway and the sharp smell of destruction filled the survivors nostrils. Leah wasn't entirely sure if her tears were a result of the smoke or the hopelessness she felt inside.

"Hot damn!" The bigger redneck shouted. "Look at that shit, little brother! Those cracka's are fuckin' bombing the shit outta that city." He hooted and hollered from the bed of the pickup truck while his brother sat stoically inside the cab, chewing his thumbnail.

Leah couldn't even roll her eyes at his inappropriateness. She was far too caught up in the shocking scene. Andrea was holding a crying Amy to her shoulder and they locked worried eyes over the girl's head.

"Glenn, let's get this figured out." Dale said quietly as he headed back to the RV with a new sense of urgency.

Leah climbed into the RV after them, "These streets are going to get crazy soon. We need to get off them. The kids…" her voice hitched and trailed off.

Dale gave her a knowing nod and squeezed her shoulder.

There was a quarry a few miles away and a hasty, yet well thought out, decision was made to head there. There was water and safety. Leah was happy with the decision. Honestly, she knew she would be happy with any decision that got them off the road.

However, there was one thing she wasn't too happy about. Uncle Dale had made it a point to walk over to the beat up pickup that held the token rednecks of the road and invite them to come along to the quarry.

"Uncle Dale," Leah hissed once they were safely out of earshot in the RV. "You can't be serious about inviting those rednecks."

Dale looked at his niece in disapproval, "Don't you think they deserve the same chance at survival and safety as you do, Leah Jane?"

He only used her middle name when he was upset with her.

"I don't think we have a chance at safety with them in our camp," she glanced out the rearview mirror at the truck behind them. The brothers both rode with scowls on their faces. "You saw how that one was acting. He's out of control."

"But, our survival chances are higher. They know how to hunt."

"They told you that?"

Dale nodded, "Among other things. They may be crude, but they're smarter than you think. The younger brother uses his bow since it's quiet. Apparently noise attracts these things. Said he's a good shot with that thing."

Leah wasn't impressed. "When they're not too high to decipher a real person from an animal," she muttered under her breath. She was being a brat and she knew it, but her days with bad boys were over. Leah didn't want to be anywhere near those brothers.

Amy interjected their conversation with her own opinion. "They make me uncomfortable."

Dale nodded, "People should be judged by their actions and not by their looks and words alone. It is by our actions that we are defined. Plus, I'll watch out for you girls."

"Make that two of us," Glenn, who had abandoned his beater car and joined the RV clan, chimed in.

Leah hid a smile. She appreciated his good intentions, but doubted the small Korean could provide safety from the large, racist men. They would chew him up and spit him out.

Dale drove calmly, following Shane's lead as their caravan of more than 15 cars headed to the quarry. They rode in silence, all on edge, all lost in their own thoughts. Leah wasn't one to pray, but as the city faded away and the quarry grew closer she found herself praying that it would provide safety like they hoped.


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Mother's Day to any momma's out there!  
**

******Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved or alerted for this story. **

******Remember: reviews = fuel.**  


**Chapter 3**

_**The Next Day**_

He had always been an observer. His childhood had helped him develop an uncanny ability to act uninterested, yet absorb every detail of what was happening around him. Daryl watched the girl move through camp with a wary eye. She was the complete opposite from the other two women in the RV. While they were thin, blonde waifs of things, this girl was sturdy, not large, just healthy and her thick, dark hair brushed her shoulders in choppy layers. There was nothing striking about her, but her heart- shaped face was pleasant. The black linen shorts, button up top and strappy sandals she wore were completely impractical. She obviously hadn't prepared well when she packed up her stuff. This frustrated Daryl for some reason.

If Merle knew what he was thinking, he would slap Daryl and ask why he wasn't used to women using their brains yet. Merle didn't really think women were good for much more than cooking and screwing. This always bothered Daryl, but he kept his mouth shut. Arguing with Merle had always been a lost cause.

She was related to the guy who owned the RV. Dad maybe? He hadn't heard her call him by anything yet, but they were obviously close to one another. They seemed to know what the other was thinking in any given moment and he had seen them communicate through eye contact alone.

"Hey," Merle hollered at him. "Stop being a pussy and git over here, help me with this tent."

"Screw you," Daryl said, but walked over to help anyway.

Merle laughed. "Screw that bitch. That's right, I saw ya lookin'. Don't tell me it takes the world going to shit for you to actually grow a pair and man up."

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl threw a punch, but Merle quickly ducked away laughing.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, bitch."

Daryl spit on the ground at Merle's feet, "We gonna put this up er not?"

\\

Leah watched the Dixon brothers cautiously as they set up their tent on the outskirts of the camp. She had spent her whole life almost successfully avoiding men like them and now, here they were, right in her own" backyard". She watched as they spit, scratched and threw, mostly playful, punches at each other. Thankfully, she could barely hear their conversation. If their crude jokes and vulgar language had hit her ears she wouldn't have been able to control an obvious eye roll. Pure white trash, that's what the Dixon brothers were. She didn't care if they hadn't said a single word to her, she already disliked them based on appearances alone.

If she was being honest, it wasn't the Dixon brothers that bothered her. However, she wasn't being honest with herself today. So instead of taking responsibility for her own prejudices, she looked down her nose at them. Judged them. Found them lacking. It was easier that way. She knew that it made her just like them, but she forced that guilt down deep so it couldn't resurface and went to check on her uncle.

Dale was standing outside the RV talking to Shane who had seemed to evolve into the camp leader overnight. He wanted answers. Dale always wanted details and from the look on Shane's face, he was starting to get a little annoyed with Dale's unending stream of questions. The uncle and niece were still trying to put the pieces together of what was happening. The past 24 hours had literally blindsided them.

Leah hadn't slept a wink the night before. Her mind had been too busy running over the stories and trying to separate fact from rumor. She and her uncle had talked well into the night as they processed the whole crazy turn of events, but after Dale had fallen asleep Leah lay wide awake sorting through the horror. The more she analyzed, the bleaker the situation started to look.

"We need to set up some kind of perimeter and post lookouts," Dale said. "I can see for miles on top of the RV. We can use that."

Shane nodded and mentioned something about a CB radio that was in his truck. "I'll set it on the emergency channel. Now we're getting somewhere, Dale. A plan is better than questions."

Dale studied Shane from under his bushy eyebrows, sizing up the man and wondering if he was capable of leading the camp well or if he was just a power hungry cop looking to bully a few people around. Sure, things seemed good now, but Dale had a feeling that there was something bubbling under the surface. Shane had no idea that Dale was reading him like a book, but Leah did. She knew the look Dale got in his eyes when he was studying someone, after all the same look had been directed her way numerous times in the past 31 years.

"These people are looking to you, Shane. I know that's a big responsibility," He said after a beat. "They're scared, but being an officer I'm sure you have training in this type of situation. I'll be here if you need anything."

Shane gave Dale and Leah a nod before walking away, "Appreciate it, Dale."

Leah had to hand it to the guy he did have a natural way of getting people to listen to him. Shane had rounded up all the men in less than ten minutes and they eagerly listened as he delegated tasks and prepared a watch schedule.

Except for Merle, "I been listening to you pigs my whole life. Don't hafta no more!"

"Suit yourself, Merle. We're all going to need to pull out weight around here. Just know that I have my eyes on you."

"Yeah, I'm scared," Merle turned away with a snort.

"Do you trust him?" Leah asked Dale quietly about Shane.

He smiled encouragingly at her, "He's an officer and seems nice. Besides, we can't really pick and choose right now can we? Look how he has everyone listening to him already. They might not like it, but Shane has authority."

Leah chewed on her bottom lip, "Do you think this is the right choice, Uncle Dale? Staying here?"

"I don't see any other options."

Leah did. "I was thinking last night. What if we tried to head home? Maybe things aren't so bad there."

Dale gave his niece a sympathetic look, "It's too dangerous. I thought about that too. Even if we did try to go back, there's nothing left to go back to. I have you with me, that's all I need."

A fire sparked inside Leah and she couldn't keep it down. "I have everything back there! My bakery! My life! Everything I worked so hard to build! I can't just pretend like it doesn't exist anymore! I want to go back."

Those weren't the only reasons Leah wanted to go back. The largest reason remained unspoken, but Dale didn't need Leah to verbalize it to understand.

Dale shook his head, "That's suicide, Leah Jane."

"It's suicide if I stay."

"Let's think about this for one second," Dale touched her shoulder. "If we leave. Just the two of us traveling over 200 miles, we're opening ourselves up to attack. Here we have safety, food, supplies, guns, men. I know how you're feeling, but right now we need to focus on survival."

Leah chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "So, I should just trust these people?" she finally asked. "Trust them why? Look at this bunch," her voice was hissing in a low whisper now. "Half of them are crazy!"

Dale nodded, "Let's give it time. We're not even really sure what's going on out there! I don't know about you, but I would rather have all my facts straight before we make a move."

"How much time?"

Dale didn't have an answer for that.

"I can't just leave them there," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she brought up what had been gnawing at her the most.

"I know, sweetheart," Dale said, trying to soothe her. "But they wouldn't want us to go back. They wouldn't want us to risk our lives. They would want us to continue living and to fight, whatever this is."

Tears pricked behind Leah's eyes. She ducked her head and hurried into the camper before anyone other than Dale caught sight of them.

\\

Andrea found her in the back of the Winnebago later. The lack of sleep and tears had finally lulled her into a dreamless state and when Andrea walked in Leah was just rousing and wiping the dried tears from her eyes.

"You look like hell," Andrea noted.

"Gee, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

Leah rubbed her eyes again, smearing day old mascara across her the left side of her face. "What's not wrong," she answered with a laugh.

"Good point," Andrea handed her a tissue. "You've got mascara all over."

"Thanks," she took the tissue and began to rub the old makeup off her skin.

"So, a few of the ladies are going down to the water to try and take a bath. Want to come? You look like you could use one."

Leah threw her balled up tissue at Andrea, "Thanks for all the compliments. Be careful they might go to my head."

Andrea laughed and helped to pull Leah off the bed. "Grab some clean clothes. I'll wait outside."

When Leah stepped out of the RV a group of about 10 women was standing and waiting to walk down together. "It's going to be like showering in the high school locker room all over again," Leah said to Andrea and Amy as they began to move down the path to the water.

Amy laughed, "Except, I'm keeping my panties on."

"Wise," Leah shot a pointed look towards the Dixon tent as they passed by.

Leah thought she saw Amy shudder, "He makes me so uncomfortable."

As if on cue, Merle's head popped out of the tent. "Wooooweee. Where you ladies headin'?"

"None of your business, Merle." Andrea shot at him.

"You gonna get all naked and soaped up together? Why don't you let ole Merle come 'n watch?"

Daryl, who was oiling his crossbow looked up, "Shut up, Merle."

Merle snorted and kicked some dirt in his direction. "Cock blocker."

Daryl's eyes met Leah's and she wasn't shy about giving him a big show as she rolled her own eyes which earned her an immediate scowl from the younger Dixon brother.

T-Dog and Morales were following the group of women, weapons shouldered and loaded. "If I even catch a whiff of you down by the water. I wont hesitate to shoot you, Merle." T-Dog warned.

Leah heard Merle roar about taking orders from a nigger as she disappeared down the trail. She kind of hoped he would show his ugly face, forcing T-Dog to make good on his promise. Leah immediately regretted her thoughts. She didn't want to wish that on T-Dog. He seemed like an incredibly sweet guy. Merle Dixon just really rubbed her the wrong way.

"Is he high?" Amy asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Andrea answered her sister.

Leah was glad T-Dog and Morales were standing guard with their backs turned while the women stepped into the frigid water. Honestly, she was more concerned about Merle Dixon showing up than she was Walkers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They kept the fires low that night. According to Shane, Walkers were attracted to light as well as noise. He wanted to stay away from anything that could draw attention to camp and that included a roaring fire. Leah helped Lori and Jacqui prepare a meager dinner for the group and they joined together on makeshift seats to eat a meal together.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone's senses were on high alert and eyes kept darting to the woods surrounding them, searching for movement. It felt like a bad horror movie.

Daryl Dixon had the same idea. "Man, this shit reminds me of one night when I was squirrel hunting. Remember that, Merle?"

The older brother snorted, "You mean your chupacabra night?"

Daryl nodded and shoved a spoonful of beans into his mouth, "Yep."

Sitting next to Leah, Dale let out a chuckle, "Well, let's hear the story then."

"Ain't no story. I was camped out for the night and a chupacabra wandered onto my campsite." He pointed across the fire to Leah. "Was as close to me as we are right now."

"How do you know it wasn't some type of wolf or coyote?" Leah challenged him.

He scowled at her. "Wasn't no wolf. I know what I saw. 'Sides ain't no wolves in Georgia. Don't you know nothing?",

"I'm just saying," Leah challenged, "maybe it was something else. Coulda been a coyote."

Hushed snickers went up around the fire.

"Too big for a coyote," Daryl shot back with a scowl.

"How big was it?" Carl piped up.

Daryl glanced over to the child before holding his hand about three feet off the ground, "Stood 'bout this tall and had spikes all down his back."

"Were you scared?" Carl continued to question.

"Naw, just started yelling at the bastard. Told him he better git his sorry ass outta my campsite or I would put a bolt between his eyes."

"Cool," Carl breathed.

Lori frowned and put her hand on top of Carl's messy brown hair, "It's just a tall tale, hun. Chupacabra's aren't real."

Daryl snorted and threw another twig into the fire, ignoring Lori's statement. It was evident that he truly believed he had seen a blood-sucking dog. Leah wondered what type of hallucinating drugs he had been doing while he was out in the woods on his "hunting trip" that night.

Dale was still softly chuckling. "So did it leave after you threatened it?"

"'Course," Daryl answered like Dale's question was the stupidest one he had ever heard.

"That was kind of him," Leah's sarcastic quip earned her a Daryl Dixon glare.

Merle howled in laughter and gave his brother a jab in the ribs with his elbow, "Looks like they believe you as much I as did. Chupacabra my white ass."

Daryl abruptly stood and stalked off to his own tent muttering creative obscenities as he went. Leah noticed Lori covering Carl's ears, but the boy had a grin on his face indicating that he had heard everything that came out of Daryl's mouth. Leah shot a smile and a wink over his way, earning her an even bigger grin from the kid.

After Daryl's departure, the campfire talk continued and the group members got to know each other a little better with each story.

"Your turn, Leah!" Carl exclaimed after Andrea had shared a little about her life as a civil rights lawyer.

"Oh, boy." She caught Dale's smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Well. She's my niece," her uncle quipped, stating the obvious.

"Obviously," Glenn said jokingly. "What were you guys doing before all this happened?"

Leah answered, "Road trip. Going off to see all the sights this beautiful country has to offer."

Dale interjected into her story, for the sole purpose of bragging on Leah. "My Erma and I planned to do it together before she passed from cancer. My dear Leah is not one to let a man down though and offered to come along instead."

Leah gave him a smile, "It only took me two years to actually schedule some vacation time."

"You own a bakery, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I think I still own a bakery," Leah said then paused for a brief second. "It's been going strong for 4 years now. I learned everything I know from Aunt Erma."

Dale shook his head, "I think you ended up teaching her a few things."

"Maybe," Leah gave him a smile. "Other than that there is not much to tell. I lived and breathed that place."

"What was your specialty?" T-Dog's mouth was watering.

"Oooh, I made a mean pink grapefruit cake." Leah gave her eyebrows a slight wiggle.

"The strawberry lemonade bars were my favorite," Dale sighed with the memory of the delicious treat.

"Oh, and the apricot blackberry muffins!"

"Anything chocolate?" Amy asked, her mouth practically watering at the thought of pastries.

Dale laughed, "Black bottom death by chocolate cupcakes. Leah makes the best cupcakes in North Georgia."

Andrea moaned. "Stop! I can't take it! No talking about chocolate!"

"I second that," Jacqui added, pointing at Andrea in agreement. "I would kill for a chocolate cupcake right about now."

A wave of murmured agreements went up around the fire. Daryl sat quietly near his tent, listening to the group and feeling somewhat miffed. So what if the girl could make a damn brownie. Anyone could do that. There they were ooohing and aaahing over her being able to put fruit into a cake when they needed to be thinking about how to survive. He wanted to yell at them and bash some heads in.

Merle wandered over and kicked his muddy boot. "Whatcha mopin' 'round here for? Ya look like someone just pissed on ya."

Daryl scoffed, "Those assholes. Talking 'bout cupcakes when we need to be talkin' 'bout surviving. Fucking nonsense."

Merle rolled his eyes in agreement and walked past him into their tent. Daryl could hear him rummaging around in the bags looking for his next hit. "This is what I call surviving," his voice floated out of the tent.

Daryl shook his head and wandered off into the woods where he felt at home. He would bet money that no one would even miss him, nothing new though. He was

used to no one caring where he ran off to in the dark of the night.

\\

A few mornings later, it had hit almost 90 degrees before the sun was even up. The heat, hunger and lack of entertainment was making everyone a little grumpy. Glenn joined Leah at the campfire where she was heating up beans for the group and stood cautiously away from the heat. "Can you make that taste like a sugar cookie?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'm good, but not that good." She gave him a wide smile, before wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her arm. Leah liked Glenn, he was kind, funny and easy to be around. He reminded her of her uncle a lot. While the other men were having pissing contests around camp Glenn was laid back and took everything in stride. She was thankful to have him in the camper instead of Shane, T-Dog or either of the Dixon men.

"That sucks," he crossed his arms and looked at Leah, lowering his voice a lower and looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "Shane asked me to make a supply run tomorrow morning. So if you need anything, make me a list."

Leah blinked in surprise, "Thanks, I will."

"Just don't tell anyone else," he added quietly. "I can't be bogged down with lots of extra stuff."

"You're awesome," she gave him a wide grin. He was sweet, asking her if she needed anything. Her mind was already racing with things that she wanted. Wanted, not needed. She would have to organize a list of things that were needed. Not only for her, but for the camp as well. Despite Glenn's offer, she couldn't be greedy. If others found out then there would be unnecessary trouble.

He smiled, "I try. Shane's sending me to get ammo, but I could probably carry a couple of extra things."

"Do you need help? I could come," she offered, knowing that two sets of hands would carry a lot more than one.

He shook his head quickly, "No way. I'm not taking you into the city. Besides, I work best alone. In and out. Quick and quiet."

"Is it safe to go alone?"

He shrugged. "Well, no one knows the city like I do. And it'll be easier for me to find some place to hide if I get in a pinch. I really don't want to have to think about saving someone else as well."

"That's brave of you," Leah's tone told him that she was being genuine.

"Or completely stupid."

Leah grabbed a plate and ladled some of the now boiling hot beans onto it before handing it to her friend. "I'll stick with brave. Eat up, killer."

Glenn accepted the plate with a frown, "It's only been a few days and I am already tired of these."

"Daryl disappeared last night. According to Merle, he went hunting. Hopefully, he will come back with something good."

"I wonder what chupacabra meat tastes like."

Leah snorted in laughter.

From the top of the Winnebago, Dale looked down on Leah and Glenn with a smile on his face. Leah had spent the last few years overly tired, beaten down and completely cynical. Admittedly, life had recently handed her a bum deal and he enjoyed seeing her smile again. The irony of the situation didn't escape him.

Actually, nothing that happened in camp escaped Dale. He could see everything from his patriarch post on top of his camper.

Dale surveyed the people who were in the camp. The hot sun meant that most of the group members chose to stay in close proximity to the camp. Carl played with Sophia while Carol watched. Andrea and Amy were once again having one of their sisterly spats as they hissed at each other. Ed was most likely in his tent sleeping. Dale preferred it that way. The man was almost as bad as Merle. The only people missing from the camp were Daryl, Shane and Lori. He remembered Lori had said something about finding mushrooms. She had refused Amy's help, much to the surprise of Andrea. She had insisted that her sister was the "Queen of Mushrooms". Still, Lori had insisted that she would be fine alone. Merle sat next to his motorcycle as he tenderly cleaned it. Dale had noticed that there was something strange about him. Dale was beginning to suspect that he was high, but he wasn't sure. He just hoped that his reckless decisions wouldn't cause harm to the rest of the group.

Dale even noticed Daryl's quiet way of studying everyone in the group and didn't miss the fact that he seemed to study Leah closer than anyone else. It was probably just as well that he had disappeared into the woods. Dale wasn't one to judge, but he didn't trust the Dixon's brother's quick tempers. Thankfully, Dale knew Leah that Leah wouldn't even give the Dixon's the time of day. She made it a point lately not to get tangled up with the rough crowd, having learned that lesson the hard way.

From underneath the umbrella, Dale smiled over camp. Everything was going smoothly. They hadn't seen a Walker yet and each member of the group was quickly finding their rhythm under the leadership of Shane. Even though things were going well, as he settled in his chair, Dale gave a quick word of thanks that Erma wasn't here to witness the horrors of the world. Leah was strong and could handle herself for the most part, he didn't have to worry about her every second of the day. However, his Erma had been the softest, gentlest woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. This situation would break her.

"Oh Erma," Dale whispered. "I miss you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Glenn had returned from his run into the city without a hitch. With him, he brought back ammo, which was turned promptly over to Shane who had, of course, appointed himself chief weapon holder. Glenn pulled Leah to the side before dinner and presented a gift to her.

"I thought after all the talk the other night over the fire that maybe you could use this." In his hands were a canister of cocoa and of condensed milk.

Without thinking, Leah threw her arms around him and squeezed his shoulders in a huge hug. "Oh Glenn, I think you might have just made the entire camp very happy. I can definitely work with this."

Glenn tensed in surprise for a second, as her arms came around him, before realizing how wonderful it felt to be hugged. He couldn't remember the last time someone had really hugged him and Leah was great at it. He reciprocated the hug before she pulled away with a big smile. "Thank you! Come in the camper with me. Let's see what I have to mix this up with."

Glenn followed her inside and watched as she rummaged through the small RV cabinets, pulling things out, studying them and deciding if they were worth keeping out or not. She was slowly starting to collect a batch of supplies on the dining table. She was cute. Even though she had a few years on him, Glenn had been attracted to her since the day he met her and Leah's enthusiasm for baking was catching.

"Did you run into any trouble?" She asked before throwing a handle full of sugar packets onto her pile.

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off her, "Not really. I stuck to the outskirts of the city. It's pretty much looted around there though. If we need anything else I'm going to have to go further in. I might go back in a few days to do some scouting." He sat down on the bench and picked up a sugar packet, fiddling with the edges.

Leah studied the contents of the cupboard, drumming her fingers on the wood before speaking. "The further you get into the city the more walkers there are," she knew she was stating the obvious, but said it anyway.

Glenn nodded, but was visibly uncomfortable with the idea of moving further into Walker infest Atlanta.

"You should ask Shane if you could take the walkie."

"Not a bad idea, but what if I don't come back? That leaves you guys walkie-less."

Leah gave him a firm look, "Take the walkie, Glenn."

He smirked, "Yes. Ma'am."

"Catch," she threw a half eaten bag of marshmallows his way.

He easily caught them and added them to her pile of ingredients. "I'm seriously curious about what you're going to whip up."

"Well, that makes two of us," Leah was flying by the seat of her pants here.

Glenn laughed, "Is this how you usually create recipes?"

Leah gave him a grin that indicated she was completely in her element. "Most of the time."

By the time Leah had finished gathering her mishmash pile of supplies and moved outside, a few other people had wandered over to the campfire, curious to see what had gotten her and Glenn so excited. Jacqui, Amy and Sophia looked on with interest as the subtle smell of chocolate began to waft through the air. Leah was focused on the task at hand and didn't notice when Daryl sauntered over and plopped himself on an overturned milk crate, feigning indifference over what was happening in front of him. No one ever fussed over his squirrels, nor treated him like he was the king of camp as they were treating Leah now. However, he was extremely curious about what the brunette baker was doing with her ingredients. His sweet tooth was trumping his pride.

Leah worked while the meat from the squirrels that Daryl had caught roasted over the fire dinner. She created a piecrust out of a combination of both graham and animal crackers that she had found and then poured a gooey chocolate marshmallow mixture into the center of it. She had to wave off grabby hands as she took it into the RV to cool and set.

"Dinner first," she chided her assailants, although she was smiling.

"I just want pie," Carl said while gnawing on the tough squirrel meat.

"You have to eat all your veggies, chief." Leah told him. "Camp doesn't change the rules!"

Lori gave Leah a smile, "She's right."

Begrudgingly, Carl shoveled another mouthful of the mushy veggies into his mouth, which earned him a thumbs up from Leah.

As dinner winded down, a chorus of echoes went up around the fire begging Leah to bring out the pie.

"That looks like heaven," Jacqui commented, whilst trying to keep herself from drooling all over the creation. "Girl, you have got a gift!"

Sophia's eyes were wide and she reached out a tiny finger to dip into the center of the pie.

"Yum!" She exclaimed after licking the gooey mixture off her finger. "Where's my mommy? She's going to love this!"

Carol's soft voice drifted over from the other side of the fire, close to her families tent, "Right here, sweetie."

"Mommy, you HAVE to try this!" Sophia

"Hang on, Soph girl. I need something to slice it with," Leah said, joyfully laughing at Sophia's enthusiasm. "Everyone will get a taste!"

Daryl's head popped up at the request for a utensil and he unsheathed the hunting knife from his hip. "Here."

Sophia glared at him in disgust, "Is that the one you use on the dead squirrels?"

He glared right back," Yep."

Sophia crinkled her nose, "Gross."

"I'll go get a knife from the camper," Amy offered, running back to the RV.

The pie wasn't by far Leah's best work, but it was good enough and it brought the camp together for a few indulgent moments. Glenn gave her a thumbs up as he stuffed his mouth full of his slice of pie and Jacqui took tiny bites in an attempt to make her small portion last as long as possible.

"Anytime you get the urge to do this again, you go right ahead." T-dog urged her.

Daryl didn't miss the wink she sent in T-Dog's direction. He eyed up everyone singing praises to Leah, before deciding he didn't want to be overlooked. "It's good," he finally mumbled out loud and was surprised to see a faint smile directed his way. He looked down at his meager serving of pie and continued to eat, refusing to make eye contact. _Doesn't matter if she can make a damn pie. She's still an uppity little girl, _he thought.

Feeding the camp filled Leah's heart with joy. Baking had always been her way of loving people. Her regular customers at Dosie Dough liked to brag on her and tell other's that when Leah baked it was like she was hugging you with her pastries. In this confusing and uncertain moment, Leah felt grounded. She felt like she mattered despite the current turmoil that surrounded them. That's what baking did for her. It soothed her. And she had to admit- this pie was damn good.

Later that evening as the fires died down and the campers started to retreat to their tents, Leah found herself dreading going into the packed camper. It wasn't that she disliked her new bunkmates, she just needed time to think. Personal space and quiet was a luxury that had seemed out of her grasp the last few days. Shane's order that no one was allowed to wander off alone was starting to stifle her. Leah loved people, but she needed time to be alone and re-energize.

"Uncle Dale," she called quietly up towards the top of the RV. "I'm going to the edge of the woods. I need some thinking time."

He paused briefly before answering her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Of course he didn't.

Leah frowned and hoped that Dale wouldn't notice her displeasure in the diming sunlight, "I'll stay where you can see me, just shine your light over if you need to check on me."

Dale gave Leah the look that he had mastered over years of practically raising her. The look that said, _I disapprove, but I know you have to make your own decisions. _A look only a parent knew how to give. She gave him a wave and an 'I love you' sign before walking towards the woods. Leah sat on the ground and pressed her back into the bumpy bark of a pine tree. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and basking in the solitude. She hadn't been able to fully process what was happening, ever since arriving at camp they had been in survival mode and Leah was constantly busy, never neglecting camp duties. She pulled her weight, no one could say otherwise about her. She worked hard and she tried to get along with everyone, but deep down Leah was an introvert and being around people 24/7 was starting to wear her thin.

The darkness encircled her and Leah let her mind wander to home. With thoughts of home came images that Leah wanted to forget, she thought about him. The man who had turned her world upside down. Had he survived or was he one of the undead now too? The idea of him as a walker was almost less scary than the thought of him as a survivor. Sadly, he was less of a threat if he roamed with the dead now.

She thought about the good things that she had expected to go back to when she and Dale wrapped up their vacation. The bakery. Her house. The friends who stuck by her, through thick and thin and who had saved her from herself. She thought about those two plots in Witness Park, the cemetery four miles from her home. Her dear Aunt Erma forever in a better place and the tiny little grave marker, adorned with flowers, which sat beside Aunt Erma's spot. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered the small life, the ache that the loss had placed in her heart was soothed by the fact that he would never have to see these horrors. Never have to face a Walker and fight for his life.

She didn't hear it coming, but all of the sudden a presence loomed beside her. Immediate fear boomed in her chest as her heart rate increased and Leah quietly reached in the dry dirt for a rock to defend herself with. Her fingers wrapped around a large stone and as she raised her arm to throw it in the direction of the danger, her new company spoke.

"What cha doing out here alone?"

"Daryl!" Seeing the steely-eyed hunter instead of a walker or other predator was almost a relief. "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

Daryl looked at her like she had grown two heads, "Ain't sneaking up. Just coming out to take a piss."

Leah frowned at him, "Guys piss on the other side of camp." She pointed in the distance to where the men had set up their bathrooms.

He studied her more closely, before roughly asking. "You crying?"

Leah balled up her fists to keep from wiping the stray tears on her cheeks, "No. And if I was I wouldn't tell you."

Daryl just shrugged at her, " Whatever. You always such a prude?"

She didn't for a moment consider allowing his bluntness to blindside her. "You always such a hick?" She retorted, drawling out her own slight southern accent on purpose just to mock him.

He snorted, "Asked you first."

"Were you seriously expecting an answer to that?"

He stared at her with a look that said he meant it and was indeed expecting answer.

Despite her resolve to remain strong, Leah faltered on her words under that steely gaze, "I- I'm not a prude. Guys are just supposed to piss on the other side of camp. Camp rules, you know."

"Damn girl. You always follow the rules?"

Leah almost laughed. If he only knew. "No. Only when it comes to where people can and can't piss."

"Dixon rules say I can piss right here," he began to unbuckle his belt. "Ya gonna leave or ya lookin' for a show?"

"Seriously?"

He stared at her, hand still on his belt.

"Fine," Leah began to walk off while calling over her shoulder. "Enjoy your piss."

Daryl grunted and muttered under his breath, "Stupid bitch." Even as she said the words, he knew he didn't mean them. Not one bit. He was merely operating on Dixon autopilot.


	7. Chapter 6

******Read and Review please! I know we are 6 chapters in and there hasn't been a lot of Daryl action, please forgive me for that! However, if you stick with me I can promise that it is coming VERY soon! Love you, dear sweet readers! Your reviews make my day!**

**Chapter 6 **

**2 Weeks Later….. **

Supplies were reaching a critically low point. Food was being stretched as far as it could go and even with the meat Daryl was hunting, it wasn't enough. It was time for Glenn to make another run into the city.

"Glenn, I think you need to take a group with you this time," Shane commanded more than asked. The Asian's boyish face took on pale hue at Shane's words. The idea of being responsible for a group of people rather than just himself was downright frightening. "We need way more than you can carry alone, man."

Glenn crossed his arms and shuffled the dirt under his feet, "A group is going to attract too much attention."

"I think Shane has a point," Dale spoke up.

Shane added, "We'll send you with plenty of ammo and a walkie."

This wasn't a normal run, Shane had decided that it was time to strip Atlanta of what they could before someone else did. With everything they needed, tents, food, clothing, and survival gear, he would die trying to transport all that himself. Glenn nodded, conceding to the idea of taking more people along. "Alright, I want T-Dog, Morales and Leah. If anyone else wants to volunteer they can."

Dale paled at Leah's name, "You can't force them to go Glenn! Everyone should have a say in if they want to go or not."

"I'll go," Leah spoke for herself, interrupting Dale. "I trust Glenn to get us in and out safely."

Dale stared at his niece with wide eyes, "Leah Jane."

"I'll be fine," she dropped her voice to a soothing and low octave so only he could hear.

"I'm no longer comfortable with this idea," Dale muttered to the ground.

Leah gave his arm a loving nudge, "I'll be fine. It was kinda your idea after all."

He raised one bushy eyebrow and shook his head at her. "Yes, but it was meant for the others, not you."

"Round up a group, Glenn." Shane instructed. "I think it's best to leave first thing in the morning. I'll get some guns ready." Shane left the discussion and headed towards their weapon supply with purpose.

Glenn looked at Leah under raised eyebrows, "You good to come along?"

"Of course," she nodded and shot a questioning look to her uncle.

He held up hands up in a defensive gesture, "I'm not going to argue with you. You know how I feel and you've made your decision."

Leah sighed, "Uncle Dale, I don't want you to worry."

Dale gave an ironic chuckle, "That will be impossible and you know it."

"I'll watch her back, Dale." Glenn promised, trying to ease the tension.

"I know you will, son." Dale placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Sure thing. I'm going to find T-Dog and Morales," Glenn walked off, leaving Dale and Leah standing alone.

"I just have to say one thing," Dale said. He never did know how to let things drop. "I can't lose you."

"I know," Leah said as she hugged him. "And I can't lose you, but I feel like I have to go. Glenn wants me to."

Dale looked across camp to where Glenn was speaking with a small group of survivors. "He would understand if you didn't want to."

"No, I want to. I'm getting a little anxious just sitting around camp anyway. I'd like a break from laundry."

"That makes two of us," Andrea strode up, joining the conversation. "I told Glenn I was going along too."

"Andrea, you too?" Dale turned to the blonde.

She nodded a yes, "Keep an eye on Amy for me, will ya, Dale?"

"Of course, I will." He looked at both girls before him with sadness in his eyes. "You ladies are brave, that's for sure."

Word of the supply run spread quickly through camp and Leah was shocked at how many people were eager to risk their lives and head into walker infested Atlanta. Jacqui, Shane and Jim had joined the team, along with, much to everyone's dismay, Merle Dixon.

"Hells yeah! Let's go shoot some damn walkers!" The eldest Dixon brother hollered.

Leah and Andrea exchanged worried glances.

"Daryl!" he continued to shout. "Why doesn't your sorry ass join us? Might need your crossbow."

Daryl didn't even look at the group before opting out of the excursion. "Saw some deer tracks this morning. Imma go out and track Bambi. Get us some venison."

"That leaves our camp short some men," Dale mused.

"I'll stay back," Shane said. "Beef up on man power here. Can't have us all going back there and leaving camp vulnerable."

"Me too," Jim echoed. "I'll hang back."

Shane gave his nod of approval. "It's settled then."

Glenn didn't look so sure, "I really don't want to drag that dumb ass into the city with us. He's going to get us freaking killed." He said after Merle had walked back to his tent claiming he needed to clean his gun and 'shine it up nice and purty for walker killing'.

Glenn rolled his eyes, "I hope we don't regret this."

\\

It was still dark the next morning when the group started out towards the city.

"There's a department store and an alley that's been barricaded off. I haven't seen many geeks get through," Glenn told the group as they drove. "We're going there. We have to park outside the city and go in on foot. Everyone has to stay quiet and move quickly. In and out. That's all."

"And watch each other's backs," Morales added.

"Don't forget the surviving part," Leah added, half sarcastically.

"There's that too," Glenn's words were quiet.

"Merle Dixon ain't looking out for nobody."

"Man, what the hell?" T-Dog mumbled under his breath.

Merle let a racial slur slide off his tongue and gave Leah a wink. She wanted to react. Give him a roll of her eyes or flip of her finger, but knew it was a bad idea. Everyone had learned quickly that giving Merle attention only amped him up more.

The redneck licked his lips in Leah's direction. "What's the matter sweet cheeks?"

"Nothing, Merle."

Merle laughed. "Whatever you say, baby doll. What do you say you and I get together when we get back? I think I got something you might like."

"Man, back off." Morales stood up for Leah, which only made Merle laugh harder.

"Just a little harmless fun," Merle gave her an air kiss. "Right, Leah honey?"

"Dammit, Merle." Andrea sighed. "Leave her the hell alone already."

The two women locked eyes and Leah sent her a silent 'thank you'.

"Ya'll aint letting the lady speak for herself."

Leah locked eyes with Merle, "Fuck you." She rarely used such vulgar language, but Merle's comments were pissing her off.

"My pleasure!"

"I hope you get eaten today," her comment made Merle slap his knee in laughter. He was no doubt thinking pervertedly about her choice of words.

"Shut up!" Glenn shouted at everyone, frustrated that they weren't understanding the danger of the situation they were driving into. "No one is getting eaten today. Not if you listen to me."

Merle closed his eyes and smiled, "Imma take a nap. Ya'll wake me up when we get there."

\\

The walk into the city was clear, until they hit a main road.

"Dammit," Glenn whispered and pointed to a few stray walkers who hadn't seen them yet.

Leah took a deep breath. So far she had only seen one walker since the day she and Dale were at the rest stop and was in no way prepared for the grotesque dead that were standing in front of her. They looked so human, even though she knew they weren't. When Glenn had them duck behind a dumpster and skirt through alley, Leah turned back to catch a glimpse of the still oblivious walkers.

T-Dog grabbed her elbow and hissed, "Leah! C'mon!"

She let him pull her down the alley and up a fire escape where they followed Glenn into a building through a rooftop exit. Glenn gave them all instructions to wait behind as he scouted out places to raid. They were only in the store for an hour before Leah found herself wishing she had stayed behind at camp. If she were there, she could be sitting beside Uncle Dale on top of the camper and chatting away while he kept watch over everyone, instead of wondering if she was ever going to get out of Atlanta alive. Shots rang out, throwing Leah out of her little daydream. She heard Glenn's frantic voice over the walkies as he shouted for help in the back alley. T-Dog and Morales, dressed in nearly full hockey gear padding, ran out the back door. Next thing she knew, a man in Sherriff's gear came running inside, just behind Glenn. Andrea was furious, but they barely had time to register everything when more shots were heard. It wasn't from this newcomer. Merle Dixon was having a party on the roof with his high-powered rifle

Leah wasn't sure how she had gotten there. But the next thing she knew, she was babysitting a handcuffed Merle and watching T-Dog search for a radio signal. She wasn't sure how she got stuck with the babysitting job as the rest of the group looked for a way out of their predicament. More walkers surrounded their building thanks to the Sherriff and Merle. Leah was still amazed at how their new friend had handled Merle before expertly cuffing him to a pipe and ridding his person of drugs. Not even Shane had bothered to stand up to Merle, like Officer Friendly had.

"Hey baby girl," Merle drawled in a sickly sweet voice. "Look, get me out of these handcuffs and you and me can make it out of her alive. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"Do you know how to shut up, man?" T-Dog continued to fiddle with the tuner on the walkie. "Anybody out there? Anybody?"

"Man, ain't no one gonna answer," He sneered at T-Dog.

Leah snorted, "Are you seriously playing matchmaker right now?"

"Just trying to pass time, sugar." Merle gave her a wink.

"Find another source of entertainment," she scoffed.

He grinned at her, "You're feisty, Dixon's like the feisty ones. I'll bet that you're a tiger in the sack."

"Seriously, Dixon. Back off!" T-Dog was slumped against the concrete wall, still nursing his wounds from their earlier fight.

Leah felt her anger rising, "Like you'd ever find out." She turned her back on him and looked over the streets of Atlanta, which were still swarming with thousands of Walkers.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't mean that," Leah could tell that Merle was trying to be charming and wondered if any woman had ever fell for his rude statements in the past. "A pretty little thing like you, a strong man like me… yeah, I bet we could go for hours. Fast and hard or nice and gentle. Which one do you like better? I bet a whore like you likes it rough."

Leah gripped the edge of the roof and tried to ignore him, which only gave Merle more incentive to try and get her attention.

"You want to get back to your bakery? I can make that happen, you know. Just trust me. Then you can get in the kitchen where women belong and take care of me. Take care of all my needs." Merle's voice was dripping with exaggerated sweetness.

Leah whipped around to face the ex-military redneck. "Even if you were the last man on earth I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. Daryl has a far better shot with me than you ever will." After those words were said, Leah tuned Merle out while he continued to drone on about more nonsense.

His comments reminded her too much of that dark haired handsome man who had ruined her years ago. Disrespectful and brazen. Leah thought she would never meet another man who lacked as many social graces as he had, until the Dixon brothers came along. Of all the rednecks in all America, they just had to stumble into her camp. Their presence tried Leah's patience daily by bringing up old wounds that she had to continually push down deep to forget.

\\

"T, he tried to kill you!" Leah exclaimed, when they were back at camp. "Beat you up and held a gun to your head. Do you remember that?"

Leah was furious. They had left Merle behind in Atlanta, still handcuffed to the roof. It wasn't exactly their fault, as T-Dog accidently dropped the key. But still, it was hell getting out of there in the first place. Daryl had somehow successfully convinced Officer Rick Grimes to return to Atlanta for his brother. But he also had another motive for returning. He had said that he had left a bag filled with guns. But T-Dog had no reason to go back. Merle had never respected him, calling him all sorts of names

"Don't change things," T-Dog shook his head. "He's alive, no matter how big of an asshole he is, Dixon doesn't deserve to die like that. You didn't see him, Leah."

"Damn straight he don't!" Daryl shouted at them. "We're wasting time just standing around here yapping."

"I didn't have too. He was an asshole to me the whole time," she ignored Daryl and addressed T-Dog.

Daryl's eyes flashed in Leah's direction. "Girl, you best watch yer mouth when you're talking about my brother."

"He didn't watch his mouth when he was talking about me," Leah shot back.

Daryl looked at her from under lowered brows and knew she was right. Merle probably had some said nasty things to her. After all, he had been high when he left and Merle was 5 times the asshole he normally was when he was high.

"What did my brother to say to you?" Daryl asked.

Leah just shrugged, "It doesn't matter now."

"Matters to me," there was a sudden, odd softness to his voice.

Leah studied him briefly before answering, "Just dumb stuff, Daryl. Nothing I haven't heard before."

Daryl stared at the girl for a moment before turning away and heading off to the

large construction vehicle, "C'mon shitheads. We're wasting time."

People didn't give him much credit, but Daryl understood people better far more than he let on. As the truck pulled out, Daryl couldn't help but think about the hurt that he had seen in Leah's eyes when she talked about Merle. She had tried to mask the hurt with anger, but Daryl saw straight through it. He buried whatever was tugging at his heart and silenced the playback of her large eyes swimming with emotions. He refused to let Leah's pretty face invade his mission to rescue his brother.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lori was pacing around camp trying to look busy. However, her taunt face gave away her true emotions easily. Her husband had found them. After a month of thinking he was dead, Rick had defied all odds and not only beat death once, but twice. Cheated death to return to them.

Lori wasn't the only one who was on edge about the group that headed back to Atlanta. Leah hoped they found Merle dead. She knew it was cruel, but her heart was hardened towards the redneck. She hadn't told anyone, but before they ran off leaving Merle behind he had whispered for her to be careful. "I know just what to do with uppity bitches like you," had been his chilling, parting words to her. The emotions his words drudged up killed her.

And there was Glenn. The kid had wiggled his way in and found a spot in her heart. A spot that would have been reserved for a brother if Leah had one. She tried not to worry and focus on other things, but her mind kept drifting to the group currently in Atlanta.

She didn't ask it to, but her mind wandered to Daryl and how he had looked at her before leaving camp. It had just been a brief flicker across his face, but Leah caught it. It looked like concern. It had surprised her. She hadn't expected concern to emote from the redneck.

She pushed the memory down, refusing to over-analyze, and moved down the path towards the water. Amy and Andrea were fishing in the bright sun. She raised a hand to wave to them before squatting down and joining Jacqui to wash the dishes from breakfast.

"Think they'll catch anything?" Jacqui was rinsing a pot as she spoke.

Leah smiled, "I hope so. They weren't shy about bragging over their fishing skills when Uncle Dale was loading them up with gear."

"Sure would be nice to eat something other than squirrel for once."

Leah snorted and grabbed a handful of forks to dunk into the cool water. "No kidding. I've had enough squirrel to last a lifetime."

"You think Merle is still on the roof?"

Leah leaned back from her crouched position and spoke cautiously, "No, I'm betting those geeks got him."

"I've never seen Daryl so upset," Jacqui's heart was softer than Leah's, she was like Dale, always seeing the good in people. "I don't like Merle, not one bit. But, for Daryl's sake I hope they do come back with him."

Leah just shook her head, "I wouldn't mind if neither of those Dixon men came back."

Jacqui gave a quiet, knowing laugh. The Dixon men had picked the scab of Leah's past off and now the pain was bleeding out. Before Leah realized what was happening she shared a piece of her pain with Jacqui, "They remind me of a guy I used to know," she began. "Jack. I met him after college and he was the first guy who told me that he loved me, but he was mean. So mean. I was young, naive and thought I could change him. I learned my lesson the hard way."

Jacqui studied Leah's soft, sad face before asking her question, "What happened?"

To her embarrassment, tears welled up in Leah's eyes at the memories. "Uncle Dale and Aunt Erma intervened. I had distanced myself from everyone because I was so sure I could do it on my own. I needed to get out and couldn't. Jack had such a stronghold on me." Leah paused and carefully chose the next details to share. "They swooped in, packed my stuff and gave me a safe place to stay. They loved me through it all. They loved me despite me."

She left out the most important detail of those dark moments.

Jacqui was listening quietly, soaking up every word and putting the unspoken pieces together in her mind. "Did he hurt you?"

Leah gave a strangled laugh, "He was capable of more than anyone could imagine. Sick. Twisted."

"So, the Dixon's remind you of Jack?"

"Merle mostly. Jack was more charming than he is, but when we were alone…" she trailed off, unable to speak of the monster Jack had turned into when he had her alone in their house.

Jacqui placed a hand on Leah's forearm and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you got out, sweetie. You're better than that."

"Thank you for not judging me."

Jacqui gave her a look that said that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "I'm grateful that you can talk about it with me. I know it's hard. Come to me anytime."

Leah gave her a sad smile, "Actually, it helps to talk about it. I used to talk with Aunt Erma about things, but Uncle Dale… it's just too hard for him. He'll talk to me if I need to, but I can tell it's painful for him to hear so I try to protect him."

Jacqui nodded in understanding as Andrea and Amy paddled their canoe to the shore. The sisters were both beaming with pride over the amount of fish they had managed to reel in.

"Ladies!" Leah's tune immediately changed. "I am seriously impressed."

Amy took am exaggerated bow from her seat in the canoe.

\\

It wasn't logical. She hadn't thought it out. She just ran. Ran away from the walkers who had surprised them by stumbling into camp during dinner and were now feasting on half of their people. The trees rushed past her as she stumbled through the woods, roots and stumps reaching out to trip her.

She could barely see the glow of the campfire anymore as she ran. Her breathe was coming in quick gasps as her chest tightened. Leah stopped and propped herself against a tree desperately trying to catch her breath.

With one quick glance behind her, she was horrified to see that she hadn't run fast enough. Dammit, she never had been very athletic.

Now, a rotting carcass had her trapped. She needed to get back to camp, but was too turned around to know exactly which way to go. Half the Walker's jaw was missing and his ankle twisted at an unnatural angle as he moved towards Leah. It made her want to throw up. He lurched at her with quick movements, making Leah think that he hadn't had a meal in a while. She tried to think, but panic beat inside her chest as the dead encroached upon her space.

She pressed her back against the tree. _Keep running_, her instincts told her.

As she turned to the left something came up behind her. She screamed and fought when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, grabbed her tight, far too tight for a dead person, and drug her body behind him. "Knock it off, girl," the body attached to the arm growled.

_Talking. Not dead. Not dead. Human. _

He wasn't kind in the way he threw her body away from the walker. There was nothing tender in his touch and he grabbed her like she was a burden, an obligation to watch over. Yet, Leah still felt something shiver over her skin. Maybe it was simply relief, but she felt naked when his arms moved away.

In one easy motion, he shot a bolt between the Walker's eyes.

Leah screamed.

"Shut up!"

She screamed some more.

His rough hand covered her mouth, "You wanna attract more of them bastards?" he hissed.

Her wide eyes caught his stern blue ones and she shook her head. He let go of her and roughly pressed a shotgun into her hand. "Take it."

Her shaking hands wrapped around the foreign instrument. "I don't know how-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted her with a harsh whisper. "You make too much damn noise. Follow me. Use it if ya have to."

Without another word he began to walk back towards camp. Leah followed him closely, eyes and ears on alert for more walking dead. Daryl moved softly and swiftly, but she could tell that he was slowing his pace for her. She did her best to keep up, wanting to prove that she wasn't as helpless as he made her feel.

They were further away from camp than she realized. Even if she had been able to lose that walker, Leah would have never been able to make it back to camp alone. The trees all looked the same. Daryl knew exactly where they were headed and before long she could hear the cries coming from camp and see the dim glow of the campfire.

Dale ran and embraced her when they made it out into the clearing. As Leah clung to him her eyes peered over his shoulder to the devastation that surrounded camp. "Oh my god," she breathed.

Bodies were everywhere and the smell of decaying flesh filled the air. In front of the RV, Amy lay peacefully while Andrea sobbed above her. Leah felt her knees weaken and Dale held fast, keeping her upright. Glenn came up beside them and she reached out to him, grasping his hand. His breathing was shallow and Leah thought she could feel a slight tremor in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She pulled away from Dale before nodding. "Are you?"

He gave her a slight nod.

"Where did you go?" Dale asked her. "All the sudden you were gone."

"I ran to the woods. Daryl was out there too," she looked across camp, where Dixon was shooting a bolt into a female walker that lay writing in the dirt. "He brought me back."

"I thought they got you too," a tear swam in his blue eyes and the light off the fire bounced off it.

\\

Daryl pulled the bolt out of the walker's head with a loud slurp. "Ugly bitch," he muttered to the carcass before looking across camp to where Leah and Dale were hugging.

_She didn't even say thank you. _

He shook his head and wiped the bolt off on this pants. What had she been thinking running out into the woods by herself? Daryl was willing to bet that she hadn't been thinking, just reacting. What if he hadn't of run into camp just in time to catch the flash of her ponytail as she tried to outrun the monster that chased after her? Girl would be dead, that's what.

He gave the walker a kick in the head. Before he knew it, he was kicking continuously with a force that echoed what he was feeling inside. He kicked it until the skull cracked open and oozed blood and brain matter.

Damn Merle. Why hadn't that sonna bitch just waited? Now who did he have? These people weren't exactly his biggest fans.

Damn girl and the way her pretty eyes had looked up at him in the woods. Vulnerable, scared, and trusting. Why couldn't she just have been a bitch to him out there? It sure would have made things a lot easier.

With one last meaningful kick he sent the cracked head rolling across the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Memorial Day! I hope you guys had an amazing weekend! Mine was pretty fun! Filled with relaxation and loved ones... the best kind of weekend in my opinion. ;) Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I promise we are getting to some Daryl and Leah action soon! As always, read, enjoy and review!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Leah covered her mouth and nose, guarding against the awful smell of burning, rotting flesh. When Morales and Daryl had first lit the pile of dead walkers, Leah thought she would throw up. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before. She fought the bile rising up in her throat as she neared the large flames.

Dale had convinced her to thank Daryl for saving her the night before. Now, as the sun beat down on her, she sucked up her pride and sought out the redneck. What could a 'thank you' hurt anyway? The guy had just lost his brother, after all. He would probably be thankful for a little kindness.

Daryl was standing by the large blaze, stick in hand and crossbow slung across his shoulders. Sweat soaked the back of his shirt, something that would normally gross Leah out. But a non- sweaty Daryl just wouldn't make sense. He wore sweat and grime well. She had noticed. Numerous times actually. He barely looked up at Leah when she approached.

She cleared her throat and stumbled on how to start the conversation. "How did you know I was out there?" seemed to be the best she could come up with.

He glanced at her for a beat, looking almost startled that she had started a conversation with him. "Saw you run," he didn't meet her eyes when he finally answered.

Leah fidgeted and crossed her arms against her chest, pressing her breasts upwards and causing her cleavage to peek out over the thin tank top she wore. "I would have been fine. I had that sucker." Obviously, thanking him wasn't going to be easy.

Daryl's eyes moved to the newly displayed parts of her body and lingered just a moment before he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Whatever you say, girl."

His indifference annoyed her. The head of a walker rolled out of the fire and Daryl turned, circling to the other side and using the stick to knock it back into the flames. Leah stomped after him. "I don't need a man to keep me safe."

Nonchalant, he turned to look at her, "You still here?"

Hands on hips, Leah huffed and repeated herself. "I don't need a man to keep me safe."

"Ain't deaf. Heard ya the first time."

"I had him," she repeated. "I would have been fine."

His words were slow and somewhat teasing. "What were you plannin' on doin'? Screaming him to death?"

She resisted rolling her eyes, "I was going to run."

"Bastards don't get winded. You do."

"I'm fast." That was a lie, Leah was slower than molasses going up a slide. Hell if she would let Daryl know that though.

Daryl's eyes were focused on the flames, arms crossed over his chest. "Woulda gotten lost in the woods and I woulda had to track ya anyway. I was just saving myself the trouble," he stated matter of factly.

Leah snorted. "Whatever Dixon. Next time I can handle myself."

She thought she saw a smirk flicker over his lips. Why was he so infuriating? Leah turned to walk away, why did she even bother in the first place?

"Don't even bother sayin' 'thank you'!" He shouted after her.

Leah froze. Damn. Busted.

Slowly, she turned on her heel.

She reminded Daryl of a little puppy with her tail between her legs as she walked slowly back towards him. He watched her walking back from underneath one raised eyebrow. His expression told her that he was enjoying the view and he wasn't in any hurry to look away.

"Thank you, Daryl," she said to him. Just as she was getting ready to make a sarcastic comment about being a princess who needed rescuing, something in the air changed. Leah's eyes met his, for a brief moment his appreciative gaze stole her breath.

The way he looked at her was different than any man had ever looked her. She wasn't the type to attract many stares, but Leah knew when men were leering at her. Jack had leered. Merle had leered.

Daryl analyzed. He was analyzing her right now. And it was clear he liked what he saw.

There was no, 'you're welcome' from the hunter. "Make sure it don't happen again," he looked back to the fire and the moment was gone. "Learn how ta shoot or sumthin'."

Leah hesitated before realizing that he was finished talking with her. Then with one last look at his stern features, she turned to walk back towards the RV. She didn't see Daryl watching her retreat, but the bad boy was still enjoying the view.

\\

Daryl stood listening to the group discuss Amy's fate, but his eyes didn't move from the dark haired, heart shaped face girl across from him. Her tank top dipped low, revealing her round breasts again and Daryl was drawn to them like a moth to light. He wasn't stupid. Nor was he as callous as everyone else thought he was. He knew when he saw something he liked and right here, in the middle of a damn apocalypse, Daryl was seeing something he liked. He still wasn't sure if it was primal or something more, but there was something there and he fully intended to explore it. How the hell had that happened? He as angry about Merle, like everyone at camp assumed. Sure, he was upset. But that wasn't the half of it. No, he was angry that Leah had set up a nice little home in his mind and was making her self very comfortable. If he had to be honest, he would admit that she starting moving in a long time ago.

He couldn't believe this girl was getting him to show off. He actually cared what she thought. His first attempts at hunting bigger game hadn't impressed her. His pissing contests with Shane left her yawning. He was at the center of every camp argument this morning, yet Leah still wasn't impressed. Hell, even saving her life hadn't exactly worked in his favor.

What did that girl want from him? A friggin' circus act? Did she need him to get in a cage with lions to show his strength? He sure as hell wasn't trying to care. It just happened. She just looked up at him with those wide eyes and his testosterone soared. He needed to get her attention.

Daryl noticed Leah's eyes shift from the group to where Andrea sat beside the camper with Amy. He tried to pull her attention back, "Hell, I can shoot a turkey between the eyes from this distance," he told Rick and Shane.

Leah heard his bragging, but didn't even blink in admiration. Her eyes were focused on Andrea and Amy. Slowly, she left the conversation and moved to sit near Andrea.

"Want some company?" He heard her ask. She stood next to Andrea, waiting for her to acknowledge her didn't say a word, but she didn't pull a gun on Leah either.

Daryl watched her like a hawk, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. Amy was a ticking time bomb and he wasn't too keen on the idea of Leah being so close to her. If her sister wanted to get bit, he could care less, but the thought of Leah getting caught in the crossfire made the hair of his arms stand on end.

He thought maybe she would notice when he demanded that Jim show them his walker bite, but Leah barely looked away from Andrea.

He was tired of listening to them all fight over dumb shit. We don't kill the living. Fort Benning this. CDC that. Jim and Amy… blah, blah, blah. Frustrated, mostly with himself, he stalked off to his tent, steaming and yelling something about Merle.

\\

Dale hadn't let the commotion around him distract from keeping his girls safe. The rifle that he carried was poised and ready to take over as soon as Amy came back from the dead. He saw Daryl's interest in the whole matter change as soon as Leah walked over. The redneck's eyes went from angry to concerned in a matter of seconds.

Dale knew men and he knew the look that Daryl's eyes held. After all, he had looked at Erma that way numerous times. The realization set uneasy in his chest. He was going to have to pay closer attention to the angry redneck.

He slowly walked over to the women, Leah caught his eye and gave him a sad, but hopeful smile. Dale took a knee next to Andrea and began to talk in the voice he had used so many times while Leah was growing up. Kind, caring and yet firm.

When he began to talk about Erma, a tear slipped down Leah's cheek. As Dale explained that Leah, along with Andrea and Amy were the first people that Dale had been able to care for since Erma's death there was a change in Andrea's demeanor. When she finally gave them both a smile they stood together and walked away, leaving Andrea to say her goodbyes.

Leah hooked her arm through her uncles and gave it a squeeze. "I love you, Uncle Dale."

He kissed her temple softly. "Leah Jane, you are the love of my life. I've never been more proud of anyone."

He needed her to know exactly what she meant to him. The events of last night were a stark reminder that he could lose her in an instant in this new world.

\\

The ceremony that was held later that morning was simple, yet heart wrenching. Leah leaned into Glenn as Andrea struggled to put Amy into the ground, refusing any help from Dale. Even in her weakest moments, Andrea was a fighter. A small tear slipped down Leah's cheek as she watched her friend and felt helpless in the situation. Beside her, Glenn shifted and Leah could tell that he felt uncomfortable.

The group left the mass burial site in a strained silence. Glenn and Leah didn't part and his scrawny arm was thrown around her shoulders as they walked the rough terrain back to the campsite.

Daryl drove the truck slowly behind them thinking about how stupid they looked together. Leah was taller than Glenn and he looked like a shrimp next to her. She needed a man to protect her and Glenn wasn't it. He was the one who had saved her ass from that walker, after all. Daryl never imagined that he'd have to fight a Chinaman for the attention of a woman. This really was a new world.

\\

Leah stared into the fire, everyone else had gone to bed long ago but she couldn't bring herself to crawl back into the RV. She hadn't told anyone, but she was afraid of Jim. After what she had witnessed with Amy, Leah didn't want to take any chances. She felt guilty. Jim was a wonderful man.

A noise to her right caused her to jump and turn.

"Jus' me," came a familiar drawl.

Leah let out a breath, "You scared me."

Daryl walked over and crouched near the dying embers of the fire. "What are you doin' out here?"

She fixed her eyes back on the flames. "Can't sleep."

He picked up a twig and rolled it between his fingers. "Ain't really safe out here in the open by yerself."

Leah just shrugged, "It's crowded in the RV."

"Reckon so," he glanced over his shoulder to where Andrea, Dale, Glenn and Jim were all sleeping. "Can sleep in my truck if'n ya want to. I'm on watch for 'nother few hours."

Leah chewed her bottom lip and contemplated his offer. She was tired. Very tired. Emotionally, mentally and physically. His offer was tempting. "Jim's in there," she whispered to him. "I can't sleep in the RV."

"Get in the truck then," he stood and offered her a hand up.

Leah grasped the outstretched hand and they only touched for an instant, but sparks flew. She tried not to notice how safe she felt wrapped up in him. Daryl led her over to his blue and white truck and opened the passenger side door.

"Ain't much," he said as she climbed in, "but you can at least get some sleep."

Leah stretched out on the ripped vinyl of the bench seat and gave Daryl a smile. "It's great. Thank you."

She was asleep in an instant, surrounded by the smell of gasoline, smoke and grease. It smelled like Daryl and was strangely comforting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the wonderful feedback on the last chapter! As a writer, it really means a lot when my readers allow themselves to get swept up in the plot as much as I am! I am enjoying the slow build between Daryl and Leah and I'm glad that most of you are as well!  
**

**So- good news on a personal level! I got a new job! Hooray! I've actually been unemployed for about a 2 weeks now (it seems like forever!) and have been looking for a new job since March when I decided resigned from my last position. Holy moly, it's tough out there! I'm really excited about this new adventure! I start mid June, so I am going to try and write ahead as much as possible before things get crazy! I'll be writing ahead on this story as well as on Tame Me.  
**

**As always, please review! Much love, dear readers!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Leah woke up with the sun shining brightly through the windshield the the next morning. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, realizing that Daryl had never come back from his watch last night. He had let her sleep for six solid hours inside his truck. Even though the sun was barely peeking out over the trees it was already turning into a sauna inside the truck, she needed to get out into the fresh air. Leah had to lean her entire weight on the heavy metal passenger door to open it. With a grunt, she pushed hard and it swung open with a loud groan.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Daryl's voice sounded from the bed of the truck. "Damn girl, do you always make so much noise in the morning?"

Apparently, Daryl had come back and had made himself a makeshift bed instead of waking her. The hard metal of the pickup bed couldn't be comfortable and for a brief moment, Leah felt guilty for hogging the inside of his truck. "Sorry, I didn't know you were back there."

Daryl grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the crossbow beside him.

"You should get that door fixed, it's a bitch to open."

Leah saw Daryl smirk, "Sure, princess. I'll get right on that. That'll be my new top priority."

For some odd reason his rebuttal didn't ruffle her feathers like usual and Leah gave him a smile. "Thanks for letting me sleep in there last night, you didn't have to do that. It was really nice of you."

Daryl stood and jumped out of the truck bed. "Don't mention it. You sleep good?"

"Great actually. That seat is surprisingly comfortable."

He nodded and gave her a once over, taking in her messed up hair and still sleepy face. "Ain't no sleep number, but it does alright most the time."

All the sudden, the air between them became awkward. Neither knew what else to say to the person standing in front of them and they shifted their bodies under the tension.

"Alright then," Leah said a little too loudly after the long pause of silence. "I'm going to go pack up the RV with Uncle Dale."

Daryl mumbled something about Merle's bike and shuffled away, head down, but eyes on alert. Leah turned and watched his back, amazed by the fact that he was no longer repulsive to her. Sure, he was still Daryl and he was still a loose cannon, but the sight of him no longer wanted to make her throw up in her mouth. Perhaps, it had just been Merle who made her so uneasy and by association Daryl also ignited Leah's gag reflex.

_When did that happen? Overnight? He let's you sleep in his truck and all the sudden he's attractive?_ _Knock it off, Leah. He's nothing but trouble and you need to stay the hell away. No more bad boys. You want attention? Glenn is giving you plenty. And he's sweet. Not one ounce of bad boy in that kid. Yeah… exactly… he's a kid. _

\\

_What the hell you doin', Dixon? You ain't good enough for her to even blink in your direction. If Merle were here he'd kick your ass. Tell you that you've gone soft. Letting a girl sleep in your truck and not even trying to get in her pants because you're a dumb little shit. A little bitch is what you are. Worthless piece of shit. _

Daryl shook the voices out of his head. This was no time to be distracted by a little girl. He grabbed the handlebars of Merle's bike, gave it a kick and began to roll it towards his truck. He really needed to get that girl out of his head.

\\

The ride to the CDC was desolate. They rolled passed abandoned houses, empty roads and once thriving storefronts. Dale had been keeping track of time while they were at the quarry, but Leah never cared to ask him what day it was. For some reason, the idea of knowing how long they had been surviving seemed depressing. From the looks of things outside the quarry, years had passed, even though Leah knew it had only been maybe a month in reality.

Inside the camper was quiet, except for Jim's awful moans of pain from the back each time Dale would hit a bump in the road. Leah could tell from the grimace on her uncle's face that he was trying his hardest to drive the beast carefully on the worn roads.

Glenn caught Leah's eye from the passenger seat and frowned while unspoken words passed between them. They knew what was coming. Jim probably wasn't going to make it all the way to the CDC. The fever and surmounting pain was getting to be too much for the man to bear.

Jacqui moved to the front of the RV and whispered, "Guys, Jim's real bad. Real bad.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the RV spit and sputtered. "Dammit, not again." Dale hit the steering wheel, honked his horn once and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.

The rest of the caravan followed and the group members cautiously exited their vehicles with weapons ready and on full alert.

"I'll grab the toolbox," Glenn said, as Leah walked down the carpeted steps on the RV and into the sunshine. There was a slight breeze in the air and she relished how good the coolness felt on her skin and how wonderful the fresh air felt in her lungs. The RV was not only hot, but also starting to smell like sickness.

The group huddled in a tight circle around the Winnebago's smoking engine. She listened as the men discussed the fate of the radiator hose and Shane and T-Dog took off towards what looked to be an abandoned gas station.

"How is he," the rough southern accent beside her asked.

He didn't look at her when she answered, just kept his eyes on the horizon and crossbow cocked. "In a lot of pain. I don't know how much more he can take. It's really heartbreaking listening to him as we drive."

Daryl frowned. "Shoulda put him outta his misery back at the camp. Ain't no way for a man to die."

She didn't want to admit that she agreed with him. She might be the only one who was actually starting to understand the guy and it scared her. It made perfect sense to take Jim out of his misery. Pretty soon he was going to join the ranks of the walking dead and that was no way to live. Who would want to stroll aimlessly, completely dead inside and operating on pure primal instinct? Not Leah. No way. Months before the outbreak killing a living person would not have made sense. However, today it was the only thing that made sense.

Leah blinked in surprise when Rick stepped out of the RV with arms around Jim, supporting the dying man. Were they just going to leave him here now? It would have been more peaceful in the quarry. She heard Jim mumbling about wanting to die away from everyone, wanting to be with his family and something about the children not being in danger. Her heart felt heavy. She didn't know what was worse. Jim slowly, painfully dying alone, or him dying in the RV and them having to kill him.

She knelt in front of the kind man, who was now leaned against the tree, and gave him the most encouraging smile that she could muster up, "Thanks for everything you did for us at camp, Jim."

He returned her smile weakly, "No problem. Take good care of your uncle.

Leah got up and walked over to the RV, she held Jacqui while she cried on the steps, but her gaze was on Daryl. She watched him in his stupid sleeveless flannel shirt as he stood on the hill in front of Jim. He gave the man a slow nod of his head before walking back down towards his truck. Their eyes met over Jacqui's head and Daryl gave her a slight two finger wave on his way back to his truck. In return, she offered up a sad smile.

\\

The smell hit Leah before the sight did.

"Oh shit," Glenn moaned. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea anymore."

The grounds of the CDC were littered with decaying bodies. Leah gasped as she surveyed what was lying in front of them.

"Dead end," Jacqui muttered.

Dale maneuvered the Winnebago to the side of the road, right in front of a road blocker and let out a big sigh, "This looks like suicide."

"Where else is there to go?" Leah asked, but the question was mostly rhetorical. "We have no fuel, no food. Nothing."

Dale gave her a grim look before speaking, "Let's go."

She jumped out after Glenn and Jacqui, followed by Dale who laid a hand on her shoulder while they surveyed the destruction.

Daryl moved quietly up beside them, tightly wound and all senses alert. "Fucking graveyard," he muttered.

Rick urged them on in strong whispers, "Let's move. Quickly. C'mon. Stay together."

They moved as a unit to the large building stepping over bodies and dodging barricades along the way. Leah tried to stay quiet, but the smell was causing her to gag and cough. She pulled her shirt up around her nose and mouth while she ran, ducking behind Daryl as he expertly maneuvered himself through the devastation.

The CDC looked empty and Leah felt all hope drain out of her. She remained silent as her group members fought amongst each other. It was getting dark and they were wasting time, someone needed to make a call. While Rick shouted at the building, begging it to open up, walkers began to surround them.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted.

She prayed someone would make a call soon. From where she stood, she could see at least half a dozen corpses headed their way.

"Oh god! Oh god," Leah gasped out as the dead slowly lumbered towards them, drawn by the sounds of their shouting. Both Glenn and Daryl moved in front of her and Daryl shot off a few bolts while Glenn kept his gun ready to take down more.

"Go!" Shane urged the group. "Back to the cars, now!"

It was chaos for a few gut-wrenching moments until the CDC groaned and the shutters lifted. Leah turned back and her eyes were met with a bright light. She felt a small bit of hope spring up again in her heart. Maybe they were finally safe.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was the only one left inside the huge building. As they rode the high-tech elevator in a tense silence, Leah studied Dr. Edwin Jenner. He was dressed in sweatpants and carrying a military rifle, no doubt picked off from one of the dead outside. Daryl made a comment about it and Jenner confirmed Leah's suspicions about where the gun had been acquired. The doctor had greeted them somewhat kindly, but was mostly wary of the travelers and he seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere. Leah wondered how long he had been alone in this underground cave. She couldn't imagine the toll that would take on someone's emotional well-being.

Jenner had asked the group to submit to a blood test as the price of admission into the CDC. As Leah sat in the lecture hall waiting her turn, her thoughts flashed back to the last time she had a blood test. The circumstances of that blood test had been almost as dire as their circumstances now. Nervously, her foot bounced up and down as she waited.

Daryl was leaning against the wall and watching Leah as she waited for her turn with the doctor. She looked practically green. He wondered if she realized her whole body was shaking. Without really thinking, he stuck his boot-clad foot out to give her a light kick. Leah's eyes met his when she felt him tap her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just don't really like needles. Or blood. Or doctors for that matter really."

He leaned his rifle against the wall and shrugged, "Maybe the Doc'll give ya a lollipop afterwards if you're good."

Leah gave a snort and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have a drink."

"That makes two of us," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to where Jacqui was helping Andrea sit down. "Need me ta hold yer hand up there?"

"No!" She hissed loudly.

Daryl quirked his lips at her and moved down the low steps. "Suit yerself," he said over his shoulder while making his way over to Jenner for his turn with the needle.

/

"Leah, can you make cookies in that kitchen?" Sophia's eyes were wide as she asked her question.

"And then some, I bet! If Dr. Jenner is okay with that?" She looked at their host who raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Kitchen's all yours," he answered.

Sophia clapped her hands and Carl smiled wide. "Can we help?"

"Sure, after we eat we'll bake! I'll teach you some tricks of the trade." Leah gave Sophia a wink and took another sip of wine.

After learning that they hadn't eaten in days, Jenner had taken them into the kitchen and created a feast out of pasta and booze. It was a celebration. Everyone was happy and Leah was slightly buzzed from the wine. It seemed as though everyone around the table was drinking with the intent of getting hammered, but Leah wasn't sold on the idea. She was enjoying her slight buzz just fine and covered the top of her wine glass when Daryl slyly tried to refill it.

For the first time in practically months, everyone was smiling. Even Andrea, who hadn't smiled since Amy's death, cracked a grin over her glass of wine. Thanks to Jenner's hospitality they felt safe. Walking around a corner wasn't terrifying anymore as there were no surprises inside the building. They could sleep in real beds tonight and they even had access to hot water. There was a flicker of hope. It was heavenly. Almost perfect, and still felt too good to be true. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for the catch.

After eating, Shane broke the spell by bringing them back to reality with challenging questions about the obvious lack of other CDC staff. Jenner calmly explained that many people had left and when he talked about the suicides, both Jacqui and Leah raised their glass to their lips and downed more wine. The look on the doctor's face held no hope.

Leah felt her heart sink.

The mood over the group quickly changed from joyful to apprehensive as they left dinner and retreated to the showers. Leah tried to push the thoughts away as she stood under the stream of hot water and instead concentrate on the next step. Putting one foot in front of the other. If she let the big picture overwhelm her, she might crumble. The reality was hitting of the new world was hitting her hard tonight.

She hadn't had the luxury of a mirror for weeks and the reflection that stared back at her was disturbing. What once used to be a full and shiny head of dark waves was now greasy and lack luster. There were a few gray hairs popping up around her temples, which wasn't surprising. Leah felt like she had aged 10 years over the past month.

She looked exhausted. Dark circles had settled permanently under her eyes and her face was gaunt. Her round face had always kept her looking younger than her 31 years, but now that was gone and her cheeks were looking oddly sunken in.

Leah rummaged through her bag and reached to the bottom, pulling out a case that she hadn't touched in over a month. Inside was the meager supply of makeup that she had packed for the road trip. After getting clean, the idea of a little foundation and mascara seemed heavenly, even if it was a little unnecessary. She was beyond tired of feeling grimy and disgusting and was willing to do anything to feel just a bit better.

After applying a very little amount of the makeup, Leah went to bury the case back in the bottom of her bag. As she did, her hands hit something hard and cold. Gingerly, she pulled out the gun that Daryl had shoved into her hands just a few short nights ago. It seemed like ages ago that the walkers had chased her into the woods and destroyed their camp. She felt the weight of the weapon in her hand as she stared down at it.

Her mind drifted to Daryl. Rugged. Handsome. Protector. Sexy….

What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be repulsed by him. Yet, there was something about Daryl that felt right. Or was it the 2 glasses of wine that she had downed at dinner? No, no. She was no longer repulsed when she was sober either.

Damn. She needed to get a grip.

The kids were probably waiting for her in the kitchen anyway. They would make a great distraction. Leah put the gun back in her bag, making a mental note to give it back to Daryl later, and wound her way back through the hall and into the kitchen. It was empty for the moment, but she knew that soon it would be filled with kids, laughter and the whir of a mixer.

She took a long, hard glance around the industrial kitchen. Powdered eggs and milk were not exactly her ingredients of choice, but Leah made do and gathered up supplies while she waited for the kids.

Footsteps sounded in the dining area and made their way towards her, she looked up expecting Carl and Sophia. Or even Glenn. But instead saw the person she least expected.

Daryl strode into the kitchen wordlessly and hopped up on one of the stainless steel countertops. He looked at her and took a casual sip from a bottle of whiskey.

"You wanna help, Dixon? Or are you just planning on sitting there?"

He snorted and took another drag from the bottle. "Don't bake."

"Suit yourself," she turned in search of a large mixing bowl.

"You really gonna teach these kids how to bake?"

"Sure, why not? I started learning when I was their age."

"Ain't really much of a survival skill."

Leah just shrugged, not caring to tell him why she enjoyed being around the kids so much. It was healing for her and gave her a sense of purpose, but Daryl didn't need to know that.

Daryl hopped off the counter, poured her a shot of whiskey from his bottle and set it down in front of her.

"Uh no. I'm still working on this," Leah held up her third glass of wine for him to see.

"C'mon. We're celebrating tonight. Drink the good stuff." He was moving closer to her now and Leah could smell the whiskey on his breath. It was oddly comforting.

Leah didn't realize that Daryl was also taking stock of how she smelled. He wasn't used to women not smelling like cigarettes and cheap perfume. Leah possessed a scent all her own. Clean and fresh, with just a hint of vanilla. Or maybe that was just the cookie ingredients. He couldn't be sure, but didn't care. She smelled amazing.

She turned to face him. "That stuff is gross."

He pushed the glass closer to her, slightly annoyed. "Whu? Bet ya just can't hold your liquor."

She shook her head, feeling the sensation from the wine creeping into her movements. "No, thanks. That's redneck juice. I'll stick to the wine," her words came out in one breathy, slow sentence. His close proximity was making her entirely too excited. Her heart beat so fast, that she wondered if Daryl could hear it. The hair on her arms stood at attention and butterflies danced in her stomach.

The man in front her steadied himself by leaning one hip against the counter, "Yer missing out. This is good shit." He felt it too, the heightened awareness of being so close to her. Although he wasn't one to let people into his personal space, Daryl couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to surround himself with Leah. The aching his body was experiencing was more than just physical desire. It held something more. Damn if he knew what it was. He couldn't name it, he was just responding to it.

"I guess. If you like your good shit to taste like piss," she leaned in closer while taking another sip of her own glass. "Besides, drinking out of this fancy glass makes me look cute."

"Whiskey's more manly," Daryl grinned and met her in the middle, his head ducking down closer towards Leah's. They were touching now, just barely, but enough to feel the heat radiating off the other's skin. When Leah took a breath, her breasts barely grazed Daryl's chest. It sent a waved of pleasure through his body.

"Really, I didn't realize you wanted me to be more manly." Leah let the tip of her tongue run over her lip, unconsciously.

It was that tiny movement, which lasted less than a half a second, that made Daryl want to duck his head closer to her and just go for it. Instead, he picked up the shot glass and held it in front of her face. "Didn't say that. Just try it."

Leah sighed and grabbed the glass out of his hand, their fingers brushing and put the glass to her lips. "Happy now?" she asked after taking a small sip that made her grimace.

"Nuh uh. Keep going, girly."

"I'm not getting drunk," she said quietly, face close to his. "What kind of role model would that make me? Drunken Leah cooks with kids? No, thanks."

"That's too bad," he wanted to do it, just duck down another few inches and meet her pink lips.

The sound of laughter drifted in from the dining room and the pair quickly put distance between them. Daryl went back to his perch on the counter, while Leah tried to look busy by re-arranging the ingredients on the counter.

"We're ready!" Carl announced as he skipped into the kitchen with Sophia.

Leah ignored the pounding of her chest and smiled at the pure joy on their faces. It was the first time either of them had been completely uninhibited. "Well, c'mon then! I'm ready for you guys!"

Twenty minutes later, the smell of melting chocolate and pure decadence brought the rest of the survivors to the kitchen in droves. As they ate again and chatted, Leah noticed that Daryl had grabbed his own cookies and quietly disappeared from the festivities. She downed her cookie and the last of the wine. That bastard didn't even say thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello dears! I just wanted to give you a great big THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I don't normally do this in chapter updates, but I wanted to personally respond to each of you! You have no idea how much it means to me that you take the time to read and review.  
**

**GatorGirl99- You crack me up! Sorry to make you wait, hopefully this chapter will help? :)  
**

**codeblueeyes- Thank you! I don't enjoy reading stories that repeat the lines from the show. We know what happens, no need to write it out word for word. I enjoy putting my own spin on things. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Leyshia Gisel- Thanks for being such a faithful reader! I look forward to your reviews. I hope there is enough action for you in here!  
**

**Sunnymuffins- YAY! indeed!  
**

**zaii- So glad you found this story! Welcome! I love writing about the CDC! You're right, allllll the good stuff happens here!  
**

**Limaro- Mmmm, smoldering Daryl. Yummy. Thanks for reading! Love your reviews.  
**

**Namelesswildflower- no keyboard head smashing, okay? ;-) Thanks so much for continuing to read and review!  
**

**_And because I haven't said it in awhile- I own nothing. TWD is not mine._  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey asshole! Open up." Leah pounded on Daryl's door and was greeted by a very pissed Dixon on the other side.

"The hell?"

She leaned on the door frame and gave him what she hoped was not a smoldering gaze. She had come to tell him off, after all. Not seduce him. "What? No, thank you? 'Damn, Leah those cookies were real good, girl. Thanks'." Her voice drawled out the last few sentences just to mock him.

A collection of alcohol bottles on the table inside caught her eye and Leah pushed past him, ignoring his protests and menacing Dixon blue- eyed glare. "You're prepared."

Daryl closed the door behind her before anyone caught them. It was understood, albeit unspoken, that they couldn't let anyone else see them being so chummy.

"Like a fucking boy scout," he stumbled over to the table and picked up a bottle of wine. "You'll probably like this shit. It's pink and girly."

Leah answered by grabbing the whiskey bottle Daryl was drinking from out of his hand. She took a sip that burned as it went down her throat, "Screw you, Dixon. And it's not called 'pink'. It's zinfandel."

"Damn. Alright." He let her keep his old bottle of whiskey and grabbed the bottle of Southern Comfort off the table.

Leah sipped the vile booze again and looked around the room, Daryl had brought a cot in and set it up in the middle of what was an old office. His boots were strewn to the side and Leah looked down at his bare feet in surprise. She'd never seen Daryl without shoes before. They'd always been ready to run at a moment's notice, so taking your shoes off was somewhat of a luxury. Suddenly, she felt the need to take her own off as well.

"I hate shoes," she explained. Stepping on the back of her boot, she struggled for balance as she took it off. "Always have. My feet just feel so claustrophobic inside of them." She stumbled a little and reached out to steady herself on the edge of the desk. "I miss being barefoot all the time."

Daryl watched her with an amused smile on his face as she continued to ramble and struggle to shed her shoes. Once she finally managed to get them off, she flashed him a triumphant smile and wiggled her toes. "Much better. It feels good to be safe enough to not have to wear shoes."

He just stared at her. There she was, right in front of him. In his room, with the door locked behind her. Undressing. Okay, not undressing. Shoes didn't count. Whatever. She was there and she was talking to him. This is what he had wanted. Right? All the sudden, Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He started to shift towards her. Then stopped, unsure. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them and took another drink from the bottle.

Leah did the same and frowned when the liquor hit the back of her throat. "God, this stuff is so gross."

Daryl let out a loud laugh and turned back to the table for the cheap bottle of pink wine. He unscrewed the lid for her and handed it over.

When she sloppily grabbed it from his hand, a little sloshed over the side and Daryl licked it off his hand. No sense in wasting good booze. Leah made her way over to the small couch and sat down hard, with a giggle. "Are you drunk?"

He watched her with a predatory gaze. When he answered his voice was low and husky. "Not yet."

Leah took a long gulp of the Zinfandel. "Let's fix that. I need to get drunk tonight. I'm going to ask you a question. If the answer is yes… take a drink."

Daryl quirked an eyebrow and joined her on the other side of the loveseat. Their knees were barely touching, and he was slightly surprised that she didn't pull away. He was surprised that she was actually in his room. But maybe it was the booze in her. Still, he liked her company. "Try me," he found himself saying. He wanted her to stay longer and feared that she would leave if he didn't say anything.

Leah eyed him and he could practically see her wheels turning. "Have you ever gone to jail?"

Daryl raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"I knew it!"

He shrugged, "Ain't hard to guess that."

"For what?"

"Bar fight."

"Okay. Have you ever gone to jail more than once?"

"Un nuh. My turn. Have you ever owned a cat?"

Leah burst into a fit of giggles and shook her head.

"Damn, I thought fer sure you were a cat lady before all this."

Leah's eyes widened and she gave his shin a hard kick before asking, "Have you ever been a dick?"

Daryl took a drink. "Can't blame me for askin'. Ya ain't shy 'about being a man hater."

"I like Glenn," she retorted.

"Glenn's a pussy."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Ask me a another question."

He thought for a moment, "Have you ever had sex in that huge ass RV?"

"Nope."

"Damn shame."

"Have you ever had sex in the back of a pick up?"

Daryl didn't drink, just gave her a crooked grin.

"Amazing."

The redneck shrugged, "Merle on the other hand…"

Leah didn't want to hear anymore. "Stop! No! Don't go there! I don't want the mental picture!"

Daryl laughed. Man, it felt good to laugh. It especially felt good to laugh with Leah. It was his turn to ask a question, but he was too busy enjoying watching her smile at him from across the sofa. She was terribly pretty when she let herself go and didn't walk around with a frown on her face. All the other times he had seen her smile had been from afar. Never before had he been the reason for her smiles.

"Ask away Dixon," she said, pulling him away from his thoughts.

His tone changed, "Wat really made you come here?"

Her heavy lids closed for a moment in thought and she sighed, "I need to forget. I don't want to drink alone. You seemed like perfect company."

He blinked, surprised that she would choose him over Andrea or Glenn.

"Hey," she wagged a finger at him. "That wasn't a 'have you ever' question!"

He smirked, "Fair enough," the seriousness in the air was gone and he leaned forward. "Have you ever gotten so drunk you puked?"

She grimaced remembering her wild party days and knocked back another glug of the wine. "Too many times." The alcohol was causing her inhibitions to fly out the window and Leah sighed. "I'm drunk now, but not drunk enough to puke."

Daryl shook his head, not believing her at all.

"No! I won't puke!" Leah leaned forward and pointed a finger into his chest. "I won't. Nope. Not gonna puke tonight."

His chest was hard against her finger and before she realized what was happening, Leah flattened her hand against his pectoral muscle in an attempt to get a better feel. "Wow, have you ever realized how muscley you are?"

Daryl drank which caused Leah to snort in laughter, "Arrogant bastard."

She removed her hand and moved slightly backwards before Daryl took his turn. "Have you ever wanted to touch my muscles before?"

Leah's eyes widened and she hesitated, but then slowly lifted the bottle to her grinning lips. "Don't let it go to your head." After she sipped, she studied a smug Daryl and racked her brain for the next question. "Okay, Dixon. Turn about is fair play. Have you ever wanted to touch me before?"

Hell, he wanted to touch her right now. He took a nice long swig and watched Leah's lips turn up in a wide smile from above her bottle.

They stared at each other a long moment, ice blue eyes meeting deep brown ones.

Leah dared to ask the question that was gnawing at her, "Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

"Ain't your turn to ask a question."

She didn't care, "Drink or don't drink."

"Does in the kitchen tonight count?"

She nodded, remembering the heart pounding adrenaline she had felt when they were in the kitchen together. "Especially tonight in the kitchen."

Daryl drank.

At his drinking admission, Leah allowed the alcohol to take over her actions and reached for Daryl. Her hand managed to grab a fistful of flannel on his shoulder and she scooted across the loveseat. He responded and leaned towards her, meeting halfway. Leah closed her eyes and went for it, pressing her soft lips to his. The moment they touched sparks flew through her body, surprising her. She wasn't prepared for this kiss to be good. Daryl was a surprisingly good kisser. Soft, yet insistent.

The scruff on his chin brushed against her as Daryl deepened the kiss with his tongue. She opened her mouth for him and ran a hand down his shoulder as his tongue tangled with hers. She moaned into his mouth and pressed in. Daryl's hand found it's way into her hair, tangling itself into the still slightly damp locks. He held the back of her head firmly while his lips worked over hers, causing shivers of sensation to course through her.

It was wonderful. Until Leah realized what was happening and freaked out internally.

"No," she whispered, pulling away. "You can't kiss me."

"You kissed me first, girl." His lips were still close to hers and he wanted to resume. No, he needed to resume. It was taking all his willpower to keep his lips from crashing against hers. He felt the moment slipping away, and searched his brain desperately looking for a ay to bring it back.

"No," she slurred and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

" Wow. I must be really drunk then."

Daryl frowned and leaned back. Her words cut deep and hit places that Daryl always tried to avoid.

She tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"You serious?"

She nodded.

Daryl felt his temper rising from the sting of rejection. "What? I ain't good enough for ya? You must be so drunk that the thought of kissin' me would enter your mind?"

Her eyes grew wide with surprise by his sudden outburst. She hadn't meant to insinuate that. "No… I…"

It was too late. He untangled himself from her and stood on unsteady legs. His eyes were directed at the door and he forced his body to stumble toward it. "Get the hell out," he snarled in anger as he opened the door, and stood, waiting for her to leave.

She looked at him with big eyes, still trying to figure out how to remedy the situation.

"Ain't got all day, woman," he growled when she didn't move.

"Daryl-" she needed to apologize. But she couldn't find the words to make him understand that she didn't mean what she said. Her brain was so foggy, if she could just focus maybe she would say the right thing to calm him down.

"Get out." His eyes were focused on the wall opposite her. He was too pissed to look at her.

"Can I just say –"

"Get out, already! Damn!"

Leah set the wine bottle on the floor and slowly stood, faltering and catching herself on the side of the couch.

"Don't forget yer shoes," he still wasn't looking at her.

Her boots were strewn on the other side of the room. Slowly she gathered them up and held them against her chest while walking towards the open door. This hadn't been the plan for the night. She didn't mean to hurt him. Leah planned on walking out peacefully, to not say anything else. But her mind grew angry. He wouldn't even allow her to apologize. As she walked past him she couldn't help herself. "You're an asshole."

He snorted, "Don't be a bitch. Just go."

She paused in the doorway, "Really? Really!" Her words slurred and she steadied herself on the doorframe. "Just for the record, you're a really good kisser."

Wrong thing to say. Daryl's face grew red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Go!" He swiftly slammed the door, leaving Leah alone in the stark hallway.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Leah walked towards the room she was sharing with Andrea after Daryl closed the door in her face. The white walls acted as her support as she drunkenly made her way. What in the world had just happened back there?

_Well, I just kissed Daryl. Dammit. I liked kissing Daryl. Why did I stop? No wait, did he stop it? No, I did. Yeah. Way to go, Horvath. You always screw everything up. Why couldn't you just enjoy the moment? Now it's going to be awkward. You have to live in this huge ass building with him for who knows how long? It's gonna be hella fun trying to avoid him. Daryl is already awkward enough as it is. _

Leah slid down the wall and leaned her head back. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry over the situation.

Jacqui rounded the corner of the hallway and quickened her pace when she saw Leah on the floor, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Oh. Jacqui," Leah laughed. "Hi."

Jacqui crouched down next to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you need help?"

Leah nodded then shook her head, "Hmmm?" She stared up at Jacqui before realizing what it was she truly needed. "I need advice."

"Okay, let's go sweetie." Jacqui couldn't help but smile at the confused drunk girl on the floor. She grabbed her hands and helped pull Leah to her feet. "We'll go to my room."

Inside the room that was almost identical to Daryl's, Leah took a seat on a blue sofa and smiled at Jacqui. "I'll try not to drunk talk at you. I was just with Daryl and we drank a lot. A lot. Sometimes I ramble when I drink."

Jacqui hid a smile, "With Daryl, hmmm?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. It was so strange. Daryl of all people." She tucked her feet underneath her and made room for Jacqui to join her on the sofa. The woman sat, facing her and ready to listen as Leah poured her heart out. "I told you about Jack and how the Dixon's reminded me of him, but it's been so different lately. I don't know how to explain it. And then we were in the kitchen… then … we were really close and all the sudden he was gone. Then I went to his room to yell at him and before I knew it we were kissing. And I liked it. I actually liked Daryl's lips on mine … I freaked out on him, but I didn't mean to. I want to kiss him again. I want to kiss him always. But, I mean, he's Daryl and he's bad news. But, damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! He's a good kisser."

While Leah drunk talked her feelings out, Jacqui covered her smile with a hand. She had seen this coming, but had never said a word to Leah. Daryl had been watching her closely for weeks now and even though Jacqui had noticed, she wasn't sure that anyone else had. She had been waiting for this moment.

"What do I do, Jacqui? I think he was mad at me! I don't want the wrath of Daryl! Oh no, no, no. He might shoot me with his crossbow next time he sees me."

Jacqui couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, "Oh honey. I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

Leah leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I'm pretty drunk. Sorry."

"Want to know what I think?" Jacqui took Leah's hand.

"Of course! You're so wise, Jacqui. I just always screw life up."

"I'm sure that's not true. But, for what's worth I think you should go back to Daryl."

Leah's eyes widened. "Go back, right now?"

Jacqui nodded with a smile on her face. "There aren't a lot of good things left, Leah girl. If kissing Daryl is good, hold on to that! It might not ever be love, but it is something to help get your mind off the terrible things in this world. Don't throw it away so quickly. Rules of the old life don't apply anymore."

She sighed, "He is a REALLY good kisser. Really good, Jacqui."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"Right. Right. Okay. Here I go." Leah stood up, feeling a little less drunk now. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Hold onto him, Leah. Hold onto him."

The walk back to Daryl's room was long, even though he was only a few doors down.

Leah leaned both hands against his doorframe and fought the internal battle of whether or not to knock. Maybe she wasn't drunk enough anymore, maybe she should drink more and gain the courage needed to walk through the door, tell him that she needed to kiss him. Tell him that she really didn't want to stop kissing him. Ever. But, Daryl had all the booze in his room. She wished she had the foresight earlier to bring the pink wine with her.

"Daryl," she whispered and listened for movement on the other side of the door.

Maybe he was asleep. She knocked softly. "Daryl?"

She heard footsteps and stilled, waiting for him. The door swung open.

Daryl grunted. "Oh for chrissake! I told you to leave."

Leah shook her head, "I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things."

Daryl studied the drunk, dark haired woman in front of him. If he had been sober he would have closed the door in her face. However, he wasn't anything close to sober. His drunken body needed her. His lips wanted to latch themselves on to hers and experience that crazy rush of sensations again. His gaze traveled to her pink lips and he swung the door open wider.

"Git in here, 'fore anyone sees you."

The couple didn't waste anytime once the door was closed behind Leah. Their lips drunkenly crashed together and Daryl held her against the door, strong hands pressing into the wood behind her. She smiled into his kiss and reached up, grabbing the hem of his somewhat clean flannel. Yes, coming back had been the right decision.

Their bodies pressed into each other, as Daryl's lips ravished Leah's skin. His kisses moved from her lips, down her jaw and to her neck where he spent a good amount of time kissing and licking above her collarbone. Each time Leah moaned, he sucked harder, not caring what her neck might look like in the morning. He wasn't being gentle, but Leah didn't care. Her body pressed into him, fighting to get closer.

She laid her palm flat against the skin just above his jeans, feeling strong muscles that rippled each time he moved. When his lips left her well worked neck and came back to hers, Leah wasted no time in pushing her tongue into his mouth. They danced together, searching and persistent. The taste of different alcohol's mingled together. Daryl's hands left the door behind her and she felt them encircle her waist, holding fast and strong. Without breaking their kiss, Daryl picked her up and moved her onto the loveseat. He was above her now, pushing her backwards and enjoying his position of power on top. Before tonight, Leah's body underneath him had just been a far-fetched dream that invaded his mind at night.

The heat in their kisses burned like fire between them. There was just the right amount of sucking, nibbling and teasing combined with deep, and through kisses to keep Leah entertained. The excitement of their lips meeting each other had Daryl stirring and Leah felt him pressing hard into her jean clad thigh. However, things stayed innocent between them. He didn't push her too far and was uncharacteristically a gentleman even in his drunken state. He eventually pulled away from her mouth once he knew he was reaching the point of no return.

Their breathing was heavy as they stared at each other. Leah ran one hand up his arm, squeezing the bare skin. With a groan, Daryl shifted his body, wrapped his arms around her and turned so they were side by side rather than him crushing her under his weight. No words were exchanged, only small kisses as exhaustion began to overtake their bodies.

That's how they fell asleep that night. Bodies pressed against each other, wrapped up in a comfortable tangle of limbs.

\\

Walking around the next morning like nothing had happened the night before with Daryl was far easier than Leah thought it would be. She was thankful that he had only met her eyes briefly once, while they ate breakfast in the kitchen. She appreciated their unspoken agreement to keep the events of last night under wraps. It was far easier this way.

When Jenner strode in, with a curt 'morning', Leah saw something pass between Dale and Andrea. Her friend hastily nodded to her uncle in encouragement. They wanted real answers, not the run around that Jenner had been giving them.

Jenner led them back to the large, open workstation area and asked Vi to playback TS-19. Leah rubbed her temples. She was never good at math and science and trying to understand Jenner was making her hangover worse. Beside her, Glenn moaned and leaned on his elbows watching as the MRI image on the screen played. Leah pulled her eyes away and allowed herself a quick glance in Daryl's direction. He was standing with his arms crossed and a semi- confused look on his face, also trying to wrap his foggy brain around what Jenner was saying.

Test Subject 19. She was bitten, infected and volunteered to let the scientists at the CDC study the process of her death and resurrection.

Leah watched in shock as the events played on the screen and TS- 19 breathed their last breath. "My god," she whispered. Dale placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt as if the air in the room had suddenly gotten colder and the survivors all watched in shocked silence.

But, it wasn't over. Leah flinched as a bullet entered the patient's brain. Daryl saw her reaction and caught her eye from across the room. The protector inside of him was rising to the surface.

The more Jenner spoke, the worse things became. There seemed to be no hope left at all. Leah looked around the room at the drawn faces. Jacqui was crying, Dale's eyes were wide and Daryl was staring at his boots. Shane looked as if he was ready to punch something. Rick and Andrea continued to press Jenner for answers.

There was nothing left. Nothing.

Leah let a ragged breath go.

If that wasn't enough, they had less than an hour left of fuel in the generators. Less than an hour left until facility wide decontamination. Leah turned to ask what that meant, but Jenner was gone.

"Jenner!" Rick called out to him, but the doctor didn't say a word.

Leah felt a chill run down her spine, "I don't like this, guys."

Rick nodded in agreement. "We need to find those generators. Shane, Glenn, T. Let's go. Everyone go back to your rooms. Stay close in case we need to get out fast."

Leah and Andrea paced inside their room. Dale had joined them and sat on the edge of an office chair with his head in his hands.

"We need to do something," Andrea said.

Dale gave her s sympathic look. "We can't do anything until Rick and them come back with answers. It won't be too long now."

All the sudden the air vents cut off.

"What the?" Leah reached towards the duct in the ceiling. "Nothing."

Only about a minute went by before the lights cut off as well.

"That's it!" Andrea stormed towards the door.

The rest of the group met them out in the hall and Jenner rounded the bend. He had changed his clothes. Dress pants, tie, lab jacket.

"What the hell's going on?" Daryl asked as the doctor passed him, grabbing the bottle of liquor out of Daryl's hand on his way.

The system was shutting itself down. Prioritizing energy.

With Rick and Shane gone, Daryl stepped up to the plate to get answers from Jenner. He ran to catch up, "Hey. I'm talking to you! What the hell you mean?"

Leah followed him closely with Dale right beside her. Jenner was talking now and she fought to understand the implications of what he was saying. Suddenly, alarms sounded and Rick yelled at them to go grab their stuff. As they ran towards the doors, Jenner locked them down.

Trapped.

Leah pounded her fists against the steel that had risen up right in front of her. "No! No! Open them, dammit!"

Daryl watched her punch the door and felt his stomach sink. With a sudden rush of anger he charged towards Jenner, fist and whiskey bottle raised.

Dale grabbed Leah and pulled her into a tight hug, together they moved arm in arm to the center of the room and listened hopelessly as their fate was explained.

The air would catch on fire. Jenner made it seem peaceful. In an instant, all their problems would be solved. All Leah wanted to do was survive. She wasn't done living. Not yet. She watched as Shane and Daryl attacked the door with axes unable to make a dent, willing the door to break down despite the fact that Jenner said it would withhold a rocket launcher. Anger was welling up inside of her as Jenner tried to convince them that this was for the best.

"You can't do this," she cried after Daryl's angry outburst and attempt to put an axe in the doctor's head. "You can't decide how I die! Give us the choice!"

Within the span of a few tense, chaotic seconds, Jenner reluctantly opened the doors and a mad dash was made for the exit.

However, Jacqui didn't budge. Leah looked behind her and screamed her name. Jacqui just shook her head and took a seat on the floor.

"Jacqui no. Please no!" Leah pleaded with the woman.

"No sweetie. I'm staying. I'm not going back out there."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Daryl grabbed her elbow and jerked her away from the workroom. "Leah, c'mon!"

"Remember what I told you," Jacqui called after her. Leah watched Jacqui push T-Dog way through her tears as Daryl drug her along, leaving the other's behind.

"Get out!" She heard her yell at T-Dog. "Get out!"

As they ran quickly to the exit, Leah noticed too late that Dale and Andrea were missing. "Where's Uncle Dale?" she screamed as they came to the main entrance and the men fought to open the outer doors. "Where he is?"

She turned to run back for him, sobs wracking her body, and collided with Rick. "No," he commanded. "Do not go back for him."

She went to push him, but his strong arms caught her and pushed her towards Glenn who grabbed onto Leah's shirt. "There's no time, Leah!" He yelled at her. "We have three minutes left!"

She was sobbing too hard to realize what was happening around her and Glenn had to push her down as Rick detonated a grenade against the glass, causing it to splinter into a million little pieces.

"Give her to me, Chinaman." Daryl grabbed her roughly by the arms to drag her away from the ticking time bomb of a building. Leah fought against him, crying through her screams. He didn't speak, just held fast as she struggled against him, desperate to go back for Dale and Andrea.

"Stop crying and take this." He pressed the axe into her hand as a wall of walkers made their way towards them in the sunlight.

With one hand, Leah furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and prepared to do her part defending the group. As a longhaired walker lurched towards her, Leah lifted her axe with a yell and swung with all her might. The dead woman went down spewing blood and brain matter everywhere. She charged forward, running on pure adrenaline now, desperate to get away from the large building before it blew into thousand of tiny little pieces. Another sob hit her when she realized that Dale, Andrea and Jacqui would be included in those pieces. Why had they stayed behind?

They left her. _Left her. _

Another walker approached and Leah hacked at him with the anger that controlled her now. With a force that she didn't even know she possessed, she gave another mighty heave and landed the axe into the skull on the ground. As she was about to take another blow, strong arms wrapped around her waist and carried her towards the cars.

"We gotta go," Daryl's voice shouted in her ear. He ran with her to his truck and threw her into the passenger side before running around and jumping into the driver's seat.

Then, it seemed like a miracle and Leah watched as if in slow motion as Dale and Andrea emerged from the broken window. "Oh! They're out. Daryl, they're out!" she was crying again and threw open the squeaky door of the truck, planning on running to meet them.

"No!" Daryl climbed over the seat and caught her around the waist again. "You need to get down!"

"Run!" She screamed from inside Daryl's arms towards the pair. "Run!" Her screams were mixed with sobs.

"Get down, now!" Daryl was yelling at her.

Daryl's body covered hers as he threw her onto the concrete beside his truck muffled her last scream. She hit the ground with a cry as he buried her head in his arms, shielding her from the deadly debris he knew would come flying as the CDC incinerated itself.

**AN: So- I will be going on a very brief hiatus. Why? Well, I have a beta! Cheers for Dannythelion1st! She's going to help me clean up the first few chapters of this story, frankly I missed a lot of errors and that is super embarrassing! Eeeep! Don't worry though, I won't be gone long. She edits like a boss. While she is working, I am going to be writing ahead as much as I can between now and next week. **

**Hugs under the guise of reviews are much appreciated!  
**

**Ps- I love this fancy new FF site! It makes reading so much easier!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dearest Readers! I'm back! Thank you for being so patient while Dannythelion1st and I worked on the last twelve chapters to make them even better than they were! Nothing changed plot wise, however I do think that chapters 11 and 12 are super kick ass now so you might want to go back and read them. :) I will be on a more regular posting schedule now and I promise never to make you wait so long again!  
**

**Also, during this brief hiatus that I took I enjoyed reading a lot of other Daryl/OC fics on this site. The more I read the more I saw that other writers were getting hit with mean PM's and reviews. This absolutely broke my heart! I don't know where all the negativity is coming from, but I don't like it one bit. If you don't like someone's story, don't read it. If you don't like my story, don't read it. Simple as that. I enjoy the friendliness of the WD fic writers and readers, let's not lose that! Okay... getting off my high horse now...  
**

**Ps- did you guys see Steven's instagram pic of Norman flipping him off? Ahhhhh... sexy man.  
**

**Chapter 13**

Leah was fuming in the passenger's seat of his truck as Daryl navigated the empty streets of Atlanta. Although the CDC was a little over five miles behind them, the sky was still dark with smoke from the blast. Daryl stole a glance over towards Leah. From her set jaw to her tightly clenched fists that sat in her lap, he decided it was best to leave her alone. So they drove in silence. Daryl had one hand on the wheel the other hanging out the window, fingers drumming a soft beat against the door of the old Ford.

Leah looked out the passenger side window, left alone to process the myriad of thoughts that were swirling in her still slightly hung over brain. She turned to stare past Carol's wagon to the Winnebago that led the pack. It was a good thing that she was currently strapped into Daryl's pick up and not inside that RV. All hell would be breaking loose. Leah considered herself a reasonable and level headed woman, however she was currently madder than a hornet at her uncle and Andrea.

She didn't know exactly what happened back at the CDC with the two of them. They had emerged from the building at the last possible second and Leah had felt horror like never before as she watched them barely reach cover before the deafening explosion erupted around them. The reality that they had almost blown themselves to shards was heart wrenching. They all lived in enough fear that anyone could be ripped away from them in a heartbeat, but to choose to die? To choose to leave behind the ones you love? Leah couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She had lost Jacqui back there. Sweet, kind, loving Jacqui who had encouraged her to go back to Daryl and hold onto to anything good left in this world.

Was Daryl good?

Leah rested her forehead against the doorframe, closing her eyes and trying to quiet the thoughts. When she opened her eyes again she saw Daryl shoot her a glance. His expression was blank though and she couldn't decipher what he was thinking. "Sorry," she mumbled. She wasn't being the most fun driving companion.

Daryl just shrugged and shifted, draping his arm over the back of the seat. His calloused fingertips barely grazed the bare skin of her shoulder. Now that she was sober, his simple touch made her jump with uneasiness. Daryl shot her a confused scowl when he felt her shoulders tense and retracted his hand, placing it back on the steering wheel.

_Daryl is not Jack_, she told herself as her handsome driver hit another pothole in the crumbling road. _The guy didn't drunkenly sleep with you last night. That has to freakin' prove something about the type of man he is. He's full of respect. Right? Or maybe he just isn't interested in sleeping with you at all?_ _Was I just a drunken decision, just someone to help ease the loneliness? Oh god, was he a drunken mistake for me?_

_Stop over analyzing everything, Horvath. _

"Gosh, it hot out." She pulled a rubber band off her wrist and twisted her hair up into a messy bun. "Humidity is a bitch." It was a stupid thing to say, but the silence between them was starting to feel awkward.

Now, with the white skin of her neck revealed, Daryl caught a glimpse of the small purple bruise that was nestled right above her collarbone. He almost smiled thinking about what he had done last night to cause that.

Damn, he wished he could kiss that neck and never stop. He frowned, thinking over the foggy details from the night before. He had stopped before things got too hot. Not that he wanted to. No, his body had most definitely angry with him when he had rolled off Leah's body and refused it what it wanted. It was just that there was no sense in complicating things too much. 'Sides he kind of liked this girl and didn't want her thinking that she was just some body to keep his bed warm last night. Naw man, Leah was better than that. He had enough drunken hook ups littering his past. They never ended in cuddling and he and Leah hadn't stopped touching each other while they slept.

He liked the fact that she wasn't all girly with him today, too. She went on about business as usual. Which was just fine with Daryl. He didn't have a fucking clue how to deal with women when they talked. Not that he minded when Leah talked. No, the crazy thing was that he kind of loved to listen to her talk. She tried to be feisty, but underneath the snappy comebacks she was full of sweetness.

The cars ahead of them distracted him from his thoughts. "Looks like we're stopping" Daryl muttered as the RV honked once and pulled over to a run down service station.

"We're stopping?" Leah perked up. "We're less than 10 miles away. Every walker near the city will be heading towards that noise. What the hell?"

Daryl threw the truck into park and just shrugged before checking the side mirrors for danger. When he saw it was clear, he jumped out onto the hot asphalt. "Stay in here if ya wanna."

"No." She leaned her weight on the stubborn, heavy door to push it open. "I'm coming."

Shane was walking up behind them, bellowing to Rick after jumping out of his jeep. "What's the plan, Rick?" his voice challenging Rick to make a good call.

Rick looked tired, worn down to the bone and out of options. His hands came up and rubbed his face, before he spoke. "Looks like Fort Benning is our only option."

Shane nodded and crossed his thick arms in front of him, "I'd say that's about right."

The two men were joined by Glenn and congregated around the hood of Carol's jeep to study the map and plan a route to Fort Benning.

From the corner of her eye, Leah saw Dale jump down from the RV and head towards her. He looked relieved to see her, but anger still bubbled beneath the surface and she wasn't quite ready to talk to him. It would only end in an argument. She would rather not go there right now.

"Uncle Dale," her icy tone stopped him dead in his tracks. There was an edge to her voice that he knew all too well. Leah wasn't in the mood. "I'm incredibly angry with you right now. I'm just going to ride with Daryl for a bit. I need to cool down."

"Leah," his tone held an edge of warning to it. He didn't care if she wasn't in the mood to talk. Their experience at the CDC had just proved that time was precious and he wanted to talk with her before time ran out.

Daryl interrupted, "She said she ain't ready to talk, old man. Back off."

"Daryl, please." Dale's eyes pleaded for Daryl to give them some alone time. "This really isn't any of your concern."

The unlikely pair didn't know that Andrea had shared with Dale that Leah had never returned to their shared room last night. There could only be one explanation as far as Dale was concerned and he didn't like it one bit. He ushered his niece to the side of the RV before pointing a finger towards Daryl, whom was still hanging around the corner. "We'll talk about whatever is going on with him later. I know you're angry, and I need to explain to you what happened back there."

"One, there is nothing going on with Daryl and two, I'll tell you what happened." Leah hissed. "You stayed behind and left me! You left me and now you think you can treat me like a child? Knock it off, Dale." She saw the hurt in his blue eyes, but was too angry to care. He wasn't allowed to leave her and then bark out orders like nothing had ever happened.

"Andrea was going to stay! I had to get her. What did you want me to do? Leave her?"

Leah snorted, "So you gave no thought to me, your actual niece, and thought you would risk death to save Andrea?"

The RV stairs creaked and a sullen looking Andrea peeked her head out of the door, "Leah?"

Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. "No! I'm done here. I told you I needed to cool off. We can talk later. I'm just too angry right now. Pushing me is going to do no good." Leah turned to leave.

"Running away is not going to solve this problem." Dale's words caused her to stop short and turn on her heel.

She kept her voice low, but firm. "I am not _running_ off. I am _riding_ in Daryl's truck so I can have time to think. He doesn't force me to talk like some people."

She witnessed a quirked eyebrow from Andrea and a quick shake of the head from Dale as they communicated silently between themselves. She didn't care what they thought. They could judge her from their high horses all they wanted. Her uncle and the women who she thought was her friend had almost left her behind.

There it was again. _Left her behind. _

Rick's voice pulled them from their argument, "Listen up, everyone. We've got a hundred and twenty five miles to go until Fort Benning. It is not going to be an easy ride. We need to stick together, look out for each other, fight for each other. Let's collect as much fuel from here as we can. How is everyone on gas?"

"Got half a tank," Daryl spoke up. "Damn truck eats gas, can probably get 'bout 75 miles or so."

Rick nodded. "Shane?"

"Running on fumes, man."

"Alright," Rick looked at them. "You think you can leave them behind? Doesn't really make sense to be all spread out and wasting fuel with only one person in the vehicle."

Shane nodded, "Yeah man. I can do that."

"Ain't leaving the bike, but the truck can stay." Daryl answered.

"No," Leah whispered. She was going to be stuck in the RV.

Daryl barely glanced back at her on his way to unload Merle's Triumph, "Get your stuff outta my truck. It's staying behind."

He hopped in the back of the Ford and expertly undid each bungee cord, freeing the motorcycle from its confines. With an exasperated sigh, Leah walked over and retrieved her bag from the floorboard. She hoisted it onto the bench seat and rummaged through to find Daryl's gun that sat at the bottom. Although she wasn't exactly sure how to use it, she still tucked it into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her black tank top over it.

"Yo, help me roll this down." Daryl called to her.

She threw her bag on the ground and slammed the door of the truck. Damn, she was going to miss that quirky, stubborn door. With a cocked eyebrow she said, "Please?"

He wasn't shy about rolling his eyes and mocking her tone, "Please, Leah."

_God, could they ever do anything but nit pick each other?_

Slowly, she made her way to the bed of the pick up. Thankfully, Daryl took the brunt of the weight as they picked it up onto the ramp. The little effort that Leah did put in had her grunting and sweating. Of course Daryl made it look effortless as they rolled it down onto the long grass.

"Anything else I can help you with, sir?" Leah wiped the grease off on her pants and brushed a rebellious piece of hair out of his eyes.

Daryl snorted, "Yeah, is that my gun in yer pants?"

"Yep," her voice held an edge that dared him to challenge her on giving it back.

He humored her, knowing good and well that she had no idea how to fire the damn thing. "Keep it if ya know how to use it." He knew he was pushing her buttons and it was amusing. Not to mention, sexy as hell to see her get riled up.

Her hands went to her hips and Leah pursed her lips before changing the subject, "Are you really going to make me ride in that crammed RV?"

"You can ride on the back if ya want."

"No way, I am not getting on that thing with you."

He gave her a mischievous, sexy smile. "Scared?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "No."

"Then ride with me. Yer ass will fit just right, right here." He patted the back of the seat for emphasis.

"Fine, just don't kill us."

There was a small, run down service station where they had stopped and Rick asked Glenn and Daryl to check it out. Not wanting to miss out on any action, nor get caught being forced to talk with Dale and Andrea again, Leah pulled the gun out from the back of her jeans and stood behind the men while they scoped out the place.

Daryl looked back and gave her a small smirk, "Turn the safety off, girl."

Embarrassed, she put the gun back into hiding under her shirt. She had no idea how to turn if off and she wasn't about to tell Daryl that.

Glenn used his fist to wipe some grime off the window before peering past the dust, "Looks clear," he said.

Daryl kicked the door in without even bothering to see if it was unlocked first. He leaned forward as he quietly moved in, crossbow leading the way. Glenn followed close behind with Leah taking up the rear.

She gagged immediately from the smell that wafted from behind the counter. She didn't need to look to know that the site would not be pretty. "Don't let the kids come in here," she called back to Carol, who was standing just a couple of feet from the doorway.

Inside had already been scavenged, but thankfully the previous visitors had left behind a lot of useful items.

"There is a God," Daryl grunted, before swiping a pack of American Spirit's off the shelf. The muscles in his arms rippled as he grabbed a nearby lighter and lit the end of the smoke.

"You know, that's really bad for you." Leah stated, while loading her pack up with a roll of duct tape and more lighters that sat near Daryl.

"What?" He held the cigarette up. "This?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Shit. I had no idea. Thank ya for tellin' me," Daryl drawled sarcastically before exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

Glenn let out a snicker a few aisles down.

"Bastard," Leah tossed a pack of batteries at Daryl. "We need those. Catch."

He caught them in one easy fluid motion, with the cigarette hanging out the right side of his mouth and left hand still holding onto his crossbow.

Leah shook her head at the way he pushed her buttons and began walking the aisles grabbing anything that looked useful. First aid supplies, toilet paper, luke- warm water and some random cans of food. Her pack was bursting at the seams with necessities. After Glenn had filled his own pack and moved out, she lingered at the display of condoms, contemplating if it would be too forward to grab a small box.

_You never know… _

Daryl's voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump a mile high. "I knew you weren't plannin' on being mad fer long."

A blush crept up her cheeks, but she spun on her heel and looked him straight in the eyes. "Lori asked me to grab some for her."

He gave her a smirk, seeing right through her lie. "If you say so," he answered, while snatching up a box and casually slipping it into his back pocket.

"Cocky son of a bitch." She walked out of the store, trying to block out his chuckle behind her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews on the last chapter! So, I have had a few people ask me what Leah looks like. Well, when I went to see What to Expect When You are Expecting a few weekends ago I saw Anna Kendrick and was like: "Yes! That is exactly what I imagined Leah to look like!" However, my Leah is a little thicker and taller. After all, she did own a bakery. ;)  
**

**colbyjackchz- It feels good to be back! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Leyshia Gisel - Ahem. *cough, cough* I would like to think xxl. ;) A girl can dream, right?  
**

**Sunnymuffins- Don't slap them! Okay, maybe a little. Hopefully, this update will help you to not be so upset with them  
**

**rancidamy- So glad to hear you are enjoying it! Thanks for your kind review!  
**

**NamelessWildflower- So sorry to hear you had a bad night. :( I'm thankful that a little Leah and Daryl could help though! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Alina Maxwell- As always, thanks for your loyal reading and reviewing.  
**

**XxneenxX- There will also be plenty more tension when it comes to these two lovebirds. Nothing is going to come easy for them. Such a high compliment when someone tells me that my story is realistic. Thank you!  
**

**BecomingScarlett- Of course! Daryl is super thoughtful and always prepared! ;)  
**

**Limaro- Your review made me giggle! "Gun" lessons... hmmm, that gives me some plot ideas. ;)  
**

**Nelle07- So glad to hear you are loving the story! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Okay... onto the good stuff... ;)  
**

**Chapter 14**

Leah was thankful for Daryl's offer of a ride on the back of Merle's bike. The rest of the group was packed like sardines into two vehicles now. Even though the bike vibrating underneath her wasn't the most comfortable way to ride she had the breeze blowing through her hair and it felt far better than that stuffy RV was probably feeling right about now.

Not to mention, the feel of Daryl's strong back pressed into her chest was a pretty darn good perk.

They rode for miles, not seeing a single soul. Here and there abandoned cars littered the highway, but for the most part the roads were barren. Daryl drove a little erratically. Mostly because each time the bike would swerve, Leah grabbed him tighter around the waist. Knowing she was scared gave him a small rush of manly adrenaline as they rumbled down the highway.

It was a few hours later, when they rounded a bend and were met with an overturned tractor-trailer that Daryl slowed the bike down. Leah looked ahead to the seemingly hundreds of cars in front of it that now created a blockade. They were everywhere. Some overturned, others with doors hanging wide open and people's belongings covering the highway.

Her driver cast a grim look back at her, even the tough guy was disturbed the sight. As Daryl navigated through the traffic snarl, Leah closed her eyes. It was a graveyard. Rotting bodies hung out of cars, the sun melting the flesh right off the bones. As she buried her face in Daryl's back, she hoped the kids weren't seeing this. Hoped to God that Carol and Lori had enough sense to cover their children's eyes. She would never want her own child to see all this death and destruction.

Behind them there was a loud 'Pop'! Daryl braked and Leah turned to see the RV pouring smoke. "Dale's going to be thrilled," she mumbled.

Daryl turned the bike off, "Best make use of our time. Whole buncha stuff we can find here." He swung himself off the Triumph, shouldered his crossbow and began to rummage through the back of an open station wagon.

Leah sorted through a few cars before deciding to seize the quiet moment and talk to her uncle while he was alone on top of the RV. The hurt and anger over what had happened at the CDC wasn't gone, but a few hours on the bike had helped her get to a place where she felt like she could finally talk like a rational human being.

She grabbed the hot rungs of the ladder on the back of the RV and climbed up. Once she was on top, she looked over the destruction and down to where Daryl was helping T-Dog siphon fuel from other cars. He had a bolt firmly clamped between his teeth. She tried not to think about those pearly whites and how she would love to run her tongue over them again.

"Leah," Dale greeted her softly as she moved across the roof towards him.

"Hey," she started, but was unable to figure out where to go from there. Words were paltry, Dale like to say all the time. The statement rang true in this moment.

Thankfully, Dale had plenty of words to share. She guessed that he had been thinking about this conversation for the whole ride. He kept his voice low as he spoke to her. "I know you're upset. I won't make excuses for what I did. You're right, back there," he paused, deep in thought. "I did leave you. Please forgive me."

Leah almost couldn't take it. Those kind blue eyes belonging to her uncle were filled with emotion and making her crack. "Why did you do it?"

Dale put the binoculars to his eyes and scanned the horizon, "Andrea is not a quitter. You and I both know that. She still has a lot of fight left in her."

She scanned the horizon with him, "Did you even consider that she might not leave?"

Dale lowered the binoculars and looked at Leah. "You know," he started, slowly. "I think about Erma everyday. God, I miss that woman. For a moment, I thought that maybe I could be with her again. The idea overwhelmed my senses. As I was kneeling down beside Andrea, begging her to leave, I thought about what would happen if we didn't get out. All I could see was Erma."

Leah felt the walls around her heart tumbling down. Dale's words sunk into a deep place inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered close for a brief moment and she inhaled deeply. She missed so much about home and as much as she wished that she would one day be back there, Leah knew that things would never be the same.

"I miss her too. I miss both of them."

Dale knew it was even harder for Leah to talk about her other loss. He wrapped her in a hug, "Me too, sweetie. Me too."

"I might not ever fully understand why you stayed," she said pulling away. "But I forgive. I do. And now, I still have Andrea too. "

"She wants to talk to you too."

"Yeah, of course."

Dale sighed, "Now, about Daryl."

Leah laughed. "About Daryl nothing."

Dale raised one bushy eyebrow. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Christ, Dale! I'm 31 years old!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he explained emphatically.

Leah shook her head and was about to make a rebuttal when Dale's eyes widened with terror. It took a second for Leah to realize that they were focused on something behind her. "Get down, get down," he practically pushed her to her knees.

She fell to the roof, pressed firmly down on her stomach and felt all the air sucked out of her lungs when she saw what was headed their way. Dozens upon dozens of Walkers were shuffling towards them and her friends on the ground were none the wiser. From her vantage point, Leah could see Rick, who had thankfully also seen the horde, weaving through the cars desperately whispering for everyone else to get under the cars. Dale pressed himself beside her and they gripped each other's hands. They watched and waited as what looked like dozens of Walkers turned into hundreds.

Their moans were bone chilling as they shuffled by. The smell was horrifying, almost as bad as what they had encountered at the CDC. Like road kill mixed with disease and it hit Leah hard in the back of the throat.

Leah quietly prayed that the herd would pass by quickly and without incident right before the RV underneath them rocked and Andrea's screamed pierced the air. Leah quickly scooted across the roof to peer through the vent in the bathroom where her friend's terrified eyes met her own. A bald, decaying Walker had Andrea trapped inside the bathroom. Dale quickly fumbled through his pocket and rolled a screwdriver across the roof and over to Leah.

She carefully tossed it, point side up, through the vent and then watched more horror unfold in front of her. Andrea grabbed the dead man by the neck and rammed a screwdriver into his eye repeatedly causing blood and bodily fluids to spurt out onto her face and neck.

After she had dispatched the Walker, Andrea's eyes met Leah's once more, this time with relief. She had had too many close calls in the last 24 hours.

Once the storm of Walkers had passed, Leah felt relieved and stood up to search the road for Daryl. He was pulling a bleeding, but alive, T-Dog to his feet. It looked like everyone was accounted for, until Sophia's cried rang through the air. Leah was down from the RV in a flash, running over to the guardrail with Dale and Andrea hot on her heels.

\\

"You know," Andrea said as she and Leah scavenged a car together. "I didn't ask Dale to stay at the CDC. I told him to leave. To go with you."

Rick and Daryl were still in the woods, searching for Sophia. They were all wrecked with worry, but Shane was keeping them busy moving cars and gathering supplies. Leah had a feeling it was busy work to keep their minds off of Sophia more than anything. So, there she was ransacking a red mini-van with Andrea.

Leah grabbed a flashlight from the glove box and nodded. "He and I talked. I understand. There's not a whole lot of hope left. I can't judge you for what you did."

Andrea wiped a bead of sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and looked over to where Dale had resumed his lookout. "Thanks, not everyone would say that right now."

Leah frowned, "Uncle Dale just acted on instinct. Don't be too hard on him, Andrea. I'm really glad that you are still here. Losing Jacqui was hard, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."

Andrea frowned and looked as though she was fighting some sort of internal battle. "Dale's a good man," she finally said. "Annoying sometimes, but a good man."

Leah snorted, "Try growing up with him."

Andrea gave her a knowing smile and waved a finger back and forth between them. "Are we good?"

"Yeah. Don't you two ever, flipping do that to me again though."

Andrea frowned and Leah felt something sit deep in the pit of her stomach. Andrea wasn't sure if she still wanted to live or not. "Try not to. What's the story with you two anyway?" She changed the subject.

Leah closed the door to the van and leaned against it's solid frame, "Dale and Erma practically raised me. My parents weren't bad, they just weren't exactly hands on, you know? So I spent a lot of time with Uncle Dale and Aunt Erma," Leah voice dropped to a soft whisper. "They helped me through a lot of things the past few years. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Andrea nodded in understanding, but didn't ask any more questions. Leah's tone made it clear that there were some things that she wasn't exactly comfortable talking about. She understood, she still hated talking about Amy.

"Hey," Leah changed the subject before tears found her and grabbed Daryl's gun from the back of her pants, being careful to not let the rest of the group see. "Can you show me how to turn the safety off on this? It's Daryl's, but I'm to um, embarrassed to ask him how."

Andrea cocked one eyebrow at the mention of Daryl's name, but left it alone to show her friend how to defend herself.

\\

Carol was keeping vigil by the guardrail and it was slowly getting dark. No one wanted to admit that they were getting worried and kept trying to soothe Carol's distress. Leah stood by the woman, offering silent moral support and looked out into the tree line. She had a whole different set of worries though. She was actually concerned about that stupid hick. She wanted to see his lean form coming through the woods in his silly sleeveless shirt and holding that beloved crossbow. That was the only thing on her mind.

"Leah has a gun too."

Leah turned away from Carol when she heard Lori bring her name into a conversation she was having by the RV with Shane and Dale. She walked towards them, shooting Lori a cold look.

"Leah hand it over," Shane stuck his palm out and wiggled his fingers. "Dale's in charge of the guns."

"Oh hell no,' she answered him.

"Where did you get a gun?" Dale asked, shocked that Leah would even be interested in keeping a gun on her person.

Lori cleared her throat, "It's not hers. It's Daryl's. She was showing it to Andrea earlier while we were scavenging." She crossed her arms and turned from Dale to Leah, giving her a mothering look, "C'mon Leah, Dale's holding the guns now."

Shane looked disgusted. "What the hell is that hick passing out guns like candy for? Hand it over."

Leah shook her head, disgusted with the pretentiousness oozing from Lori and Shane. "And face the wrath of Daryl when he finds out where his gun went? No, thank you."

Dale was still looking at her, eyes wide in unbelief, "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Yes," Leah lied. Sort of. She at least knew how to turn the safety off now.

"Doubt that," Shane gave her a once over. "Which is exactly why your uncle is going to be holding onto the guns now. We don't need people running around who don't know how to shoot."

Leah shook her head. "Take it up with Daryl."

She was saved from further argument from Shane when Daryl and Rick came out of the woods. Sophia-less. She walked over to the guardrail with the rest of the group, eager for the latest news on Sophia.

Leah was impressed by the way Daryl tried to soothe Carol as she wailed about Sophia still being missing. Tears slipped down Leah's cheeks as she watched the scene unfold in front of her and Rick explained the reasons behind his actions. Glenn's hand came to rest on Leah's shoulder when he noticed her eyes welling up with tears. Daryl shot them a look out of the corner of his eye.

Daryl felt like a failure already. Tracking was his thing. He knew the woods better than anyone. How could a little girl slip away so easily? Now, he had to deal with Short Round touching Leah again. Yeah, he didn't have any claims staked on her, but that didn't mean he was okay seeing Glenn with his hand on her bare shoulder. Daryl had kissed that shoulder. First Glenn had mucked up his trail. Now he was mucking up his girl.

_No, not your girl, Dixon. Not your girl. You've had plenty of other drunken make out sessions, you never called those whores your girl. Never wanted to call no one yours. Not until now. _

He shook his head. _Not your girl, Dixon. _


	16. Chapter 15

**I received an anonymous review, accusing me of being rude to other writers in this fandom, just a few days ago and I have been mulling over what to do about it. I wanted to address it, but since it was anon I had no way of contacting this person in a PM. So- I'm just going to speak about it here. First off, I am not a member of Critics United as I was accused of. Anyone who knows me knows that I have gone out of my way to encourage other writers who have been hit by Critics United or other hurtful reviews. I have never said anything hurtful to another writer. Secondly, I have talked to some members of Critics United and have had nothing but a positive experience with them. I can not say anything bad about them. So... I do not know why I was targeted with such an inappropriate review. All I can say is this: Please do your research before you accuse people of things. Also, if you would like to speak to me please send me a PM and do not post in my reviews. I would love to engage you in a conversation and get to the bottom of why you think I am rude. It was very hurtful to read that as I always strive to build up and encourage others!  
**

**Anyway, enough of that. Onto the good bits... Leah and Daryl... yummy...  
**

**Free hugs for reviews!  
**

**Chapter 15**

The search for Sophia was put on hold for the night at the request of Rick, who was terrified of losing more people in the dark. While Carol was beside herself, Rick promised that they would resume the search at first light. Even so, there was an awkward and tense air among the group.

Sleeping arrangements were going to be ridiculously tight. Rick had decided to put two men on patrol at a time, leaving nine people needing to squeeze into the RV. Carol, Carl and Lori were given the two beds in the back of the RV and Shane slept in the SUV he had been fixing up all day, which left the rest of them to fight for the floor space.

Leah eyed up Daryl's blue sleeping bag by the bathroom and wondered if laying hers beside it would be a good idea. There wasn't much room, but squeezing two people in the small area would be doable. However, Dale was already raising his bushy eyebrows and questioning her actions. She really didn't want to add more fuel to the fire and was a little bit desperate to keep her feelings about Daryl confidential.

Besides, Daryl hadn't given her any indication that he wanted her close anyway. He was softening up, not his normal stand offish self, but there was still a certain distance he maintained. Despite the little incident with the condoms the other day, he hadn't given her any more signals that he was interested. However, he has been using most of his energy searching for Sophia and there hadn't been much time to think, much less flirt. With a small sigh, Leah unrolled her sleeping bag on the opposite end of the RV from his.

The night was slightly cool and the sky bright with stars. Daryl was on watch out on the road and Shane was stationed on top of the Winnebago. Leah fidgeted on the floor, her mind was racing and sleep alluding her. On one side, Glenn was breathing deeply and a few feet away Dale was slightly snoring. The rest of the RV was quiet as everyone let the exhaustion from the day take over their bodies.

She twisted and flipped onto her back, before letting out a sigh and quietly unzipping her bag. Tiptoeing and being careful not to wake anyone, Leah pushed the door open and stepped out of the RV into the night. Daryl couldn't have gone far, Rick had given everyone strict instructions to stay close until morning.

Shane cleared his throat from his lookout post. In no mood to argue with him, Leah held up one finger in his direction. A clear signal to keep his thoughts to himself.

He wasn't thrilled with her, but instead of protesting said, "Don't get yourself killed."

Leah weaved through the cars slowly as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, keeping alert for Daryl. Or a Walker. She walked about a hundred feet before stopped and looking around. "Daryl?" she whispered into the night.

She knew him well enough by now to know that Daryl wasn't one to follow orders. He was probably in the woods, searching for Sophia, despite what Rick had said. She told herself that she wouldn't go far as she climbed over the rail that separated the road from the woods. Just walk the perimeter and take a quick look.

The night was eerily quiet and still as Leah peered past the trees, looking for just a flash of movement that could be Daryl… or even Sophia. She shined her flashlight in an arch and sighed in frustration when she didn't catch sight of anything. Where did that redneck go?

All the sudden, a rough hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards by the hem of her shirt. Fear rose up in Leah's throat and she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but her efforts were thwarted as a calloused hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Don't scream," a familiar drawl purred into her ear. She felt the breath rush out of her lungs as Daryl spun her around and met her face with a fierce look. "What the hell you doing out here by yourself?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hit his chest firmly, still reeling from her scare.

Like lightening, Daryl reached out and captured her wrist in a firm grip. "Keep your voice down!" He hissed and bent his head towards hers. "Hope you learned yer lesson. Coming out here alone. It ain't safe, girl."

"I was looking for you," she wrenched her hand away.

Daryl's nostrils flared and he huffed before cocking his head towards the highway. The look he gave her was clear. 'Get back to the highway.'

He waited for her to pass him before falling into step beside her and walking in a tense silence.

"Were you looking for her?" Leah asked as they neared the guardrail.

He shot her a hard look, "Of course." He hopped over the rail and reached a hand out to help Leah climbed over after him.

She expected him to send her right back to the RV, but instead he propped himself against the hood of a truck. He crossed his feet in front of him and dangled his loaded crossbow against his legs. She could tell from his face and the rigidness of his shoulders that he was still pissed at her.

"Shane asked me for your gun earlier," she said in a whisper, trying to distract him from his cranky attitude.

Daryl's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't let his voice rise above an angry whisper. "The hell?"

Leah nodded, "He wants Dale to keep them all. Said that we don't need a bunch of people walking around with guns who don't know how to shoot."

"Ya give it to him?"

"No!" she lifted her t- shirt slightly, letting him see the gun that was still tucked into her waistband.

Daryl shot her a small, proud smirk before looking back out into the woods with a trained eye. He was on edge. The threat of Walkers coming through again was incredibly real. However, he was desperately trying not to let his uneasiness show. He didn't want Leah knowing that he was slightly nervous.

Leah studied Daryl while he scanned the woods for threats, crossbow ready, eyes alert and body wound and ready to spring into action at any moment. There was no denying the fact that she felt incredibly safe around him. "You know, he's going to ask for it again. We got distracted from our conversation when you and Rick came back."

"Don't give it to him," he said simply and turned his eyes back to the woods, letting an easy silence fall between them.

"I want to go look for her," Leah whispered eventually.

Daryl shook his head. "Trail ain't visible at night. 'Sides, it's too risky."

"Losing a child is the worst feeling in the world," her words were below a whisper, but Daryl heard her loud and clear.

He risked a glance at her, peering up from under low lids. She was holding herself as if she was cold despite the fact that it was barely over 70 degrees. She looked absolutely distraught. He wanted to kiss her. Wanted to touch her. Make her forget whatever was causing her so much pain, only if it was just for a moment. His body responded when he let his gaze drop to her lips and linger there. With a sudden rush, he reached for Leah's elbow, grabbing tightly and pulling her towards his body with speed and urgency.

He was aiming his lips to crash against hers, but everything went terribly wrong. Shocked by his sudden movements, Leah quickly dodged his aim causing their foreheads to come crashing together rather than their lips.

A gasp rose out of Leah's throat as she reached for her now throbbing head. "Ow!"

Daryl dropped her elbow and pressed a palm against his own forehead. "Damn, woman! Your head is fuckin' hard!"

Leah laughed despite the awkwardness and pain. "My head? I'm going to have a goose egg the size of Texas, Dixon!"

"What did ya do that for?"

Leah blinked and caught his eyes, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to kiss me!"

Daryl tore his eyes away and scanned the horizon while he answered her, "Whaddya think I was gonna do? Arm wrestle ya?" There was an obvious teasing tone to his voice.

Leah wrapped her around her torso again and shrugged, "I'm not sure really." Silently, she curse herself. She wanted to kiss him. She never wanted to stop kissing him, in fact. However, that scared the crap out of her making it virtually impossible to admit her feelings out loud.

Daryl snorted, obviously displeased with her answer. He strode a few feet away and jumped onto the hood of a beat up Camry, scouting the surrounding area.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm a seriously messed up person. I understand if you don't really want anything to do with me."

Daryl glanced back at her, "Don't apologize. So, you got shit to deal with? We all do."

Their eyes met and Leah gave him a small smile. "Yeah well, I have more shit than most people."

Daryl jumped down from the car with a soft thud and strode towards her with intentional steps. He stopped short of just touching her. Leah felt his hot breath on her face as he leaned down and whispered, "Don't care."

\\

Daryl led the way through the woods the next morning. Leah followed, a few paces behind, trying not to enjoy the view of his ass too much. The whole group of survivors, except Dale and T-Dog who had stayed back to fix the RV, clomped through the forest desperate to find Sophia.

Leah had grabbed a machete back on the highway, but still had Daryl's gun tucked into the back of her jeans. It made her feel somewhat safe, even though she still didn't know how to use it. Just it's presence was comforting. Albeit, not quite as comforting as Daryl's physical crossbow wielding body by her side.

After their awkward encounter the night before, he had sent her back to the Winnebago demanding that she sleep or else she would be no good in the morning. He hadn't tried to kiss her again, even though she had wanted him too. Just sent her off and watched like a hawk until she was safely inside. As she had drifted off to sleep in the stuffy RV, Leah decided that no one would know about her odd relationship with Daryl. Jacqui took their secret to her grave. . From now on things between her and Daryl would be completely undercover. It was just easier that way.

For now, she needed to focus. There was a lost little girl. The search for Sophia was not going well at all, and the moods around the group were becoming tense. Glenn fell into step beside Leah after another dead end at a lone tent in the middle of the woods.

"You think we're going to find her?" he whispered, out of Carol's hearing range.

Leah shrugged, "I'd like to think so. But, I'm losing hope. For Carol's sake I hope we do. I know what it's like."

Glenn studied her from the corner of his eye, curious as to what she meant. "What it's like?"

Leah gave a curt nod, but didn't offer a verbal answer and moved quicker through the brush of the forest.

He hurried his steps to catch up with Leah. "What do you mean?"

Leah stopped and looked at Glenn's curious face. She stuttered over her words, "Losing someone Glenn. We all know what it's like." It wasn't the full truth, but Leah refused to talk about the thing that pulled at her heart the most.

Glenn seemed to accept her answer and gave her a sad smile, "Yeah. Okay."

Out of nowhere, Daryl appeared. "Quit fallin' behind the group," he said harshly.

Suddenly bells rang out through the trees and Daryl was off like a shot, following them and looking for the source. Leah and Glenn took off after him, crashing through the woods anxious to see what was going on just like everyone else. A small white church loomed ahead and while everyone else ran through the adjoining graveyard, Leah stopped short at the sight of a small gravestone that looked hauntingly familiar.

"Yo, Leah. The hell?" Daryl called out to her when he noticed her trailing behind.

She cast one last, lingering glance at the tombstone before jogging to catch up to the rest of the group. Daryl gave her a perplexed look, which she ignored by hiding behind Glenn who was clearly terrified, but trying not to let it show. Thankfully, he was the only one who had noticed her slight distraction. Hopefully, that meant she wouldn't have to talk about it later.

/

Shane sent them all off back to the highway, after the church ended up being another dead end. Leah wasn't sure how much more the group, or Carol, could take. He put Daryl in charge and Leah breathed a sigh of relief. She felt so much safer when he was leading the way. The couple walked in tandem, the rest of the group following, back into the woods and picking up their former trail along the stream.

Daryl's body so close to her own, was distracting. He was covered in dirt, sweat and grime yet still managed to look sexy. She couldn't figure out how he always got so dirty. When they had left that morning, he had been wearing a new shirt that had been scavenged from one of the cars. It had been clean, fresh and blue. Now, it was the color of the earth and soaked with his sweat.

He glanced at Leah from the corner of his eye and gave her a little quirk of the eyebrow. With an uncharacteristic blush, Leah dropped back from his gaze and fell into step with Carol.

The mother was holding herself tightly as she walked, desperately fighting back tears in an effort to be strong. Leah snaked a hand through her elbow and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you." Carol whispered while hastily swiping away a rebellious tear.

"I know what it's like, Carol." Leah whispered, hoping to give the hurting mother some sense of comfort.

Carol looked at her with crystal clear blue eyes. "Who did you lose?" her question was quiet and Leah paused for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted to let her secret go.

"My son," the answer was barely audible, but Carol caught it and stopped. She faced Leah as another small tear fell from her eyes.

There wasn't time to ask any more questions as the sound of a single gunshot rang through the air.

"Was that a gunshot?" Lori tried to keep her voice level.

Daryl caught Leah's eye. They both felt it. Something had just gone terribly wrong.


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy Fourth of July to all my American readers! **

**Oh guys, thank you so much for the support on the last chapter! It meant the world to me! Hugs all around!  
**

**GypsyWitchBaby- Something tells me that Daryl wouldn't want everyone in his business anyway. However, I think our little couple here might run into some problems as they try to keep things under wraps. ;) Thanks for so much reading!  
**

**Leyshia Gisel- Yes! The big secret is revealed!  
**

**colbyjackchz- Thanks for reading and for the encouragement! It was needed.  
**

**SunnyMuffins- Abso- freaking- lutely. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**Nelle07- Keep reading! There will be more details about Leah's past and her son to come!  
**

**Alina Maxwell- Thanks!  
**

**Emberka-2012- Stay tuned! Leah's past will start to come out a little more in each chapter.  
**

**BecomingScarlett2012- Thank you, thank you! I am so glad that you are writing your own story! I can't wait to read it! Thanks for being a faithful reader and reviewer!  
**

**Guest #1- Thanks for reviewing! I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon! No worries!  
**

**Limaro- I always enjoy your reviews! Good to know you feel the tension between Daryl and Leah. ;) I responded to the critic because everything that was said wasn't true. I always want to be a woman of integrity, be kind and encouraging to everyone... so, I thought it was best to attack things in an honest, yet loving manner. I ended up deleting the review, but it still hurts... ya know? Thanks for reading. *hug*  
**

**Kitkatsnake- Thank you! So glad you took the time to review!  
**

**Guest #2- Thank you! hugs back to you!  
**

**And to everyone who faved and alerted this story... hugs to you as well! Thank you, thank you! It's such a rewarding feeling when people get excited about what I have worked so hard to create! Shout out to Dannythelion1st as well for her kick ass beta skills!  
**

**Chapter 16**

"Climb down out of my ass old man," no sooner were the words out of Daryl's mouth before he felt Leah's hard fist connect with his shoulder.

"Watch your mouth," she reprimanded.

He growled at her before finishing his sentence. "She knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Daryl finished explaining what had happened to Lori and strode past a sputtering Dale who looked to Leah for more answers.

"Daryl told you everything," she said with a frown. "Some girl came out on a horse and told us that Carl had been shot. She took Lori with her and gave us directions on how to get to her farm."

Dale looked at the ground and shook his head. "These poor kids."

Leah nodded in agreement before looking around to make sure they were alone. "I told Carol about Asher," she whispered.

Dale's eyes widened in surprise, Leah never talked about her son to anyone. While he was surprised, he was also proud of her for stepping up and pushing past her own pain to help another. He gently squeezed her elbow. "I'm sure she appreciated it."

His niece nodded. "I hope so. I can't imagine being in her shoes right now. The not knowing must be killing her."

Dale and Leah both knew what would come next, the group would want to move on from the highway. They would want to regroup because the thinner their numbers got the more vulnerable they were to attack.

"What are we doing now?" Glenn asked the question that was plaguing everyone's mind.

Carol's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm not leaving my little girl."

Leah wrapped an arm around the slight woman's shoulders. "No, no. No one wants to leave her, Carol." She gave everyone a pointed look. "Right?"

Leah tried not to swoon as she listened to Daryl spring into action over finding Sophia and bringing the group back together. His idea to create a sign and leave supplies touched her heart. He wasn't fooling anyone with his tough guy attitude. Daryl cared about them whether he wanted to or not. But, this was no time to swoon. This was the time to make a plan and follow through. She planned on standing behind whatever Daryl decided, but first she wanted to check on T-Dog. She had never seen the big man looking so weak.

"T, how is your arm?" Leah knelt beside him. He was shivering and wrapped in a blanket despite the sweltering Georgia heat.

"Hurts like a bitch," he moaned. "Throbbing awfully bad."

"He needs antibiotics," Dale said. "We've searched these cars high and low and haven't found a damn thing. I gave him Tylenol to knock the fever down, but we need much more than that."

Leah was too focused on T-Dog to see when Daryl pulled Merle's stash out from his bike, but she heard him announce the contents of the bag loud and clear. Good lord, was Merle ever not high? The Ziploc bag was filled with some pretty nasty drugs.

"Doxycycline," he held up a bottle. "Merle got the clap on occasion."

Leah stifled a laugh and reached a hand out to catch the drugs Daryl tossed her way. _Thank you Merle Dixon and your dirty man whore diseases. _

\\

No one was sleeping that night. Dale was stationed atop the RV and inside Carol, Andrea, Daryl and Leah were victims of insomnia. Daryl and Leah lay head to head in the hallway. Daryl had made sure it happened that way. He wanted to be able to see both her and Carol and make sure they were safe.

He flipped onto his stomach and looked at Leah who was staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling. She tilted her head at his movements and met his eye.

"You awake?" he whispered.

She nodded and looked over at Carol, who was sobbing on the bed.

His eyes flicked from Leah over to Carol and back. He studied her for a second, unsure of what to do. A wispy piece of hair had fallen out of her ponytail and his fingers itched to brush it off Leah's face, but he held back. Things hadn't gone exactly according to plan last time he had tried to touch her.

When Leah's hand crept across the floor and tightly squeezed his fingers, looking for comfort he didn't reciprocate.

Leah hastily pulled her hand away. "Sorry," she mumbled ducking her face into her pillow.

Daryl continued to stare at her, he wanted to get her away from the RV. Between Andrea fiddling with the guns and Carol's sobs, he was anxious for some peace and quiet and, as much as he hated to admit it the chance to be alone with her. "Imma walk the road. See if I can find her. Wanna come?"

Leah's head shot up at his request and she nodded eagerly, "Yeah. Let's go."

Daryl helped pull Leah to her feet and grabbed his crossbow, "Got yer gun?"

She grabbed it off the table and held it up for him to see before pushing it into her pants.

Andrea looked at them. "I'm coming."

"No!" Leah and Daryl hissed in tandem.

Leah quickly recovered, "Stay here. Dale might need you if anything happens."

Andrea raised one eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, whatever." It was obvious to Leah that her friend wasn't happy, but was instead 'taking one for the team'. Andrea shot her a look to say, 'You owe me one'.

Leah kept a laugh to herself. She didn't owe Andrea anything. If anything, it was exactly the opposite right now. She followed Daryl out of the RV and they walked out into the night where Dale was quick to question them.

He leaned down from the roof of the Winnebago. "Where are you going?"

"Look for the little girl," Daryl answered as he continued to walk into the darkness. "Shine a light, give her sumtin to look at."

Dale's voice had that frantic concerned edge to it that Leah had heard far too often while growing up, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We'll stick close," she assured him. "And we won't be gone long."

Dale shook his head. "Be careful."

"Of course, I'm with Daryl."

Dale took his bucket hat off. "That's exactly what concerns me," he said while scratching his head.

Leah gave Dale a huge reassuring smile, turned away, and jogged a little to catch up to the hunter who was a few paces in front of her.

He caught her eye when she fell into step beside him. "Stay close."

She bit back a retort and nodded, not wanting to argue with him. Why did the men in her life seem to think she wasn't capable of taking care of herself?

As they walked, Leah realized that this was the first time they had been alone since their terribly awkward attempt at a second kiss. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable and a little insecure. There was hardly any indication from Daryl on what he thought of the situation, the condoms tucked away in the bag attached to his bike only meant that he was interested in one thing to Leah. This whole situation might just be purely physical to him.

How did one bring up a relationship chat with Daryl Dixon? Leah was afraid that there would never be that type of conversation. She might just be kept guessing until her last dying breath.

_That might be exactly what I need. How in the hell did you exactly have a relationship in this new world anyway? Maybe something purely physical would be good for me. _

Still, she couldn't shake the feelings that were starting to creep up inside of her heart. Daryl was quietly setting up a home in her heart.

Daryl jumped over the guardrail and offered Leah his hand, helping her climb over so they could head into the woods. She remained quiet, following his lead and trusting him to keep her safe.

"Why are you so quiet?" he drawled after they had walked awhile.

Leah shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About?"

She shook her head as unexpected hot tears welled up in her eyes. _What the hell?_ _Now is not the time to get emotional. _Quickly, she wiped them away, hoping Daryl wouldn't see.

No such luck. He was shining his flashlight directly in her face for a closer look, "You alright?"

"Daryl! Light!" She shielded her eyes, but kept on walking.

He quickly lowered the beam to the ground. "Sorry."

Leah swiped some more stubborn hot tears away, "I'm fine."

"Don't look fine," he stopped walking and turned to face her.

She kept walking, trying to avoid the conversation that she knew would pop up if she started talking. She only stopped when his firm hand grabbed her elbow, turning her body towards his. Daryl looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

Leah inhaled a ragged breath. "It's just a lot you know? The CDC, Sophia, Carl…you." She whispered the last part of her sentence and hoped he would ignore the admission.

She was in luck, he did. Truth be told, he was scared to death to touch that one with a ten-foot pole. Daryl dropped her elbow and stood awkwardly observing her, unsure if he should push the conversation more or just move on. He was terrible at this kind of thing.

Leah made the decision for him, "Let's keep moving."

"We're going to locate that little girl," he said to her back, grasping for words to comfort her.

Leah nodded and kept walking, refusing to turn around and meet his eyes.

Daryl couldn't handle it. He hated to see her cry and not be able to do anything about it. Turmoil raged within him. So he did what he knew best. He got angry. He fumed silently. Hating himself for not knowing how to fix it. He couldn't find Sophia and he couldn't fix Leah. He was always a failure. Always fucking things up.

After a few heated moments of stomping after her, Daryl decided that he wouldn't fail her. "Hey," he hissed. "Slow the hell down. There's walkers crawling all over this place."

Leah listened and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. He was beside her in only a few long strides and when he reached her side, he saw that she was still crying.

"We're going back," he decided. "Yer too distracted to be out here. Too dangerous. I ain't letting anything happen to you."

Leah sighed. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

A little piece of his heart softened and his tone changed to reflect that. "No one's judging you. World's gone to shit. Cry if ya need ta, I guess."

"Thanks," Leah sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears. It was a lot to take in. Confessing to Carol earlier about losing Asher had taken it's toll and was tougher to deal with than she imagined it would be. That coupled with losing Sophia and Carl's life being in danger wiped her out. Then there was the little issue of Daryl and his drunken kisses. Not to mention, dead people wanting to eat her. Leah had needed a good cry more than she realized it.

Daryl watched as she composed herself , using the time to grow a pair and ask the question that was really plaguing him, "What the hell do I have to do with anything anyway?"

Leah laughed despite herself and dug the toe of her boot into the ground. "I just… I… was… was the other night just a drunken mistake?"

Daryl sensing her uneasiness stepped towards her and looked her straight in the eye, "The way I see it is, I like ya. I think ya like me. That's all there really is to it. Wasn't no mistake about it." There. He had just done something right and it felt good.

Leah released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I do like you."

"Alright then. We good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Don't go gettin' all girly on me now."

Leah couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on her face. "I promise."

"Let's go back then," he turned back towards the highway.

Leah felt s sudden boldness come over her. "Dixon."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to kiss me again?"

That was all he needed to fulfill the desire that had been present since they left the CDC. Despite her request, Leah resisted at first when Daryl moved quickly towards her and grabbed her elbow to bring her body close. His soft lips molded themselves to her firm ones, begging for her to relax.

Kissing Daryl Dixon sober was nothing like kissing Daryl Dixon drunk. That had been easy. This was awkward and difficult. Daryl was persistent though and the smooth caress of his lips against hers quickly had her melting into him, her arms dropping and finding a home around his waist and her lips responding by opening slightly and giving his tongue entrance.

Daryl moved his hand from her elbow to the back of her head, twisting his fingers in the fine hair at the nap of her neck and holding her firmly to him.

They stood like that, lips moving, tongues twisting, teeth nipping until Leah had to disentangle her lips and catch her breath.

"Damn, Horvath." Daryl groaned as she pulled away. He placed one last kiss on her swollen lips before coming back to his senses and quickly scouting the area for walkers. Letting his guard done like that had been a bonehead move, yet extremely worth it. "C'mon," he started to lead her back to the highway.

"Leah!" They Dale's voice carried into the woods as they neared the traffic snarl.

"Right here, we're coming out," she answered.

Dale shined a light that illuminated the path towards the highway. "You were gone a long time. I was starting to get worried."

"I was with Daryl. He would have taken care of me if something happened."

Her compliments made Daryl shift with uneasiness. He wasn't used to hearing things like that, much less from a girl who was being sincere.

"No Sophia?" Dale asked.

Daryl shook his head and helped Leah back over the guardrail.

Dale sighed, "I'll let Carol know."

"No, I'll do it." Leah said walking towards the RV. She felt the need to help Carol carry her burden.

Both men watched her as she strode ahead with determination.

"Tough girl that one," Daryl remarked.

Dale studied the way Daryl watched his niece and nodded in agreement. "She's been through a lot. Strongest girl I know. Sweet too though, hasn't let the world turn her heart cold."

Daryl let a slight smile play on his lips and nodded. They walked back towards the RV together, both of them with their eyes trained on the woman they cared so much about. She was tough, and that's exactly what worried them. They were concerned her independent streak would get her into some serious trouble. Without knowing it, the men had just made a silent pact to protect her no matter the cost.


	18. Chapter 17

**Whoa, an outpouring of reviews, PMs, alerts and favorites after that last chapter! You guys have no idea how precious your words and encouragement are to me. It makes writing worth it. I wish I had time to reply to each review individually, but I am posting this right before I have to run out the door for work.  
**

**Happy Wednesday and happy reading! Love and hugs, CJ  
**

**Chapter 17 **

The first thing they did once they arrived at the farm was attend a funeral for a man that Leah had never met. She stood beside Dale and listened as their new host, Hershel, spoke of a man who gave his life to save Carl. She didn't cry, although she wanted to as her eyes rested on Otis' weeping widow. Leah just didn't have any tears left to shed, she had cried herself out with Daryl in the woods the night before.

The quaint farm seemed to good to be true. With its wells for water, livestock and a garden for food, fuel, and generators, it was almost heavenly. As Leah helped Dale unload tents from the RV she found herself hoping that fate had decided to give them a little rest, and not another CDC situation.

T-Dog had the same thoughts. "Man, I am trying not to be too happy about this," he said as he grabbed the tent poles from Leah's arms. "Seems a little too good, don't it?"

Leah dropped the blue canvas of the tent on the grass and brushed a rogue lock of hair from her eyes, "You read my mind."

He began to link the tent poles together and Leah caught a slight wince as he twisted his injured arm awkwardly. "I mean, how the hell does this happen? Safety, food, water a damn nurse who can stitch up my arm? We normally ain't this lucky."

"Here," she took the pole from him. "Let me do that."

T-Dog frowned, "I ain't weak, Leah. I can do it."

Damn he was a stubborn man.

"I didn't say that," she soothed. "But, I know you're in pain. Please let me help you."

He conceded and together they set up the tent under a large oak tree. Just as Leah was pushing the last stake into the ground, Daryl strode over with a determined look on his face.

"Leah," his raspy voice called out. "Give me my gun back," once he was close he reached for the handle of the pistol that poked out of Leah's pants.

She straighten as his fingers fumbled around her waistband and challenged him, "Why?" She tried to slap his hands away.

"Knock it off," he growled. He retrieved the weapon and stuck it in the back of his own jeans. "Hershel ain't too thrilled with everyone packin' heat 'round the farm."

T- Dog looked between them. "So, what? We're just giving them up like it's nothing? Man, I knew this place was too good to be true."

Daryl shrugged. "Talk to Rick. I'm going out to look for Sophia. I'm taking this one with me."

T-Dog shook his head and walked off towards the farmhouse mumbling, "Man, what the hell? No guns?"

"Are you going yourself?" Leah crossed her arms over her chest and asked Daryl.

He gave her an irritated look. "Yeah. Ain't no one else gonna go. Shane and T are busted up, Glenn's going to town and Rick's too weak. Leaves me."

"You don't have to go alone. No one expects you to."

He shouldered his crossbow, "You sound like Rick."

She gave him a small smile, "Well, Rick's a smart man."

"I work best alone. Same thing I told Rick." Daryl shook his head and left no room for any further chatting.

Leah watched him retreat with a purposeful stride. She had half a mind to just go after him and join the search whether he liked it or not. Either that or at least grab him and kiss him hard. But, she caught Dale watching her intently from the top of the RV and sighed. Damn it. Nothing slipped past her uncle. He was obviously becoming suspicious.

Just dandy.

...

After camp had been set up, Leah sat in the RV, propped up in the booth, and watched as Carol scrubbed the dirty dishes in the sink as if she was punishing them. She had offered to help, but Carol refused saying that it was helping to keep her mind off things.

"Daryl's looking for her," Leah tried to soothe. "If anyone can find her, he will. He's not going to give up, Carol. He's a stubborn asshole."

The older woman sniffled and gave a slight nod, "I know."

Leah picked up a stray shred of paper that lie on the table of the RV and twisted it between her fingers. She should have known what to say to make things better. She had lived this nightmare before. However, reality was that there wasn't anything to say to make it better. Not a damn thing. There was only the truth.

"I know it hurts like hell." Leah started, timidly.

Carol stilled with her back still turned to Leah. She recalled Leah's confessed in the woods just a few short days ago. She couldn't remember how many, everything felt so muddled up. "How did you lose your baby? Was it the Walkers?"

Leah shook her head, "No. I lost him long before this happened."

Carol cast Leah a glance over her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Leah took a deep breath and started to tell Asher's story to Carol. "He had a heart defect. They kept him alive on machines for as long as they could. NICU was my home for weeks, but one night he just slipped away. I knew it would happen, I knew I would never walk out of that hospital with my baby, but that didn't make it any easier."

Carol stilled and placed a few clean cups on the counter before wiping more tears away and joining Leah at the RV's small table. "That's heartbreaking."

Leah nodded. "It still feels like a piece of my heart has been ripped away. Thankfully, I had Dale and Erma to help me through the darkest moments. Everyday is still a struggle though. Even two years later."

"Where was his father?"

The similarities between her past and Carol's life were striking. Leah shook her head in unbelief, "Jack? He was a disaster. A horrible man who tried to run my life. Things were falling a part between us before I got pregnant, but as soon as he found out he split. I expected it though. In some small way, I was glad he was gone. It made everything a lot more peaceful."

In some strange way, Carol felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one who had experienced the pain of losing a child and surviving a terrible marriage. Everyone else was coddling her. Giving her false hope, but Leah admitted to her face that this sucked. That it was hard. And that it wouldn't ever be easy. The two women clasped hands across the table and cried together for their lost children.

"My baby's gone, Leah." Carol sobbed.

Leah clutched her frail hand tighter, "I know. I know." She didn't have any other words to share.

After a few minutes, Carol wiped her tears away and stood up. "I need to sew those clothes up. If I just sit here crying I'm going to go nuts."

Leah nodded in understanding.

"Will you just stay with me?"

"Of course. I would be happy too."

Carol picked up a shirt. "Thank you," she said genuinely as she rummaged through the cabinet to find the sewing kit.

Leah grabbed one of Aunt Erma's old books off the shelf and began to read while Carol sat in the back, mending clothes. It wasn't long before there was movement at the door and Leah turned to see a tentative Daryl stepping up. "Hey," he took a good look around and surveyed Carol's handiwork.

Leah took in the single white bud sitting in an old beer bottle and gave him a slight smile. "Hey."

He surprised her when he walked past her to the back of the RV and sat the flower down for Carol.

Leah frowned for a second, almost put out by the fact that he had brought Carol a flower. However, her tune took a quick turn as she listened to him explain the meaning behind the rose. All the sudden, it didn't matter who the rose was for. Leah saw a new side of Daryl. Soft, gentle, kind and unselfish. That was all that mattered.

As he headed back out, Daryl looked at Leah with a touch of sadness in his eyes. "I'm gonna go back out, keep looking 'fore it gets dark."

Leah put her book down, "Want a second pair of eyes?"

Daryl looked to Carol who gave him a slight nod, "I'm okay."

"Yeah, sure." He said turning to Leah. "Can't hurt nothing. I guess." He tried to hide the slight feeling of excitement that appeared at the thought of spending some time alone with her.

Leah spoke to Carol before leaving, "I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Leah."

Daryl paused at the top of the steps and turned back to Carol, "She's going to like it in here." He jumped down the steps and waited for Leah. He watched her as she exited, feeling a little guilty for wanting her attention and using the search for Sophia as an excuse to spend time with her.

"Here," he said as they walked. He held out his hand to her, inside rested the gun he had taken back earlier. "Take it while we're out there."

Their fingers brushed as she took it from him, "Thanks." She pushed it back into her jeans.

"Ya learn how to turn the safety off yet?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Actually yes."

"Lean how to shoot it, yet?"

"Yeah. Well, that's a different story."

He frowned, "Cant believe I'm letting you carry that thing around when you don't know how to use it."

"If it makes you feel any better. I'd rather not have to use it."

"I need to teach ya, anyway."

They were getting closer to the woods now and Leah realized that she was just blindly trusting Daryl to lead her. "Where are we going anyway?"

He was walking with intent and purpose and pointed towards their left. "Found a house near here. It looked like a kid had been holed up in cupboard there. It's where I found the flower. I want to see if I can pick her trail up there."

"That's good news."

"'Course it is. She's out there. Surviving. Just gotta find her."

Once they reached the woods, Daryl grew silent and fell into tracker mode. For the next few hours they barely spoke and Leah was content to follow his lead. She knew her presence was most likely slowing him down, but Daryl didn't complain once and instead took on a gentlemanly role by helping her over fallen trees and through swampy areas.

There was no sign of Sophia anywhere and as dusk settled over them, a frustrated Daryl began to lead the way back towards the farm.

"We'll find her," Leah tried to encourage him.

"I heard what you told Carol," he said as they cleared the brush and entered on the land of the Greene's farm. "You think she's gone for good, dontcha?"

Leah paled. "What?"

"Sophia. You think she's gone." Daryl realized that she was no longer walking beside him and turned back in her direction.

She stared at him with wide, cloudy eyes. "Wh-what else did you hear?" she stammered.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes piercing her own. "She's a fighter. I ain't gonna give up on her," he stated not answering her question.

"I'm not trying to get you to give up on looking for her," she snapped back. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Are you?" he growled.

Leah shifted awkwardly, completely uncomfortable with the fact that Daryl had been listening, yet wouldn't tell her what he had heard. She looked past Daryl and out over the fields. "You were eavesdropping, Daryl. What the hell?" She suddenly exploded. "That was a private conversation!"

"Ay! Don't yell at me, dammit." Leah's anger ignited Daryl's own. "Have you realized that there ain't really such a thing as being discreet 'round here anymore?"

Leah threw her hands in the air. "You could have walked away! Dammit, Daryl!"

"Why? So you can fill Carol's head with more sadness? I've been risking my life out here to find that little girl. And for what?" Daryl yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Sooner or later we're all going to have to face the truth, including Carol," Leah said. She immediately hated her words. Was she talking about Carol or herself?

"Sophia is still alive, unlike your kid," Daryl snarled back at her. He forced himself not to stiffen in anger. He wasn't angry at her, but at himself. It was her private memory. A memory she hadn't shared with him yet, and now he used that painful memory to verbally attack her.

Leah reeled back as if his words had slapped her in the face. He had heard everything. She stared blankly at him, unsure of how to process the fact that he was now privy to her deepest wound. Telling Asher's story to Carol had been a huge step. In the past, she made a point to never talk about him. It was far too difficult. She had a future planned out; a future with a little curly haired, round face kiddo. She had let herself dream and lost it all. Now, she could barely speak of those dreams. It was still too painful. Sharing with Carol had come from one broken heart reaching out to another. Now, that Daryl revealed that he had also heard Leah wasn't quite sure how to react.

The air between them swirled with tension as they faced off toe to toe. Neither one wanting to back down and lose the argument.

"How dare you," Leah spat. "What the hell is your problem?"

Daryl's left hand clenched into an angry fist. "This what you do? Tell people you like them and then act like a bitch?"

"You're just like him!" Leah flung out, standing on her tiptoes to gain more height. "Did you hear that part of the conversation too? Huh? The part about Jack? The dickwad of a man I was dating? The man who treated me like shit every day that we were together? You are just like him. And you know what, Daryl Dixon? I promised myself that I would NEVER let any man treat me like that again."

She stormed off, not letting Daryl say another word. Even if he had wanted too he couldn't. He had deeply hurt her and he felt like a complete and utter fool. He watched her through narrowed eyes. He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to say ugly, hurtful things as she fled, just so she could despise him. But he had hurt her in the worst possible way. He would be alone now, and he deserved it. He was Daryl Dixon after all, good for nothing Daryl Dixon.


	19. Chapter 18

**Lots of review replies at the end of the chapter! There are so many of you that I want to thank and I didn't want to junk up the top of lots of craziness! The next week at work is going to be absolutely INSANE. Like I will be working 24/7 insane. I am going to try and squeeze in an update for you guys, but just be patient with me!  
**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

**Chapter 18**

"Leah?" Rick looked at her as they stood around the hood of Carol's wagon, gridding off the search area for Sophia. "You want to head out with Daryl?"

"No!" They both quickly replied.

Leah's eyes shot daggers in Daryl's direction. There was a stormy mix of emotions in her heart. Looking at Daryl made her angry, yet she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him.

Rick raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Imma borrow a horse and take him out," Daryl said quickly, while shrugging into his brown flannel and covering up his biceps. The biceps that Leah was still admiring even though she was still mad as hell at him. "Don't think this princess knows how to ride."

Leah's eyes narrowed and she bit back a venomous retort at the sight of her uncle approaching.

Dale came up with the guns and placed them on the hood of the car. "Leah can ride," he gave Daryl a pointed look. "Pretty damn well in fact. If you're going to go out, Leah, you would do best on the horses with Daryl."

Leah shook her head in disagreement. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck with him in the woods. "No. I'll go with Andrea and T-Dog." She looked over to Daryl who was trying not to look in her direction. "Daryl told me that he works best alone anyway."

Daryl gave a curt nod. "Damn right I do."

Dale looked between the two. He stroked his beard and took in the thick tension that hung in the air. He didn't miss much around camp, and last time he had checked things seemed to be going well between Leah and Daryl. A little too well for his comfort, in fact. He watched Leah as she studied Daryl's face through narrowed eyes. That was a look Dale knew well. A look that screamed, 'Don't you dare piss me off'.

Her eyes stayed glued to Daryl's back as he made his way to the stables. No one else could tell, but Dale knew Leah. And his niece had it bad for that redneck. It was obvious as day.

…

Daryl blinked and watched Merle move over him. "Shit," he moaned. His felt as if a huge truck had run over him and left him for dead like he was some sort of road kill. His throat was raw, head throbbing and side splitting. And there was Merle, right above him, laughing in his face.

Some things never change.

A laughing Merle slapped his face, called him worthless and asked if he had a thing for little girls. Daryl could barely comprehend what was happening. Merle looked foggy. Almost like a hallucination, but it seemed too real to be a hallucination even though his right hand was still intact. Daryl's eyes fluttered close and he fought to stay alert.

Merle's blue eyes bore down on him, "What's that fine piece of ass, Leah doing? She still alive? Man, I regret not hittin' that when I had a chance."

His eyes popped open at the mention of Leah's name. "Don't talk about her like that, bro. Ain't never had a chance with her anyways. She hated you."

"Nah. Ya shoulda seen her in Atlanta with me, little brother. She was practically begging for me to take her. "

"Leah ain't like that," Daryl groaned, not just from the pain, but also from the images of Leah and Merle that suddenly invaded his head.

Merle chuckled. "You son of a bitch! Do 'ole Merle a solid and make that little lady scream real good when you get back to the group."

"Man, shut the hell up. Told ya to quit talkin' 'bout her like that."

Merle let out another low chuckle. "Ah, ya like her, huh? Darylina has a little crush?"

"You best shut the hell up, bro." Daryl whispered through his raw throat.

Merle smirked and accused Daryl of being a little bitch to a bunch of pansy asses, niggers, democrats and pussy. "They're back at camp laughing behind your back. Especially Leah. She's having a real good time!" Merle raised his voice a few octaves, "Oh that dumb redneck Daryl! I'm playing him real good. He thinks I actually like his ass. Just wait until I break his white trash heart." He gave Daryl's face another slap. "Ain't no one gonna care about you, but me little brother. Nobody. You remember that."

Daryl fought to defend himself, but Merle had disappeared in a fit of laughter.

…..

Leah came back from searching the woods, thirsty, exhausted and more hopeless than ever. They hadn't seen a single sign of Sophia. While they had been trekking through their grid all Leah could think about was Daryl. Wondering if he had picked up her trail, if he was safe, and dammit, if they would ever work past their argument. As made as she was, Leah still wanted to move past the hurtful things they had screamed at each other in the heat of the moment.

Now, she sat outside against a tree watching the horizon and wondering again. Wondering when he would come back. Everyone else had returned, but that damn redneck was still out searching. Stubborn son of a bitch.

"Leah, no offensive but your Uncle sucks at giving advice." Glenn strode out of the RV looking defeated and breaking her away from her thoughts of Daryl.

Her eyes flicked over to him and she gave her friend a smile. They hadn't really had a chance to talk much since Sophia disappeared, being so preoccupied with everything else that was going on around camp. "Yeah? I might disagree with you there. He's a fountain of knowledge it just depends on the kind of advice you need."

Glenn sighed and looked around, making sure no one could overhear their conversation. "Woman advice."

Leah snorted. "You asked Dale for advice on women?"

"Well, he just kinda offered it to me. You know Dale."

Leah laughed and picked up a stick that sat at her feet, she twirled it absently mindedly in her fingers before pointing it at Glenn. "Yes. I do know Dale. But, you know, I'm not the best person to give relationship advice right now. I've got things all screwed up."

Glenn's eyes widened in an almost panicked state. "C'mon! You're the only here I can talk to. You're a woman, you know how they think."

"I would hope so."

Glenn sat down heavily on the ground beside her and crossed his elbows over his knees. "Maggie and I… well, went we went into town something happened."

"Glenn! You and Maggie?" Leah burst out at her sudden realization.

Glenn's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "Shhh! Leah! Keep your voice down!"

Leah covered a smile with her hand, "Glenn, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Whatever," he puffed up. "I'm a Casanova."

Leah bit back another smile. "So, what's the deal now?"

He deflated and looked to the ground. "Ever since we've got back she's been so cold. Okay, so. I told her you know, that I am still interested and she got all weird on me. Said that she didn't even know if she liked me. What the hell?"

Leah shrugged. "We can be fickle creatures."

"God, you sound like Dale." Glenn made a face.

"Touché. Alright, I guess just play cool. Don't smother her. Make her beg."

"Make her beg?" He gave her a look that fell somewhere between confusion and disbelief. "I don't know how to do that."

Leah turned her palms up. "Me neither. That's all I've got, buddy. Like I said. I suck at relationships."

Glenn sighed. "It's hopeless."

Leah smiled and opened her mouth to encourage him, but was interrupted by Andrea screaming from the top of the RV.

"Walker! Walker!"

She and Glenn were both on their feet like a shot. Glenn took off towards his tent and grabbed his machete while Leah ran to the RV to meet Dale who was rushing out and climbing the ladder for a better look.

Leah shaded her eyes from the sun and watched as Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn ran out to defend the farm.

"Andrea, don't." Dale warned her as she took aim from the roof.

Andrea flattened her body against the RV. "I can get him, Dale."

Leah held her breath in anticipation.

A shot rang out and Leah heard Rick's cries from the field as the walker went down.

No. No. It wasn't a walker. As quickly as she had ever run, Leah was heading out to the field with Dale and Andrea hot on her heels. The scene that met her made her stomach clench. An unconscious and limp Daryl was hanging between Rick and Shane. Leah's heart started to race at the sight of him.

Andrea asked the question that Leah wanted to. "Is he dead?" she said breathlessly.

Rick grunted under Daryl's dead weight. "Unconscious. The bullet grazed him."

"Shit! Andrea! What were you thinking?" Leah screamed, before running up to Daryl and taking his dirt and blood streaked face in her hands. "Daryl wake up. Just wake up please."

"Leah," Shane said firmly. "Move. We need to get him into the house."

Dale took her by the elbow and moved her to the side. "C'mon honey."

"Oh god," Leah clamped her hand over her mouth, holding back a mixture of fear and anger. She let Dale hold her elbow and guide her as they followed Rick, Shane and Daryl towards the farmhouse.

Behind them, T-Dog was holding up Sophia's doll and Leah's heart clenched again. That was it. She was no longer mad at Daryl. No apologies or explanations necessary. She just needed him to wake up. Every fiber of her being just needed to see his eyes, hear his voice and kiss his mouth again.

...

**First, thanks to everyone who added this story to their faves and alerts this week! I would love to hear what you think! Reviews make me write faster! :)**

**LadyLecter47 - Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Leyshla Gisel- I love that I can always count on you to be one of my first chapter reviewers! **

**Emberka-2012 - Thanks for reading and consistently reviewing! **

**KillerKadoogan- I confess! I don't have cable so I wasn't able to watch TWD marathon. I have to mooch off friends to get my Walking Dead fix or find ahem, other methods of watching that may or may not be legal. ;) I was bummed that I had to miss all the fun! I am glad that you love seeing updates from me, because I love seeing reviews from you!  
**

**To Stephanie who speaks French- Thank you, thank you, thank you! So honored that you wrote a review for me! Wow! And your English is just wonderful.  
**

**NamelessWildflower- I just heart your reviews! It makes me happy that my writing can evoke such emotion, but I am still sorry to hear that you teared up a little. I did giggle when I you said you got looks for gasping out loud! ;)  
**

**GrumpyBadger13- I am flattered! I don't know that this is the best Daryl/OC that has ever been written, but I am just honored to be considered among some of the best!  
**

**C-jade310- Thank you, thank you! You are quite welcome, I love writing for you guys. Seriously, not a lot of things make me happier!  
**

**Last of the Lilac Wine- So glad you decided to read! Thanks for your hard work on your story as well! It's smashing!  
**

**Kol and Elena- Hahaha, poor Daryl needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut. ;) Don't worry, it will all be better soon!  
**

**JesseGlenFan - Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts! Don't you worry, there will certainly be some making up for these two.  
**

**Gypsywitchbaby- No kidding! Leave it to Daryl to ruin a good thing. These two lovebirds will find a way to make it alright, you can be sure of that!  
**

**Nelle07- Hahaha. Karma is a bitch.  
**

**Redlil- Thank you! Happy that you love Daryl and Leah!  
**

**And to my guests who reviewed- Thank you! Your words mean so much to me! So glad you are reading.  
**

**Okay, hopefully I didn't forget anyone. Hugs to you all!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, I NEVER update twice in one day. Never, ever. However! I just watched the Season 3 trailer from ComicCon and I am jut beside myself with giddiness! I might have almost peed a little the first time I watched it. I must have watched it 10 times already. Each time I get a little more excited. So, in honor of the season 3 trailer ... I hereby bring you a fresh update. *dies from pure excitement and happiness*  
**

**Chapter 19 **

Leah pushed her way into the bedroom after Shane, Rick and Daryl. She watched as they struggled under his weight to lay him gently on the bed, trying not to irritate his wounds further.

"How can I help," she asked Hershel who was looking at her with a wary eye.

"It would be best to just stay right where you are as I work," he answered as Patricia brought a basin of water in. "Patricia and I make a good team."

Leah wanted to protest, but nodded despite her desire to anything she could to help. She chewed on her thumbnail while she watched Hershel examine Daryl's head and then run his hands and eyes down to the wound on his side, willing him to open his eyes and say something. She never wanted to hear one of his smart-ass comments so badly.

"Something pierced him clean through right here." Hershel lifted the dirty wifebeater up to reveal a small puncture right below Daryl's ribs.

"Bolt," came Daryl's raspy voice. "Landed on one." His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room, his gaze landing on Leah who breathed a sigh of relief.

Hershel bent over and looked at the puncture wound more closely. "Well, you did a good job tying it off. Stopped any unnecessary blood loss. It's a wonder that it went clean through. You got very lucky."

Daryl winced as Rick helped Hershel get the shirt off and roll him over onto his right side, so the veterinarian could stitch up the hole in his back. His eyes were locked on Leah and they weren't very friendly. He looked as though he was chewing on a snarky comment, but refraining from sharing it in the presence of their company. Leah didn't let his menacing stare scare her off and she stared back, her own gaze unfaltering.

Hershel began to work and apologized half heartedly for not having anything to numb the pain as he put tiny stitches into Daryl's side and head. "I had no idea that we would be going through this much medicine."

"Don't need it," Daryl grunted as Hershel threaded a needle through his skin.

Leah shook her head at him and listened as the three men talked about what Daryl had seen out in the woods, explaining that he had found Sophia's doll in the creek bed and that the search grid was now cut in half. "You're welcome," he spat.

Leah caught a glimpse of Shane rolling his eyes.

"That'll do it," Hershel cleaned his hands on a rag. "You're going to need to rest for a few days though. You'll rip those stiches if you're not careful."

"He will," Leah spoke up. "I'll make sure."

Both Rick and Shane shot Leah a curious look, but didn't question her. Daryl on the other hand had plenty to say.

"Don't need no nurse," he growled.

Leah crossed her arms over her chest. "Too bad."

"Alright then," Shane stood up and left the room, but Rick paused and looked at the pair.

He studied them for a minute and looked as though he wanted to say something, but quickly decided against it. "I'll be close if you need anything," he finally settled on saying and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"You're filthy," Leah said once they were alone. She moved to the basin of water and thoroughly wet a rag.

"Shut up," he replied gruffly. He didn't want to be, after all the girl had screwed him over twice now, but Daryl still found himself captivated by her movements. He watched as she twisted the rag with both hands, wringing the excess water out. He let his eyes roam over her body, taking her slightly sun burnt bare arms and messy dark hair. It was getting longer, he noted, brushing just past her shoulders. He liked it long and messy like that.

"You shut up." She moved towards him and ran the cool rag over his neck, wiping away the dirt smudges.

"Watch it," he flinched. "I'm injured."

Leah's hands stilled and she looked down at Daryl. "Stop being a baby. I'm trying to…. I'm just trying, okay? Just let me help you, please."

He leaned back onto the pillows and gave her a little quirk of his eyebrow as she continued to clean his face and neck. The grime coming off his body was turning the white rag to black and the clean water a dingy brown color. She worked over him in silence, gentle and trying not to jostle him anymore than she needed to. When her hands reached his chest, Daryl's muscles twitched under her touch.

There was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in," Leah called gently, placing the rag in the water again and wringing it out.

Dale peeked his head in, "How you doing, Daryl?"

He grunted, "I'm alive."

Dale gave a slight smile and looked to Leah. "Dinner is ready. You want to come eat and let Daryl get some rest?"

Leah looked over to Daryl who stared back at her blankly, giving no indication on whether he wanted her to stay or go. She wiped her wet hands on her jeans and sighed, "Yeah. Let me um, get him settled."

Dale didn't move from the doorway.

"I'll be right out," Leah said hoping he would get the not so subtle dismissal. "Tell everyone they can start without me."

With a slight chuckle and shake of his head Dale stepped out of the room. "See you out there." He said before closing the door behind him.

Daryl knew exactly what she was up to. "Ain't you gonna go eat with everyone else?

"No," she shook her head.

"Didn't think ya would be able to stay outta that big ass kitchen. I kinda wanted a cupcake."

She smiled, he must be feeling better if he could tease her. "Sorry, I've been too busy looking for Sophia and worrying about your ass. Besides, I can't stand to look at Andrea right now. You know that she has almost killed two people that I care about? Her track record sucks."

Daryl snorted. "Care about?"

Leah sunk down on the side of the bed. "I'm trying here, Daryl. C'mon."

He studied her through slanted eyes for a moment before letting out a breath. It was impossible to stay mad at her and for a Dixon that was a rare occurrence. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Shouldn't of listened to your conversation. Shouldn't have said anything 'bout yer kid."

Leah grew quiet and soaked in his apology. She knew him well enough by now to know that saying sorry didn't come easy. Finally she took a shaky breath, "Thank you. Jack and Asher are really hard for me to talk about. It was a dark time in my life. I just… I wasn't ready for you to know. I mean, I would have told you eventually. I just have to muster up the courage, you know? I told Carol because I wanted her to know that I understand. I like Carol and I hate to see her in pain. Losing a child hurts like hell."

Daryl listened and watched intently as the pretty girl on his bed opened her heart to him. She was damaged. Just like he was. Knowing that made his heart crack a little more for her.

Leah wrung her hands in her lap, "Can we start over? Hell, what am I saying? We haven't even started anything. Damn, can we just start?"

"I reckon," he opened his arms, wincing a little at the pain his movements caused. "C'mere."

Leah, didn't hesitate at his invitation and crawled closer spreading out against his good side. Tentatively, she stroked the side of his face. "You scared the hell out of me," she whispered before pressing her lips gently to his.

He kissed her back without the usual urgency he felt when their lips had touched in the past. Partly because he was exhausted and in pain and partly because he wasn't going to start anything too frisky with the whole clan just a few rooms over. He knew that next time he kissed Leah good and hard he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His body knew what it wanted from her.

"Everyone's gunna wonder where you are," he said when they broke apart.

She shrugged, "I honestly don't care. I'm right where I want to be."

Daryl stifled a yawn. "Thought ya didn't want people knowing."

She ran her hand down his arm instead of answering him, because the truth was she didn't. She didn't want anyone in her business, especially when it involved Daryl. However, she couldn't drag herself away from him. "Sleep. You're exhausted."

Daryl grunted in response and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. He didn't know why he needed her to stay, but he honestly couldn't bear the thought of sleeping without her. His eyelids fluttered closed he was soon breathing deeply against her face. Leah watched him sleep until her own eyes closed.

She was dreaming when the door creaked open and startled her from her semi- conscious state. At the sight of Carol walking in, Leah scrambled from Daryl's grasp and sprung out of the bed.

"The hell," her movements woke Daryl and he quickly pulled the sheet up around his body.

Carol froze at the door and dropped her eyes to the tray in her hands, "Sorry. I just thought Daryl might be hungry."

"It's okay," Leah said hurriedly and moved past Carol and out the door. "I was just leaving to get my own dinner. He's all yours! So, thanks!" She shut the door behind her.


	21. Chapter 20

**I know that I said it would be awhile until I updated, but my beta got this done and I had some free time to make changes and post! Hoooray! I also have a lot of reviews to reply to, so I better get to it!  
**

**Emberka-2012: Yes! They made up. Near death experiences have a way of doing that!  
**

**NamelessWildflower- I geek every time I watch it! It's so fabulous! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love your reviews!  
**

**Guest #1- It warms my heart when people get excited over my story! Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**Sunnymuffins- I know! Carol shooting a gun? And it was a BIG gun! I have a new respect for her now.  
**

**Redlil- Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! Here's your update!  
**

**Leyshla Gisel- Love your reviews! Yep, caught! Now let's see what happens...  
**

**Nila101 - I JUST loved your review! Thank you, thank you! I love new readers. Welcome!  
**

**Kol and Elana- Team Daryl and Leah! Yes!  
**

**Vexingvixen7- They have to make up! I can't keep them apart for long!  
**

**Limaro- Yes, but Leah is stubborn. She's going to try and push that cat back in the bag. ;) Thanks for telling me your fave parts of the story! I love it when readers share those types of things with me!  
**

**Viska Vatten- What a compliment! Wow! Welcome to AOGD! I'm so glad to have you.  
**

**KillerKadoogan - Writing makes the wait more bearable for me too, so I am glad it helps for you as well!  
**

**JessGlennFan- Oh Daryl! So stubborn! Leah is stubborn too, so... I think he's met his match.  
**

**PastelPink- As always, love your reviews! Welp... here we go... people are going to start finding out.  
;)**

**Guest #2 - Sorry! Can't please everyone.  
**

**BecomingScarlett- So glad you loved it! I loved writing this chapter too. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Chapter 20 **

Leah entered the kitchen after Carol's intrusion and was met with Lori's pair of questioning eyes. "You missed dinner," she said somewhat accusingly.

Leah just shrugged and grabbed a what looked like a clean fork off the counter. "I was helping Daryl. He might be a grown man, but he just got shot in the head for crying out loud. I didn't want to leave him alone." She grabbed the left over bowl of potatoes and began to eat straight out of it.

Lori handed her a plate. "There's some left over chicken too. It's on the counter over there."

Leah made herself a plate and hopped on the counter to eat and wait for Carol to come back. She hated the thought of having to ask Carol not to spill their secret, but felt as if their new found kinship would at least merit Carol's trust. Granted, she hadn't done a very good of concealing her feelings for Daryl to anyone today, but hopefully she could stomp out any rumors before things spread too far. What was going on with her and Daryl was nobodies business but their own and Leah was in no mood to have prying eyes privy to her comings and goings.

When Carol walked back into the kitchen, she didn't meet Leah's gaze. Instead, she went straight to the sink and tackled the stack of dishes that was waiting. Leah watched her back for a moment chewing over what to say to her friend. She hadn't expected Carol to walk back into the kitchen with her back straight and eyes forward, full of tension. All the sudden, she was thrown for a loop.

Lori must have felt the awkwardness as well. She looked between the two women and coughed lightly, "I'm going to check on Carl. I'll be right back."

Leah hopped down from the counter and cleared her throat, "Is he eating?" She picked up a towel to dry the dishes Carol was rinsing.

Carol nodded briskly and tried to covertly swipe a tear away with her wrist, trying in vain to keep her sudsy dripping hands over the sink.

"Oh Carol," Leah blinked in surprise at the unexpected tears and took a deep breath. "I-I… um, are you… what happened?" Damn it, she sounded like a bumbling idiot.

Carol shook her head and gave her a sad look.

Leah didn't look away, "Daryl didn't say anything …. hurtful to you. Did he?" Surely that couldn't be the case. The soft spot that Daryl carried in his heart for Carol was as plain as day.

Carol shook her head, "No, he didn't. Daryl's a good man."

"Yeah, he is." A heavy quiet settled back over them. Leah chewed on her bottom lip while she dried a serving platter, mulling over what to say to ease the awkwardness. "Thanks for taking dinner into him," she started. "I… well, we… fell asleep. I meant to get it for him. So, thank you."

Carol nodded, "I didn't mind taking it to him."

Leah stacked a few dried plates together, their clinking sounding amplified in the quiet kitchen. "Um, would you mind not saying anything? About… you know…" her voice trailed off.

Carol nodded again, but didn't look at Leah. They finished the dishes in silence, with Carol fighting back tears and Leah desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. Sure it had been awkward for her to walk in on them, but Leah didn't think that was the reason behind Carol's change in mood.

When they were finished, leaving the Greene's kitchen as spotless as they had found it, Carol went back outside without a word leaving Leah alone, still reeling with confusion and feeling helpless. She wandered quietly back to the bedroom where Daryl was and knocked lightly before pushing it open. "Daryl?"

He was on his side facing away from the door and turned when she entered. "Hey," he greeted gruffly.

"Hey, you need anything?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Leah gave him a smile. "Okay, I'll let you sleep. Just wanted to say good night."

He didn't want to see her go, "What? Nurses are supposed to stay with their patients."

Leah gave a tiny laugh, "Are you hitting on your nurse?"

Daryl shrugged and then winced at the movement. "Ah, see? I'm in pain," he groaned. "Best not to leave me like this."

Leah laughed again and made her way over to his bed and stopped when her knees hit the edge. "What's this? Daryl Dixon milking his injuries? Say it ain't so."

Mischief twinkled behind his eyes and he reached for her. "We just made up. Ya think Imma just let you go?"

She stretched out beside him, but didn't let their bodies touch. "I seem to remember someone telling me not to get all girly on him numerous times. I wouldn't want to be that needy girl who can't leave you alone and scares you off, now would I?"

"Can't scare me off girl," he propped his body up on his elbow to get a better look at her smiling face.

Leah whispered. "Well, that's good." She reached up and touched his bandage, smiling slightly at how his brown hair was sticking up all over the place. "How do you feel, really?"

"Like shit."

Her hand traveled down his face and rested on his neck. "Go to sleep then. I'll check on you in the morning."

Daryl flopped back down on the bed and exhaled. "Fine. Git out a here."

Leah leaned over and kissed his jaw lightly. "First thing, I'll come check on you. I promise."

…..

Dale approached his niece the next morning as the rest of the camp loaded up to head out for gun practice. "Leah, are you going out with them?"

She had just walked out of the farmhouse where Daryl was up, dressed and feeling cranky. He'd only been inside one night and it had been one night too many. Hershel was changing his bandages before letting Daryl retreated to his tent with strict instructions to rest for the remainder of the day.

Leah shook her head. "No, Daryl promised to teach me a long time ago. I'm going to wait until he is feeling better."

Dale studied her, "Shane's a certified instructor. Daryl's got good ole boy skills, I'll give him that, but doesn't have the experience like Shane."

Leah touched his arm, reassuringly. "I promised Daryl. He'll be a good teacher."

Dale gave her that ever knowing smile, "I know what's going on here. Don't think you can hide it much longer."

Leah made a face that was a cross between horror and disgust. Dale just chuckled and looked at her with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Look," he said lowering his voice and keeping the conversation discreet. "I can't say that I understand the attraction, but Daryl's a decent man underneath it all." He pursed his lips, "Pretty deep underneath it all, but that's besides the point. Just don't feel like you need to hide it from me anymore."

Leah quirked an eyebrow. "You've changed your tune."

Dale shrugged. "I came to grips with it. I can't control your feelings and my respect level for Daryl has increased since Sophia disappeared. He makes you smile and I like to see that. If Daryl Dixon brings you a little bit of happiness then I am okay with it."

Leah let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "He does make me smile. It kinda hit me out of nowhere. I'm probably more shocked then you are. After what happened at the quarry… I would have been toast if it hadn't been for him, you know? My perspective shifted."

Dale grinned as she spoke, but then his face took on a serious tone. "I just don't want to see him hurt you."

Leah laughed, "He's Daryl. The definition of loose cannon. It's bound to happen at some point." She leaned in and hugged her uncle tightly. "He's nothing like Jack though," she whispered as they embraced. "He's a softie inside. Uncapable of hurting me like Jack did."

Daryl patted her back, "It's nice to see you moving on from him."

"Do me a favor?" Leah asked him as they pulled away. "Keep this quiet? I don't really want everyone in on this."

Dale rested his hands on Leah's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "You got it." He gave her one last pat before heading back to the RV and resuming his watch position.

Glenn approached her from behind, "Want a peach, Leah?"

She turned and smiled at the large basket of fresh fruit that Glenn was holding. "Oh, yum! Thank you!" She grabbed a ripe one from the basket and took in Glenn's forlorn face. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked after taking a bite, a little bit of juice dribbling down onto her chin.

Glenn's eyebrows shot up, "What? Uh, no?" He cleared his throat, "No."

Leah wiped the juice with the back of her hand while chewing and gave him a quizzical look, "Alright then." She grabbed another peach out of the basket. "I'm going to take one to Daryl. Thanks Glenn."

Leah walked across the lawn towards Daryl's tent, rolling his peach around in her hand. She heard voices drifting from inside and when she got closer Andrea exited.

"Morning Leah," her friend greeted.

Instead of lashing out like a child, Leah smiled at Andrea despite the fact that she was still angry with her. "Morning."

"You coming for target practice?"

Leah shook her head, "Nope. Not today."

Andrea frowned, "Shane's certified."

"I know, but I have other plans."

Andrea glanced to Daryl's tent and back to Leah. "Suit yourself, I guess. See ya later."

Leah ducked into Daryl's tent, "Think fast." She tossed the peach gently onto his cot.

"Thanks," he picked up the fruit and shifted his body. "Don't be too mad at her."

Leah snorted and took a seat on the floor next to him, "Yeah. Okay."

"She did what she had to for the group. We're good."

Leah frowned at him and took the last bite of her peach, throwing the pit out of the tent and licking the juice off her fingers. "You almost died."

"I'm a Dixon. Tough as shit. We don't die easy."

Leah placed a hand on his forearm and smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"Reckon," He licked his lips before biting into the fruit. "You ain't going out shooting?"

"Nope," Leah squeezed his arm. "I already have a teacher."

Daryl gave her a slight, proud smile. "Tomorrow. I'll take ya out."

"You gonna feel up to it?" She asked, concern laced through her voice.

Daryl huffed. "Yes, dammit."

Leah held her hands up in defense. "Alright then." She returned her hand to his arm.

"Can't just lay here all damn day when Sophia is still missing."

"Speaking of Sophia," Leah took the opportunity to ask him about Carol's strange behavior. "What happened with Carol last night? She came back to the kitchen incredibly sad and barely spoke to me."

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin'. Told me that I'm a good man and some other shit."

"You are a good man," she looked into his eyes, making sure that he heard what she was saying. "And you better believe that."

Daryl grew silent, uncomfortable with her words, and took another bite of his peach.

"I guess I will talk to her," Leah said while he chewed. "She didn't say anything about me being in the bed with you?"

"Nope."

"Hmm," she stared off through the doorway of the tent thinking. "When they get back. I'll talk to her."

…..

"I need to go talk to Hershel," Leah heard her uncle say. She had left Daryl's tent after he had drifted off to sleep and found Glenn and Dale chatting by the campfire.

"Tell Hershel what?" Leah asked as she approached the two of them.

Glenn gulped and gave her a deer caught in the headlights look. "No-nothing."

Leah pursued her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Glenn, you are such a horrible liar."

Glenn crossed his arms and looked off into the horizon while chewing on his bottom lip. He was silent a beat before speaking, "There's walkers in the barn."

Leah reached for Dale's shoulder to steady herself. "What?"

Glenn continued. "I saw them last night."

Leah felt her stomach drop at the news. "Who else knows?"

Dale shook his head, "No one."

"Oh god," Leah gasped. She sank into a nearby chair and looked up at the two men. Their haven hadn't been a haven at all. Each moment they had been on the farm had put their lives in danger.

"Let me talk to Hershel," Dale said looking down at her. "Don't say anything to anyone until I get to the bottom of this."

Leah nodded and willed her churning stomach to calm down. She was scared the peach was going to make a re-appearance. Dale gripped her shoulder as he passed and made his way towards the barn. As she watched him walk away Leah could only think one thing.

What now?


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi readers! So, although I am not the best at making these- I have been working on a banner for AOGD. You can find it on my profile. I tried to link here, but you know how finicky FFN is with links! I have been using Anna Kendrick as my Leah inspiration, because I think she is just as cute as a button. **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I wish I had time to reply to them all. I will have to get to them with the next update. I'm so glad everyone is loving Leah and Daryl as much as I love writing them. Hugs to you, readers! Hugs!  
**

**Chapter 21 **

It was difficult for Leah to keep her mouth closed over the walkers being hidden inside the barn. She couldn't stop throwing cautious glances in it's direction. Before, the wooden structure had only been a part of the vast farm, but now it stood out like a sore thumb. It loomed in the distance. Full of threat and full of danger.

The only place she felt safe was inside Daryl's tent. He might be injured, but he still oozed testosterone and manliness. There was no doubt in Leah's mind that he would still be able to gun down a herd of walkers despite his temporary handicap.

"Hey," he said when she returned, scooting over to make room on the cot. "Wondered where you went."

She sat in the empty, warm spot and gave him a big smile. "Just letting you sleep. Feeling any better?"

The left side of Daryl's mouth quirked upwards. "Now I am."

Despite herself Leah blushed, causing Daryl to let out a laugh that sounded mostly like air rushing out of his lungs. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"What?" He feigned confusion. "It's kinda cute when you do that."

Leah made a face. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Just company." His hand tentatively reached for hers. He wasn't used to wanting to touch a woman, just for the sake of touching her. Leah made him do a lot of things he wasn't used to doing. He hated talking about his feelings, would rather just explode in a blind rage and cool off in the woods. No one had ever asked him how he felt. In fact, sometimes Daryl wondered if he had emotions other than anger. This was Leah though, and when it came to her, he sure as hell had emotions. Plenty of them. And they taunted him every moment of the day.

She threaded her fingers around his. "I can provide that."

"I was hoping so." Daryl folded his free arm under his head and looked up at Leah as his thumb began to run over her knuckles. "Might need a kiss though. Help me heal faster."

"You're a devil," Leah teased before leaning over to oblige. Something she was more than happy to do.

Their lips first met in a feather soft kiss, causing Daryl to moan in desire. Quickly, he moved his head forward and fiercely captured her lips in his own. His tongue moved between Leah's lips and ran over her teeth before stroking her own in slow, heavy movements.

All Leah wanted to do as Daryl expertly moved his tongue around her own was melt into his body. She didn't know if she could get close enough to him, but she held back, supporting her weight with one hand on the pillow beside his face. The threat of hurting him was nagging the back of her mind.

When Leah pulled away, breathless, Daryl reached a surprisingly gentle hand up to her side. As he ran up the length of her and settled beside her breast, Leah began to trail wet kisses down his jawbone and across his neck. When his thumb flicked across her nipple, she gasped and nipped at the skin above his collarbone.

Knowing that her body was in an awkward position above him, Daryl removed his hand from her breast and moved it up to her face. He gently cupped her cheek in an effort to move her mouth away from his neck. "Gonna move over," his voice was gruff with passion.

As he twisted to the edge of the cot, making room for Leah to lay beside him, she caught a glimpse of his tightening pants. At the sight, she almost moaned aloud, but Daryl was quickly pulling her down beside him, assaulting her mouth with his own and absorbing any noises that Leah could make. He pressed a thigh between her own and Leah felt him pressing into her hip. Felt his need. Felt his desire. Warmth began to spread over her entire body as Daryl pressed into her harder and moved his mouth from her swollen lips to her earlobe. He sucked on it gently before blowing his hot breath over her and licking her neck. Her body reacted and hips pressed into him firmly.

Daryl moaned, "You drive me crazy." His confession caused Leah to attack his lips with a vengeance. She kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue and gripping his tight ass.

His hands found their way up her shirt and ghosted over her ribs before taking a handful of her breast into his palm.

Leah moaned and flashed back to the CDC when their lips had first met in a drunken fury. She had marveled at how wonderful a kisser Daryl had been then, but that was nothing compared to what he was doing to her lips right now. He had some sort of power over her and Leah was ready to die right then and there in his arms. His hardness pressing into her acted as an affirmation that she was doing something right as well. There were condoms somewhere, and Leah knew that she was going to have to get them. Daryl was in no shape to be up and moving. A sudden realization settled over her. He was supposed to be resting. Hershel had warned that any sort of strenuous activity would pop his stitches. Truth be told, Leah did not want to have to explain why Daryl's stitches needed to be re-done. Talk about an awkward conversation.

Panting, Leah pulled her lips away from a very disappointed Daryl. "That's enough," she admonished.

"Like hell it is," he reached for her head, pulling her back down.

"Daryl," Leah warned between kisses. "Your stitches."

Daryl growled and pulled her head back to a level where he could see her eyes. "Does it look like I give a shit?"

Leah shook her head, "No, but I do. I refuse to let you pop a stitch."

He flopped his head back onto the pillow with a sigh. "I oughta kick you out for being a tease."

Just to torture him, Leah grazed her teeth over his Adams apple. "We have plenty of time." She whispered into his ear. "Patience. Patience."

Daryl cuffed her neck roughly, "You want me to be patient? You better keep yer distance then."

…

Leah exited Daryl's tent, somewhat flushed and a little sexually frustrated, right before the group got back from shooting practice. She needed to check on Carol. The woman's strange behavior from the night before was still baffling her. Leah thought since she had bonded with Carol and that Carol would be able to open up. She knew the loss of Sophia hurt like hell and Leah didn't want Carol to bottle it all up. That only made things worse.

She knew.

Leah found her at the picnic table mending more clothes. Carol looked up at Leah, with that now permanent sad look she carried around with her, but offered a half smile. Leah knew that well too. The faking. Smiling through the pain.

"How was the gun lesson?" she asked casually.

"It was fine. You should have come." Carol took in Leah's swollen lips and mussed hair, but if she suspected something she didn't say anything. Instead, she asked. "How's Daryl? Does he need anything?" Her hands never stopped moving over the white shirt she was patching.

Leah shook her head while straddling the bench across from Carol. "He's resting. Or at least he should be. He hasn't been taking orders very well."

Carol looked down and nodded.

Leah watched her hands move expertly over the clothing before speaking again, "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You know if you need to talk…."

"I'm fine. I just lost my little girl Leah." Her words came out quickly, shutting down Leah's offer of support. "I'm not an invalid."

"I know. I know." Leah played with the nail on her thumb. "I just…" she paused unsure of how to go on. Confrontation had never been her thing.

"Spit it out," Carol said.

Leah's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at Carol, startled by her uncharacteristic outburst. She lowered her voice to a whisper after regaining her composure. "Last night," she cleared her throat. "When you came into Daryl's room with dinner and then came back out to the kitchen. You were different. I wanted to make sure you know… I didn't do anything."

What Leah really wanted to say was, _You caught us. Busted. Sorry if I made you feel awkward by asking you not to say anything._

Carol's hands stopped moving over the shirt and she looked dead into Leah's eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. The world does not revolve around you, Leah." Her eyes began to water and Carol wiped the tears away with haste.

Leah's mouth opened and then promptly closed. Carol pushed herself away from the picnic table and gathered up her supplies in a stormy manner, before stomping off to the RV and slamming the door behind her.

Dale looked down on a dumb founded Leah from above. Their eyes met and Leah gave her uncle an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders before picking her self up from the picnic table. She crossed the grass to the RV and slowly climbed the ladder.

"What was that all about?" Dale whispered as she took a seat next to him, careful not to let Carol hear their conversation.

Leah picked at her fingernail and sighed. "I just wanted to check on her. She's been out of sorts since last night. Kinda shut me out. I just wanted to apologize incase I had done something."

"Mmmmhmmm," Dale nodded.

"I know that sound," Leah laughed while still whispering. "What are you thinking?"

Dale chuckled and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He shot a pointed look in the direction of Daryl's tent.

Leah caught his drift. Sorta. She prompted him to continue, "Yeah?"

Dale leaned back in his camping chair and let his eyes scan the darkening horizon. He was getting that far off look on his face. The look that always preceded a story. It was a tell tale sign that he was going to launch into a parable. "You know, before I met Erma there was another young lady. Jane," he chuckled at the memories. "Jane and I were good friends, but she wanted something more. I didn't. Jane and I never would have worked. But, I was young and I liked the attention. So, I let her hang around. Gave her false hope in a sense. Then along came your aunt Erma and the rest was history. Every other woman disappeared. Oh, but poor Jane. She was hurt. Jealous too."

Leah sighed and worked out what her uncle was saying in her mind. "So, short version? Carol is jealous? Of me?"

"I would imagine so. The only difference in this story is that Daryl is not leading Carol on intentionally. He's just doing what he knows."

"Jesus," Leah mumbled, hanging her head into her hands. "Daryl."

Dale gave his niece a sympathic and knowing look. Her whole life, Leah had been the type to act a little tough, yet she never wanted to hurt anyone. Her somewhat tough and independent exterior was only a defense mechanism. Dale knew that her mind was reeling with thoughts on how to fix the situation.

Leah rubbed the corners of her eyes, "How do you always know everything?"

Dale chuckled, "Old age maybe? I've learned a thing or two. Carol has no one left and Daryl has been out there everyday looking for Sophia. He almost lost her life for her. Carol is bound to develop some type of feelings for Daryl."

Leah hugged her knees and looked out over the horizon. "My whole plan to keep this undercover is not going so well."

Dale chuckled, "Did you expect it to? Close quarters, prying eyes, bored people looking for a little excitement?"

Leah laughed at the situation. "Maybe I was a little naive."

Dale shrugged, "Eh. It happens. But, the way you and Daryl look at each other. They way you are drawn to each other," he looked at her and shook his head. "Keeping things a secret isn't going to last that long. It's obvious sweetie."


	23. Chapter 22

**Everyday I get new emails about people subscribing to and favoriting this story! So honored! Thank you, thank you!  
**

**I missed replying to your comments last time, so hopefully no one will get left out this time!  
**

**chibigurl23 - I'm so glad you like my OC, Leah! I try to write her as real as possible. Not over the top girly or badass. Thanks for reading!  
**

**BecomingScarlett2012- I agree! I'm itching to write a little smut between these two! Soon... very soon... ;)  
**

**LotLW- Thank you! I think the best compliments come from great writers. And you, lady, are a GREAT writer! I'm tempted to tell you to stop reading my story and go work on your own! ;)  
**

**Leyshla Gisel - It's not my fav pic of Normy either. However, I suck at making banners and I needed that extra space next to him in the picture to put Leah in!  
**

**Kol and Elena- So glad you love it! ;)  
**

**mrskaz453- I know! I want to know why Carol isn't out there searching for Sophia. There was almost a chapter where Leah breaks down with Daryl angry over Carol not looking for her own daughter, but I decided to go a different direction and create a bond between Carol and Leah instead.  
**

**Emberka- 2012 - I love Dale. :)  
**

** - I love them together too! ;) Of course I am, biased. Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**Nila101- Damn stitches getting in the way! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
**

**KillerKadoogan - I know... Poor Carol. Things will be mended with them though!  
**

**Ashkira- WOW! Thank you! I am honored! I don't take your words lightly! Thanks so much for taking the time to tell me!  
**

**Chapter 22 **

The silence over breakfast after Glenn announced that the barn was full of walkers was deafening. Leah sat on an overturned milk crate beside Daryl and saw his hand full of egg freeze midway to his mouth, very slowly he lowered the food back to his plate and tensed. Like a one of his bolts. He was taunt, ready to fire at any minute. He kept his outbursts in check though, and listened intently as Glenn nervously explained the situation.

Leah studied at everyone's faces around the breakfast circle. A stone faced Lori pulled Carl pulled close, Shane was turning red with anger, Carol was on the verge of tears and T-Dog looked pissed.

Rick, their always cool and collected leader, gently set his plate on the ground. He stood and ran a hand over his mouth. "Walkers?" he asked Glenn.

Glenn nodded, eyes to the ground. Leah wished she could hug him. He looked absolutely petrified.

Rick looked to Shane and the men spoke silently with their eyes. The rest of the group watched in anticipation while their leader processed the new information.

"It's secure," Glenn said quickly. "Chained up from the outside."

Rick looked back to him, "You're sure about this?"

Glenn nodded. "I saw them. From the hayloft."

Letting out a deep sigh, Rick slowly turned strode towards the barn. The rest of the group jumped up and quickly followed. Covertly, Daryl looked to Leah making sure she was within close protecting distance.

It didn't take long for the arguments to erupt between everyone once they reached the old barn and heard the chilling moans inside. Leah held herself tightly and listened silently as the heated discussion happened around her. As their voices grew louder, so did the moans inside the structure.

Things got really heated as Shane began to throw insults at Daryl. "Man, if Sophia saw you coming out there all methed out she would run in the other direction."

Wild eyed and red-faced Daryl lunged at Shane. More shouts erupted as everyone stepped in to break the two hotheaded men apart.

Carefully, Leah dodged the failing arms and hugged Daryl from behind, her hands running down the length of his arms and holding tightly. With a huge exhale he relaxed under her touch.

"It's not true," she whispered soothingly so only he could hear. He tightened again and his biceps flexed. Leah gripped him one last time before releasing his arms as his hands came to rest on his hips. She caught his eyes, but they only met for a brief second before Daryl turned his attention back to the commotion.

The shouting match between Shane and Rick continued and Leah's eyed ping-ponged back and forth between the two men in a power struggle. Finally Dale stepped in. Always trying to be the voice of reason he explained to Rick how Hershel viewed the dead inside the barn. They were still people to him. His loved ones. His heart cared for them so much that he was keeping them alive, hoping against all hope that there would be a cure. A cure that would return the people he loved back to him.

Shane's veins popped out on his forehead, anger seethed from his pores, but Dale didn't back down. He stood his ground and made it known that he wasn't ashamed of keeping the secret for a night.

"I knew too," Leah whispered quietly.

Daryl's piercing eyes shot over to her. "The hell?"

Suddenly, the doors of the barn started to rock and creak as the dead on the other side tried to press through. Hungry and hearing food, they snarled and threw their bodies against the splintering wood. Daryl pushed Leah behind him and reached for the knife on his side while she discreetly gripped the hem of his shirt.

"Do something, Rick." Shane challenged.

"Let me talk to Hershel," the former cop shouted back while pointing up to the farmhouse. He threw pointed looks to everyone in the group. "No one does anything. Anything. Until I talk to Hershel. This is his home. We are guests."

Shane took his hat off and slapped it against his leg before giving Rick a thoroughly disgusted look and storming off.

….

"Let's go," Daryl said once they got back to their campsite.

Leah watched him shoulder his bow, "Go where?"

There was an urgency in his voice, "Shootin'. You need to learn now. With all them walkers in the barn."

Leah stood from her spot at the picnic table, where she sat with Carl and Lori. "Oh-okay."

"Can I come?" Carl asked, his voice laced with hope.

Lori pursued her lips, "No. Nuh-uh."

"Next time, buddy," Leah whispered to the forlorn looking kid and ruffled his hair as she walked by.

Carl looked up at her, "Are you going to look for Sophia while you're out there?"

Daryl sniffed and checked the chamber of the pistol he usually let Leah carry. "Yeah, kid. Count on it."

Carl nodded, please with the arrangement.

"If Dale asks…" Leah looked to Lori and started.

Lori shook her head. "I'm not worried about Dale, it's my husband. He's not going to be happy when he finds out you two took guns without his permission."

Daryl paused and thought for a moment out of respect for Rick. Still, he stuck to the plan. "She needs ta learn. Tell Rick to come find me if he needs to." With that he strode off towards the motorcycle, which sat a few hundred feet away.

"I don't know why you didn't just go out with Shane the first time," Lori stated.

Leah paused. Frankly, it wasn't any of Lori's business. Still she humored her knowing that Rick's wife liked to know all. "Lori, Daryl had just been shot. I didn't want to leave him. Look, I don't know where Dale is or I would tell him where I'm going myself. Could you please just tell him if he asks?"

Lori gave a small, hesitant nod, "Go."

"Thanks," Leah took off in a jog to catch up to Daryl who was already straddling the idling bike and waiting for her.

He drove her out to where Shane had taken the first group for their lessons and parked the bike under a tree. Leah swung off the back and looked out across the field to the fence that was still littered with half broken bottles.

"Here," Daryl said from beside her. He held the small pistol out for her to take.

"Thanks," she said while giving him a sly smile. They were finally alone, and she hoped Daryl was catching the look in her eyes. She wanted him and could care less about shooting. Her body was still on fire from the previous days heavy make out session.

If he did see her look, Daryl ignored it. He was currently focused on the task and unfortunately all business. "Show me your stance."

Leah planted her feet in the dry ground and turned her shoulders, squaring them towards the fence line. Daryl moved behind her and placed a large hand on her hip, he pressed his knee between hers and pushed her legs apart further. "Shoulder width apart, plant your feet."

Feeling mischievous, Leah did as she was told while pressing her ass back into his pelvis.

"Knock it off," Daryl growled into her ear before hooking his leg around her right one and moving it back a little. "Bend your knees."

"Knock what off?" she asked, innocently.

He grabbed her left elbow and lifted her arm while moving her shoulder slightly forward. "Focus. This is your support hand." He then lifted her right arm. "Hold the gun with both hands."

Leah pressed the pistol into her palms and hovered a finger over the trigger.

"Bend your elbows."

Daryl let go of her and stepped back to admire her stance. No doubt he was taking the opportunity to admire her ass. "Good," he said approvingly.

She turned slightly to look at him. "Can I shoot now?" she asked impatiently.

Daryl gave her a smirk, "Hold your damn horses. I ain't done yet."

He moved back behind her and pressed his body flush against her, his hands slowly moved up her sides and then down her bare arms before coming to rest firmly around her own.

"You're doing that on purpose," Leah whispered as his hands curled around her.

Daryl chuckled in her ear, "Now, are ya gonna listen or not?"

"Listening." She was, but barely. His muscular chest pressing into her back was a huge distraction. His rough stubble scratched her cheek as he maneuvered her hands to help her aim.

"Look at the blue bottle," he instructed. "Line it up. Now, squeeze the trigger, but don't let your arms move or you'll miss the target."

"Obviously," she scoffed. "I got this."

He released his firm grip on her hands, but didn't remove them. "Yeah? All the sudden you got gun shootin' super powers?"

"Maybe. How hard can it be?" She looked down the barrel of the gun, holding her arms steady.

"Well, quit yappin' and shoot then."

Leah pressed into him and smoothly pulled the trigger back. Her first shot rang out, missing the target by a few feet. She frowned and lowered the gun, "You're a horrible teacher."

Daryl scoffed. "Who else is gonna teach ya? Shane?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Now just shut up and listen to me and maybe you'll actually hit something. Quit being so damn hard headed."

Leah turned to face him with one raised eyebrow. "Pot. Kettle."

Daryl grabbed her hips and spun her back around to face the bottle. "Do it again." His hands stayed on her hips, fingers firmly digging into her skin through her jeans as she moved back into her stance.

"Keep touching me like that and I won't be able to do anything."

He gripped her harder in response. "Shoot the damn gun."

By the time Leah had managed to hit the target a few times, both she and Daryl were struggling with the sexual tension between them. Their bodies pressed firmly together was acting like a promise of things to come. When Leah shot the last round in her pistol, Daryl grabbed her hair and tilted her head back his lips meeting her now exposed neck. He placed hot, wet kisses all over her sweaty skin taking great care not to leave an inch of her white skin untouched by his lips.

Leah pressed back into him and moaned. "You're gonna kill me."

Daryl smiled onto her skin and nipped lightly right above her collarbone. Suddenly he released her and gave her ass a firm smack. "C'mon. Let's go look for Sophia."

"Oh hell no, you don't!" Leah reached for him.

He dodged her hand with a small smirk. "C'mon, let's go."

"Daryl! That's not fair." Leah was breathing deeply, completely turned on from what he had just done to her neck.

"Payback," he said while swinging a leg over the bike.

"For what?"

"The other day in the tent." He started up the bike, drowning out the ability for her to be heard over the roar of the engine. Any further argument would be futile. "Get on already!" he shouted.

….

"Leah, you let him ride his bike? Hershel said that he needs to rest." Carol confronted Leah. She and Daryl had just returned from a short search for Sophia that turned out to be just as disappointing as the previous searches.

"Have you ever tried to tell Daryl not to do something?" Leah shook her head. "It's a lost cause."

Carol looked at her with big eyes, "He might have hurt himself worse."

"I wouldn't let him do that, Carol. You know that." She studied the woman and tried to be careful not to cross any boundaries. She knew that this was about so much more than just letting Daryl ride his motorcycle.

Carol's arms wrapped protectively around her body and she looked over to where Daryl stood with Glenn and T-Dog. They were still waiting for Rick's call on the walkers in the barn, but he had disappeared and the men had been talking in hushed tones for the last few minutes over the whole situation. Leah followed Carol's eyes, noticing for the first time that Daryl looked absolutely exhausted. Suddenly, she felt guilty. Maybe she had let him over do it.

"What's going on with you two," Carol asked softly.

Leah shrugged and kicked at a rock in the dirt. "We're figuring things out, ya know?" She hoped that gave enough information without saying too much. She just wasn't ready to go there with Carol.

Carol's eyes returned to Leah. "Be kind to him," she said before walking away.

Leah watched her go, wondering what feelings Carol was struggling with for Daryl. A little piece of her heart felt guilty for what she and Daryl had been doing each time they were able to sneak away from the group's prying eyes. She didn't want Carol to think that she was just some floozy who enjoyed the physical side of things, because she surely didn't. She saw Daryl for who he was. A trait that she had picked up from Dale, although she wasn't quite as good as he uncle was at seeing past a person's façade and understanding them on a deeper level. She could see that Daryl's heart was good. At his very core, Daryl cared. He was starting to see them as family and Leah knew without a doubt that he would die trying to defend them all. That was just the type of man Daryl was. Loyal. Protector. Strong.

She loved all those things about him. A little flutter started in the pit of her stomach and Leah looked back to Daryl who caught her eye and gave her a slight smile. Just a little twitch of his lips, but she caught it and smiled back. Just another thing she loved.

Loved. The flutter grew stronger and Leah pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She had only just started not to hate Daryl. Love took time to grow. She needed to get over her school girl crush before she even let that word fly through her mind again. People aren't supposed to fall in love while the world is ending.


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter is short and I apologize. I promise to make it up to you with the next update!  
**

**Thanks for all your sweet, sweet reviews! I know I sound like a broken record when I say this, but they truly do mean the world to me! It's what fuels me to keep writing!  
**

**Chapter 23**

It was the longest day Leah had ever experienced since the world had gone to shit. It drug on and on as they all waited, eyes on the barn and emotions tense. Rick had gone off with Hershel before Leah and Daryl returned from their gun lesson and without their fearless leader everyone was just hanging in limbo. Her uncle was gone too and no one seemed to know where Dale ran off to.

In an effort to pass time, Leah joined Daryl inside his tent while he tried to rest. He wouldn't admit it, but their morning adventures had caught up to him and she could tell by the way he moved, favoring his side, that he was in pain. She was willing to put money on the bet that said he would do it all over again though.

"I think you should show Carol where you found that rose," she said while tracing a finger up his arm.

Daryl sighed, "You think she'd like that?"

Leah nodded. "I think it would mean a lot to her. She and I. We had a little bit of a disagreement."

Daryl studied Leah through slanted eyes. "What kinda disagreement?"

Her fingers continued to move in a pattern over the skin of his forearm, while her eyes took in the blue veins that followed over his muscles. "I think it might have been over you. You mean a lot to her, you know? She's been really touched over how adamant you are about finding Sophia. No one has ever done that for her."

"Sophia is still out there. Ain't gonna just stop looking for her."

Leah nodded and hung her head, remembering what had been said last time they had this conversation.

"She know? About us?"

'Us'. They both liked how that small word sounded, although neither would admit to it.

"She found us in bed together."

Daryl's eyebrows knitted together. "She's mad 'bout that?"

"Jealous maybe. Dale thinks so."

Daryl nodded, before standing abruptly. He held back a wince from the pain of moving so quickly. "I'll go find her. You wanna come?"

Leah shook her head, "No, I think it would be good for just you and her to go."

Daryl went to leave, but paused at the door of the tent as if he had forgotten something. With one swift motion he bent down and placed a rough kiss on Leah's forehead. "Be back soon."

….

Leah was on the porch, trying to read a book, when Daryl and Carol returned from their hike. Sitting the book on her knee, she watched as they moved together, step for step but with plenty of distance between them. Carol looked happy again and Leah let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, the two of them could come to an understanding. Their friendship was something Leah couldn't lose. It had become far too valuable. Something as petty as jealousy shouldn't matter when the world was ending, dead people wanted to eat you and your child was missing. However, Leah knew that in the midst of pain everything amplified it's self. What seemed like something petty became something quite large and scary. While Carol and Daryl had been searching for Cherokee roses, Leah had decided that she would wait for Carol to come to terms with things. In the meantime, she would continue to keep her relationship with Daryl as stealth as possible. Flaunting it around would be rude and disrespectful.

Daryl's eyes met her as they approached the porch and he gave her a small acknowledging smile that no one else would have seen unless they had been looking for it. Butterflies danced in Leah's stomach as she returned his smile with her own. She still marveled at the fact that just a few months ago, that dirty redneck had caused her stomach to do flip-flops in a complete opposite way.

Hysteria, the threat of death and sheer panic had a way of changing people in the most interesting of ways.

Around her, the troupes were getting restless. It didn't help that their fearless leaders had seemed to vanish into thin air. Rick, Shane, Dale and Hershel were all nowhere to be found. As Daryl and Carol approached the porch, so did T-Dog and Andrea. Leah stood to meet them, but stopped short as Shane came running towards the porch, with the bag of guns in his hands.

A sense of urgency hit her in the gut as Shane began to shout about taking care of the walkers in the barn. Dread twisted in her stomach as everyone around her began to take the guns the ex-cop was throwing their way.

Leah ran down the steps and stood toe to toe with Shane. "Where is Dale?" she challenged.

Shane looked at her, but didn't answer. "You gonna shoot or not?" he asked instead, pressing a riffle towards her.

Leah took a step backwards, disturbed by the anger that was flowing behind his eyes. "No, you need to stop Shane."

He laughed at her. It was belittling and made Leah's skin crawl. She looked to Daryl for help, but he was busy checking his gun for rounds.

The events that happened next felt like an out of body experience. Leah stayed a safe distance back as everything unfolded in front of her as if it was happening in slow motion. She watched the men trained their guns on the walkers, Rick and Hershel were leading back to the farm. Horror ripped through her as they clawed and bit at the air, desperate to latch on to the food that surrounded them. She tore her eyes away from the scene briefly to frantically search for her uncle only to be pulled right back in at the sound of gun fire. She whipped around as Shane fired off rounds in the walker Hershel was holding.

Shane was mad. He had broken and his anger spewed out over everyone. Leah felt it hanging in the air like a sour smell. Despite their disagreement, Leah wrapped her arms around Carol as his insults became personal and directed at Sophia. She held tight as Carol's knees buckled and the woman shoulders shook with sobs. "It's not true," she heard herself murmuring in a vain attempt to soothe Carol.

Carol and Leah clung to each other, fingers digging into skin as Shane began to bust down the barn door. Fear ripped through Leah as she imagined what was going to come pouring out of those doors. She wanted to shout. Wanted to cry out to him. Scream for him to stop. But nothing came, her words refused to push past her throat and settled themselves like a lump in her esophagus.

There were so many of them. Walkers tumbled out of the barn and into the light and Leah choked on her screams. Shots rang out and echoed through the air. One by one they hit the ground. The solid thud of their bodies meeting the dirt could almost be heard above the gunfire. Then just as quickly as it began, everything fell silent.

As the dust settled, Leah saw Dale approaching somberly. Their eyes met and he shook his head at the horror and carcasses littering the ground.

The next moment was one that sucked all hope out of the air.

Carol slipped through Leah's arms as a small walker shuffled out and began to stumble over the dead. Leah scrambled to reach for her again, but was eluded by the determined mother. She watched as Carol ran towards her baby, crying for her only child. Her bottom lip trembled as Daryl intercepted Carol, shielding her from the inevitable, and they dropped to the ground.

As Rick's gun rose, Leah felt a strong yet gentle hand grip her shoulder and Dale drew her close. Leah wanted to bury her head and turn her eyes away from what was coming, but she was glued to the small girl who was snarling in hunger.

Carol's cries pierced the air as a perfectly beautiful and innocent Sophia hit the ground.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Leah collapsed into the dirt, drew her knees up and cradled her head in her hands before the tears began to flow. It wasn't the bodies on the ground that brought on the tears, but the hope that had just died right in front of her eyes.

There had been Amy, then Jim and Jacqui. And so many others before them, but Sophia. She was different. One of the last few pieces of innocence left had just been ripped away. The reality of the dead world hit Leah in the gut with a new sense of despair and she let her tears flow freely.

Andrea emerged from the barn with a wool blanket and headed over to little Sophia's body. Slowly, Leah stood and brushed the dirt off the bottom of her jeans as she walked towards them. "Let me help," she said quietly, while reaching for a corner of the blanket.

Together they gently covered the limp body. Leah tucked the corners of the blanket around Sophia's tiny feet. There wasn't much difference in how she looked now, compared to when she got lost on the highway. It rattled Leah. Sophia still looked as human as she did that fateful day on the highway.

* * *

"Where's Daryl? Sure could use his help." T-Dog asked as they began to dig the graves for Sophia, and Hershel's wife and stepson, Annette and Sean.

Leah paused her own digging and looked up at him, "With Carol, I think." She wasn't sure, but she thought she caught a glimpse of him following her into the RV earlier. There had been a time in her life when the idea of the man she cared for alone with a another woman would have sent Leah into a tailspin. Today, she was completely fine with it. She had no say in how Daryl lived his life. More importantly, she had no reason to doubt his affections towards her. Carol wasn't the only one who had lost Sophia. Daryl had put his life on the line for a girl who had been dead the whole time. There was nothing to be jealous about. The pair was grieving together. Leah was fine with respecting their space.

Andrea's eyebrows furrowed with contemplation, then sadness. "I feel so bad for them both. Daryl tried so hard to find her, and for it all to end like this?" She shook her head.

Leah nodded and heaved another load of dirt over to the side of the grave.

Andrea continued, "But he shouldn't have gotten Carol's hopes up."

Leah bit her tongue, but shot Andrea a nasty look and kept digging. Tense was an understatement for how things had been between the two of them since Andrea shot Daryl. She couldn't believe that Andrea was now chiding Daryl for getting Carol's hopes up.

Andrea caught onto Leah's change in mood and lowered her voice, "Look Leah. I'm sorry. I know that things between us aren't the same as they used to be. I wasn't trying to start anything. Just trying to apologize."

"You sure picked a hell of a way to say sorry." Leah heaved another shovel full of dirt out of the hole where she was standing waist deep.

Andrea frowned and propped her arm over the wooden end of her shovel. "What else do I have to do? I'm sorry Leah! Sorry about Dale and the CDC. Sorry about shooting Daryl. I already feel like shit about both things. I didn't mean to make it worse!"

Leah stopped digging and hoisted herself out of the shallow grave. "You're sorry about Dale? Andrea, you have been treating him horribly!"

"Look, your uncle cares too damn much! He won't let me make my own decisions. I think I have a right to life my life how I choose. When and where to use my own gun. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry for almost taking him away from you."

They stood toe to toe and Leah soaked up Andrea's words.

Andrea continued, "And Daryl. I know he means something to you. You two have been sneaking around, but everyone knows. And I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

Leah flushed in embarrassment and anger as Andrea shouted her business with Daryl for all to hear. Suddenly, she needed this conversation to be over before any more revelations about her and Daryl came flying out of Andrea's mouth. She pulled her lips pulled into a tight line and gave a small nod, "Okay."

Andrea looked at her in disbelief. "Okay? Really? That's it?"

Leah nodded, "For now."

T-Dog kept digging, but chuckled good -naturedly as he listened to the exchange between the two women. He didn't see the need to interfere. They were strong enough to handle themselves.

However, Shane was less than thrilled, "You women need to either dig or take your shit somewhere else."

"We're good," Leah said meeting Andrea's eyes and giving her a nod.

Andrea gave her own small nod back and the two women resumed their digging with a mutual understanding to let bygones be bygones.

Carol didn't come to the service. When Leah saw Daryl walking towards the group alone, she knew exactly why. Parents weren't supposed to bury their children.

When the group dispersed and went their separate ways, Leah stayed by the small grave. Gingerly, she sat down in the grass and fixed her eyes on the mound of fresh dirt. Something shuffled behind her and she turned to see Dale staring down at her with sad, blue eyes.

"You okay," he asked.

She gave him a small nod.

"This place has gone to hell," he muttered, while shifting the rifle on his shoulder.

Leah wiped a small tear away and sighed. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Dale studied his niece, he was sure this reminded her of Asher's funeral. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday. Sunny, warm and cloudless. Perfect weather for a heart-wrenching occasion. It was as if Mother Nature was playing a sick joke on them. Leah had barely been able to make it to the gravesite, Erma had intervened coaxing her out of bed and into suitable clothing before Dale had helped her down the stairs and into the waiting car. She was stoic through the entire service. Dale had been fearful that she had gone into shock. It hadn't mattered that the doctors at the hospital had tried to prepare her for Asher's death. It blow was still crippling.

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll give you some time here."

"Thanks," she sniffed. "I'll be back soon."

"Hey Leah." Dale turned. "One more thing. Stay away from Shane. "

Leah's voice stopped him as he turned to give her some peace. "Wait. Come back. You have more to say. I know that look."

Dale held up a hand and shook his head. "Later. You take your time here."

"No, now Uncle Dale."

Dale sighed, turned back and took a seat next to her on the ground. He told her about Otis, his theory about Shane gunning him down in town to save his own ass and get back to the farm. Their confrontation when he was trying to hide the guns. "He's going to kill some body else. I can feel it, Leah. Sooner or later. It will happen."

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Leah frowned. "What should we do?"

"Nothing we can do. Stay alert. Sharp."

"Should I say something to Daryl?"

Dale stroked his beard in thought. "I don't see how it could hurt anything right now. But, I know those two don't exactly get along."

Leah snorted, "Do either of them really get along with anyone?"

Dale chuckled. "I never thought I would say it, but Daryl seems to care a lot more about the well- being of this group than Shane does."

"Well, that makes two of us," Leah placed her chin on her knees and looked out over the small graveyard. "I'm saying and thinking a lot of things these days that I never thought I would. We all are."

Dale reached over and gave Leah's shoulder a squeeze then silently stood up.

"Love you," she said as he walked away.

"You too, Leah. You too."

* * *

"Hey," Leah ran towards Daryl as he walked away from camp, a bag thrown over his shoulders. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned to face her, the look in his eyes was obvious. Daryl was pissed.

"Gettin' away from this damn mess," he answered gruffly before spinning around and heading towards his destination. "Setting up camp away from these people."

Leah reached out for his elbow, "Daryl, stop please. Talk to me."

He turned back and stared down at Leah's face. The prettiest face he might have ever laid eyes on was staring back at him like no one had ever looked at him. Full of compassion and full of sincerity, it nearly cracked him in half. Daryl's jaw twitched as he processed his thoughts. "I almost died looking for that little girl." He pointed towards the house as his voice rose. "For what? For nothing!"

"Not for nothing," she soothed.

Daryl grunted. He never could find the right words when it mattered.

Leah's hands wrapped around his biceps and she faced him squarely, "You know what you were doing out there? Keeping hope alive. That's what."

"Ain't like it matters."

She took one hand off his arm and placed it over her heart. "It matters. To Carol it does. To me, Daryl. It matters to me." Her big eyes stared at him, "Don't go. I need you close. I don't feel safe when you're not around."

Daryl looked at her through slanted eyes while chewing on his bottom lip. He knew when people were bullshitting him and Leah wasn't. It scared him. How in the hell was he supposed to deal with a woman who actually cared about how he felt and wanted him close?

Her beauty? He could handle that. Her teasing? Could handle that too. The crazy sexual tension between them? He could certainly handle that.

But this? The emotions, sincerity and kindness? It was almost too much.

Daryl groaned inwardly and searched for a way to keep his emotions at bay. "I showed ya how to shoot the damn gun. And ya got Rick. Yer Uncle. Shane."

"Exactly. Shane scares me to death. Dale thinks he killed Otis."

Daryl snorted, "He came back with his gun. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"You knew?" Her eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"'Course I knew," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I gotta get away from these damn morons." He pulled away from her hands and turned to keep walking.

Leah watched him go. It wasn't like she could just invite herself to join him and throw her sleeping bag beside his under the stars. Nope, that was the equivalent of moving in together in the apocalyptic world and she and Daryl were nowhere near that stage. A few hot kisses and a mutual understanding of affections didn't warrant that license. So she watched as his sturdy back retreated, biting back words and emotions. Desperately trying to hold it together as the one thing she could trust walked away.

* * *

With the farmhouse in the distance, Daryl sat against a crumbling chimney and silently cursed himself. Why hadn't he just scooped Leah up over his shoulder and carried her down with him. Hell, why hadn't he just honored her request and stayed by the house with the group? She wanted him close and made no qualms about it. And what had he done?

What he always did.

Shut her out.

He smacked his head against the hard brick behind him. Punishing himself. He had failed Sophia. Failed Carol. Now, he had failed Leah. The one person who trusted him. Who believed in him. Carol believed in him, but not like Leah did. She didn't even have to tell him, he just knew by the way she treated him. With kindness and respect. Even in the way she wasn't afraid to tease him, Daryl saw how she believed in him as a man. No one cared like she did. No one made his skin scream with desire like Leah did. Everything little thing that Leah did proved to him that he was a good man.

It scared the shit out of him.

He pulled at his hair and let out a low groan. He would never get this right.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you for your patience! I know the wait for this chapter was a little longer than usual. I've had some really hard family things going, as well as working non-stop... but I never want to neglect you guys! Also- this story has been officially switched to an M rating. Ahem, I think you know what that means. Big shout out to my beta reader! Dannythelion1st. She's the reason all my words are spelled correctly!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts and faves this week. So humbling to me as a writer to see that people actually read and enjoy what I write! Thank you! **

**Gyspsywitchbaby- I know! I am struggling to write because I know what is coming with Dale. I still need to decide how I want to approach it. But, you are right ... life is short... I think Daryl and Leah will be realizing that very soon. :)  
**

**NamelessWildflower- Thank you! Favorite chapter? One of mine too, actually!  
**

**piratejessieswaby- Thanks for reading!  
**

**Leyshla Gisel- You're right. Leah isn't planning on giving up on Daryl. Not ever. And I don't think our redneck wants to give up on her either.  
**

**KillerKadoogan- He's just doing what Daryl does best! He doesn't know what to do when things feel good and right, it's foreign to him so I think he messes things up subconsciously. They'll figure it out!  
**

**Nila101- Thanks! So glad that you are reading and enjoying!  
**

**Nelle07- Me neither! The next few chapter are going to be hard for Leah. It's intimidating to write them, but I've always loved a challenge.  
**

**Emberka- 2012 - That's what I love about Daryl ... he might get angry, but always comes around. Thanks for reading!  
**

**BecomingScarlett2012- I like writing the relationship with Leah and Dale. I knew that it would be a sad, but necessary scene. So glad you are loving it!  
**

**JessGlennFan- Because Carol and Leah are competing! In a sense, though. I think Carol is competing more than Leah... Leah just wants Carol's friendship.  
**

**Guest- Leah is pretty nice, but I think that her past has caused her to be more vulnerable rather than tough. She gets hurt easily, even though she doesn't want to. She will toughen up soon though! I promise! And you're right... she will need Daryl... yikes... I'm so scared to write what is coming next.  
**

**PastelPink- I loved your review! Thank you! Thank you! It brought a big grin to my face. It's reviews like yours that make writing worthwhile!  
**

**Chapter 25**

Leah laid in the hammock and looked up at the night sky, the stars were clear and the moon was bright. She soaked up the quiet, thankful for a few moments alone. She had barely had any time to think lately. Rick, Glenn and Hershel had returned from town with Randall, who was currently locked in the shed and healing from his injury. The plan was to set him free once he was healed enough to fend for himself. Leah wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of making the kid go out on his own, but she was in the minority and her vote held little weight. It didn't help that she was still dealing with the emotions of yesterday. Sophia. The burial. Carol's broken heart. Andrea's apology. Daryl leaving.

Soft but purposeful footsteps approached from her right side. Leah knew, without even looking up, who it was. A small smile played on her lips. Only a day had gone by and she had missed seeing his surly frown around camp.

Daryl stopped a few feet away and spoke quietly, "Sorry 'bout yesterday."

Leah nodded, "It was a hard day. It's okay."

"Been wondering. This make you think 'bout him?" Daryl's rough voice asked unceremoniously. "Havin' to bury Sophia?"

Leah turned her head to face him, the moonlight casting a soft glow over one side of his face. They hadn't talked about Asher since their fight after Leah's chat with Carol in the RV and she was somewhat surprised to hear him bring it up now.

A small sigh escaped her lips, "A little bit, yes. It's hard not to think about it."

Daryl nodded and lifted his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the skin around his nail. "Sorry," he said through his hand.

Leah held out her hand, reaching for him and hoping that he would take the invitation. Daryl stepped closer and intertwined his fingers through Leah's. She gave him a small smile before looking back to the sky. The air was silent around them for a few moments while they both stared up at the moon.

"How's life away from camp," she finally asked.

"Quiet," he muttered. "Lonely."

"Come back up here then."

He shook his head. "I told you. This group has gone to shit. Ain't plannin' on hangin' round them too much."

"Then don't complain about being lonely."

He snorted and retrieved his hand. He gave the hammock a slight push, rocking Leah gently. "Ain't them that's makin' me lonely. Leah, I don't know how to do this. Damn. Just come down there with me."

"Why, Dixon?"

Daryl reached out and grabbed the hammock, stopping it mid swing. He leaned down close to Leah's face and scowled. "'Cause I asked ya to."

Leah inhaled his scent. It always made her heart beat faster and body ache for him. She wasn't ready though. The moment she spent the night in Daryl's tent everyone would know. At least she could start to stomp out the rumors that were already flying if she stayed put in the RV at night. "Come back up here. I feel safer when you're close."

"Ain't doing that. I'm only askin' ya once, Leah. Come down there with me."

"Daryl? Leah?" Carol's voice floated out to them. "Dinner's ready."

Leah sat up and swung her legs out and onto the ground. She stood up and stretched exposing a gap of skin between her hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Like lightening, Daryl's hand reached out and wrapped around her exposed flesh. His face hovered above her and Leah shivered under his touch.

She stared up into his steely blue eyes. "Are you coming to eat?"

He scowled, "Nope."

Leah's face fell. "I need you, Daryl. Don't do this. Please. You can shut everyone else out, but please don't shut me out."

"You want to find me? You know where I'll be." He shot her one last smoldering gaze with his steely blue eyes before turning and heading back to his tent.

Leah watched him walk away, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay away that night, but hoping against all hope that she could be strong and convince him to come back to the group. He might not realize it, but they needed him. She needed him.

"Is Daryl coming?" Carol asked when Leah pushed through the squeaky screen door and entered the house alone.

She shook her head and took a seat next to Dale, then answered quietly. "No, not tonight."

"Someone needs to go talk to him," Carol demanded. "He just can't run away like this."

"Why don't you," Leah asked.

Carol lowered her gaze, "I already tried. He wasn't interested in what I had to say."

Andrea looked between the two women and noticed Leah biting back a retort. "Carol," she said calmly. "I think Daryl can handle himself. Just give him time to come around."

Leah nodded in agreement.

Defeated, Carol sat down at the table and took the basket of bread T-Dog handed to her.

* * *

Leah had predicted it earlier, and she was right. As soon as dinner was over, she covertly had made up an extra plate and headed across the field to Daryl following the glow of his fire.

She could make out his silhouette in the dim light. He turned to face her as she approached, a small grin turning up the corners of his mouth.

She held up the plate of food as he pushed the bolts he was carving off to the side. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Daryl gave a nod of his head and motioned her over.

Leah took a seat next to him, drawing in close to gather warmth from both him and the fire. She watched the flames flicker as he ate in silence, contemplating her next words. But nothing was coming.

Daryl licked some chicken grease off his thumb. "Thanks," he said finally.

Leah wound her hand around his bicep and snuggled in closer to his side. Being near him was instinctual and her body was moving mostly on it's own accord. "No problem."

"Didn't think ya were gonna come down here." He pushed the empty plate away and stretched out his legs towards the fire.

"I can't stay away from you," Leah confessed, head on his shoulder and staring into the flames.

Daryl let out a deep breath and reached for the back of her head, winding his fingers through her hair and using his position to turn her body towards his. "That makes two of us," he said with a voice filled with desire before kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Leah parted her lips, welcoming his tongue past her teeth and allowing it to stroke her own. Daryl's other hand reached up and grasped the back of Leah's neck, pulling her in closer while sucking on her bottom lip.

"Been waitin' awhile to do this," he mumbled while moving his lips from hers and trailing across her jaw line.

"You just did this yesterday morning," Leah moaned, remembering how his lips had assaulted her neck earlier during their shooting lesson. It seemed like days ago.

"That was just a prelude," he kissed her earlobe and then blew hot air over the skin. "To what I really wanna do to ya."

Leah let out a tiny giggle as his goatee brushed against the sensitive area of her neck, "Stop talking and get on with the show then, Dixon."

Daryl pulled back and blue steely eyes met dark brown ones that were swirling with desire. Leah could feel her heart begin to beat wildly in her throat. She was going to finally let Daryl Dixon have his way with her tonight. In one swift movement, Daryl was up on his feet and pulling Leah up with him. He moved towards his tent and pushed the flap back, letting her walk in first.

Leah stepped in to a surprisingly clean tent and heard the swoosh of the zipper being closed behind her. Daryl's calloused hands slid under her tank top and up her sides. She tried to keep herself from collapsing inside his arms as he moved her towards the small cot that was set up in the corner. She felt her shins hit the metal side and turned to face Daryl whose lips wasted no time attacking her own. As their tongues fought for dominance, Daryl gently lowered her to the bed and onto her back.

He lay on top of her and they kissed each other, hard and deep, while Daryl's hips grinded against Leah. The feeling of him hardening against her was almost enough to send Leah over the edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cursed the fabric of the jeans between them.

Somehow, Daryl had managed to twist her tank top over her torso and above her breasts. He broke away from her lips just long enough to stare down at her breasts that were heaving as she tried to reclaim her breath. With one hand he cupped her through the boring beige bra that now made her incredibly self-conscious. It was her most comfortable one and therefore the most worn one. Had she known that this would be happening tonight, Leah would have picked her least worn and stretched out undergarments.

She flushed slightly. "It's boring. Sorry I don't have any sexy, lacy numbers for you."

Daryl chuckled and urged her upwards, so he could reach for the clasp. "It ain't the bra I want to see anyways." With one skilled, swift movement he undid the clasp and Leah helped him slide the offending garment off before he flung it across the tent. Daryl moaned slightly as he took in the sight of her round breasts. "Much better," he whispered before taking one nipple between his lips.

Leah arched her back up to him and wound her fingers through his brown locks. She massaged his head as he enjoyed teasing each nipple and making them stand at attention. With one last kiss, Daryl pulled his head up and looked at her and with some unspoken words clothes began to fly everywhere, landing askew around the floor of the tent.

"You're beautiful," he whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear him.

Leah took in the sight of him in the dim light and moaned. Pure man. That's what Daryl was. The scars that littered his chest only helped to create a more brawny image. She moaned louder as his boxers slipped off and hit the ground.

When she grabbed him inside her hand, Daryl's breath hitched and he let out a small groan as Leah moved up and down his hard thickness. "Oh Jesus," he whispered.

Leah worked over him before he begged her to stop, "Can't take much more of that."

With a sly smile Leah released him, Daryl sat up and grabbed Leah under the arms flipping her over onto her back and crawling on top of her in one swift motion.

Leah bit down on her bottom lip and Daryl moved above her, edging his thigh in between her legs and then capturing her lips in his own. His kisses were harder and more demanding now as he began to position himself to enter her.

Then with a sudden realization, he stopped and leaned over the bed to rummage through one of his bags. "And to think, all those weeks ago I knew I would need these," he said with a grin, producing the box of condoms he had picked up after they left the CDC.

"Confident, son of a bitch."

He gave her a grin and ripped the foil packet open with his teeth. As he quickly rolled the condom on, Leah was horrified to see that he was still wearing his socks. She didn't know why, but Jack had always left his socks on when they had sex and she hated it.

Having finished putting the condom on, Daryl leaned back down and nibbled on Leah's bottom lip.

"Take your socks off!" Leah commanded, pulling away from his lips breathlessly.

He pulled away and growled. "What?"

"Socks. Off. I can't do this if you leave them on."

Daryl grumbled, but pulled his body off hers to swiftly remove his dingy socks. "Better?" he asked.

Leah barely had time to answer before he had attached himself to her lips again. Their most intimate places were rubbing against each other and Leah bucked her hips upwards, begging him silently to move inside of her. Daryl took the cue and rose to his knees, pulling her hips upwards and very slowly pushing himself into her. Leah was warm and wet and they both made sounds of pleasure as the entire length of him pressed into her. Once he had entered Leah completely Daryl bent down and kissed her again.

It didn't take long to find their rhythm and Daryl was relishing in the sounds that were coming from Leah's mouth each time he moved in and out of her. Likewise, her senses were reaching new heights from listening to Daryl's rumbles of satisfaction. They fit together perfectly. As Daryl began to rock faster, Leah felt warmth spread up through her stomach. She gripped Daryl tighter, whispering his name like a prayer as his lips moved over the skin on her neck.

"Leah," he grunted as his own orgasm grew closer.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him closer, tightening her velvety walls around his throbbing shaft. "Daryl," she sighed, lips ghosting over each other.

Then with a sudden crash, Daryl buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a cry as his body tightened and a mind-blowing orgasm washed over him. Leah followed soon after, and whimpered in delight as she came. Her orgasm leaving her both happy and weak.

Daryl collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"Shit," Leah mumbled.

He barely lifted his head, "Whu?"

Leah let her eyelids flutter close, "Shit. Just shit. That was good."

He laughed low in his throat and rolled off her sweaty body. With a small kiss on her shoulder, Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest settling her comfortably against him. "Damn right, it was."

Very quickly, Leah felt the deep rise and fall of his chest and knew that he had fallen asleep. She followed quickly afterwards, completely content to spend the night in Daryl's strong arms.


	27. Chapter 26

**Whew! Glad you guys liked that last chapter ;) I know I sure did...  
**

**Well, here we go. Onward.  
**

**Chapter 26**

Daryl was a cuddler and it surprised the hell out of Leah. She woke up the next morning, with his thick arm holding her tightly to his body. She stretched against him and mewed like a cat, before the light of the morning flooded her eyes and she startled herself to a fully awake state.

"Shit," she exclaimed.

Daryl had been watching her sleep for almost an hour by now, enjoying the quiet and the rare sight of a beautiful woman curled up against him. At one point, he had brushed the thick, long bangs back from her eyes and whispered, "You're my girl now. Ain't gonna let anything hurt ya. Ain't gonna let you go." They were words he would never be able to muster up if Leah had been awake, but he meant them with all his heart. The emotions didn't scare him as much anymore. He was going to fight to get this thing right.

When she startled herself awake, he gripped her tighter and ignored her expletives with a casual, "Mornin'."

Leah struggled in his arms, "Daryl, let me go. I have to go back."

He loosened his grip. "Christ, woman. What for?"

"It's morning! I can't believe I was here all night." She sat up and glanced around the tent, searching for her clothes. They were strewn haphazardly all over the floor, she reached down beside the cot finding her t-shirt, but her bra must have been mixed in somewhere with Daryl's things and wasn't visible immediately.

Daryl remained calm and ran his fingers down her spine, casually. "Don't see what the big deal is, Leah."

She turned to look at him and silently cursed. Damn. He looked so sexy in the morning. "I've been trying so hard to keep this whole thing," she pointed between the two of them, "under wraps. We just blew it."

Daryl's hand stilled, but remained on her back. "Things have changed."

"Huh?"

"I don't really care what people think. What we do is our own damn business."

Leah studied him, dumbfounded. "Have you been living with the same people I have? They love to stick their noses in everyone's business."

Daryl sat up and faced Leah with a hard look on his face, "Ya embarrassed by me?"

"What? Hell no."

His eyes slanted and he studied her, but Leah refused to back down from his predatory gaze. "Then what's the big fucking deal?"

Leah shook her head and thought. Why did she really care so much about people finding out what was happening with the two of them? There really wasn't a logical reason. Sure, maybe before it was because Daryl was the rough and dirty redneck of the group, but things had changed. He was a valuable member of their little family now. Ever since Merle's disappearance, he was becoming a better man everyday and Leah wasn't ashamed of him. Not one bit. No, she was immensely proud of him.

She reached a hand out and cupped his face. "I'm sorry."

"Aint got nothing to be sorry 'bout." His voice was still low and raspy from sleep.

"You're right though. Who cares? What we do is our own business. We shouldn't have to hide it. I'm not embarrassed by you. Hell, I don't even feel worthy of your attention."

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. "You? You're gorgeous and smart. Hell of a lot smarter than me. I'm still trying to figure out if last night was just a dream."

Leah laughed, "Trust me, it was no dream."

In a move that she wasn't expecting, Daryl gently moved her hand from his face and kissed her palm. "Good. 'Cause I'm hopin' that it will happen a lot more."

Leah felt a blush rise up from her chest and cover her face. "Me too," she quietly whispered.

"Alright then," Daryl dropped her hand, done talking and satisfied with were the conversation had ended up. "Git dressed. I'm hungry." He had spotted her bra, reached down to grab it and threw it in her lap.

All eyes turned to the couple as they made their way towards the campfire together. Leah tried to hold her head high, instead of slinking in as if she was doing the walk of shame. She heard T-Dog give a low chuckle and quickly shot him a look, only causing him to muffle more laughter. Daryl seemed as though he didn't notice a thing, but Leah knew better. His hunting skills made him the ever-present observer, but he sauntered past everyone and grabbed two plates from the clean stack.

Once she had her food, Leah sunk down in a camping chair and tried not to meet Dale's questioning eyes. She knew that she would have to hear it from him eventually, but hoped to prolong the inevitable as long as possible.

Thankfully, Rick brought up the issue of Randall and everyone's attention turned from Leah and Daryl's late arrival to the issue of safety around camp.

Rick's calm blue eyes looked over the group as he spoke from his seat on an overturned milk crate. "Hershel fixed him up, but it's going to take awhile for that leg to heal. It's messed up pretty badly."

Shane rubbed his chin, "Rick, just say what you really mean."

"What I mean is that he ain't going to survive out there with a bum leg. He can't stay here. We all know that, but he won't last an hour out there with his leg like it is."

"So we're just going to waste our medical supplies and food until he gets better then turn him loose so he can bring his group back with him? Sounds to me like that's a damn good idea," Shane said sarcastically.

"He's just a kid," Dale interjected. "We don't know if he is dangerous or not."

"There you go again, Dale." Shane scoffed. "Always the optimist. Well, buddy. Optimism is gunna get us all killed."

Dale scoffed, but remained silent.

Rick held up a hand. "Enough, Shane. We're taking this one day at a time. When he seems stable, we'll take him out. Far out. He won't be able to find his way back. Give him some supplies. A chance. That's all. A chance at surviving."

Leah watched as Shane silently held his anger in, shook his head and stood up walking off without another word. Andrea quickly followed with the words, "I'll keep an eye on the shed."

"He's not a prisoner," Dale called after her.

"Back off Dale," Andrea called over her shoulder.

Leah glanced at Daryl out of the corner of her eye. She knew exactly what he was thinking. The group was broken.

* * *

"Sorry, if you were worried last night," Leah said quietly to her uncle once they were alone. The rest of the group had dispersed after breakfast, everyone tending to their specific jobs. Daryl had taken off with T-Dog and Rick to ride the fence that surrounded the property and take inventory of what needed to be fixed. He hadn't said a word to her before leaving. Just gave her a casual nod of his head and small smile before hopping in the back of Hershel's pick up. Leah had returned his smile, but it was mostly in amusement for what they now had. Her hunter didn't seem to mind that people knew they were sleeping together, but when it came to any public displays of affection, Daryl ran for the hills.

Dale gave a soft chuckle. "I saw you take a plate out his way last night. I wasn't surprised when you didn't come back and I knew you were safe. No need to apologize. I wasn't worried."

Leah shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, who are you and what have you done with my uncle?"

Dale's blue eyes crinkled as he smiled at his niece. "I've told you before and I will say it again: Daryl is a decent man underneath it all and if he makes you happy then I am okay with it. I'm not going to waste my time worrying. I do enough of that with Andrea."

Leah shook her head, "You should really leave her alone. She's changed. She's getting hard, following Shane like a puppy. Turning into him. She's made up her mind."

"She's better than that," Dale said shaking his head.

"She's made her decision," Leah reiterated.

Dale sighed and looked out over the camp, "I wont give up on her."

Leah reached out and squeezed his shoulder silently, knowing it would be futile to argue with her stubborn uncle. I'm on laundry duty today, I better go help Carol and Patricia. Do you have anything?"

Dale nodded, "In the RV."

She made her rounds, gathering her own laundry as well as Dale and Andrea's, before heading to the well pump where their laundry station had been set up. Carol was there, already vigorously rubbing a flannel shirt on the washboard.

"Hey," Leah greeted her while putting her crate full of laundry on the ground.

"Hi," Carol said softly, still not meeting Leah's eyes.

Leah sighed and began to pump more water into an empty bucket. "How are you doing?" she asked, knowing that the question was silly, but she still needed to squelch the awkwardness between the two of them.

"As good as I can be." Was Carol's curt reply.

Leah nodded and picked up the full bucket of water, trying not to slosh any over the side as she carried it over to a fallen log to sit. "I'm really sorry, Carol. I thought she was still out there. I was praying that we would find her."

Carol sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Thank you."

Leah grabbed a pair of her jeans and dunked them in the cold water. "I know- I know things have been tense between us lately. And I am sorry. I just want you to know that I am here if you ever need to talk."

Carol wrung the shirt she was working on out and gave it a quick flick before standing up and hanging it on the line to dry. Leah noticed that it was one of Daryl's, but didn't say anything as she continued to soap up the clothes in her own bucket. "Thanks for the offer," Carol finally said when she sat back down. Her voice was soft and kind, but left no room for more discussion.

They worked in a tense silence for a while before Carol finally spoke again, "I guess you and Daryl figured things out."

Leah looked over, trying to gauge Carol's mood but the woman's face was straight and eerily calm. "Yeah, I think we did." She suppressed a smile as the events from last night came rushing back to her. "I hope that we haven't hurt you, Carol."

Carol flushed and hung her head. When she spoke her words were honest and raw. "Daryl did more for Sophia than her own Daddy ever did. I can't thank him enough for that. I thought maybe there was something there. Something that I never had with Ed. I let myself hope that a good man could feel something for me, but I was wrong."

She paused and looked at Leah who was starting at her now, wide eyed. Then with a gentleness that only Carol could possess, she reached over and gently touched Leah's arm. "At first I was hurt, but I see what Daryl sees in you. I'm not going to try and get in the way that. You two have been nothing but kind and helpful to me. I want you both to be happy."

After Carol finished speaking, Leah had no words. She just stood and pulled Carol to her feet, wrapping the frail woman in her arms tightly. They held each other for a long time, grateful to have their friendship back and silently vowing to do everything in their power to keep it strong despite how everything was falling apart around them. They knew that strong relationships were the backbone of survival.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Leah playfully swatted Daryl's ass as they walked out towards the woods together. She had been shocked when he invited her to come hunting with him, even more shocked when she had accepted. The idea of hunting was not appealing in the least. However, the idea with being alone with him was extremely appealing. Even though they hadn't necessarily been keeping things secret anymore, he wasn't exactly a PDA kinda guy and the chance to spend some time alone with him excited Leah. She loved it when it was just the two of them and he had no qualms about being affectionate.

It surprised her really, his affections. The way he held her after making love, and how he woke her up in the morning with tender kisses on her shoulder. Granted, their moments alone hadn't been frequent. They'd only managed to sneak away a grand total of three times. Yet, each rendezvous was more exciting than the next. Daryl was different when it was just the two of them. He was tender, kind, giving, and playful. And neither of them could seem to get enough of each other.

However, he abruptly shut down Leah's playful attitude this morning, and turned and giving her a scowl. "This ain't playtime, girl. If yer comin' out I need to know that yer takin' this seriously."

Leah gave him a frown, "I apologize for trying to appreciate your body. I didn't realize this trip was purely business."

Daryl's face softened, but he remained firm. "Just want ya to be careful."

"I promise," Leah gave him a salute.

Daryl quickly glanced around them before moving in closer and starting down at her. His hand cupped her face and he sighed. "If anything happens to ya…"

Leah smiled. She wanted to tease him, give him a little quip about being careful not to ruin his street cred by showing he cared, but she held back. Knowing that it would shut him down emotionally.

"Daryl, I'll be okay. I'm going to be stuck to you like white on rice. And plus, I have my gun." She lifted her shirt to show him that she was prepared.

Daryl looked at the gun, his gaze lingering on the skin above her jeans a little longer than was necessary. When he was satisfied, he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Wait until we get back, then I'll let ya smack my ass as much as ya want."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," Leah intertwined her fingers in his and they headed towards the tree line. "Do you think Rick and Shane will come back in one piece?" She changed the subject in a small attempt to calm her raging hormones.

The two men had driven out earlier that morning to drop Randall off. The plan was go far enough away that he didn't bring his group back, but also had a chance at surviving.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow, "Reckon so. 'S long as they don't try and kill each other."

Leah nodded and bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. She was terrified that Shane was going to try and off Rick, just like he did to Otis. And the idea of Shane coming back alone scared the shit out of her. She had mentioned it to Dale and they both agreed that if that happened they would leave, and offer everyone else the chance to come with them. Leah hoped that it wouldn't come down to that, but she felt a sense a security by having a plan in pace. Just in case.

As they walked into the brush of the woods, Daryl dropped Leah's hand and loaded a bolt into his crossbow. He was all business now. Scanning the area, looking for any sign of wildlife that they could take home for dinner. She stuck close to his side, following in his footsteps as he hiked over trees and through the vines. Leah tried her best to not slow Daryl down. He was much quicker and quieter than she, and she could tell that he was slowing his pace just for her.

When he stopped, Leah stopped right behind him and Daryl tilted his chin upwards pointing to a small hunting shack that stood a few hundred feet away.

"You think it's empty?" she asked eyeing up the old structure.

"Only one way to find out," he grunted and began to move towards it.

As they got closer, Leah could see that the windows and doors were boarded up. It looked as though whoever had done that had grabbed whatever material they could find and slapped everything on the structure in haste. Now, it looked abandoned. Nothing surprising there. It looked exactly the same as every other abandoned house they had seen lately.

"Looks empty," Leah whispered to him.

Daryl slowed his pace, all senses alert, on the lookout for walkers and survivors alike. "Can't be sure." He reached for the knife on his hip and unsheathed it before handing it over to Leah. "Use this instead of your gun if ya need to."

Leah gripped the riveted handle tightly and nodded. They walked circles around the house, pausing periodically and checking for any sign of movement inside. If Daryl had been alone he would have tried to break down the door much sooner, but having Leah relying on him for protection caused him to be much safer than normal. When he was satisfied that the inside seemed to be devoid of anything, either living or dead, Daryl hopped onto the stone steps and kicked at the thick wood barricading the door. It held fast.

"Daryl," Leah said quietly. "I think I can get in this window if you hoist me up." She jiggled a loose, rotting board off the window and threw it on the ground.

With a jump off the front stoop, Daryl landed on the grass beside her. Leah had managed to break half the wood off the window, creating a hole large enough for her to shimmy through.

"Ya sure," he asked.

She wiped her hands on her pants to remove the sweat and get a better grip on the ledge. "Yeah, just give me a boost."

Daryl grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards, while Leah used her upper body strength to pull her body through the window. Once she had managed to get one leg inside, Daryl moved his hand to her ass and gave her one last push. Leah disappeared for a second, before returning to the window.

"Looks clear."

Daryl handed her his crossbow through the opening and jumped to grab the ledge, pulling himself up and over. The opening was too small though and his shoulders twisted, trying to fit themselves in. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"Wait," Leah said, before giving the rest of the wood a hard smack with her hand, trying to dislodge it from it's fastens on the inside.

Daryl dropped back to the ground, feeling helpless as he watched her struggle with it. She planted her feet, pulling and pushing at the board until it started to give way. Then with one mighty heave, she pulled and the board came loose, sending her flying backwards and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." Daryl heard her muffled words come through the window and pulled himself up quickly with a speed and velocity that sent him crashing to the ground on top of her.

"Daryl!" She moaned as their bodies connected and his full weight landed on her arm.

He quickly sat up, located his crossbow and took in the old kitchen where they had landed before turning his attention back to Leah. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she sat up, rubbing her wrist and flexing her fingers.

He frowned and stood, pulling her up with him. Daryl ran his hands up and down her left arm and bent her elbow, checking for any breaks or bruises. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, I told you I'm fine."

Unsatisfied he checked each of her fingers as well as her wrist, "That hurt?" he asked as he bent each one.

"Daryl," she said impatiently. "I am fine."

He poked her in the side under her ribs, "Does that hurt?"

"Ow! Yes!" She swatted his hand away.

He grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"What happened to, 'This ain't playtime, girl'?" Leah quizzed once his lips left hers.

Daryl straightened, "Hadta make sure yer okay."

"You're sweet."

Daryl grunted and slanted his eyes. "Ain't sweet."

"Yes, you are."

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned to begin rummaging in the cabinets above the broken down, kitchen sink. There was nothing, but old dishes and half burned candles inside. It didn't look promising. The cabin must have belonged to an old hunter, but he was hoping they would get lucky and find some sort of survivalist supplies.

Leah followed his lead and being to rummage as well, but didn't have much luck. A half pack of matches was all she turned up. "Do you think someone was here before us?"

"Possible." He opened a closet door, finding nothing but cobwebs and a few mouse droppings.

Leah moved into the next room while Daryl finished in the kitchen and was surprised to find what looked to be a very comfortable bed. "Found something," she called out to him slyly.

Daryl stuck his head around the corner, "What?"

"Is it playtime, yet?" Leah asked with a quirked eyebrow.

With a shake of his head, Daryl leaned against the doorframe casually and watched as Leah climbed onto the big bed that was sitting in the center of the room. She kneeled and faced him, a large smile playing over her lips.

"C'mon. You know you want to," she teased.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head again. "Can't get distracted out here."

Leah pouted.

"For fuck's sake. What has gotten into ya today?" His eyes were dragging up and down her body now and thoroughly enjoying the view as the woman in front of him slowly undid the top button of his flannel that she had put on that morning. There was no getting around the fact that she looked damn sexy and he had to control the urge to ravish her right then and there. He knew better though. Just because they hadn't seen a sign of walkers, didn't mean that one couldn't just pop up out of nowhere.

"Well, not you. That's for damn sure. But, I sure am trying."

"Gettin' fresh?" He took a few steps towards her.

"Maybe." She gave him a sly smile and undid another button.

Daryl growled low in his throat before burying his face in the crook of her neck, despite the fact that he knew it was a bad idea. Why did this woman have such power over him?

Leah titled her head back and moaned as his lips nibbled on the skin at the base of her throat. As he moved down lower, she tangled her fingers into his hair and gently massaged his scalp. Daryl placed one kiss above each breast and moved his mouth up to her lips, capturing them with his own and running his tongue over her teeth. Leah kissed him back fiercely, her lips demanding his full attention.

She wasn't sure what possessed her to open her eyes, but as Daryl sucked on her bottom lip Leah caught a glimpse of movement out the window of the bedroom.

Daryl felt her body freeze and slowly pulled away, he followed her gaze out the small hole in the window and squinted into the sunlight.

"Walker," Leah whispered.


	29. Chapter 28

**I am exhausted, but I owe you guys some author lovin'! It's been awhile since I have replied to your reviews. **

**Dalonega Noquisi - I am so glad you found this story, welcome to the club!  
**

**KillerKadoogan- Right? Dumb walkers, ruining sexy time.  
**

**mrskaz453- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Daryl will certainly be kicking zombie ass, but you have to read to find out the rest. ;)  
**

**Javanut- You might be insane reading this instead of sleeping, but nonetheless... I am flattered!  
**

**NamelessWildlflower- I know! I hate that my chapters can't seem to be any longer. I want to write longer chapters for you guys, but I hit a wall after a certain amount of writing. I promise to try harder!  
**

**Emberka-2012 - Any time alone with Daryl is a success! ;) Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**GatorGirl99- Rawr. I like naughty Leah. She's fun to write. ;)  
**

**To everyone else who favorited or put this story on your alerts. THANK YOU! You guys are the apple of my eye. ;) Hugs to you dearest readers.  
**

**Chapter 28**

It was more than just one walker. From his vantage point behind the ratty curtain hanging in the window, Daryl could see three of them slowly shuffling along. Behind him, Leah clung to his shirt and peered over his shoulder. He let the curtain drop and turned, meeting her questioning eyes. There wasn't any fear behind her deep brown eyes, which surprised him. Leah only looked back at him with trust and a determination to get out of the house safely.

Daryl drew her close and whispered softly into her ear, "Stick close and follow me. Where's the knife?"

Leah held up her hand, to show him that she had it inside her firm grip. He knew from the whites of her knuckles that she was more nervous than she was letting on. He couldn't take the time to comfort her though, he needed to think quickly and get them out of danger.

Quietly, he moved towards the kitchen and looked to the window they had used to climb inside. A walker passed by, and he froze at the sight of the top of it's head. With amazing precision, he rose his crossbow and a bolt silently whizzed through the air, hitting the rotting corpse straight through the brain.

One down. At least two more to go.

Leah pressed into his back and pointed to the window where the walker had just fallen. A yellow, gnarled finger was creeping over the sill.

Daryl charged forward and stuck his crossbow through the opening. With another bolt, the second offender was quickly dispatched. He only had bolt left now and silently prayed it would be enough. The last thing he wanted to do was have to use their guns.

"Is that all of them," Leah's question was barely above a whisper.

"I saw at least one more. Could be fucking anywhere." Daryl slowly stuck his head out the window and took in the surroundings. Where the hell had the third walker gone?

Beside him, Leah peered over his shoulder. "Maybe he wandered off."

He turned and gave her a look, abruptly shooting down her hopeful thinking.

Leah hunkered down in a corner, and watched as Daryl paced the house trying to get a glimpse outside. He muttered curses under his breath at all the blind spots caused by the boarded up doors and windows. He had to rely on his other senses, smell and hearing, more heavily. The frustrating part was that they were failing him. He had no idea where that third walker was. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe the corpse had just wandered off.

He peered out the window again and looked at the small drop, they were going to have to climb back out that way. Trying to unearth the door from it's confines would make too much noise.

"C'mon," he whispered to Leah.

She joined him at the window and held his crossbow as he sat on the windowsill before dropping to the ground. Silently, he reached for her and swiftly helped her out of the house and over the bodies. When she had landed on the grass with a soft thud, Daryl released her and bent to retrieve his bolts from the dead walkers.

It all happened in an instant, yet it seemed like the longest moment of Daryl's life.

Leah's screamed pierced the air and he turned, jumping quickly and reacting to her cry for help.

The sight that met his eyes wasn't one that he would forget anytime soon. A walker had her by the hair and was snarling and snapping for her throat. Leah was thrashing wildly, jabbing her knife in the air as she desperately tried to wretch herself away from his grasp.

The walker was relentless and Daryl moved without thinking. He grabbed the knife from Leah's hand and plunged it deep into the walker's eye while tackling it to the ground. Leah fell with them, the walker's gnarled hand still wrapped in her hair. She let out a low whimper, mixed with a cry of disgust as she untangled herself from its clutches. Daryl pulled the knife back out with a loud slurp and hoisted Leah up off the ground.

There wasn't anytime to check her for scratches. Quickly bearing down on them was at least a dozen hungry walkers. Daryl looked around frantically, searching for a way out. They would never be able to take them all down without alerting more with gunfire.

He snatched her by the wrist and began to run, pulling her behind him through the woods. "Let's go!"

Leah didn't hesitate. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

Daryl lead them expertly through the woods, occasionally glancing behind them and checking on the status of their hungry enemies. Leah was panting as she followed his zigzag movements; heart pounding and palms sweaty. Nothing in the woods looked familiar from their trek up to the house, but she trusted Daryl to get her back to the farm safely.

When she didn't think she could run anymore, Daryl stopped and roughly pulled her to his chest.

"Did you see how many of them their where?" She asked while taking deep, ragged breathes.

She felt his lips brush her hair, felt him nod. "We ain't that far from the farm. I'm taking the long way back. Lead them through the mud."

Leah nodded against his chest, took another deep breath and looked up into his eyes. Daryl gave her a look that she wasn't sure how to decipher. Was it agony or tenderness? Maybe it was both. She squeezed his hand and silently gave him the signal that she was ready to run the rest of the way back to the farm.

….

Once they had reached the safety of the farm, Daryl turned and took a moment to run his hands up Leah's arms. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He gripped her shoulders, "Did you get scratched?"

"No," she shook her head and looked up at him with wide eyes. "He didn't get me. Just scared me. Daryl, there was so many of them." Her heart was still pounding, and Daryl could feel it trying to jump out of her chest as he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"The mud and fences are gunna keep them away," he said reassuringly. "We lost them back there. You did good. Did real good." His lips brushed her forehead and Leah let him just hold her.

In his strong arms, her panic ceased and heart rate dropped. She took a deep breath and tried to lighten the situation. "You stink, Dixon."

He guffawed and held her out at arms length. "What? And you think you smell like roses?"

She smiled slyly. "We have a shower now. You should use it more often."

Daryl scoffed at her, "This is the thanks I get for savin' yer life?"

She shook her head. "No, this is." She moved in closer and ghosted her lips over his, kissing him softer than she ever had.

Daryl pulled her in close and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He kissed her back with a firm tenderness that made her weak in the knees. She gripped a fistful of his shirt to keep from crumpling to the ground.

Before either of them was ready, Leah pulled away. "Take a shower today and you can have the rest of your thanks later."

Daryl gave a shake of his head and a hint of a smile. "C'mon. Let's go."

They walked towards camp and Leah felt Dale's eyes on her. "What happened to you?" He called from the campfire, eyes filled with concern.

Leah sighed. Nothing ever slipped by him.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Close call out there. Ran into 'bout a dozen or so walkers."

Dale looked from Daryl to Leah under his busy eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just a little shaken up. I'm fine."

"Walkers?" Carl's voice floated over to them.

Leah tried to give him a comforting smile. "Daryl said they can't get around the fences or mud. We'll be okay, little man."

Daryl gave a brief nod before Carol and T-Dog caught wind of the situation.

"Where at?" T-Dog asked.

"Couple of miles south," Daryl answered. "We took the long way back, tried to get them turned around. Away from the farm."

"A couple of miles?" Carol wrapped her arms around herself. "That's not very far."

It was that moment that a cloud of dust could be seen in the horizon as Shane and Rick made their way up the drive in the Hyundai. The attention quickly turned from Daryl and Leah as the two men stepped out of the car, looking as if they had gotten into a bar fight. A sullen looking Shane stalked off to his tent, while Rick opened the trunk of the Hyundai and pulled out a blindfolded Randall.

"What the hell?" Leah heard Daryl grumble as he stalked off towards Rick.

Andrea looked torn between Rick and Randall or Shane. Finally, she resolved herself to just take a seat and wait as Rick and Daryl led Randall back to the small shed.

"What the hell happened out there?" Dale asked of no one in particular.

Lori shot a stern look in his direction. Her face was indistinguishable. Leah couldn't tell if she was upset with Rick or Dale's questioning. "We'll find out soon enough," she finally mumbled.

It didn't take long for Rick and Daryl to secure Randall in the shed again. Daryl met Leah's questioning eyes as they strode back into camp. His dark look clearly saying that he wasn't happy about the situation.

Rick took a seat in a camping chair and Carol handed him a bottle of water. He took it with a smile of thanks and unscrewed the lid. He took a long drag before speaking. "We ran into some problems out there."

"What kind of problems?" Lori demanded.

Rick looked at her and took another swallow of water. He looked to Maggie then. "Randall says he knows you. You two went to school together?"

Maggie's eye grew as round as saucers and she shook her head. "I don't recognize him, but it's possible."

"He told us your crowds didn't run together." Rick continued.

Maggie shook her head again. "It might be true, but I don't recall ever seeing him before."

Rick nodded and let out a big sigh. "We didn't want to chance it. And have him find his group and bring them back. After our run in with Dave and Tony, under no circumstances do I want to take that risk. I don't know what they are capable of."

"Only one thing left to do," Daryl drawled.

"I'm going to think about it overnight," Rick answered quickly. "In the meantime, we'll stick a second watch on him."

…..

"Sleep in the RV tonight," Daryl whispered into Leah's ear after dinner while she helped to clear the table.

She shook her head and gave him a confused look. He had disappeared before dinner and Leah just figured that he had gone to skin the one measly squirrel they had managed to come back with. But when he returned with damp hair and smelling like soap, she could help but smile and give him a wink. She had big plans for him tonight.

"I'm going to take first watch," he explained in a low voice. "On the kid."

"Let me come with you then," she whispered back.

He gave his head a firm shake.

"Okay. Then come get me when you're done," she wasn't planning on giving up easily.

Daryl stared into her eyes, sometimes he found it hard to breath when she looked at him like she was now. Desire mixed with trust. No one had ever looked at him the way Leah did. He considered her request for a moment and then shook his head again, choosing her safety over his wants. "We'll wake up your uncle and Andrea."

Leah rolled her eyes and turned to take her stack of dirty plates into the kitchen.

"Hey," his whisper rose and he reached for her elbow. "All them walkers out there-"

She cut him off, "You said they couldn't get to the farm."

"Don't hurt to err on the side of safety."

"Since when does Daryl Dixon play it safe?" Leah challenged him.

His reply was raw and honest. "Since Leah Horvath came into the picture."

Her eyes dropped to the ground and Daryl let go of her elbow.

"Stay in the RV tonight," he said one last time before walking out of the house and into the cool night air.


	30. Chapter 29

**Well, readers... it's almost that time and I can't decide what to do! So, I am taking a vote regarding Dale's future. Live or Die? I have both scenarios planned out in my head, but I just can't decide which way to go. Please let me know which one you prefer! I am so torn.  
**

**Chapter 29**

The next morning, Leah rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stepped out of the RV. The camp was already bustling, of course. She had over slept. Her sleep had been fitful as she worried about Daryl and tried to fall asleep without the heat and strength of his body next to hers. The past few nights with him beside her had spoiled her. She had fought with herself and tried to settle the battle in her mind of whether or not to defy Daryl and just go to him. However, she knew he would be furious. Not that she disobeyed him, but rather that she put herself in danger by being out alone at night. So she resolved herself to the fact that she was alone for the night and had finally fallen asleep around 4am.

Now everyone was awake and gathered around the campfire. Everyone except for Daryl, she noticed after a quick inventory.

"Are you hungry, Leah?" Carol asked.

She stifled a yawn and reached for the plate of food in Carol's hands that was being offered. "Starving. Thank you."

Dale gave her a soft smile as she took a seat on a nearby log. She returned it, but it wasn't long before she realized how on edge everyone seemed. The unknown of Randall's threat level had a mighty power over everyone's moods. She was about to join in the conversation when Daryl entered her peripheral vision as he made his way towards the group. The troubled look on his face startled her and Leah set her plate on the ground, suddenly no longer hungry. When his eyes met hers, she stood and took a step towards him. A grimace crossed her face when she saw the bloodied knuckles on his right hand and it dawned on her exactly where he had been and what he had been doing.

The news he had to share with the group wasn't comforting. Randall's group was not one to mess around with. A dark cloud passed over his handsome face when he alluded to the fact that it was full of rapists.

When Rick spoke, he was precise and left no room for argument. "It's settled."

Randall's life would end. His blood was going to be on their hands. He was a threat that needed to be eliminated.

Rick turned to leave and Dale followed him away from the campsite. Leah knew the look in his eyes. Her uncle was ready to fight for moral justice.

Daryl came up beside her and stood silently, and together they watched Rick and Dale engage in a heated discussion as they retreated from the group. When they were out of sight, Leah turned and gave his hand a once over.

"Want me to help you bandage that up?"

Daryl tipped his hand up and looked down at the damage. "Just needs to be cleaned up. Ain't my blood."

Leah tilted her head in the direction of the pump and asked him to follow her with her eyes. As they passed the clothesline, she grabbed one of his clean undershirts to use as a rag.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Daryl gently cupped her hip and brought her in close. When his lips pressed against hers, Leah froze, hesitant to return the kiss.

He pulled away slightly. "What's wrong?"

She gave him with a wide-eyed look before silently walking over to the pump and pouring fresh water over the t-shirt. Wordlessly, she made a motion for him to come closer, grabbed his hand and began to gently dab away the blood.

"You tortured him," she finally accused in a whisper.

Her tone didn't ruffle him. "Had to be done."

"He's just a kid," she said softly while patching him up with a tender touch.

Her vulnerability hit Daryl in a deep place. It made him want to be a better, stand taller, and protect her from all the evil that was creeping into their lives. But, that just wasn't realistic. Reality was that everyone they ran into was dangerous. When Randall had confessed to him about what his group had done to those young girls, Daryl had felt a sickening feeling rise up from the pit of his stomach. He thought about having to watch them do that to Leah, thought about Rick having to watch Lori, Glenn watching Maggie. The more he imagined the sicker he got.

"World's changed, babe." He spoke gruffly.

Leah withdrew, turned and pumped more water over the rag rinsing it out and giving it a wring. "You really did a number on your hand. What does he look like?"

"Messed up." There wasn't really any use in hiding the truth, he figured.

She picked his hand up again and ran her fingers over his knuckles, looking deep in thought.

Daryl searched for words to help her understand. "He belonged to a group full of rapists and murders. Ain't no way we can put ourselves at risk by letting him live. Aint no way Imma put you at risk. I ain't fucking stupid."

Leah didn't speak, instead she just laid the bloodied t-shirt down, rested her hands on his shoulders and kneaded gently. His eyes fluttered close briefly as he felt the tension begin to leave his body as her hands worked over his knotted muscles. When he opened them again, Leah was staring at him with watery eyes. As he took a long swallow, his Adam's apple bobbed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Did he tell you that? That his group did those things?" Her fingers continued to work at his muscles.

Daryl nodded, "He was set up as sniper to shoot Rick, Glenn and Hershel in town. They were going to kill them. Then they left him for dead. Left their own. Kid told me this story," he paused, mulling over whether he wanted to share the details with her or protect her from the ugly truth. Finally deciding that she deserved the truth he reached up and took her hand. "Group went out. Scavenging for shit and found a dad with his girls. Raped the girls, made the daddy watch." He gripped her hand tighter. "That ain't the kind of people I want anywhere near this group."

Leah's eyes closed as she listened. "That's sick," she finally whispered.

Daryl brought her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "Gonna go back to the tent. Comin'?"

She shook her head. "I want to find my uncle first. If I know him like I think I do then he's going to be pretty riled up. I'll come find you afterwards?"

Daryl gave a quick nod and pulled her in for a quick, but hard embrace. Randall's confession had stirred up something inside of him. He always had wanted Leah close, even back when they first arrived at the quarry he liked to be in her proximity, but what he was feeling now was a different animal. He couldn't place it. Couldn't name it if he tried. But, he needed her as close as possible, needed to know she was safe and needed to know that she was happy. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and headed towards his tent.

Leah wasn't sure if it was the crazy tension and emotions of the day, but a wave of something that felt a lot like love washed over her as Daryl untangled his arms from her body and walked away. She pushed it down, somewhere deep and hoped it wouldn't return again. Although she knew it was silly. She wasn't going to be able to hide from her feelings much longer.

* * *

Daryl loaded his bow while he waited for Leah. He was still trying to figure out what exactly he had felt back at the well. But, if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly what it was. The truth was that it scared him to death and he didn't want to face it. Those feelings brought a whole new set of rules to the game. A new set of dangers. A new set of responsibility.

And they were distracting the hell out of him.

Movement across the yard caught his eye and a frown covered his face when he saw that it was Dale approaching and not Leah. However, he listened respectfully as Dale spoke. He wondered if Dale knew he respected him. After all, he was the one who had taught Leah to be the woman she was today. It amazed him how alike Dale and she were in the way they talked and the words they chose. The old man wasn't afraid to tell Daryl that he was a decent man, that he mattered, that people looked up to him. It caught his attention and earned Dale a level of respect in his mind.

"Group's broken," he finally said when Dale took a breath from his speech. "Only people I care about are myself and Leah. Better off just fending for ourselves. You want that rapist around Leah?"

"There's one of him. Twelve of us." Dale sighed and looked into Daryl's eyes.

"No matter. I still don't like the odds."

Dale stared at Daryl with his old soul blue eyes and sighed. "I haven't told you this and I don't know why, but I'm sorry it's taken me so long."

"What?"

Dale smiled. "I can't remember the last time I saw Leah so happy. You're good for her, Daryl. I admit, at first I wasn't so sure about it. You're a good man."

Daryl gave him a hard look. "You just saying that to get my vote on the kid?"

"Not at all. Why would you think that? I'm serious. Leah cares deeply for you. You know…" Dale trailed off in thought before speaking again. "I might not always be around to watch out for her. I have a sense of peace now though. Since you two have found each other."

Daryl soaked in the older man's words and gave a brief nod. "I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her."

"I know that. I see it. Plain as day. That's what I am trying to tell you, Daryl. You matter to this group. Leah looks to you. So does Carol. And Rick! Rick respects your opinion!"

"Rick don't look to no one but Shane."

Dale's face took on an evident sneer.

"He killed Otis," Daryl continued. "Leah told me what you think 'bout him. She don't feel safe with him around."

Dale's eyebrow quirked. "You knew about that?"

"Came back with a dead man's gun. Ain't that hard to figure out."

The two men studied each other with a new appreciation for the other. They might not agree on Randall, but they could agree on their feelings towards Shane.

Leah approached them then and called out, "There you are!"

They both looked to her, unsure of which one of them she was talking to.

"Are you okay?" Her questioned was directed to Dale.

Her uncle shook his head. "No, I'm not going to just sit back and let them take this kids life."

Leah wrapped her arms around herself, "I know. I'll stand by you tonight." She threw a cautious glance to Daryl, trying to gauge his reaction. He just looked back at her, unemotional.

Dale placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Of course," Leah said as if there was no question about her decision.

Dale looked between the two of them with a soft smile. "I'm going to go find Hershel. I'll see you two back at the house."

Once Dale had moved out of sight, Daryl let his eyes roam over Leah's body, taking in her long legs and shapely curves. She had her brown, wavy locks thrown up into a messy bun and the tank top she was wearing revealed the perfect amount of skin. Any sick man passing through, looking for an easy target would pick her. She was beautiful.

He took a few steps forward and touched her face with his calloused fingertips. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You're changing the subject," Leah reprimanded, but she was blushing.

"I ain't. Point is, we let that kid go and he brings his men back. They ain't gonna be blind and they ain't gonna be gentle. You're the most beautiful woman in the group." He moved his fingers over her face and around to cup the back of her neck.

When he pulled her closer, Leah gripped the hem of his shirt. "So, we find another way. We cant kill him, Daryl. It's not humane. It's murder."

Her voice was so desperate that it cracked something inside of Daryl. He was torn between her wishes and his own convictions. When she stood on her tiptoes and ghosted her lips over his own, he met her with his own soft, open-mouthed kiss. When her tongue slid past his lips, he kissed her back with an urgency that came from deep within him. Leah's moan was absorbed by his mouth as Daryl gently sucked on her bottom lip. Gripping his shirt tighter, she pulled him so that he was flush against her body, her breasts pressed into his chest. He kissed her frantically, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Daryl pulled away, panting. "Is this yer way of tricking me into letting the kid live?"

Leah shook her head. "No. You just told me that I am beautiful. Now my hormones are in overdrive. Thanks for that."

Daryl chuckled and began walking backwards towards the tent, pulling her with him. It wasn't the most appropriate timing, but he needed to feel her warm, naked body underneath his. He kissed her as they walked, unable to control his body.

They reluctantly broke away from the lips for the briefest of moments, but Leah didn't stop touching Daryl as he zipped up the tent behind him. "You okay," he asked huskily standing over her.

Leah gave him a nod, "I need you."

"You make me crazy," he said as his thumbs caressed her cheekbones. "Even when we ain't agreeing, I can't keep my hands off you."

Leah gave him a shy smile and ran her hands up under his blue, sleeveless button up feeling the flat plane of his stomach. His muscles clenched under her warm touch and a low moan rose from his throat.

"I seem to have the same problem with you," she whispered against his collarbone before placing a light kiss on his skin.

He wound his fingers through the hair on the nape of her neck and pulled her head back, exposing her neck and placing a combination of tiny nips and soft kisses over her skin. Leah whimpered and began fumbling with his belt, feeling how turned on he already was. He let go of her long enough to help her rid his body of his pants and in return whipped her shirt over head and threw it across the tent.

Daryl cupped her breast through the thin material of her bra, making her nipple hard with his thumb. Leah pressed her hips into his and rubbed herself against his hardening cock. Daryl moaned and pressed back into her, his hips rocking slightly.

Leah opened his shirt to tease and lick each nipple. She couldn't get enough of the woodsy smell of his skin and inhaled deeply as her lips roamed his hairless chest.

Panting and moaning they laid down on mound of sleeping bags and blankets that was now their bed. Leah reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair off Daryl's forehead before pulling his head down and kissing him deeply.

As their tongues danced, Daryl slid his hand into her panties and flicked his index finger against her engorged sensitive spot causing her to moan and arch upwards. In return, Leah opened her legs wider for him and Daryl began to rub tiny circles around her clit. A warm feeling settled low in her stomach and Leah thrust against his hand, begging for more. Daryl added another finger and pressed harder while still latched onto her swollen lips. He rubbed slowly, but firmly and Leah wiggled under him while gasping for breath.

The intensity grew and Leah took a sharp intake of breath, "Daryl, stop. No more. I want you inside me."

His fingers traveled downwards and ever so gently he dipped them inside of her and stroked the walls of her wet core.

"Darrrrryl," she moaned.

He grinned and removed his hand from her hot center, making quick work of removing her panties. Once she was completely naked, Leah straddled his hips and moaned when the head of his cock rubbed against her clit. Then with a smile she began to move up and down the length of him.

Daryl moaned and swore, "Christ, woman."

She took a hold of his thickness in her hand and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both groaned in delight as their bodies became one. Leah slowly began to move her hips in a figure eight motion and Daryl's hands moved to her hips.

They found a rhythm and Leah's body rocked over him. He held tightly to her hips and gritted his teeth as she moved up and down. Each time his cock was buried inside her, Leah squeezed him tightly with her soft, slick walls. He took control, needing to slow her down or else he wouldn't last much longer. Leaning down, Leah pressed her hands into his chest and kissed Daryl deeply.

"Babe," she moaned out as the combination of his lips and cock over took her senses. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," she whimpered out. "I'm close."

Daryl growled and bit her bottom lip, one hand moved from her hip to the engorged pink nub in her center and Daryl flicked it as she rode him to orgasm. As she came with a cry of pleasure, the feeling of her velvety core spasming around him sent him over the edge. He let out a deep groan and his body shuddered violently as he came inside of her.

Leah collapsed against his chest after her release ripped through her body and nestled her head on his chest. The rapid beating of his heart was soothing as they both came down from their post orgasmic bliss.

Daryl stroked her back lazily with one hand and for just a moment everything felt like it was exactly the way it should be. He couldn't deny it any longer. The feeling he had now had a name. It had taken an apocalyptic event, but Daryl had found something he used to think was unattainable.

Love.

* * *

**Don't forget to place your vote for Dale!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks for your votes on Dale! There were even some first time reviewers, I should ask you guys to vote on the story plot more often. I can't remember the last time I got so many reviews on a chapter. Really and truly, reviews and PM's are fuel as I write. ;) Welcome new reviewers and new readers! I hope you enjoy your stay here, it's a fun place if I do say so myself.  
**

**Since I haven't said it in awhile- I do not own the Walking Dead. Not one single bit of it. Unfortunately.  
**

**Also, a huge thank you to my beta, Dannythelion1st! She makes sure everything looks squeaky clean for you guys.  
**

**Now... I know you are waiting... so let's get on with it...  
**

**Chapter 30**

In Leah's mind, sundown came too soon. One minute she was contently curled up next to Daryl's sweaty, hard body and the next he was dragging her into the farmhouse. Her uncle was already there, looking as if he was going to lose his lunch at any minute. She made her way over to him and gently gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. There hadn't been time to ask him how many people planned on fighting for Randall to live, but from the looks on the faces around the room there didn't seem to be many. Everyone shifted uneasily, avoiding looking one another in the eye.

It wasn't a conversation anyone was excited to have. Well, maybe Shane, Leah decided looking at the man. Figures. It's a dark and sinister evening, right up his alley. He practically had a grin on his face.

Leah took a seat on the piano bench next to Glenn and he gave her a sad frown.

Daryl was carefully watching Leah, he had made up his mind about Randall and wasn't planning on budging. Although her sweet, caring nature had a calming effect over him, he couldn't agree with her. Maybe if she wasn't in the picture he would feel differently. Nothing was more important to him than her safety. It even trumped his own. He had watched her earlier while she napped in his tent, searching his brain for an alternative and looking for a way to make her happy. He kept coming up empty handed though. The pros versus the cons on letting Randall live were few and far between.

When Rick entered the living room, his presence demanded attention and he opened the floor up for discussion. Leah listened carefully to the conversations happening around her, until Dale brought her and Glenn's names into the mix. Using them as back up for wanting Randall to live.

Leah's jaw dropped when Glenn slowly shook his head and gave Dale a sad look and she quickly jumped into the conversation.

"There has to be another way," she pleaded. "Please, I am not being naive. " She shot a pointed look at Shane. "I understand the risks Randall brings. I do. We can't kill the living though."

From across the room, Daryl sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"You understand the risks?" Shane challenged her snidely. "Do you really? Because I think if you didn't you wouldn't be so willing to let him live."

Both Dale and Daryl took small steps forward towards Shane, but Leah spoke back calmly. "Yes, but I am with my uncle on this one. Killing him turns us into monsters." She thought back to what Daryl had said earlier about the group being broken. "We are already breaking down as a unit. The more hatred and anger we let seep in the weaker we are going to become!"

Dale gave her shoulder a firm squeeze or reassurance when Shane snorted and swore at her opinion.

"Okay," Rick's voice was calm and soothing. "Thank you, Leah. Who else?"

Carol let out a sob. When she spoke her voice was shrill and she was clearly uncomfortable about being asked to make a decision. Leah couldn't help but roll her eyes, she loved Carol but the woman was incredibly irrational sometimes.

_She doesn't want to see another kid die. _

The thought came out of nowhere and gave Leah a jolt. Losing Sophia was still raw and fresh. Carol's refusal to make a decision came from the need inside her to continue to be a loving and caring mother.

Rick wordlessly made the final decision for the group then. It was clear which way everyone was leaning. He turned and gave Dale a small shake of his head.

Beside her, Dale had begun to tear up and Leah reached out to touch his arm. This was a hard pill to swallow. She knew that she would be able to move on easier than her uncle, but it didn't stop her from hating the decision to kill him all the same.

With a ragged breath, Dale stalked out of the house. "I won't be any part of this."

Leah stood from her place next to Glenn and followed him out. Daryl grabbed her arm as she passed him, but with a glare of her eyes, Leah demanded that he let her go.

…

"Uncle Dale," she called while jogging down the steps. "Wait! Please!"

He turned to her with tears streaking his cheeks. The last time Leah had seen him cry was at Erma's funeral.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I should have said more to help you."

Dale shook his head. "You did just fine." He ran a hand down his face and let out a guffaw of air. "I need to walk. I can't be anywhere near here. When this goes down."

Leah picked at the skin of her thumb and chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Before you go?"

"Is everything okay?" Dale tried to peer down into her eyes which were suddenly cloudy.

"Yeah, I just had a thought while we were in there. Do you think… I mean, do we really want to stay with this group?"

Dale looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Where did this come from?"

Leah shrugged. "Just a thought, really. Thinking about what Daryl said. It was so evident in there how broken we are as a group. I was just processing, not really too serious. I know we are better off with them. Just exploring the options."

Dale nodded. "I may not agree with this, but we are safe here. We have a chance of survival here. I don't think we should go anywhere."

Leah sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It was just a thought."

"Has Daryl said anything like that to you? About leaving?" he asked, curiously.

She quickly shook her head. "No! Oh, of course not. Daryl cares about us more than he lets on."

Dale patted her shoulder. "If you leave Daryl leaves and then everyone starves."

Leah laughed. "Excellent point."

"Do you love him, sweetie?"

She looked at him, slack jawed and stuttered a little over her words. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

Dale just raised one bushy eyebrow in return, which caused Leah to shake her head and sigh.

"I don't know," she answered. "I think so. Yes. What the hell? Yes. I love him."

"Have you told him?" Dale pressed her further.

She shook her head. "Tell Daryl Dixon that I love him? Really? And risk death?"

"How many people do you think have ever said that to him?"

Leah sighed. Damn her uncle and his incredible insight. "I know, I know. It's just the strangest situation ever. I'm not quite sure how to approach it and what if he doesn't say it back?"

"Just tell him. There is a huge chance that he might not say it back, not right away at least. But someday he will. "

"You think he loves me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know he loves you." Dale's voice was firm and left no question in Leah's mind.

Rick walked about of the house then, followed closely by Shane and Daryl. Leah's stomach clenched. She should have known that he would help with Randall's execution, but seeing him still threw her for a loop.

Daryl met her eyes and Leah was surprised again to see softness behind them instead of his usual hard stare. The truth was that he was torn between helping Rick and taking Leah far away from the horror. However, he was scared to death of looking like a pussy and dutifully followed Rick and Shane out to the shed.

Dale looked pale, "I need to walk alone for a bit, I'll come find you later."

Leah wrapped her arms around her body and watched him walk out towards the fields, rifle slung across his back.

A short while later, she found herself sitting by the fire with her head in her hands. Everyone was quiet around her, just waiting to hear the gunshot that signaled Randall's demise. But, it never came.

Instead, Rick came back alone with a report that made Leah's heart light with relief. They were going to let Randall live. "Daryl's securing him back in the shed, we'll find another way tomorrow."

"I'm going to go find Dale and tell him," Andrea jumped up from her seat.

Leah stood as well. "I'll come with you."

Together they walked out towards the fields and Leah tried to remember what direction she had seen him head in. "I think he headed over this way," she said pointing in the direction of the walker burn pile.

A gurgled cry rang out from the darkness and both women froze in place.

Andrea looked at Leah with wide eyes and an open mouth, "Not Dale?"

"Oh god," Leah gasped out and they both started to run.

T-Dog caught up with them quickly and surpassed them, with a bat swinging by his side.

"Hurry!" Leah called after him while panting, yet not slowing down. Nausea was quickly creeping up and she pressed it down, determined to find her uncle and see if it really was him who had let out such a cry of pain and anguish.

As she neared the scene, T-Dog intercepted her and tried to pull her away. It was then that Leah knew. There was no doubt in her mind that something terrible had happened to her uncle.

"No!" She screamed and fought against him. "Let me go!"

His strong arms released her and everything that unfolded after was hazy. The nausea she had been fighting hit her full force when she saw what T-Dog had been trying to keep her away from. There was Dale lying in the grass in complete shock as his insides spilled out around him. And blood, oh God. There was so much blood.

Leah's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, grabbing his face in her hands. "You're going to be okay." She practically screamed. "Somebody do something! Please."

Hot tears began to pour down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body as panic and fear overtook her. There was shouting behind her, but Leah couldn't make out what was being said. She barely registered Andrea beside her, holding onto Dale's hand. Her entire focus was on the man lying in front of her. "Please, please hold on. I need you," she begged him. "Don't leave me."

Dale's mouth moved, as if he was trying to tell her something, but nothing came out. Just a few gurgles and a moan. Leah choked back more sobs. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rick's gun in his hand. When it hit her what was about to transpire, she jumped up and rushed him, pounding her fists against his arms and chest. "No! You save him. No! No!"

Rick lowered his weapon and took the beating from Leah, unflinching.

With another blow to Rick's chest, Leah turned and saw Hershel standing in the shadows. "Hershel, do something!"

Daryl's strong arms came around her shoulders and gripped her tightly. "C'mon baby."

"No, let me go!" She kicked against him and then crumpled to the ground beside Dale, reaching for his pale face once more. Daryl heaved her up again and pressed her into T-Dog's arms. She missed the silent communication that passed between them. T- dog turned her away and held her tightly despite her manic efforts to get away. One arm wrapped around her head and held it fast against his chest. "Don't look," he murmured.

When the gunshot rang out, Leah let out a wail and collapsed into T-Dog. He held fast, without his support Leah would be on the ground. Her knees could no longer hold her up. He held her until Daryl gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to their tent.

"C'mon babe," he whispered. "Don't look back there. Look at me."

Deep blue. That's what she focused on while he walked with her cradled like a baby against his chest. The color of dark pools was all she saw as Daryl lowered her onto the pallet of sleeping bags and brushed her hair off her tear-streaked face.

Daryl pulled her shoes off, she only knew because she was watching him. She couldn't feel a thing. He covered her up, but she wasn't cold. Just numb. He laid down beside her and pulled her in close, whispering something she couldn't hear or understand. She was still hearing the echo of Dale's screams and the bang of the gun.


	32. Chapter 31

**Thanks for not shunning me for killing off Dale! It's so important to the story as a whole, as well to Leah and Daryl's relationship. I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.  
**

**So, did anyone else pick up their Entertainment Weekly with sexy Daryl on the front. I sure as hell did. But, seriously... what's up with the scarf? Ascot? I have no flipping clue...  
**

**kathleensmiles- thanks for not disowning me or the story! And thanks for your reviews, I love them... *stares at Carl***

**Leyshla Gisel- If tears flow then I know I did a great job. ;) Thanks for reading!  
**

**PiercedHeart114- I know, I had to do it as much as I hated too. Dale was my (second) favorite character. Thanks for not being too mad. ;)  
**

**piratejessieswaby- *hands the tissues over* Thanks for your review!  
**

**mrskaz453- Thank you! I was worried that I wouldn't capture it well, so your comments are reassuring!  
**

**KillerKadoogan- Why thank you. I might be blushing! I appreciate your reviews!  
**

**vexingvixen7 - Damn! Thanks for reading and reviewing ;)  
**

**Emberka-2012 - Buckle up, they are about to get sadder!  
**

**Omgitsblondie- Your review made me smile. I thought... If only she knew where I was headed... Read on! And thanks for your review!  
**

**Limaro- Glad you loved it! And I LOVE your reviews!  
**

**Nelle07- Sorry you missed the vote too! :( But, you are right... Dale did not die in vain. His death will serve a very important purpose.  
**

**NamelessWildflower- Wipe those tears away! L-Bomb, you say? Maybe... maybe not. Read on!  
**

**Jinxicat13- Hello! I love new readers! Your review was super sweet. It's always an honor when I find out that I have someone hooked for the whole day. Muahaha, sorry to eat up your day! **

**Dalonega Noquisi- Thank you, lady! Now, wipe those tears away and keep reading! **

**Chapter 31**

Daryl stared at Leah's back from his place next to her. She was breathing in and out, but hadn't made any other movements besides the shallow rising and falling of her chest. Rick had come in to check on her, then Carol and Andrea. Yet, Leah remained silent and still, straing straight ahead, her eyes barely focused on the tent wall.

Daryl wouldn't admit it, but it was scaring the hell out of him. He was going insane not being able to reach her.

Rick had asked him, "Do you want someone to stay with you tonight? Or take her to the house? Hershel can keep an eye on her."

He answered with a shake of his head, "We'll be alright. She's in shock. I'm gonna keep her warm, hopefully get her to sleep some."

Rick gave him that look of his that sometimes made Daryl feel like a kid. "You don't want to, at least, move her up closer to camp?"

He frowned. Did the man not hear him the first time? "No. I got her."

If she was still acting like this in the morning he would take her in the house, but Daryl knew he was more than capable of taking care of her. She didn't need a dozen people fawning all over her. She needed space to recover and that wouldn't be found in the house.

Finally, towards the middle of the night she had drifted off to sleep. Daryl let out a huge sigh of relief, and closed his eyes to catch a few hours of sleep himself. When T-Dog came knocking a few short hours later, he jolted Daryl from some wicked nightmares.

"Yo, Daryl," his voice drifted through the tent. "Wake up bro."

"Hang on a damn minute," he hissed while throwing the covers off his body and sitting up. Leah was still breathing deeply and he tucked the covers around her before quietly slipping out of the tent and into the chilly morning air.

"Sorry, man," he apologized quickly when he saw the unpleasant look on Daryl's face. "We need you out there," he added while trying to peer into the tent at Leah. "How is she?"

"Sleepin'. Finally. Whatcha need me fer?" He practically growled in no mood to leave Leah.

"Rick and Shane want to secure the perimeter. Check the fence, kill any strays. That kinda shit."

It had to be done, Daryl knew. He cast a look back at the tent.

T-Dog quickly reassured him. "Carol said she'd come stay with her."

"Alright," he gave a firm nod. "Who's uh-"

He couldn't say it, but thankfully T knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Rick and Glenn are going to dig the grave. We'll have the service when we get back." His tone was somber.

Satisfied, he gave another nod. "Be up in a bit."

He ducked back into the tent and pulled his jacket and boots on. Bending down, brushed a thick lock of hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on Leah's forehead, lingering for a moment. Then with all the emotional strength he had left, Daryl left the tent and the woman he loved to do his part in keeping them all safe.

Carol met him halfway on her journey down to his tent.

"She's still sleepin'," he said gruffly in passing. "See if ya can make her drink something when she wakes up."

Carol nodded and reached for him, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Git yer ass down there, I don't want her waking up alone."

He felt somewhat guilty for snapping at her when she looked at him with her soft eyes, before blinking and heading back down towards the tent. Carol was only looking out for him and Leah. Quickly, he shook his head and continued his walk. He had enough to worry about without adding Carol's fragile feelings to the mix.

* * *

The perimeter was crawling with those dead bastards. As Daryl rode, crossbow across his lap, in the back of the pick up he tried to focus on the task at hand; killing walkers and keeping everyone back at the farm safe. It seemed as if the walkers were getting closer and closer to the farm and they were traveling in packs. The few that he and Leah had seen while out hunting that one-day were just the beginning. One at a time, the walkers weren't an issue but this whole traveling in packs thing made dispatching them more difficult.

It took a little more than an hour to cover the whole perimeter of the farm and patch the holes in the fence. When he returned, Leah was awake. Her hair was combed, she wore fresh clothes and was tying up her shoes when he walked into the tent.

"Hey," he greeted both Leah and Carol, who was watching Leah like a hawk from her perch on the ground.

He received a small smile from Carol, but not even a hint of recognition from Leah.

"Daryl, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carol asked quietly as she stood.

They walked out of the tent and stood a few yards away.

"She's not talking," Carol whispered. "Just going through the motions. She wants to go to Dale's service. She was lying in bed until I mentioned it, I had been talking to her all morning and that was the first time she responded. She got up and started to get dressed."

Daryl chewed his thumbnail while he listened to the news. "Is that good?"

Carol nodded, "It has to be."

"Thanks, Carol." Daryl headed back to the tent, but paused a moment and looked back at Carol. "Sorry 'bout earlier. Ya know, snapping at ya."

"It's okay. What you did last night wasn't easy, Daryl. If you need to talk about it-"

"Don't need ta," he interrupted her. "I did what needed to be done. End of story. Rick ain't the only one who should be doing all the heavy lifting 'round here."

Carol studied him for a moment and then with a nod walked away.

Daryl watched her for a moment before heading back into the tent. Leah was sitting cross-legged on the pile of sleeping bags.

"Leah, babe." Daryl squatted down in front of her.

She looked at him with big, watering eyes and finally spoke. "Uncle Dale is gone."

He cupped her face and frowned. She looked fragile and broken and he wasn't quite sure what to say. So he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go to the service. They're waiting for ya."

"What was Carol talking about?" Her voice was just a whisper and her eyes searched his for answers. "What did you do?"

Daryl sighed and chewed his thumbnail. She didn't know and he was clueless about what her reaction would be when she discovered that he was the one who had pulled the trigger and fired the bullet that killed Dale. Not Rick. She deserved to know, but not yet. He wanted to wait until she was more stable to tell her, it was too much to handle.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Let's just go."

She obliged, let him help her up and wrap his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the small gravesite. Leah took a deep breath when she realized that everyone was waiting and watching her as they made their way over. The earth was freshly broken and they had already covered Dale's body. Leah felt weak, they knew she wouldn't have been able to see his mangled corpse and had made sure to cover up any remains so that she didn't have to witness what used to be Dale.

Rick spoke eloquently about Dale, capturing him more perfectly than Leah could have. When he finished his eulogy he turned to Leah. "Leah, do you have anything you would like to share?"

She slowly shook her head. "I-I can't." Fresh tears formed in her eyes and threatened to pool over onto her cheeks.

"That's alright. That's alright," Rick soothed as Daryl's arm gripped her shoulder tighter to hold her up.

Leah closed her eyes for what seemed like only a brief moment and when she opened them, people were slowly walking away. Heading out to get on with the chores around the farm, as if nothing had happened.

"I have no family left," she whispered as everyone left the gravesite.

Daryl looked out over the horizon and took a deep breath. In a voice barely above a whisper he answered her, "Yer my family now."

* * *

Leah was silently throwing things into her pack while Daryl rolled up the sleeping bags. She still wasn't talking, but there was a new fire behind her eyes. A determination that he had never seen before. Sure, she was still strong, but this was different than normal. She was hard now. Cold. He had never seen her so distant. Not even when she had been silent and unresponsive the night before had she seemed this distant. Over the course of the last hour, Leah had constructed a wall around herself that Daryl couldn't penetrate.

She had let him hold her hand gently as they joined the others at the front of the farmhouse and she had listened carefully as Rick doled out orders and new plans to keep them safe. She accepted hugs and shoulder squeezes without flinching. She just wasn't talking again.

Daryl studied her while they packed up in silence. The tables were turned, he wasn't used to being the one to want to break down walls. Leah had been the one to break down his walls. He was completely out of his element.

"Rick asked me to go help drop Randall off," he told her, hesitantly while tying off the sleeping bag he had just rolled into a neat little ball. He was desperate, searching for anything to say, anything to get her to talk to him.

Leah nodded and zipped the pack up.

Well. At least she was acknowledging him. He pushed a bit further, "You gonna be okay? If I leave?"

Another stiff nod came as she threw the pack out the open door of the tent.

"You can ask Carol if you need anything."

"I'm fine, Daryl," she finally snapped, but didn't look up from the new backpack she was filling.

Daryl froze, wanting to yell at her and tell her that she wasn't fine. That she wasn't acting like herself. However, she was back inside herself and not paying him any attention. She was just throwing things out of the tent as if they were on fire, moving with speed and tenacity. He cast her a sideways glance, before ducking out the tent and collecting their things that were haphazardly thrown onto the ground.

When Leah came out of the tent with the last of the stuff, Daryl noticed that she hadn't put her jacket. "Where's yer coat?"

She didn't answer him. With a huff, Daryl shrugged out of his own coat and threw it in her direction without much grace.

"Wear mine then 'til you find yers."

It swallowed her. She had dropped so much weight since Daryl had first laid eyes on her on the highway. He could barely remember those curves she once had, the ones that had drawn his eyes almost immediately. Today she seemed even thinner, maybe it was because she was so withdrawn. Daryl wasn't sure, but the woman he had fallen in love with was lost somewhere underneath the shell of someone who looked a lot like Leah.

He took a tentative step towards her and felt the tension in his shoulders ease a little when she didn't back away from him. When his calloused fingers ran over her jaw, she let out a breath and closed her eyes. Then, as if he had burned her, she pulled away. Quickly, she threw a few packs over her shoulders and jogged up towards the farmhouse.


	33. Chapter 32

**A quick update before I run out the door for work! Hugs and love to you dear readers. You all make me smile.  
**

**Limaro- *facepalm* Of course it was a serape! How could I be so silly? ;)  
**

**Thank you to Emberka-2012, NamelessWildflower, piratejessieswaby, KillerKadoogan, JetNova (I think that was your first review! Welcome!), elephantsin1, and Dalonega Noquisi for your reviews! **

**Do you think we can hit over 300 reviews in the next few days? I really hope so. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am quite fond of it. ;)  
**

**Chapter 32**

"Leah, the girls are in here. Men are in the dining room," Lori instructed when Leah walked into the house weighted down by packs and sleeping bags.

Silently, she took in the mess before her. Bins, pillows, bags, sleeping bags, and other sundry things were strewn about everywhere in a somewhat organized chaos. Fifteen people in one house and there wasn't going to be an ounce of privacy. It was going to be a long winter.

Suddenly, a rage swirled within her. Who the hell did Lori think she was telling Leah where she could and couldn't sleep? She was getting ready to turn and rip Lori a new one when Carol appeared at her side, "Do you want some help, honey?"

Leah shook her head. For a brief moment she was tempted to move everything back into the RV. She needed to be alone and grieve. Yet, the RV was filled with Dale. Everything about it would remind her of her dear uncle. With a sigh, she moved towards a corner near the hallway and unceremoniously plopped her stuff down.

The hunter stomped in after her and was given the same instructions from Lori. His sideways glance in Leah's direction almost made her laugh. Almost. He was pissed.

"Like hell," he threw his stuff down next to Leah's, "this ain't some Amish church service."

Lori looked at him with wide eyes and Daryl glared back, daring her to challenge him. With an evident dissatisfied look at being disrespected, Lori walked out of the house. Presumably to retrieve more of the Grimes' possessions.

Daryl glanced around briefly. Leah knew well enough that he was assessing the situation. Probably checking the close proximity of the others, looking for the exits, coming up with a quick and sure plan to keep her protected just in case.

Daryl adjusted the strap on his crossbow and closed the gap that stood between him and Leah. Instead of stopping where she stood, he kept moving and discreetly tugged on her hand to bring her along. He found a somewhat private space near the stairs and leaned over her.

"Gonna be leaving soon," he said while searching her lack luster eyes.

In reply, Leah shrugged out of his coat and vest and handed it back to him. "You're going to need this."

He took it. "Where's yers?"

"In my bag." She looked at the hardwood floor while she spoke.

Daryl picked up a rogue piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail and rubbed it between his fingers. It was an intimate gesture that he had never done with anyone before, but it seemed right in the moment. Whenever Leah was close his hands twitched with the need to touch her, even in the smallest way.

Was that love?

His hand dropped and he sighed. "I'll find ya before we leave."

Leah nodded, eyes still on the ground. They stood silently for a few beats while Daryl wracked his brain for something to say. Something to bring her back from the hole she had placed herself in.

"Yesterday," he began quietly, making himself keep going before he lost the nerve. "When Dale was talking ta me 'bout Randall. He told me something."

He had her attention now; Leah lifted her head and stared into his blue eyes as he spoke.

"He made me promise to take care of ya. Said he wouldn't always be around to protect ya." When her eyes began to well up with tears, Daryl cupped her soft cheek in his hand. "Told me that I'm good fer ya. Said he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen ya smile so much."

Leah sniffed and Daryl used his thumb to brush away a hot tear as it traveled down her face.

"I ain't gonna let Dale down," he finished. "Ain't gonna let you down."

Leah grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled herself into his body. Daryl wrapped her up tightly as her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. His fingers tangled themselves up in her ponytail as he gripped the back of her neck and held her head firmly to his chest.

When Leah drew in a ragged breath and pulled away, she placed her hands on his chest and whispered, "Thank you."

Daryl glanced quickly around, checking for bystanders before deeming the coast clear and bending down to place a soft, innocent kiss on Leah's lips.

They both played with the words that sat on the tips of their tongues, neither knowing that the other one was struggling with the same thing. The three-word confession was scary in so many ways. Daryl was afraid of saying it for the first time. Telling her that she was his family now had been hard enough. Leah was afraid to scare Daryl away and terrified that she would lose another loved one.

"I'll say good bye before I leave," Daryl finally said, breaking the moment and pulled away to go find Rick.

Leah walked back into the living room and felt Carl's eyes following her around as she began to organize her belongings. Most of what she had was still in the RV, but she couldn't face going back in there to get it yet. So, it didn't take her long to unroll her sleeping bag and set up their little corner

"Carl, can you help me carry these things?" Leah heard Lori asking her son as she returned to the house.

When she looked up to the mother and son, Carl quickly averted his gaze from her and went to his mother. Suddenly, the air was hot in the room and Leah began to feel claustrophobic. She grabbed her jacket and stepped out onto the porch.

Daryl turned from his place against the porch railing and caught her eyes when he heard the screen door slam shut. Rick had just finished thanking him for what he had done for Dale and he wondered if she had overheard. He wanted her to know, but needed to wait for the right time. She deserved to hear it from him and not anyone else.

Leah walked tentatively over to the pair as Shane's SUV barreled up to the house. Daryl stood straight and made his move to leave the porch, take Leah off somewhere quiet and say goodbye.

"Hold up a minute, Daryl," Shane hollered as he slammed the car door behind him.

Daryl cast a glance over his shoulder and slanted his eyes at Shane.

"I got something to say to you two." Shane moved closer to the porch.

Rick sighed, clearly tired of always heading off Shane's tantrums. "This is not up for discussion Shane."

Shane stopped at the porch. He looped his fingers through his belt and gave a snide smile, completely ignoring Rick's comment. "You want to make Daryl your number two, Rick? You so sure that's a good idea?"

Daryl growled and Leah watched what was sure to become a fight escalate right before her eyes.

"Well," Rick's voice remained even. "It didn't really work out too well when you I and went out last time now did it?"

Shane sniffed. "All the sudden Daryl pulls the trigger on one of our own and you promote him? That's bullshit is what it is, Rick!"

Rick held up a hand. "Shane! I'm taking Daryl and it's not a discussion."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. You see, your boy needs you. You need to take care of your family. Why don't Daryl and I ride out? We can handle it. Right, Daryl?"

"Hell no." Daryl swore.

Rick rose an eyebrow. "Carl?" he asked, quizzically. "What does Carl have to do with anything?"

The men were so focused on Shane that they had forgotten that Leah was behind them. "Pulled the trigger on one of our own?" She repeated Shane's earlier words.

The three men swung their gazes back to her.

She took a step towards Daryl. "What happened? Is this the same thing Carol was talking to you about this morning? The same thing you told me not to worry about. What are you hiding from me?"

Rick moved towards Leah, hoping to stop things before they escalated more than they already were. "Daryl helped me out, Leah." Rick started before Daryl held up a hand to stop him.

Hands on his hips, Rick looked between the two of them before giving a small nod and heading off the porch to give them some privacy.

Shane, who was not quite so polite at the moment, laughed. "She doesn't know, does she?"

Daryl turned and sneered. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, asshole?"

Rick came along and grabbed Shane by the collar. "Leave them be," he ordered. "You've caused enough trouble."

"You do not want to do this, Rick." Shane growled as Rick carted him off.

When the two men had disappeared around the back of the house, Daryl shuffled his feet, but stood to his full height. Leah faced him, arms wrapped around her body and waited. She knew though. The dread that sat in the pit of her stomach and the look in his eyes told her exactly what she wanted to know.

She wasn't sure how to feel. Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit her full force and almost sent her to the ground. Anger, frustration, love, and loss all hit her in an instant.

"You were the one?" It was a simple question, not an accusation.

The man standing in front of her nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Suddenly, Leah sent a blow against Daryl's hard chest. "You asshole! Hershel could have saved him."

"He was suffering," Daryl growled, catching her wrist before she could push him again. "You would have wanted him to suffer?" He gripped her wrist tighter for emphasis. "He was dyin'. Hershel couldn't have done nothin'. He was gone, Leah."

She tore her wrist away from his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"He was gone," Daryl repeated trying to calm her down as she slipped from his grasp.

"No," she shook her head, passionately. "No, he wasn't."

Daryl took a step towards her as Leah took a step back. "Girl, listen to me," he said forcefully.

"Why? Why you?" She challenged him, but her voice trembled giving her away.

Daryl peered at her from above. "Ain't no reason Rick should have to do it all."

Leah covered her face with shaking hands and tried to calm her emotions. It was no use. They were all over the place. She couldn't have formed a rational thought if she had tried. When Daryl reached for her, she backed away.

"I can't. Daryl, I can't."

"Leah." His voice was gruff and pained.

She backed away from him slowly before turning to head into the house. She wasn't shy about flipping him the bird over her shoulder before walking back inside. He swore under his breath after she disappeared inside and kicked at the railing post.

"Yo man," T-Dog called from the ground. "You alright?"

"Christ," Daryl swore again and climbed over the railing, jumping to the ground. "I'm fine."

T-Dog raised an eyebrow. "Leah? She okay?"

Daryl stalked towards the pick-up. "Leah's got her own shit to figure out. Where's Rick? Let's get the hell outta here. Git rid of this kid."

A low whistle came from T-Dog. "Alright man. Your call."

Daryl threw his crossbow into the back of the pick-up and looked through the contents that Carol had packed up for Randall. Waste of damn supplies, if you asked him. Kid was good as dead anyway. The dumb fuck wouldn't last five minutes alone.

"I'll go get Randall," T-Dog said before jogging off towards the shed.

The events that unfolded in the next few minutes were full of panic and lies. Daryl circled the ground suspiciously, looking for signs of Randall and the direction he supposedly took to escape. When Shane came rushing out of the woods, bloodied and battered, Daryl didn't believe a word that dripped from his mouth. There was no way in hell that the kid overtook Shane with his gimp leg. Shane might be an asshole, but he wasn't dumb enough to let his guard down around Randall.

He heard footsteps rushing up behind him as the rest of the group came running at the sound of shouting. He peeled his eyes up from the ground, searching for Leah. He didn't care how she felt about him right now, he wanted her ass in the house and away from Shane. He didn't trust the guy. Everyone else seemed to be worried about Randall, and while they needed to find him, he was the least of Daryl's worries.

They locked eyes and he tried to send her a silent message that unfortunately came across as more of a glare than anything else. Damn it.

He changed tactics and pointed towards the house. Mouthing, 'Go' as Rick urged everyone besides him, Glenn and Shane back to the safety of the house. He saw T-Dog grab her elbow and she peered back over her shoulder at him as they jogged up to the house together. Her face was unreadable and Daryl's heart cracked a little at the distance between them. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to the surrounding woods. He couldn't tell her he cared, but he could show her by protecting her.

He and Glenn darted off into the woods and Daryl kept his eyes to the ground. They were losing the light and needed to find Randall soon.


	34. Chapter 33

**Happy Labor Day weekend! I just love September. Favorite month. Hands down. Maybe it has something to do with it being my birthday month? :)  
**

**I think you guys will like this chapter! Let me know, share your love in the box at the end of the chapter. ;)  
**

**Future plans: we are coming to a close for Season two here. My hope is to go AU for a few chaps and then (depending on what happens) pick back up as canon when Season three starts. Our little group is going to have to hole up somewhere else before the prison. So, don't worry... I am not ending this story! I love writing it too much  
**

**Chapter 33 **

Leah stood at the window as night fell, fuming at everyone. She felt so betrayed. Everyone had known that Daryl was the one to end Dale's life, but didn't see the need to tell her. Carol had spent hours with her and hadn't said a word. Daryl should have told her right away. She had spent the last 24 hours believing it was Rick who pulled the trigger.

She placed her forehead against the glass and stared into the darkness of the night. Despite her anger, she was still wishing she had kissed Daryl before he ran off into the woods chasing Randall.

Damn Randall. How she hated herself for fighting for him to live now. He was the reason for Dale's death. None of this would have happened if he hadn't of come back to camp with Rick.

T-Dog came up beside her and Leah allowed him to stand beside her and peer outside, trying to get a glimpse of something. "See anything?"

"No," she answered curtly.

He reached a large arm out and pulled her into his side. "C'mere."

Leah stiffened and pulled away from him. "No. I'm fine."

T-Dog gave her one of his signature looks, complete with a quirk of the eyebrow and a shake of the head. "You ain't fine, Leah. Don't even try to give me that bullshit."

She laughed grimly. "You mean like the bullshit everyone around here fed me by not telling me that Daryl was the one to kill my uncle? And you," she jabbed his chest with her pointer finger. "Helped him! You held me back so I couldn't see!"

T-Dog reared his head back. "The hell, girl?"

Leah crossed her arms and stared back out the window. "You heard me. Everyone has been lying to me!" Then she whipped around and looked out into the living room. "Everyone!"

"Leah," Lori said calmly. "Dale's death hasn't been easy for any of us."

"Easy for you to say," she spat back. "Your entire family is still alive. Your lover too. Must be nice."

Lori's eyes narrowed and as she opened her mouth to speak, Andrea walked by and shot her down with a single glare.

"Leah," Andrea said coming closer. "I get it. You remember how I was when Amy died. I was devastated, but little by little you start to pick the pieces up."

"That doesn't change the fact that no one told me that it was Daryl who pulled the trigger. The man that I let sleep in my bed killed Dale."

"Look," T leaned up against the window frame and faced Leah. " I'm going to shoot straight with you. The way I see it is that Daryl did Dale a favor. Did you want him to suffer? If I were you I would kiss and make up. Before it's too late."

Andrea nodded. "I wish you could have seen his face when he pulled the trigger Leah. I've never seen Daryl so upset. He did what he thought was right. For you, for Dale and for the group."

She opened her mouth with a rebuttal, but was distracted by the sight of Daryl and Glenn jogging out of the woods. "Speak of the devil. Here they come."

"Rick?" Lori asked hopefully.

Leah exasperatedly shook her head. "No, Daryl and Glenn."

Maggie let out an audible sigh of relief.

As soon as Daryl burst through the screen door his eyes found Leah. She averted her eyes and looked to Glenn instead, listening as they answered the questions that peppered them from all sides. She hung back, still against the window and made no move to join the conversation even though she had a million questions in her mind.

What did Daryl mean that Randall hadn't been bit? How was it even possible for him to be a walker if he died from a broken neck and not a bite?

She listened and didn't move until Lori asked Daryl to go back out to find her husband and lover. She might be mad at everyone, but Lori's request was bogus and Leah intended to let her know. "No," she said moving away from the window and towards the middle of the room. "You are always telling Rick not to go out after people, but you have no problem sending Daryl back out there? What the hell, Lori?"

Lori scoffed. " Not even five minutes ago you were fuming over how mad you are at him! That is my husband out there, Leah. I want to know what the heck is going on."

"Now is not the best time for these arguments," Hershel interjected.

Daryl studied Leah through hooded eyes before turning and silently heading back out of the house. She quickly followed him out to the porch and nearly fell over in shock at the sight before her. Walkers littered the grounds of the farm. Daryl reached behind him and placed a hand on Leah's arm in a protective gesture. She was too shell shocked to remember that she was still mad and jerk away from him.

They were everywhere. Their snarls and growls rumbled low through the night air and sent a chill down Leah's spine. Fear spread throughout her stomach like a slowly burning fire.

"What do I do?" Leah whispered frantically as guns began to be handed out once Hershel had made the decision to protect his farm.

"Get a gun and start shooting." Daryl answered her before jumping off the side of the porch.

"Where are you going?" She hissed at him.

"Leah!" Maggie whispered firmly. "Get in the car with me and Glenn. Let's go."

With one last glance in Daryl's direction Leah ran off the porch and followed Glenn and Maggie to Shane's SUV. She climbed into the back seat and made sure her weapon was loaded and cocked before Maggie started the car and began to pull out. She rolled down the window and aimed her pistol into the herd.

God, there were so many. They weren't even going to be able to make a dent in them. Leah felt all hope begin to drain out of her as she fired her first shot. It seemed as though for every shot she fired, five more walkers appeared.

"Fuck," she swore as the swarm of walkers shuffled closer and Maggie drove erratically. She fired off some more unsteady shots before ducking back into the car to reload. When she popped back out the window, she heard the faint rumble of Daryl's bike in the distance. She felt silly praying right after she had let the dirtiest word she knew slip, but she still asked that Daryl be kept safe and alive. Prayed for a chance to tell him she was sorry. Prayed for a chance at survival.

_I know You're up there. Please save us. _

She fired off more rounds, hoping they would hit a walker and not be a complete waste of ammo. In the front seat, Glenn was going crazy with his high powered rifle. She could barely see anything through the throngs of undead, however she did catch a glimpse of headlights heading down the driveway.

"They're leaving," Leah said as she saw Otis's pick up truck speed off the farm. "Who's in the truck?"

"I don't know!" Glenn shouted. "Follow them! Get off the farm!"

More than a dozen walkers began to pound on the hood of the car and Leah quickly rolled up her window. "Oh my god."

"Get off the farm," Glenn repeated more calmly.

Maggie began to cry and Leah panicked. "I don't see Daryl! No! Where is he?! I cant leave him."

Glenn's voice was firm. "Leah, Maggie we have to get off the farm!"

Leah pressed her face up to the glass, searching the dark night for Daryl. A particularly grotesque walker pressed his face in front of hers and began to try and chew through the glass, causing Leah to scream at the top of her lungs. Maggie screamed in response and Glenn yelled at her again to drive away.

Their safe haven was gone. It belonged to the walkers now. Just like everything else in this god-forsaken land. Their small piece of serenity had been ripped from their grasp.

Suddenly, Leah lurched as Maggie threw the SUV into reverse and maneuvered it to drive threw the walkers. She whipped around, looking out the back window and searching for evidence that Daryl was safe. As tears silently slipped down her cheeks she caught a glimpse of the RV sitting next to the burning barn and the floodgates opened. She choked back a sob.

Everything was lost.

* * *

They drove for what seemed like hours. Leah had curled herself into a tiny ball in the back seat and was desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. She was trying to ignore the fact that she might have lost the two men that she loved in a span of just 24 hours. She felt herself slowly withdrawing again as the likely reality of their situation became more and more clear the further away they got from the farm. Glenn and Maggie were arguing in the front seat and she curled into herself tighter, trying to block them out. She couldn't handle any more emotions right now.

Until Glenn told Maggie that he loved her.

The confession brought fresh tears to Leah's eyes and she held back a sob when she realized how much she needed to tell Daryl those same three words. Time was so precious. She mentally kicked herself for being so mad with him, for pushing him away and for disrespecting him when he had only been trying to do the right thing.

She sat up and wiped the tears away. "Go back to the highway. That's where Daryl is going to go."

_If he is still alive. _

"Rick too. And your dad." Glenn added.

Glenn and Maggie switched seats upfront and he turned the car around and pointed it straight for the traffic snarl where they had lost Sophia.

They all rode in silence, lost in their thoughts, wondering what awaited them a few miles ahead.

A low rumble came up behind them. Leah couldn't believe her ears. It sounded to good to be true. She was almost scared to look behind her and find that she was just imagining things. That she would turn around and only see empty road stretching for miles behind them.

It wasn't until Glenn glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled that Leah dared to let herself hope. "Daryl and Carol. You were right, Leah."

She flung herself around in the back seat and peered out the back window. Relief washed over her and the knot that had been sitting in the pit of her stomach disappeared. He was safe. He was alive.

She barely waited for Glenn to stop the car as they reached the highway. Leah threw herself out of the door and tore towards Daryl, who scarcely had time to get off his bike before she launched herself into his arms. He wrapped around her and held her body tightly. Leah clawed at his back, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.

"I'm so sorry, so, so, so, so sorry," she cried while whispering into his neck. "I love you," the words came out like a whoosh and Daryl's arms tightened around her in response. "I love you," she repeated, not ever wanting to stop saying those three words.

Daryl was afraid to lose this moment so he held onto her strongly, refusing to let her go. Hell, if he didn't have to let her go ever again he would be one happy man. The last few hours had been hell on earth not knowing if she was dead or alive. He hadn't even felt this distraught when they had lost Merle in Atlanta. Finally, after a few moments of silence between the pair he dared to speak.

"Me too," came his whispered response.


	35. Chapter 34

**And now we head into AU territory... dun dun dun. I'm hoping that I don't get us too far off the path so we can pick back up with season 3. Any thoughts on where our merry little band of survivors should head? Tell me in a review or PM. I would love to hear your ideas and incorporate them into the story!  
**

** crystallarson7 - Wonderful! I'm glad you plan on sticking around. That made my day!  
**

**Limaro- Going AU scares me and I always write slower when I have to rely on my own creativity, but I have some things up my sleeve that I am excited to explore!  
**

**mrskaz453- Leah was being a dummy! But, I never want to write a perfect character. That's just boring! Thanks for sticking with Leah and Daryl through it all!  
**

**smkelover- Thank you! Your profile picture is adorable!  
**

**Killerkadoogan - I am heading out on my own and then planning on going canon again once season 3 starts! I think... ;)  
**

**Thank you also to: piratesjessiewaby, Emberka-2012, Leyshla Gisel, Alina Maxwell, Javanut, NamelessWildflower, Dalonega Noquisi, PiercedHeart114, Kat and my guest for your precious reviews! I love how faithful you guys are!  
**

**Chapter 34**

Leah sat in between Daryl's legs, his thighs pressing into her hips and back pressed into his strong chest. Even though they had started a small fire and were huddled into the wall to block the wind, she was still cold. She stared into the flames while Daryl rested his chin on the top of her head. The comfort of having him so close helped to ease some of the anxiety in her body, but did little to help with the chill in the air that seemed to seep into her bones.

Glancing around, she saw Lori and Carl huddled up close to the flames and both trying to catch any little bit of sleep that they could. T-Dog and Glenn patrolled, walking quietly atop the stonewall that surrounded and barely hid them from anything harmful. Hershel and his girls were also trying to get some sleep, but like Leah, were failing miserably. They were all exhausted, yet sleep was elusive.

She felt Daryl's lips brush her hair and held back a sigh.

"Try and sleep, girl." He whispered.

She shook her head and titled her head back to look into his eyes. "Yeah right," she whispered back.

Beside them Carol shuffled, wrapped her ragged sweater tighter around her body and coughed. Daryl looked over to her and raised one wary eyebrow. She had surprised both of them when she took such a stance against Rick and challenged Daryl to step up. It wasn't her usual M.O. Leah's eyes traveled over to Carol as well, and she tried to give her friend a smile. Unfortunately, it probably looked more like a grimace. Trying to conjure up a smile seemed hopeless. There was nothing to smile about.

Daryl's body was rigid against hers and each time she jumped he held her tighter.

Leah had never been so desperate for daylight. Every small noise and even the pops the fire made caused her to jump. She just wanted to see what was going on around her.

When T-Dog scrambled down from the wall and Daryl got up to take his place, she shivered from the loss of his body heat and curled tightly into herself. While he patrolled with Hershel, her mind wandered. She laid down in the dirt and pulled her knees up to her chest as the loss of Andrea, Jimmy, Patricia and even Shane invaded her mind. Rick's announcement that they were all infected settled in as well as she ran through the events of the last 24 hours.

She hadn't minded so much that he had chosen to keep it a secret from them. Not like Lori and Carol did. She was almost sorry that he had told them all. Knowing that disease was living in her and flowing through her blood stream made her sick to her stomach. She had been just fine not knowing.

She just wanted to press rewind on the last 48 hours. Start all over again.

As soon as the sun started to peek over the horizon, Rick was on the stonewall squinting and searching for a savior in the form of a gas station. His number one priority was finding them gas and food.

"I'm so hungry, mom." Carl whispered in the light of the dawn, his hot breath turning the air around him into steam.

Lori pulled the boy tightly to her chest and ran her lips over his hair. "I know, baby. I know."

Daryl looked to Rick, who gave him a firm nod, and then jumped down from the wall. "I'll find us something," he announced.

Rick surveyed his group, beat up and ragged. "T-Dog will you take everyone down to the stream? Make sure everyone stays safe?"

They marched over to the water like little ducks following their mother. The sun was halfway up now and casting a glow over the ground. For the first time, Leah noticed just how beautiful the spot they had landed was. It reminded her of the farm. It felt peaceful and virtually untouched by the new horrors that roamed.

She didn't get her hopes up though. She knew better now.

The water was so cold that it made Leah's skin prickle as she reached in and rinsed her face before drinking greedily. She took a deep, calming breath in an attempt to calm her fried nerves before splashing more water up her arms to rinse away the dirt that had found a home on her skin.

Before taking another drink, she caught a glimpse of Daryl at the edge of the woods and was thankful he was retreating too far to hunt for breakfast.

Carol was crouched beside her and looking exceptionally agitated. "We're all going to die," she said while trying to scrub the dirt away from under her fingernails.

Leah rolled back onto the soles of her feet, rested her forearms on her knees and shook her head. "Rick is not going to let us down."

She couldn't predict the future. She knew they would be running from place to place desperately searching for home. A place to fortify, like Rick said he wanted. She knew they would lose more people. Knew that they weren't going to be safe anytime soon. Knew it was dangerous. But, she had faith in Rick and Daryl to get them safely to a new place. A small sliver of faith, but it was faith nonetheless.

"He already has," Carol hissed.

Leah shook her head more fiercely. "No, he has always had our best interest in mind."

"Keeping that secret was in our best interest?" Carol stood and dried her hands on the tops of her jeans. "I hate to know what else he has done in our best interest."

Leah sighed. She was so tired. So very tired. Everyone was. They were scared, cold and hungry. She shouldn't expect Carol to be understanding of Rick's decisions, yet she couldn't help but be bristled by her friends lack of faith in their leader.

Daryl came out of the woods and plopped two squirrels down on the riverbank. "Was all I could find," he muttered while unsheathing his knife.

"It's okay," Leah assured him. "It will be enough to fill our stomachs."

Daryl's lips pulled themselves into a taunt line as he began to gut the first squirrel. Leah watched as he swiftly and expertly prepped the meat from both animals. She knew he was wishing he had found more. He put a huge responsibility on his own shoulders to keep everyone safe and fed. She reached out and gently touched his arm.

"Thank you," she said when he looked over to her. "For everything you do for us."

Daryl studied the woman who was crouched beside him, who just mere hours ago had been lost inside herself. Suddenly, she was strong again. His Leah was back and he couldn't be more thankful.

He grunted. "Just doing what needs ta be done."

"No," she shook her head. "You go above and beyond."

If his hands hadn't been covered in squirrel blood, Daryl would have gripped her chin and planted a kiss firmly on her mouth. He could have told her that he loved her, but now didn't seem like an appropriate time. He didn't really know the rules of when to drop the three words and when not to. Instead, he settled for short nod. Leah would just have to take that however she wanted.

Everyone else had filed back to the campfire, leaving the two of them semi- alone, with only Glenn on the wall keeping lookout.

"I know he was gone," Leah whispered while gazing across the stream. "And I'm sorry that I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I know that wasn't an easy thing for you to do."

"You were hurtin'." Daryl leaned forward to rinse his knife in the cold water. "People don't act like themselves when they're in pain."

"I'm going to be hurting for a long time," she said quietly.

Daryl shot her a sideways glance while he cleaned his hands. "Told ya already. Yer my family now. Don't forget that."

Leah leaned over and kissed his shoulder before resting her head against him. "Never."

Daryl roughly brushed his lips across her hair, saying with actions what he couldn't say with words.

Suddenly, his body began to ache with want for her and he shifted, causing her head to move off his shoulder when she felt him tense. He didn't know when he would be able to enjoy her body again and the uncertainty was enough to charge his want into a need. She loved him and the events of yesterday had been enough for him to be able to accept his own feelings. He wanted to take her away and ravish her for days on end. His stomach was on fire just thinking about it.

"You okay?" she asked as he stood and reached down to bring her up with him.

Daryl nodded and shoved his knife back into it's sheath. He grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to whisper into her ear. "Just wonderin' when Imma get ya alone again."

Leah dropped her forehead to his shoulder and moaned. "Damn you, Dixon. Don't make me think about that."

A tiny smirk found its way to his lips and he placed his hand under her chin, bringing her face up to his. "Just want to show ya how much I love ya."

Leah pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "You just did. Now c'mon. Carl's hungry."

She hooked her pinky around his as they walked backed and Daryl felt the tension start to leave his body. Leah made it so easy to love her. It was almost as natural as breathing.

As they ate the meager, but filling breakfast the conversation turned to their next move. Despite Rick's announcement from the night before, everyone still had an opinion to voice."

"We need to go back to the house and see if anything is left." Carol urged.

Glenn shot her down. "It's too dangerous and too far."

"It will be crawling with geeks," T-Dog agreed.

Daryl nodded, "We need to keep movin'."

Lori looked at them all frantically. "We need to scavenge, we have nothing!"

T-Dog studied the woman before speaking. "I've been saying it forever. We need to go east."

"East is too populated. West has less people," Leah added to the conversation.

"And more guns." Was Maggie's observation.

Lori was sticking to her scavenging plan. "We need clothes. Warm clothes. And food. Surely there has to be a store somewhere close."

"I can go out, scavenge, see what I can find," Daryl offered.

Carol's eyes widened. "No! We need to stick together."

Rick listened silently. As if he was waiting for everyone to say their peace before he made the final decision.

"We'll siphon gas from the SUV into the wagon," he finally said once everyone realized that he was waiting for them to settle down. "Drive about 15- 20 miles west and see what we find." He looked around the group, almost daring them to challenge his authority.

No one did. His outburst from the night before was still fresh.

As they packed up camp he gave them some final instructions, "Be on the lookout. Keep your eyes open. Stay safe."

With those words, Leah was reminded of just how much Rick cared for their entire group. He still had hope.


	36. Chapter 35

**So, this is a short chapter and I am truly sorry because I know you guys have been waiting! Work is so damn busy right now and I am exhausted. I have so many ideas for this story and the only time I have to write is at night when I am pooped. I hate writing when I am tired, I feel like I churn out some pretty dumb stuff. Please forgive me for the shortness of the chapter and any errors. I didn't do such a good job proofing this thing tonight.  
**

**Ps- I've been getting so many new readers and subscribers. Welcome everyone! I love you all. Love, love, love. :)  
**

**Chapter 35 **

Beth and Leah leaned over the cold stream filling up as many random bottles and pails as they could find in the two vehicles while Daryl kept watch just a few feet away. It wasn't much, but who knew when they would be able to find fresh water again?

Beth cast a glance over at Daryl, her eyes holding a curious glow. "You're lucky," she said quietly to Leah.

"Hmmm?" Leah cocked her head to the side, not quite sure that she had heard Beth correctly.

"You're lucky," Beth repeated a little louder this time. She capped a crinkled water bottle and put it to the side on the grassy bank. "Daryl's really strong. He's not going to die easily."

A chill went up Leah's spine and it wasn't because of the way the young girl spoke without emotion. Rather the chill came from the heavy reminder that death was just around the corner. She gnawed on the corner of her lip and nodded. "He's a survivor. It's in his blood," she said quickly, but quietly, hoping to stop the conversation from going on further. She wasn't exactly excited to be chatting about the possibility of losing the last person she loved on this earth.

Beth didn't catch on. "I didn't love Jimmy," she continued. "But you love Daryl don't you?"

Leah nodded and sent a sidelong glance towards Beth, curious to see where she was headed with this conversation.

"Does he love you?"

Leah pulled her hands out of the water and smiled despite herself. "Yeah, he does."

"Did he tell you?"

"In his own Daryl way. What's this about Beth?"

The girl stood and shrugged. "I'm just wondering what that feels like. Love. I don't think I will ever know." She wasn't heartbroken. At least it didn't sound like it. Rather, it sounded as if she was just stating the facts.

Leah gathered her bottles and stood as well. When Daryl saw that they were finishing up, he began to walk closer. "Love looks different these days," she said before he was within earshot of their whispers. "You never know."

"Done?" Daryl asked.

Leah gave him a loving smile and a nod. "Yeah.

He didn't bother to grab some of the items from her hands to lighten her load as they walked, but Leah didn't mind. Like she had said, love looked different. She didn't need him to carry anything. She just needed him to be ready to shoot down a threat at a moments notice.

When they reached the group, Leah caught a glimpse of Lori and Rick arguing off to the side. She watched the couple's heated conversation from the safety of Daryl's side and didn't bother to hide her look of disapproval. In fact, Leah was almost wishing Lori would look over and see the scowl on her face.

"What's the hold up," Daryl asked Glenn who just sent a pointed look in the direction of their fearless leader and his lady. He growled in response, "Waste of damn time. Bitching and moaning 'bout every damn thing."

Glenn just rolled his eyes in response; an obvious indicator that he thought Lori's drama was unnecessary as well.

"We're all frazzled and hurting," Leah whispered. "But she needs to flippin' pull her shit together. Everyone else is doing it. Boohoo. Her husband killed her fuck buddy. Oh freaking well."

Glenn choked back a laugh and Daryl gave her a proud grin.

"What?" She shrugged at the two. "It's true."

With that, she strode off to distribute the water between the cars. Leah grabbed the handle of the red Jeep and threw the door open with more force than necessary.

The three vehicles looked so small and vulnerable without the anchor of the Winnebago. It had been the patriarch of the cars, just like Dale had been with the group. She blinked back a fresh, hot batch of tears that threatened to spill over and took a deep, ragged breath. It had only been a few days since Dale's death, yet it felt like ages ago.

Daryl walked up behind her as Leah tossed a couple of extra bottles into the wagon for Carl. "I wish we had more to put water in. That's not going to last very long," she said solemnly.

Daryl didn't reply, he just kept his eyes on the woods. Leah slammed the door to the car and reached for him, Beth's words replaying in her mind. She was lucky. Very lucky. In so many more ways than she could count. When he felt her hand on his hip, Daryl turned and caught her eyes. A tenderness spilled out from them and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her roughly, pulling back, and then kissing her again. Gentler the second time around. When they broke apart Leah buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling in and holding his waist tightly. Daryl wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. No matter how dirty they got, he didn't think he would ever want to stop smelling her.

"I love ya, girl."

Leah smiled against his neck, despite her previous anger and sadness. He said the words for the first time. Unprompted. On his own. That was something to smile about. A little light in the bleakness.

"I love you," she replied, quietly.

He groaned a little as her lips ghosted over his neck, they were just a reminder of how much his body was aching for her. He reluctantly pulled away from her as the rest of the group started to join them. They were anxious and ready to head out on the next leg of their journey.

Into the unknown.

…..

Their tiny caravan hadn't driven far when they stumbled across it. Leah's feet hit the pavement as Daryl slowed the bike to a stop and dropped her hands from around his taunt waist to his hips. She stared ahead, with a slack jaw and nervous stomach, at the looming and haunting structure.

"No way," she breathed. "No." She did not like where this seemed to be heading.

Daryl turned to look at her and then back to the huge, looming structure. His thoughts were completely different from hers though. Where Leah saw terror and death, he saw a means of survival.

What better place to fortify than a prison? From what Daryl could tell it was maximum security. From a distance, they could see the high fenced yard of the prison crawling with geeks in light blue jumpsuits.

All Leah could think about was, how many more are caught inside? The place was huge. She imagined there would be hundreds roaming the building. Starving and anxious for a fresh meal.

"Whatcha thinking?" Daryl asked as Rick approached the couple on the bike.

The former sheriff shook his head and cast a glance over to the prison. "It's risky, but there are fences, more weapons maybe. Could be a damn good option."

Daryl nodded, but remained silent.

Rick stroked his face and sighed. "We're so low on gas. I'm not sure if we can make it anywhere else."

_Please no._ Leah prayed silently. There had to be something better up ahead. Anything was better than this hellhole that stood so threateningly on top of the hill. They would surely lose half their group trying to fight their way inside.

"We'll die trying to fight our way in there," Leah quietly whispered.

Glenn stepped out of the car then, looking positively green. Apparently, he liked the prison idea as much as Leah did. He stood with his gun half way raised off to the side of the road, presumably to keep watch but it was obvious he was trying to get a handle on the decision that was being made. No doubt, Maggie had sent him out.

"Want to go check it out?" Daryl suggested, causing Leah to groan inwardly. Why couldn't he just tell Rick that it was a bad idea?

Rick crossed his arms and stood silently for a beat, gazing over to the prison. He was deep in thought and Leah held her breath in anticipation. The torn look on his face had her worried. Finally he answered, "I need to check everyone's gas. How are you doing?"

Daryl glanced down at the gas gauge, "Got about 20 miles or so left."

Rick nodded, "I have about the same. Let me see how Hershel is doing."

When Rick strode away Leah buried her face in Daryl's neck. "I'm not going in there."

He reached back and gave her knee a squeeze, "Why not? It's gotta be filled with weapons, ammo. Check out them guard towers. Probably can see for miles up there. Good advantage."

Leah's stomach twisted into a knot. "Babe, look at how many walkers are in the yard. There has to be hundreds more inside. We'll die trying to get in there."

"Ain't many places for walkers to hide in a prison. Reckon it wouldn't be hard to take 'em all out."

Rick returned and looked to Daryl. "I don't know man," he confided vulnerably. "It's a risk. It's a damn scary risk."

Daryl lifted his thumb to his mouth and began to chew. "There's gotta be a ton of shit in that place. Beds to sleep in. Shit ton of weapons," he said around his thumb.

Rick crossed his arms and looked over to the prison. "Designed to keep people in and intruders out."

They went back and forth with the pros and cons for a few minutes while Leah began to become more anxious. She had a terrible feeling about that place. "Please," she interrupted them, "There has to be a safer place. Please."

Daryl's grip on her knee loosened and then squeezed again.

Rick's final decision made Leah sigh with relief. "Let's keep going a few more miles and see if we can find anything else. If not, we'll turn back. There has to be something better. Safer. I'm sure they have plenty of supplies in there. That many geeks crawling around, I'm willing to bet no one had looted it yet."

"Probably for a good reason," Leah observed.

Their leader looked back towards the prison and for a second Leah wondered if he was going to change his mind. "Five more miles, then we turn back." Rick finally said firmly.

Daryl nodded. "Five more miles."

The caravan resumed it's journey and as they drove Leah kept her eyes peeled and prayed for something, anything, to pop up and keep them away from that prison.

When her eyes weren't on the road, they were peering down at Daryl's odometer counting down the miles until they would have to turn back. Trees and overgrown brush surrounded the highway and she was beginning to lose hope. They were truly in the middle of nowhere.

4.8 miles.

This was it, they were going to have to turn around.

Just as she was beginning to lose faith and feeling the dread of turning back to the prison hang over her, she saw something in the distance. She squeezed Daryl's shoulder to get his attention and pointed ahead to a small, white sign with back lettering It was almost hidden by the overgrown brush coming over the guardrail of the highway.

Daryl slowed the bike as they approached, the other two cars slowing to a stop behind them.

_Sweet Peach Bed and Breakfast_. _2 Miles._ The sign read.

Leah felt her heart jump hopefully.


	37. Chapter 36

**Big apologies! I know it has been forever. I could give you some excuse about being busy and having writer's block on top of that. Okay, so it would be the truth... but, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my lame reasons. ;) But I do have one good reason: my birthday! I spent a good week celebrating! Now, I won't tell you how old I am, but I will say this: I am a lot closer to 30 than I would like to be. Womp, womp.  
**

**Welcome new readers! I am so excited to have you here.  
**

**Joker is sexy: I'm honored that you wrote a review! I usually don't review other stories either... unless I truly feel invested in them. So, I understand and am flattered that you not only read the story in 2 days, but also wrote a grand review! I hope I continue to deliver nicely for you.  
**

**GraceXElisabeth: You might have written the longest review I have ever received. Thank you! I admit, sometimes I wish I was Leah as well. ;) I do want to develop the relationship with Maggie and Leah! Especially now that Dale has left us, I think Leah will be looking for more people to reach out to.  
**

**LadyMithrellas- I love getting into people's heads. ;) Also, I don't think I could ever turn Daryl into a talkative, lovey- dovey, googoo eyes wimp. That's not him at all. I would hate myself for doing that. However, I do think that he would be somewhat affectionate and emotional. Especially since he never really was taught how to handle his emotions well, I see him handling the feeling of being in love with a lot of passion. I think he feels more intensely then people realize. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Thank you to all my regular readers and reviewers as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 36**

"What if it's a dead end?" Glenn asked, while peering at the sign. His gun was loosely hanging from one hand while the other held on tightly to Maggie's hand.

"Can we afford all that gas?" Lori chimed in while shaking her head.

They were clustered in a tight group around the Sweet Peach Bed and Breakfast sign, waiting not so patiently for Rick to make a decision regarding their next step. Leah stood closely to Daryl, holding onto her small gun tightly and perceptive of the open space around them. They were vulnerable and needed to make a decision quickly.

"Leah and I can go scout it out on the bike," Daryl offered to the former sheriff. "Just a quick pass over. No sense in using all the cars."

"No," Rick said immediately. "The group sticks together." Then he paused and studied Daryl. It seemed as if he was pondering the idea. He ran a hand over his face and took a step away from the group, making his way to the edge of the road where he stood looking out into the woods the surrounded them. His wife wrapped her arms tightly around their shivering son and watched him, almost cautiously as if she was terrified of his next move.

Leah pressed against Daryl and whispered into his ear, "Should you go talk to him?"

Daryl grunted and let his eyes travel over to Rick whose shoulders were tense and rigid. Leah's heart went out to their leader, the weight of his failing marriage and death of Shane was enough to break anyone. But, Rick had the added responsibility of keeping ten other people alive. Without a word, Daryl strode over and began to whisper quietly with Rick.

While they discussed, Leah peered down the narrow that led to Sweet Peach. Lined with bright orange and red trees, it looked safe and almost serene, but that didn't mean a thing. Looks were deceiving. Always.

Maggie came up beside her and took a look down the road for herself. "The prison idea scares the shit out of me," she confided quietly.

Leah nodded in agreement. "Me too. Daryl is all in though. I think the guard towers of promise of weapons sold him. Did you see all the geeks roaming around that yard though?"

Maggie nodded. "I bet there's hundreds more inside."

Leah wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the heat in. "It's a ridiculous idea. Suicide."

"Glenn wants to go back to the prison too," Maggie said. "He got in the car saying that it was a bad idea and then seemed to change his mind as we drove. Said something about the fences being perfect to keep walkers and other people out."

"I'm more excited about the possibility of a bed. Shows where our differences lie, I guess. And I just want to eat," Leah gave a slight, cynical laugh.

Maggie gave a slight smile. "Cheeseburger and fries."

Leah groaned, "Lasagna."

"Strawberry cheesecake."

Leah ran her hands over her now flatter stomach, still not completely flat, but noticeably less. "You know, I was a size 12 before all this started. I've never been small; this just might be the thinnest I have ever been. The curse of being a baker. Now, we might be onto something The Apocalypse Diet."

Maggie snorted back laughter as Rick called the group back together.

"We're going to check it out," he announced, referring to the bed and breakfast. "If we're lucky it's empty and hasn't been looted. If we're lucky. I sure as hell hope we are, it's our only shot besides the prison."

Leah shuddered.

Rick continued. "Daryl's going to ride up first. Hershel, you follow and I'll take the rear. Take it slow, take it easy. We don't want any surprises. If we run into any trouble, we turn around. If we get split up, we head back towards the prison. That is our rendezvous point. Does everyone understand?"

There was a murmur of "yes's" that ran through the group.

"Most importantly, do not use your guns if you can help it. You never know when another herd might be passing nearby." The end of Rick's sentence trailed off quietly.

The group surrounding him nodded in quiet understanding.

"Hey," Rick said as almost an after thought. "I know we're all hungry. We're exhausted. Scared. But, we can do this. We can stick together. We can fight. We're close to something. I can feel it."

The loaded up back into the cars and Leah swung herself behind Daryl on the bike. Her body was starting to hurt from the long distances on the back of it, but she wasn't going to get into a car. No way. She needed him close. The powerful motor rumbled underneath her when he started it up and pulled into the front of the pack. Leah wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist and buried her face briefly in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer as they slowly turned down the road.

Daryl kept himself alert as he navigated the bike in the direction the sign was pointing. He didn't want to be caught off guard by anything, yet he was keenly aware of Leah's breasts pressing into his back and her hands settled low on his waist. They hadn't been together since proclaiming their love. There was no doubt that the love had been there before the three little words were spoken, but now that they had Daryl needed Leah. He needed to feel her body moving under him in a way that no woman ever had.

Plus, they were long overdue for make up sex. . Hopefully where there was a bed. And some privacy.

He gritted his teeth and tried to push back any unnecessary thoughts, other than keeping them safe and getting them to their destination

The paved road tapered off into a much smaller gravel one-lane road Daryl took the left turn that the signs were directing him in. The two cars behind them followed, their tires crunching the gravel. The change in terrain caused the bike to bounce ungracefully and Leah tightened her thighs around the motorcycle and arms around Daryl to gain better balance.

He felt her reaction and glanced back briefly before trying to keep the bike as steady as possible.

Leah peered up ahead over his shoulder, looking for a glimpse of what they hoped to be sanctuary.

Instead, her eyes met a lone walker hurling itself down the road towards them. His hollow eyes focused on what he hoped to be his next meal and he moved quickly towards them despite the fact that his left leg was dragging unnaturally behind him. Leah felt hopeful even though the freaks sights were locked on her. With the recent turn of events and walkers traveling in packs, just one was something they could handle. One was better than the hundreds that were back at that prison.

Daryl stopped the bike and let it idle while he hopped off and swiftly loaded his crossbow. With one single shot the walker was easily dispatched and fell ungracefully onto the rocks.

"Cover me," Daryl said back to her.

Leah raised her gun and scanned the woods while he jogged up to the body to retrieve his bolt.

"See anymore?" T-Dog asked, sticking his head out of the passenger's side window of the car behind them.

Leah shook her head as Daryl ran back to the bike. "Looks like just the one."

"Let's keep moving," Daryl said over the roar of the bike. "Cain't be that much further."

He was right. Just around the next bend in the road was a bridge, connecting the gravel road to a smaller gravel driveway. In the distance a large yellow house sprawled along what used to be a finely manicured lawn. A decent sized wrap- around porch circled the house and almost said, 'Come take a load off and drink some sweet tea while you sit on my rocking chairs.'

Daryl crossed the bridge that led to the bed and breakfast, which still sat a good 200 feet away, and brought the bike to a stop. Rick pulled up next to him and leaned out of the driver's side window.

"We walkin' or drivin' from here?" Daryl asked him while casually dropping a hand down to Leah's knee.

Rick rubbed his chin and surveyed the land. Off to the side of the house sat another building. It looked like another smaller house, but it could also be a shed. Leah had seen plenty of sheds that people designed to look like smaller replicas of their homes. She didn't doubt that this place had need for a lot of outdoor storage, it probably had beautiful gardens at one point. Now they were terribly overgrown, debris blew all over the yard. There were no cars to been seen and no movement. It didn't seem as though anyone had been there for a very long time.

Rick finally spoke, "Drive up closer. Then we'll get out and take a look around."

The doors and windows were boarded up. Someone had loved this place enough that they hoped to come back to it one day. Leah wondered where they had gone. Had they fled to Atlanta in a panic only to find death? Or where they holed up somewhere else? Fighting to survive each day just like they were?

The thoughts diminished as Daryl pulled the bike up to the porch steps and turned off the engine. Without the steady rumbling of the motor, the quietness was magnified.

Rick had already stepped out of his car and held his weapon at the ready, "Hello?" He called out in a booming voice. "Hello?"

Daryl, who was scanning the ground, shook his head. "Ain't no fresh tracks around."

Rick gave him a nod and slowly climbed up the white, expansive steps. While he tried to peer past the boards and into the windows, the rest of the crew piled out of the cars and stood semi- circle and on guard.

"Glenn, Hershel, T-Dog," Rick whispered. "Walk around the house. See if it's clear."

Leah found herself holding her breath as she watched them disappear around the corner. She double checked her gun for ammo, but didn't cock it for fear that it would go off unnecessarily and draw more attention than was needed towards them. She still wasn't completely sure of herself when it came to handling the weapon. Daryl tiptoed up the porch steps after Rick and crouched under a window, trying to catch a glimpse inside. Unable to see anything, he moved to the front door and examined it before giving the doorknob a rattle. Locked.

"Walker," T-Dog's voice could be heard from the back of the house, followed by a loud thwack.

"Got 'em," Glenn replied, breezily.

Beside Leah, Maggie let out a quiet sigh of relief.

A few, short moments later they rounded the house and Rick raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

T-Dog nodded and slung a bloodied bat over his shoulder, "Walker was missing a leg. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Windows are boarded up all around the joint," Glenn added. "No idea if it's empty inside or not."

Rick looked back to the boarded up doorframe and gave a small nod.

"Only one way to find out," Hershel noted.

"There's a crowbar in the wagon," Rick said and looked to Carl. "Grab it quick, son."

Carl made quick work of retrieving the tool and handed it off to his dad proudly.

Leah watched as T-Dog and Rick struggled to loosen the hastily thrown up boards. Beads of sweat popped up on their forehead and they grunted as all their weight was used to pry the thing open.

"We gotta bust the whole thing down," T-Dog said once the boards had been removed and thrown to the side. "Unless someone has some lock picking skills we don't know about."

"We can't bust it down," Rick mused. "If we end up staying we're going to need that door."

"Walker!" Came Carol's frantic whisper.

Leah whipped around to see a slow moving, growling walker headed their way from the surrounding woods.

"Hurry!" Lori hissed at her husband while grabbing Carl tightly.

"Just one geek," Daryl chided her as he hopped off the porch. "Ain't nothing we can't handle. Fucker's probably been wandering 'round here for months."

With one swift movement, he sent a bolt whizzing through the air and easily dispatched the walker before running to retrieve the bolt from his oozing forehead.

Now there was a stronger sense of urgency to get into the house just as fast as they could. The fact that they hadn't heard any moans from inside was encouraging and Leah began to bounce on her feet nervously as she waited for the door to the large house to open. She could almost taste the fear and excitement of what awaited them on the other side.

Daryl returned to the group and put a hand discreetly on the small of her back in a feeble attempt to calm her nerves. When his fingertips ghosted against her spine Leah looked up, searching for the comfortableness and safe anchor that his steely eyes provided. Before she could get lost in them she heard a loud bang.

Locked door be damned. They had gotten inside.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, can you believe it is only two weeks until Season 3? What are your Walking Dead premier plans? Tell me in the review section!  
**

**Chapter 37**

Leah dropped herself onto the queen-sized bed spread eagle and moaned. "Oh god, it feels like heaven."

From the doorway, Daryl gave a little smirk before walking inside and joining her in the pale green and white room. They had gotten lucky. Real lucky. Daryl felt like they were inside a fucking mansion. The best part, Daryl thought was that it wasn't Hershel's home. They were free to make decisions as they pleased without the constant fear over overstepping their boundaries and getting kicked out. The house was huge. Three floors, seven bedrooms and a huge downstairs area. Once they had swept the place and boarded themselves back in, the search for food began. Leah had been thrilled with the kitchen, well they all had really. The pantry was stocked with basics; large cans of veggies, baking essentials, cans and bottles of beverages. And coffee. They all had cheered when the coffee had been unearthed. Altogether, what they had found wasn't a lot. They would still need to make a supply run soon, but it would be just fine to get them through the next couple of days. They had made a pretty big dent in the food already, not even bothering to cook it first. Maggie had found a can opener in the expansive kitchen and they went to town, sharing cans and eating straight from them as their empty stomachs slowly stopped rumbling.

After their feast, they took sometime to really explore what they had found and the realization of what they had found started to settle in. They were all silently thankful Rick had decided to forgo the prison idea. Sweet Peach would do just fine for now.

It had been beautiful at one time, now dust and lack of upkeep had worn it down. However, the survivors didn't seem to notice. It really felt like they had stumbled into heaven. There was a wood fireplace in the library, perfect for the colder weather that was coming. The water was hooked up to a well and with some finagling on Daryl and Hershel's part they got it up and running in just a few minutes. There were maps at the front desk that Glenn had pulled out and scanned for nearby small towns. There were a few within just a few minutes drive, which was either lucky or unlucky depending on how you looked at it.

Leah overheard a conversation between Daryl and Rick about whether or not Randall's group could be nearby. It was short and quiet, as to not disturb the rest of the group, but she noticed definite anxiety in their voices. Which begged a new question: What was more dangerous these days? The living or the dead?

Night fell before they had a chance to explore the outside, but after setting up a watch schedule, Rick made that the morning's first priority.

Leah closed her eyes and listened to Daryl shuffling around nearby before finally feeling his weight drop down next to her on the bed.

"Shit," he mumbled. "It does feel like heaven."

Leah rolled over. "Is this going to work?" she whispered quietly while watching him shed his boots.

"Reckon we'll find out sooner or later." He threw his boots into the corner of the room and rubbed the back of his tension filled neck before standing back up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Daryl looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Woman, there is a shower and running water. Where the fuck do you think I'm going?"

With a smile, she waved him away and repositioned her body, snuggling further down into the comfortable bed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she stifled a giggle when the water turned on and Daryl hissed.

"Shit. Fucking cold."

She dozed while he showered and grinned sleepily at him when he returned. He was wearing the same clothes he had gone into the bathroom with. Leah realized she was going to have to do the same and suddenly the weight of everything that had transpired in the last 72 hours combined with utter exhaustion hit Leah like a ton of bricks. She choked back a huge sob and covered her face with her hands.

Dale, Andrea, the farm, the RV. The little that they still owned. Gone. All of it. They were starting from scratch.

Daryl stared down at her dumbfounded by the sudden change in emotions. This was throwing him for a loop, he had planned on showering and coming back out to make love to the beautiful women waiting in bed for him. Tears weren't something he had anticipated. He scratched the back of his neck, and wracked his brain for a solution.

Leah pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

He just shrugged, moved closer to the bed and took a tentative seat on the edge.

Leah reached for him and pulled her head into his lap. "It's all gone," she whispered.

Daryl moved his fingers over her tangled, dark locks and chewed his bottom lip while she sniffed, trying to stop her tears. He had to admit that the loss of everything was harder than he had anticipated it would be. As they were traveling away from the prison, the enormity of what had just happened had come at him in a fury. He completely understood how Leah was feeling.

"I just want to be strong," she continued. "I feel so weak lately. All I do is cry anymore. I'm one crazy ball of tightly wound emotions."

His hand dropped from her head to her shoulder and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Lot a shit went down. Cry if ya need ta, I guess."

She shook her head. "I'm not the same Leah I was when you first met me. She was fun and snarky and independent and a hell of a lot prettier."

Daryl listened and chewed on his words. He knew he was supposed to say something reassuring and he wanted to. None of what she was saying was true. However, he couldn't think of the right words to say so he just started talking in hopes that something would come out sounding right. He began with words that were still foreign on his tongue and came out sounding silly to him, "I love you. It don't matter to me if ya ain't fun for a few days. Or independent, I can protect ya. I like doin' that."

Leah turned and faced upwards to him.

"And you're hot," he added causing her to blush. "Fuckin' hot." He moved his hand down the length of her side and inside her shirt. "Which reminds me of sumtin'…" he trailed off as his hand moved upwards over her ribs and to her breasts.

Leah smiled. "Oh it reminds you of something, huh? Why do I feel like you never forgot?"

Daryl licked his lips and smirked. "Yer right, I've been waiting days fer this." His hand cupped her breast and Leah bit back a moan.

"Shower first, please? I stink."

Daryl playfully moaned and pouted, but helped her up to a sitting position anyway. "Make it quick. Real quick. Or I might hafta ta come in after ya."

Leah popped up off the bed and stripped out of her dirty shirt throwing it his way before asking, "Is that a promise?"

"Git," He reached out and swatted her ass as she ran into the bathroom giggling.

A smile crept over her face as she cleaned off days worth of dirt and grime in the cold shower. He made her happy, despite everything else that was going on she could still smile when they were together. She couldn't believe that she had almost thrown that away after Dale's death.

The water was cold, but refreshing and Leah washed as quickly and as best as she could. The only towel she could find was the wet one Daryl had used, but it would have to do. She scrunched the water out of her hair and wrapped the big towel around her body before searching the cupboards for a toothbrush or toothpaste that someone might have accidently left behind.

"What's taking so long?" Daryl's smooth voice coming from the door caused her to jump.

She held up a tiny bottle of scope that she managed to unearth. "My fuzzy teeth." She opened the cap and took a swing before offering the bottle to him.

He took the bottle she offered and rinsed his own mouth quickly. "Does feel better," he said after spitting in the skin.

Leah smiled and cupped his face. She planted a slow kiss on his mouth and nipped his bottom lip before pulling away. "Tastes better too."

Her lips on his were all the encouragement that Daryl needed to move things along. He had waited long enough. Leah squealed when he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. The towel came undone and fell around her body in a pool when he threw her down on the bed. The sight of her naked, soft, clean body made Daryl ache with desire and he quickly crawled over top of her and went straight to work on her neck.

Leah arched upwards. His lips on her neck were heating her entire body. "Daryl," she whispered while letting her hands run down his sides.

Daryl pulled away and stared down at her body. He made a sound of appreciation low in his throat and kissed the hollow between her breasts.

When it was Leah's turn to cover his body with kisses and tiny nips with her teeth, Daryl was very vocal about how much he was enjoying it. His approval turned her on more as she made her way down his body, covering every inch with hot kisses until reaching his erection and tantalizing it with her mouth in ways that Daryl had never experienced before.

He returned the favor for her and Leah swung one leg over his shoulder and moaned as he kissed, sucked and fingered her. When she cried out his name and arched her hips upwards, it encouraged him to explore her more.

Everything after that was hard and fast. They were desperate to be together. Clawing at each other's bodies and panting with desire.

At one point Leah closed her eyes as Daryl moved quickly in and out of her.

"Look at me, Leah." Daryl groaned above her. " I want to see your eyes." He grabbed her chin and moved her face back towards him.

When she obeyed, he was rewarded with her brown eyes swimming with both desire and pleasure.

They made love throughout the night, not even caring that they both were supposed to take watch at dawn. Sleep somehow seemed unimportant now that they had the luxury of enjoying each other's bodies uninterrupted.

Leah rubbed Daryl's scars gently as he held her after their first explosive orgasm. "Tell me about them," she whispered into the darkness.

Daryl cleared his throat, "Not tonight."

She traced a finger over a particularly large one and sighed. "When?"

"When I feel like it." Daryl's voice was firm, but not agitated.

Leah kissed the scar. "I love you."

Daryl sighed and pressed his lips into her hair. "Love you."

She pressed into him. "I want to know you. Every part of you."

He responded by holding onto her waist tighter. "Something's yer better off not knowing. My life ain't pretty Leah."

"That's love, Daryl. Knowing the bad stuff and loving despite it all. You know my demons. I want to know yours."

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip, this was bound to come up sooner or later. He hadn't wanted it to be sooner. He loved Leah. He would tell her. Eventually. But he refused to ruin this night with the horrors of his childhood. Abused. Neglected. Unloved.

Not tonight. Tonight was about love.

He needed to distract her. Daryl rolled over and pulled her on top of him, grabbing her hips and settling her into a straddling position. Leah responded just like he hoped she would and began to move against him while kissing him passionately.

Those stories would wait for another night.


	39. Chapter 38

**I know, I know! I owe you guys some replies to your reviews, I have been so bad about that lately. Just know that each and every one makes me smile. This morning I am off to coordinate a wedding, but I promise some thank you's and replies with the next chapter. By the way, the next chapter is going to be AWESOME. I am so excited for it!  
**

**Hugs to you, Dear Readers!  
**

**Chapter 38**

Leah's eyes scanned the horizon as the sun began to peek above the orange and red treetops. She had Daryl had been on watch for a little over an hour and the stillness of the morning was soothing. Not a single walker had wandered onto their newly found property. Leah was tempted to let her guard down, but knew better. It only took an instant these days for their fate to change drastically.

The morning was chilly and her breath came out in tiny clouds as she breathed. She and Daryl had brought blankets down from their room, but they were cumbersome to move around in. So they had been discarded on one of the rocking chairs on the front porch in favor of being able to move freely.

Daryl appeared from the other side of the house and walked around the porch, brushing her arm as he passed by. "All clear?"

She nodded and stifled a yawn, "Yep. You?"

He nodded and studied the woods to their right. "I need to go huntin' soon. Ain't a lot of food in that kitchen left."

"What about the supply run Rick is organizing?"

Daryl turned and looked at her. "Still gonna need meat. Don't think the grocery stores are carrying that these days. Hopin' I can find a deer in those woods. Might take a coupla days though."

Leah frowned, not liking the idea of him being out for more than a day but didn't say a word. He didn't need her to mother him.

"Whut?" He asked seeing the look on her face.

Damn her inability to mask her emotions. She tried to play things off by shrugging. "I just don't like the idea of missing you and wondering when you're going to come home- if you're going to come home."

He took a step closer to her. "I'll come home. Ain't no walkers gonna keep me away."

She turned up one corner of her mouth. "Or bolts in the side or bullets in the head or wild horses."

"Damn right," he said and gave her a grin. "I'm a fucking Dixon."

"As strong and manly as they come."

"Damn right."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him in for a kiss.

"So, this is what the kids call 'keeping watch' these days," T-Dog interrupted them good-naturedly.

They pulled away and Leah gave T-Dog a shy grin. "Sorry, I was just congratulating Dixon here on being a man."

T-Dog laughed. "Ya'll want me to bring ya some breakfast out? Coffee?"

"Coffee. Yes!" Leah exclaimed excitedly.

Daryl bit back a smile at her enthusiasm. "Make it two."

"Ya got it kids. It ain't gonna be much, but I'll be right back." He opened the door and hurried back into the warmth of the house.

"You're the best!" Leah called after him.

Daryl shifted his crossbow and moved to stand behind Leah. "Need some body heat." He said as his hands moved up and down her arms.

"Body heat, huh?" She pressed her ass back into his groin.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, hot breath blowing against her chilled skin and caused goose bumps. "Don't start that out here, woman. I swear I'll take ya on this porch."

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

He growled, "Hell no."

They both heard the door open behind them again and turned hoping to see T-Dog with hands full of food.

Instead, Rick stepped outside then and gave them both a nod. "Mornin'."

Leah responded with her own, "Good morning." And Daryl gave him a nod.

"Sleep well?" Rick asked and the door banged shut behind him.

Leah bit back a smile remembering what little sleep they did have, "Well enough."

"Good," he looked out over the yard. "Everything quiet?"

"Haven't seen a thing," Daryl answered him.

"That's good. Good. I want to explore the grounds a little bit today. Push out a little further and see what's out there. " He ran his thoughts by Daryl.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

"I want to search these out buildings and see if there is anything useful inside. Then we can canvas the perimeter, see what we're up against."

"Sounds 'bout right." Daryl agreed.

"We're doing things right this time," Rick's voice dropped. "I want this to work. No letting our guard down." His voice was pained with regret and a sense of desperation.

Daryl reached out and clapped him on the shoulder in an attempt to let his friend know that he supported him.

Leah spoke up then. "You had no way of knowing that herd was coming through, Rick. Promise me that you will not beat yourself up about this. You did what had to be done."

"Thank you, Leah."

She looked to Daryl and then back at Rick. "Whatever you decide needs to be done to keep this group safe, Daryl and I are behind you. One hundred percent."

Daryl nodded his agreement.

"I appreciate it, guys. I have a feeling I'm going to need all the support I can get right now." Rick said before turning to walk back inside.

"Rick," Daryl said before he went in. "Thinkin' 'bout going out tomorrow morning. Huntin'."

Rick placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "Sure. How long you planning on staying out there?"

"Till I find food," he replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Rick looked lost in thought. "See if you can make it just a day. Could really use you on the supply run. I want to talk to Glenn, he found some maps by the front desk, and make a plan to leave after we've secured this place."

Daryl gave a short nod. He respected Rick and knew the man was counting on him. He would do everything in his power to make the hunting trip a short one. Casting a look over at Leah, he let his eyes travel over her body. She was counting on him too. For the first time in his life people trusted him. Respected him. Needed him. He sure as hell wasn't going to let them down.

* * *

After their watch shift and breakfast, Daryl went to canvas the area and Leah helped with clean up breakfast in the kitchen. Although everyone else had filed out to move onto their next tasks Leah stayed behind and ran her hands over the stainless steel countertops. It felt so familiar, yet her baking days seemed as though they were eons ago.

She stared down vaguely remembering how it felt to create a beautiful pastry and be able to see someone enjoy it. It had been one of the best feelings in the world. Right before leaving on her road trip with Dale she had begun to experiment with vegan baking, trying to venture into an untapped territory in northern Georgia. She let out an audible sigh; those skills were completely useless now.

Rick had asked everyone to stay in the house while he, Daryl and Hershel checked the out buildings and Glenn and T-dog took watch. Leah gripped the edges the counter and frowned with a sudden realization.

_Why is it only women and children inside the house right now? _

She shook her head and for the first time since the apocalypse, Leah realized that the typical gender roles needed to disappear. Their numbers were dwindling and the tasks need to be taken on as a team rather than divided up by sex. Women keeping house while the men protected them wasn't feasible any longer. They all were going to have to start pulling more than their fair share of the load. She was no longer just Leah the baker. She now was also Leah the protector and walker killer.

"Leah?" Maggie's voice came from the doorway.

She jolted from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Maggie frowned and moved into the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Just thinking about my baking days and how it's all useless now," she laughed a little cynically. "I'm not suited for the kitchen any longer."

Maggie leaned back against the counter and frowned a little. "It has been getting a little old."

"Exactly. What use are five of us in the house when we are completely capable of helping them canvas the area?"

Maggie nodded. "I told Glenn that last night. I want to help protect the group."

Leah looked at Maggie, not at all surprised that she was interested in fighting too. "What did he say?"

"He agreed. Kind of. I think the thought of it scares him a little."

Leah frowned. "They need us. We shouldn't be tied down to the supposed conventional roles of a man and woman. Look at Andrea. She fought by their side, and guarded us. What did we do? We stayed in the kitchen. And now, when we're needed the most, the men easily dismiss us."

Maggie quirked an eyebrow as Leah's' voice rose with each word. Suddenly, she was passionate about having a part in protecting the group. "What if they get overrun out there?" She continued. "What do they expect us to do? Just watch from the windows?"

Maggie nodded. "This ain't the farm anymore. I don't have to respect my dad's rules 'bout not having guns. But, now… well, I've been meaning to say something to Rick."

Leah crossed her arms and studied Maggie. The tall girl beside her was much younger, yet Leah was starting to feel connected to her more and more. She trusted Maggie. With her life.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I don't even know what you did before this," Leah changed the subject. "It's amazing how little we know about each other yet we're family. We trust each other with our lives. We fall in love with people we would have never crossed paths with in our previous lives. And we have vowed to stick together no matter what."

Maggie chewed on Leah's words before speaking. "I was just a waitress and trying to finish up classes at the community college. I never thought I would miss it so much."

Leah nodded in complete understanding.

Then Maggie smiled. "I still would have fallen in love with Glenn though."

Leah laughed a little. "Really? You two are such an unlikely pair."

"Look who's talking."

"Touche."

"What's the attraction?" Maggie asked.

Leah let a small smile play on her lips, "Beats the hell outta me."

Always blunt Maggie continued, "I mean, you two have nothing in common."

Leah bit her inner cheek to hold back a smile, "I've seen a different side of him, you know. When he's with me. Just the two of us. He's different. He's talkative. He's funny. He's protective. He's all testosterone and man. I feel safe when he's close. Plus, he's sexy as hell."

"And you can't get enough?"

Leah smiled and looked down at her boots, suddenly feeling shy. "Exactly."

"I know the feeling." Maggie gave her a knowing smile.

"I'm glad things worked out for you and Glenn. He and I were close back at the quarry when I hated the Dixon brothers with a vengeance."

Maggie laughed. "Glenn's told me about Merle."

Leah shuddered. "Nothing at all like Daryl. Be thankful you will never have to deal with him. Vulgar and always high. A real treat. Daryl changed when he left. It was like something clicked and all the sudden he understood who he was. He wasn't Merle's little brother anymore, he was Daryl and he mattered."

Maggie hmmmm'd.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Leah asked suddenly. She hadn't had a chance to ask in the craziness of everything.

She almost immediately regretted that she did ask when Maggie's eyes welled up with tears.

"I grew up in that house," she answered quietly. "Everything I have ever known is gone now." She wiped away a few hot tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Leah reached out and rubbed her shoulder.

Maggie sniffed and wiped more tears away before titling her head back and looking towards the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying over a house when you just lost Dale."

Leah shook her head, starting to feel her own tears cloud her eyes. Thinking about Dale and Patricia, as well as Maggie's stepmother and stepbrother. "It's okay. We've all lost loved ones."

The girls were both quiet for a minute, lost in their own thoughts, until Maggie laughed, breaking the tension. "And to think I just came in here to ask if you and Daryl could spare a condom or two."

Leah sniffed and choked out a small laugh. "Oh god, we really need to go on that supply run soon."

Maggie laughed and wiped away the remainder of her tears.

Leah stood up from her place against the counter and with a firmness said. "Let's go, Mags. Let's just go out there and help them."

Maggie gave Leah a small smile of agreement. "Glenn said they were checking the out buildings first, let's start there."

The pair left the kitchen and wound their way through the dining room to the front entryway. Leah reached back and pulled the pistol out of her jeans before opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch. Across the yard, she caught a glimpse of Daryl coming out of the storage shed. He was focused on something in front of him; crossbow loaded and pointed up the driveway. Rick was right behind him, gun cocked and ready to fire at the slightest chance of danger.

Leah followed their gaze and caught sight of a lone gray pickup truck slowly crunching up the gravel road.


	40. Chapter 39

**Ladies... only four more days until Daryl Dixon goodness. I'm currently planning a party with my own personal Daryl Dixon and looking for zombie related food ideas. Please share anything creative that you can think of! I plan events for a living... you would think that it wouldn't be so hard for me to figure out themed food! **

**Argea- Why thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying reading this. Making it natural is something I strive to do, so thank you for the compliment!  
**

**Guest- Merle? ;) I guess you will have to read on to find out!  
**

**GraceXElisabeth- Condoms are necessary for survival! ;) I thought it was about time for Leah and Maggie to step up their game. Everything is different now and I think Leah is in tune with the "all hands on deck" mentality that is so needed right now. Thanks for reading!  
**

**NamelessWildflower- Sorry! I love cliffhangers! They keep you guys from leaving me! ;)  
**

**Guest- Here is your update! Hopefully it is timely enough! ;) So excited you loved that chapter!  
**

**jinxleah- Great name. ;) Honestly, (my) Leah was starting to annoy me too. She had to get her little emotional break down out of her system though and I think she is coming back to her feisty self that she was in the beginning of this story. Be prepared to see a lot more Leah action from here on out.  
**

**kaayrakoi- Read on, sister! The truck inhabitants will be revealed!  
**

**Thank you also to Emberka2012, Nelle07, Leyshla Gisel, piratejessieswaby, javanut, killerkadoogan, liveloveimagine24, AND last but certainly not least Elizabeth Kate Kelly! ;)  
**

**Chapter 39 **

The large truck's brakes squealed as it came to a stop assumingly at the sight of the other survivors. It paused for a pregnant moment before continuing it's slow pace up the drive.

Leah squinted, trying to get a good look through the windshield, but the sun was glinting off the glass making it impossible to see the driver. Beside her, Maggie cocked her pistol and sucked in a breath. The two girls looked at each other. Maybe they were going to get their chance to fight sooner rather than later. Leah hadn't banked on protecting everyone against the living. Her thoughts had traveled more along the lines of killing walkers, yet here they were- standing in anticipation of what fate the living would bring their way.

Looking to Daryl, Leah made eye contact and he quickly pointed her back towards the house. Not to be undeterred in helping to protect their own, she defiantly shook her head and headed down the last of the front steps. Daryl frowned at her before pulling his lips into a grim line, but didn't say a word. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she made her way over to him and Rick, taking a stand to his right. Without taking his eyes off the truck, Daryl moved over a few steps, strategically placing her behind him.

Leah frowned at his angel winged clad back as the truck pulled to a stop and the drivers side door slowly swung open.

Rick cautiously made his way over, his gun intent on it's target. Daryl stayed in place, his hard body between Leah and the car.

First she saw a pair of boots drop to the ground, followed by a lean body and the handsome face of a man who couldn't have been older than 26. His chin was scruffy with a dark beard and he wore a long sleeved flannel that looked just a little too big. The man slowly raised his hands. "I'm unarmed," he said in a slow, easy southern drawl to Rick.

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Move away from the truck," Rick told him, gesturing his gun to where he wanted the man to go.

The guy looked back into the cab before complying and moving a few steps to his left. Daryl moved towards the passenger side which caused Chase to exclaim, "Whoa, whoa. Easy."

"Easy?" Daryl mocked.

"Who are you?" Rick demanded of the man.

The guy held his hands loosely in the air and tried to speak calmly and evenly despite the weapons trained on him. "Names Chase. Chase Johnson."

Daryl peered and squinted above his crossbow. "Who's in there with you?"

Chase glanced back at the truck. "My sister and my niece."

"Tell them to get out," Daryl demanded.

Chase visibly swallowed and Leah wondered if he was regretting his decision to get out. Their group seemed incredibly menacing right now. "My niece is only 4. She's really sick, man."

"She bit?" Daryl asked.

Chase shook his head. "No, no. Not bit. Just sick."

"Tell them to get out," Daryl repeated. "Let us see for ourselves."

Chase swallowed again and his voice dropped to a whisper. "If she was bit I would have taken care of it already."

"Let us see already," Daryl growled and Leah resisted the urge to kick him. If Chase was telling the truth and there was a sick kid inside the truck, he was being unnecessarily rude.

Chase turned and waved his companions out of the truck. When he spoke, his voice was slow and steady. He didn't beg, nor did he threaten. "We don't want to start trouble. We just need some help."

"Help?" Daryl muttered in a low voice, thinking that only Leah could hear. "Just three more mouths to feed with food we don't have."

Chase must have heard Daryl's mumbling. "Don't you know what its like out there?"

Leah's eyes moved from Chase and she watched as a young woman stepped down from the passenger side of the truck, with a sleeping child wrapped around her. The short red headed woman looked exhausted and Leah's heart went out to her.

However, Rick wasn't as easily affected. His stance and gun didn't waver at the sight of the woman and child. "We know exactly what its like out there, which is why I ain't really in favor of inviting strangers onto our property. We've been shot at before. Ain't gonna let it happen again."

Chase shook his head. "No, I'm sorry man. We're just looking for some hope- a chance."

Rick's gun dropped just a bit and he looked at the young woman. "What's your name?"

She looked over at Chase, who nodded, before answering. "Heather. My little girl is Lily."

Unable to stand the tension any longer, Leah stepped out from behind Daryl, "What's wrong with her?"

Daryl turned and gave her a look that she couldn't quite read. If he was upset with her, Leah was sure she would hear about it later, but for now the little girl's sickness took priority over anything that could be wrong between her and Daryl.

Heather smoothed the hair of her child and fought back tears. "I don't know. She's burning up and she sleeps all the time. I haven't been able to get her to eat or drink anything."

Chase continued, "We just need a place to help her get her strength back. I didn't know people would be here."

By now, everyone had filed out onto the porch and was watching the scene unfold in front of them. Glenn and T-Dog both stood with their loaded weapons in a non-threatening position, but ready nonetheless. Carol, Lori and Beth huddled behind them near the door, their eyes wide with curiosity. Hershel was making his way down the porch and towards Rick's side.

"I'm a doctor," he told Heather, conveniently leaving out the part about being an animal doctor.

Heather's shoulders visibly dropped in relief at Hershel's announcement, but Leah how expected to help the little girl. They didn't have a single pill or medical supply. They would be lucky to even find Tylenol inside the Sweet Peach. Hershel looked to Rick and raised an eyebrow in question, he dropped his voice and whispered. "I can take a look at her, but without medical supplies I don't know what I can do."

Rick nodded and looked to Daryl, then back to their new visitors. "Bring the girl in. C'mon. Daryl, check the truck for weapons."

* * *

Chase sat on the couch in the common area and nursed a cup of hot tea that Carol had made for their visitors. Hershel had just finished looking over Lily, determining that her sickness was probably an ear infection, but mixed with lack of nutrition and exhaustion her body was taking a hard beating. They needed to find something to bring her fever down and pump fluids into her then find some antibiotics to fight the infection. Chase was digesting the news while Heather stayed in the bedroom with her little girl.

"We just got here," Rick explained to Chase. "The farm where we were staying was overrun. We've been planning a supply run, but I'm sorry right now we don't have anything to help Lily."

Chase rubbed his chin and shook his head. "A bed for Lily is more than she has had in months. Thank you for that. We've been sleeping in the truck or camping."

"Where ya from?" Daryl asked from where he leaned up against the doorframe.

Chase looked up, "Alabama. We've just been driving. Searching. Surviving. It's been hell man. " He slumped back against the couch and sighed. "Do you have a map? I'll find a place to get meds and then we will be on our way."

Rick shook his head and stood up. "Give me a few minutes with my men."

Chase nodded and took another sip of the tea.

Rick moved out of the room followed by Daryl, Hershel and Glenn. T-Dog stayed behind to keep an eye on the stranger. Leah watched him carefully. He looked exhausted and stressed, much like everyone else at the house. Only Chase had the look of someone with no hope left. A good man who was trying to keep it together, yet failing miserably.

"When's the last time you ate?" T-Dog asked.

Chase shook his head. "Three days maybe? I can't remember all the days blur together."

Leah caught T's eyes and nodded before leaving the room to see what she could scrounge up. When she got to the kitchen, Carol had already beaten her to the punch.

"I found some peanut butter and crackers," she told Leah. "They're stale, but they'll have to do."

"I'm sure they'll be thankful," Leah answered her.

Carol scuttled out of the kitchen. As Leah went to leave, she overheard Daryl's voice coming from the dining room. "Those fences and guard towers look pretty fucking good to me. Pretty damn open out here. Ain't no different than the farm. Could get overrun again. Or be stumbled upon, by another Chase. Or Randall. Our next visitors might not be so friendly."

"We can build a fence," Hershel added to the conversation. "There's wood behind the storage shed."

"Ain't the same as barbed wire and 15 feet high fences." Daryl's tone was hard.

Leah stepped into the room then and made her presence known. Daryl's eyes flicked over in her direction, but the grim look on his face didn't change.

"I can see both your points, but our first priority is a supply run," Rick noted. "Glenn have you had a chance to look at those maps?"

Glenn nodded. "Last night Maggie and I did. There's a small town about 5 miles west of here, but we barely have any gas. How are we planning on getting there?"

"Found some gas in one of the sheds out back," Daryl answered. He and Rick had been lucky enough to find a few gallons; just enough to keep one of their vehicles from running on E. "Ain't much, but should work 'till we find more."

"Pray we get lucky and there is gas in that town or else we ain't getting back," Rick added, which caused Leah to cringe.

Glenn nodded. "So what are we doing about them? I doubt he's going to want to leave his sister and niece with a bunch of strangers to help get supplies. We leave him here and watch him? Stick Hershel on him or Daryl?"

Rick looked to Hershel, "You and T-Dog on Chase? We're going to need Daryl's crossbow on a run."

Hershel nodded. "I can write down the medicine you'll need to find and keep an eye on the little girl."

"How much time do we have? Can we leave at first light in the morning?" Rick replied.

Hershel nodded. "Her life is not in danger, but I wouldn't wait too much longer. The infection is already painful and going to be hard to fight."

Rick gave a firm nod, "Alright. First light. Glenn, Daryl and I."

"And me," Leah spoke up. "I can gather everyone's clothing sizes tonight. We need warm stuff and new shoes. And, girly stuff. Unless you guys feel comfortable enough picking out the right things."

She looked at Daryl and expected a smart-ass comment or a grunt of disapproval. Instead, he looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Alright," Rick said and gave Leah a nod. "The four of us. We'll take the Hyundai and leave at dawn."


	41. Chapter 40

**Wow, such a great response to that last chapter! I'm stoked that you guys loved it. Welcome new readers! I think there was a huge influx of you over the past few days. Excited to have you! Thanks for all the reviews and PM's as well. I wanted to reply to all the reviews tonight, but I am fighting a nasty cold and am exhausted. I actually took a couple of sick days. The good news is that I was able to write a little. So, the loss in my sick day bank is your gain!  
**

**And how about that premier!? Wooooo boy. I loved it. Is it just me or does Daryl get sexier with each season? I love the new easy, comfortable way his character has. He's evolved a lot and I am excited to take some ques from the way Reedus plays Daryl into how I write Daryl.  
**

**Anyway... here we go! Read, enjoy, review!  
**

**Chapter 40 **

Later that evening, after things settled down and most of the group was in bed, Leah found Daryl in the common area. Rick had demanded that the four of them who were going out on the supply run get as much rest as possible. Although Daryl hadn't been too keen on the idea of spreading the men thin overnight with strangers in the house, he had reluctantly agreed when T-Dog offered to stay up and keep watch on Chase, Heather and Lily.

She stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching as he cleaned his bolts. "Do you really want to go back to the prison?" It was a question that she had been chewing on all afternoon and evening.

"Do ya really want ta go on the supply run?" Daryl shot back from his seat on the couch without even looking up.

"Yes," she crossed her arms and said firmly.

Daryl placed the last bolt on the coffee table and reached for his gun before glancing up at her. "What happened? All the sudden you're a fighter?"

Leah moved further into the room and stood over the table. "I checked in on Heather and Lily earlier, while you and Rick were talking to Chase about the supply run. She's so sick Daryl. It broke my heart. And Heather is so exhausted and stressed out. I want to help. I can't do that just sitting around here twiddling my thumbs. We have enough people in this group doing that right now."

Daryl grunted and opened the chamber of his gun, counted the rounds and closed it again. "Let's get something straight then. Right here. Right now."

Leah quirked an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

"If I tell ya to do something out there. Do it."

Leah's hands moved to her hips. "You don't trust me?"

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Dammit, girl. 'Course I trust ya. Ain't that. I just want ya to be safe."

"Dixon that might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I mean it. Listen to me out there. I told ya to go back into the house when that pick up rolled in this morning. What if they hadn't been so friendly? What if Chase had gunned you down? I wouldn't be able to fuckin' live with myself."

Leah walked around the coffee table and gently took Daryl's face in her small hands, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "I promise. I will be safe, use my head and follow your orders."

Daryl hesitantly reached up and wrapped his large hand around one of hers. Without breaking eye contact, he turned his head and placed a soft kiss in her palm. "Don't hesitate neither."

"But, if you start treating me like a child-"

"Ain't gonna do that, Leah." He interrupted.

She gave him a smile and leaned forward to place a loving, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Alright. Where's yer gun?" He asked after she pulled away.

She reached around with her free hand and pulled it out of her waistband. "Here. Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna clean it," he said taking it out of her hand and setting it down on the table.

"Will you show me how?"

"Course," he nodded his head towards the empty seat next to him on the couch. "Sit and pay attention."

"Yes sir." She sank into the couch beside him and resisted the urge to snuggle into the warmth his body was giving off.

Daryl walked her through each step patiently, showing Leah how to dissemble the gun first before cleaning each part and lubricating it. They were quietly working on putting the pistol back together when Chase found his way into the living room.

He looked at them, startled and shook his head. "Sorry guys, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Leah gave him a small smile. "It's okay. We were just prepping for tomorrow. C'mon in."

Chase took a heavy seat on the loveseat across from them. "For the supply run? I don't have words for you guys. I'm so thankful."

"We're happy to help," Leah answered softly and genuinely.

"Not everyone would say that these days." Chase rested his elbows on his knees and peered over at what they were doing. "It's a rarity."

Daryl shifted closer to Leah, but didn't touch her as he listened to the conversation. Chase hadn't given him a reason to make him wary, but there was a small part of Daryl that needed to make his claims on Leah known. Public affection was still difficult for him, and he certainly couldn't pee on Leah, so the close proximity of their bodies would just have to do.

Oblivious to his actions, Leah stretched her legs out in front of her. "We lost my uncle a few days ago."

Daryl turned his head, surprised to hear her bring up Dale.

Chase looked up and caught Leah's eyes with his own deep brown ones. "I'm sorry."

Leah nodded, "Thank you. Uncle Dale would have welcomed you three. No matter what happened in this world, he always saw people for who they truly were and tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. He would have liked you guys."

"Sounds like an upstanding guy," Chase remarked.

"He was," Leah gave him a smile. "It was one of his many valuable lessons. Don't lose hope in people. Sometimes I think he was more scared about losing our humanity than he was of walkers. Maybe I'm naïve," she cast a glance at Daryl. "But, I think that there is good in everyone. It was a good lesson."

"Ain't naïve if you just be careful and use yer head 'bout things." Daryl replied gently.

Chase nodded in agreement. "Not everyone is as friendly as they look. It takes a huge risk to take a chance on people these days. It's like everyone you run into is a threat."

"You would think it would be the opposite," Leah mused. "When I see other survivors I get excited. I like to think we can band together and help each other."

"You have a good heart," Chase noted. "If only everyone else was like you."

The corners of Leah's mouth turned up in a smile. She liked Chase's easy way of conversing. It was comfortable "It's just what makes sense to me."

Daryl stood and grabbed the flashlight that was lying beside his gun cleaning supplies on the coffee table. The conversation was getting a little too touchy feely for him. "Saw some wine in the kitchen. I need some. Anyone else game?"

Chase raised his hand. "Bring it on, man."

Leah nodded and gave him a smile. "Just a little to help me sleep tonight. We need to be careful."

He brushed Leah's knee as he stood up and gave Chase a hard, warning look before striding out of the room. Maybe it would prove a point, maybe it wouldn't, Daryl wasn't sure. At least he tried though. He walked past the dining room, wove his way through the big kitchen and down to the basement where he had seen the small collection of wine earlier in the day. He arched the light over the dusty shelves, looking for something worthwhile. His eyes fell on a pink bottle of white zinfandel and he smiled with a memory.

"_You'll probably like this shit. It's pink and girly."_

"_Screw you, Dixon. And it's not called 'pink'. It's zinfandel."_

He had known that night at the CDC that he was gone. He had fallen for Leah Horvath and there was no turning back. He grabbed the bottle off the shelf and headed back up the stairs, letting the basement door slam behind him.

As he neared the living room, Leah and Chase's voices floated through the air.

"I'm sorry that we welcomed you so rudely. The last time we met new people wasn't so pleasant." He heard Leah say, softly.

There was a pause in the air before Daryl heard Chase's deep drawl. "I thought I had driven Heather and Lily straight into a shit storm. When Rick and Daryl had their guns on me I was cursing myself. Until you stepped out and asked what was wrong with Lily. And I thought my God, she's a fucking angel right here in hell."

When he heard Leah snort back a bout of cynical laughter Daryl looked into the room, to see that she had moved from the couch and joined Chase on the loveseat. The guy had his head buried in his hands and Leah sat beside him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am no angel. Trust me." She patted his shoulder and removed her hand. "We're all a good group here."

Chase ran his hands over his face and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand moved to Leah's knee and he gave it a slight squeeze. "Doubt that. I bet that redneck that hangs around thinks you are one too."

Leah gave him a smile and a shrug. "He thinks I'm alright, I guess."

Daryl stayed back, watching everything unfold in front of him. Leah with her hand on Chase's shoulder and Chase squeezing her knee in return. The smile that they shared. It was the same smile that Leah shared with Daryl on a daily basis.

A hot feeling started in the pit of his stomach and burned like fire through his body, spreading into every part of him. He had been jealous before, sure. Everyone had at some point in their lives. However, Daryl never had felt this type of jealousy. It was completely consuming him.

He should have known better. No one ever told him that they loved him and stuck around to prove it. Why had he let himself think that Leah was any different? Did she really love him or was he just her only option?

Daryl hardened his body and resisted the urge to tear into the room yelling. He left the bottle of wine on a table in the hallway and went upstairs to his room. Leah and Chase could share the bottle if they wanted. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care.

* * *

"Hey, there you are." Leah stepped into their room and gently shut the door behind her.

Daryl threw the book he was casually thumbing through onto the floor. Stupid thing, it was doing a terrible job of distracting him from his feelings. "Got tired."

Leah lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the chair that sat near the end of the bed, followed by her jeans. Clad only in her panties and a white tank top, she crawled under the covers and pressed her body into his side. "Mmmm, well I missed you."

He subtly sniffed, "Was only gone for five minutes."

"Five minutes too many," she pressed a hot kiss onto his collarbone and Daryl stiffened. "What's wrong?" Her big, dark eyes peered up at him.

He shook his head. "Nuthin'. We need ta sleep." He rolled away from her and pulled the covers around his shoulders. He expected her to still snuggle into him, and was surprised at his disappointment when she didn't.

"Daryl?" Leah's voice held a twinge of hurt.

He shifted and tried to tell himself that he didn't care. She deserved it. "Whu?"

"Are you okay?"

He sighed and struggled with what to say next. Finally deciding not to say anything at all. "Go to sleep, Leah."

"I love you. Goodnight." She whispered quietly to his back.

He scowled. "Night."

* * *

When Leah woke up the next morning she reached for Daryl only to find his spot on the bed empty. She blinked lazily and then rubbed her eyes. The sky outside was still dark and she groaned a bit as a nervous, tight knot formed itself in her stomach.

Supply run day.

She gave the quilt on top of her a mighty heave to the side and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. When she saw that Daryl's clothes and crossbow were gone, she frowned wondering why he had slipped out and hadn't bothered to wake her up. Quickly, she pulled on her clothes and boots, made a half hearted attempt to tame her crazy brown hair down and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

The large house was hushed with the stillness of the morning and Leah carefully tiptoed down the stairs, being careful not to wake the ones who were still sleeping. She found Rick, Glenn and Daryl bent over the map that was spread on the dining room table and talking in whispers.

She pulled at her ponytail and joined them at the table. "You didn't wake me," she quietly said to Daryl when his eyes met hers. He shrugged in reply before looking back down to the map where Glenn had his finger on their destination.

Rick glanced between the two of them before continuing his plans. "I checked outside a little while ago and there is frost on the ground."

"Ya would think it's slow 'em up a bit," Daryl said, eyes still on the map.

Rick nodded, "It's also going to slow us up. I know we don't have the warmest clothes."

"I'll pack some blankets for the car," Leah offered.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Beth and Carol are in the kitchen packing up some water and food for us. Would you mind going to grab that too? We can fill you in on the plan in the car. I want to get moving as soon as possible so we have plenty of daylight to work with."

Leah nodded her head. "No problem."

"Thank you," Rick gave her a smile.

Leah left the dining room and headed back towards the kitchen, following the sound of voices. Not only did she find Beth and Carol, but Hershel and Chase were also there.

Chase gave her a warm smile and rose the mug of coffee he was holding in a greeting. "Mornin'. Coffee?"

The corner of Leah's mouth turned up. "Absolutely."

"I'll grab it for you," Chase offered.

"Thanks. But, you don't have to."

"I insist." He held up a hand, stopping her from moving any closer to the coffee pot.

"In that case, can you pour two mugs? I'll take one out to Daryl."

It was probably Leah's imagination, but she thought she saw Chase's features harden at the mention of Daryl's name. Then in an instant, he shot her a carefree smile and nodded. "It's the least I can do. Pouring coffee seems like a shitty way to thank you for the supply run."

Carol cleared her throat. "Leah, here is the food and water." She placed her hand on a small bag sitting on the countertop. "I'm sorry that it's not much."

Leah peeked in to see some crackers, a couple cans of tuna and 7 bottles of water. "It's okay, really. We'll come back with lots of stuff. I hope."

"Me too," Hershel added.

Chase handed her a steaming mug of coffee. "Thank you," she said taking it. "How is Lily this morning?"

Hershel answered, "Stable. We can't put off getting that medicine much longer though."

Leah nodded. "Rick wants to leave as soon as we can and I have your list in my pocket." She patted her hip. The previous night, Hershel had handed her a list of meds that would be useful to have handy including the amoxicillin for Lily. Also inside her pocket was everyone else's lists for things they needed and the size clothing they wore.

Rick strode into the kitchen then, "We're 'bout ready to load up."

Daryl walked in behind him and, out of habit, walked to Leah's side. He had still been upset when he woke that morning, unable to get the image of her and Chase on the couch together out of his mind. A part of him wondered if it he had been overreacting. Still, as he watched Chase from across the kitchen he couldn't help but not like the guy. There was something about him that Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on.

Leah handed a mug of coffee his way and he took it without even a nod of thanks, but when her fingers brushed against his he felt that wonderful sense of excitement that her skin on his always gave him.

* * *

There was an unspoken feeling in the air as the group hugged everyone and loaded up. It made Leah thankful that she wasn't parting from Daryl. She wasn't sure that she would be able to sit at the bed and breakfast just waiting for the sound of a car returning up the driveway.

She watched as Maggie and Glenn embraced and whispered to each other. Looking over to Daryl, she saw that he was keeping away from the hugs and goodbyes by busying himself with loading the Hyundai.

"Be safe out there." Came Chase's voice from beside her.

Leah turned and looked at his handsome face. She was sure that he had been popular with the ladies before the outbreak. Chase just had that way about him. Confidence. Ease. Swagger. Jack had possessed those same qualities when she first met him. Chase would have been the type she had fallen hard for. That's for sure. She had always picked the ones who had the uncanny ability to crush her heart and life. But that life was gone. Long gone. Thank God.

She smiled and looked over to Daryl. "I will. I've got the good guys on my side."

"Load up," Rick called out after pulling away from hugging Carl.

Chase gave Leah one last small wave, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were on Daryl who was holding the car door open for her. She climbed into the back seat and he shut the door behind her before climbing into the passengers seat and setting his crossbow between his legs. She reached up and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Quickly, he reached up and caught her hand in his own as Rick started the car and slowly began to roll down the gravel driveway.

Behind them, the group watched until their taillights disappeared into the woods.


	42. Chapter 41

**I am BLOWN away! The hits, alerts, faves and reviews on AOGD for the past week have been higher than ever. Thank you, guys! The reaction to Chase has been awesome! Everyone seems to hate him and some of you aren't too fond of me bringing in a potential new love interest. Have no fear, I promise not to disappoint you!  
**

**Lokiskat13- Your review made me smile. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Calli Rawn- I'm glad you're reading. Stick with it, I promise not to disappoint.  
**

**Leyshla Gisel- EXACTLY! You caught it. Leah isn't paying Chase a lick of attention. ;)  
**

**HisGodGivenSolace- Thanks for your input. I still haven't decided what I am going to do now that Season 3 has begun, so I like your suggestions! Thanks for reading.  
**

**KuroOkamii77 - Two days? Wow! That's awesome. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and PMed me! Now... read on.  
**

**Chapter 41**

Leah and Glenn peered over the shoulders in the front seat as Rick eased the car into town. They had just passed a small church on the main road and knew they would soon be stumbling upon their destination. They passed under a stoplight and through an intersection before stopping and knocking the car into park. Before them lay a quiet little two lane road. A small café that had seen better days on one side and the remains of a used car dealership on the other.

The four of them looked over the small stretch that lay before them in silence. Holding their breath, waiting for something dangerous to emerge from the shadows. Daryl leaned forward, against the windshield and squinted to the rooftops. Presumably searching for survivors who might have eyes and weapons on them.

There was no movement except for the trash that was blowing by in the cool, fall wind. Leah felt her heart sink at their lack of options. They knew they were driving into a small town, but surely there had to be more places to scavenge nearby.

"This is it?" Glenn asked voicing her thoughts and finally breaking the tense silence in the car.

"At least it looks quiet," she observed.

Daryl answered first. "Walkers could just be hanging out 'round a corner or somethin'. Whole group of 'em."

"Do you think there is any gas left in those?" Glenn asked, looking out the window towards the car dealership.

"Will take fucking forever to try an' siphon them all," Daryl answered. "Gonna have ta make time, I guess."

"Look," Leah said. "Some of the tanks are popped open already." She pointed over to a group of cars on the far side of the lot. Her little discovery would help eliminate wasted time trying to figure out which cars had tanks with fuel still left in them.

"Good job," Daryl praised her.

Rick nodded and looked around. His face was unreadable, but Leah knew he was silently ticking through all the ways to attack the run in his mind. His eyes fell on the broken, blue door of the Morning Glory Cafe. "Looks like a group has already been through here. I don't have much hope we are going to find anything."

"We can't just pack it up," Daryl said. "Too late to turn things around now."

"I know. I know." Rick started the car up again and pulled into the used car lot. "We're not going back empty handed. Let's gas up and drive on. There has to be more up the road. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Leah and Glenn took lookout while Rick and Daryl made quick work of checking the remaining cars for fuel and siphoning it into the Hyundai and the two gas cans they had brought along from the B&B. They moved quickly and quietly, never speaking above a whisper. The loaded gun in her jeans stayed tucked away and Leah gripped an axe tightly as she watched the seemingly deserted street.

It was eerie, really. The wind howled and caused the trees to sway and leaves to blow across the pavement. Yet nothing else moved or made a sound. It was a ghost town.

"We're taking a truck." Rick whispered to the three others once they were done siphoning the cars. "All our supplies aren't going to fit in that little SUV. We need something with a lot of space."

It was a lot easier than Leah thought it would be to break into the small trailer on the lot and find the keys to a silver Dodge pickup truck. Glenn was able to shimmy himself through a window and safely grab a handful of keys that looked promising thanks to the labels on the yellow keychain tags. Through a little trial and error they hit the jackpot, gassed the truck up and Daryl and Leah climbed into the cab, pulling out after Rick and Glenn.

As Daryl drove, Leah grabbed a bottle of water from her pack. She screwed the cap off and handed it across the console. Daryl took it graciously and swished the water around his mouth before spitting the offending gasoline taste out of his mouth through the open drivers side window. It only took a few more gulps for him to down the entire bottle. Leah watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before crushing the plastic and flinging it out the window.

"Better hope Officer Grimes didn't see that," Leah teased. "He might fine you for littering."

Daryl snorted, but couldn't help by crack a small smile. Despite the little incident the night before, he was thankful to have her by his side.

She turned and looked out the back window. "Nice bed on this truck." She flashed him a grin and wagged her eyebrows.

Daryl raised an eyebrow as her hand moved across the console and rested on his inner thigh.

"Might be fun to mess around in," she tried to purr seductively, causing them both to break out in laughter.

Daryl felt himself react to her touch and shifted under her hand. "Yeah, if ya wanna be walker bait."

"Where's your sense of danger, Dixon?" Her hand brushed against the crotch of his jeans.

Daryl groaned. "Leah, stop."

She squeezed gently and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Why?"

When she kissed his jaw, Daryl gripped her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Too much for ya, big boy?"

He snorted and adjusted himself. "Stop fuckin' distractin' me."

"Just trying to have some fun," she said before kissing his skin again and leaning back into her seat.

He glanced sideways at her and reached over to take her hand. Threading their fingers together, Daryl shivered when her thumb began to run over his knuckles. She settled into the plush seat of the truck and stared out the window as he drove and they found an easy comfort in the silence. For a brief moment, Daryl dreaded taking her back to the bed and breakfast. He wasn't a dummy, he knew when a guy was interested in a woman and Chase's eyes had been on Leah since the moment he arrived.

Leah casually brought his hand to her lips and kissed his dirty knuckles before setting their hands back down on her thigh.

Whatever he had seen between her and Chase last night was nothing. Daryl was sure of it now.

_Screw Chase. Leah ain't interested. She's just being the Leah I know, the Leah that cares about everyone. She loves me. Cain't forget that. _

They pushed further out, driving a few more miles before stumbling upon a small strip mall. Cars littered the parking lot, doors hung open and a few decomposing bodies sat cooking in the sun. The wheels of an overturned shopping cart spun in the wind causing a slight squealing sound, which besides the birds, was the only sound they could hear.

"Thank god," Leah whispered when her eyes fell on a pharmacy that sat nestled between a hair salon and pet store.

Daryl pulled up parallel to Rick and glanced at the pharmacy. Then swept over the rest of their surroundings. In addition to the pet store, hair salon and pharmacy- there was a Verizon, a liquor store, a small sandwich shop called Poppy's, a Dollar Tree, a dry cleaners and a chiropractors office.

There were also bodies everywhere.

Daryl leaned over Leah and spoke out the passenger side window to Rick. "Someone's been here. Check out the head of that fucker." He pointed to a body in the near distance, which had a clean bullet hole through his head and was lying in a pool of dried, brown blood on the pavement.

"Do you think they're still here?" Leah asked.

Although, the shopping center looked free and clear, but they couldn't be naïve enough to believe that there was safety inside the buildings. Leah listened as Rick laid out their plan before jumping out of the high truck cab and taking her position between Glenn and Daryl. She had the axe and her gun. She was as ready as she would ever be.

* * *

Inside the drugstore, she smelled the walker and heard the moan before she actually had it in her sights. Staying quiet and moving quickly, Leah crept around the corner of the aisles and was greeted by a stringy haired former pharmacy employee. With precision, she swung her axe into the rotting skull and felt a rush of endorphins surge through her as the walker fell to the ground. The axe came out with a slurp and she flung the blood off.

"Nice one," Daryl commented from behind her, staring down at the dispatched walker whose nametag said, 'Janice'.

She turned to him with a big grin. "Thanks."

"Don't go getting cocky," he told her before grabbing a couple of body washes off the shelf and throwing them into the cart she had grabbed.

Leah gave him a sly smile and pressed up against him. "Is it sexy when I kill walkers?"

Daryl couldn't help himself. A little grin turned up at the corner of his lips. She was feisty today. He couldn't wait to see what that translated to when they got back. "Maybe."

She pressed in further, her body molding itself into his. "Don't forget to pick up some condoms. I'm going to check the pharmacy and pick up the things on Herschel's list."

Daryl felt her leave his side and let out a sigh. Damn woman. She had his body desperate for her. Pushing the thoughts away, he shook his head and threw more soap into the cart. He didn't need that distraction right now. He was a big boy and could wait just a few more hours.

The dry cleaner's was heaven sent. Filled to the brim with comforters, winter coats, and other odds and ends. It would be enough to get them started for the winter. There was water and some food inside the sandwich shop and they hit the jackpot of supplies at the Dollar Store. As quickly as they could they loaded up everything from off brand laundry detergent to a few pairs of mittens and scarves.

Once the bed of the truck and the backseat of the SUV were filled, they sped off.

* * *

Leah handed the bag of medicine over to Hershel. "Everything you wrote down is in there. Plus some other things I just threw in. Hopefully they will be helpful."

Chase enveloped her in an unexpected and tight hug. "Thank you," he said after pulling away. His hand gripped her upper arms and squeezed tightly, thumbs running up and down her skin. "You really are an angel."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Leah shook her head and tried to take a step back, "No, it wasn't just me."

Chase gave her a wink. "Doesn't matter. You're still an angel. I'm going to go check on Heather and Lil. I'll see you at dinner? Save me a seat?"

With another wink he turned and took the stairs two at a time.

Daryl stomped into the house and unloaded the bags that were in his hands. His eyes trailed after Chase and he brushed his hands on his pants, cleaning the dust and dirt off. "What's the deal with Casanova?"

"Huh?" Leah blinked at him.

Daryl stuck his chin in upstairs in the direction Chase had disappeared. "Pretty boy. Seems kinda friendly with you."

Leah frowned, unsure what to say. She was trying to give Chase the benefit of the doubt, but had to admit that he had seemed to take a liking to her. "I think he's just trying to be nice."

"Nice?" Daryl spat. "If by nice you mean 'he wants in my pants'."

"Oh?" Leah feigned innocence. "That's what he's doing? Hmmm. It's working."

Daryl's head dropped and he gave her a cold, sideways glance.

Leah rolled her eyes and brushed past him, going back out to the truck to unload the rest of their loot. "Get your panties out of a bunch, Dixon. I'm just kidding."

He licked his lips as she walked away, admiring her ample backside.

"Hustle up, Dixon." She called out. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can show _you_ how to get into my pants."

Daryl shook his head and walked back outside. Yeah, he had nothing to worry about. Leah definitely wasn't interested in the pretty boy.


	43. Chapter 42

**Hello! I confess- I'm tired... but even so, I have so much love for you guys! The reviews, alerts, faves and hits have SKYROCKETED lately and I can't get over how awesome you guys are! The last chapter had more hits than any other chapter I have written. Thank you! Thank you!  
**

**GraceXElisabeth- You have Chase pegged. He has always gotten his way with the ladies. ;)  
**

**LadyIvalyn- Wow, thank you! Congrats on reading it in two days! That is dedication. :)  
**

**Lokiskat13- Interesting! Thanks for sharing that. I try to write Leah like an "every woman" kind of character and bring elements into her that everyone can relate to. Your review was encouraging. Thanks!  
**

**KillerKadoogan- Ah, thanks for giving Chase a chance! I happen to think that he's not really all that bad. :)  
**

**MoonlightMistress83- Great job on getting all caught up and thanks for reading!  
**

**Depthsofmysubconciousness - You win! That is the BEST review I have ever received. Thank you so much! I might have blushed a little. Be careful or you might give me a big head! **

**Thank you also to: Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby, Leyshla Gisel, mrskaz435, lexi02, NamelessWildflower, LiveLoveImagine24, Omgitsblondie, javanut, jinxleah, xvikingpunk, pyschovampgirl.  
**

**Hugs for everyone!  
**

**Chapter 42**

It was raining- just a normal fall rain and Leah's favorite type of cozy weather. In the past, when the weather began to drop and Leah was able to walk around in scarves and boots, she had always celebrated. Fall goodies at the bakery, hot cider for her customers, November specials and the entire store decked out in pumpkins and mums. But now, as she looked out the window, celebrating seemed trite. Instead of being an excuse to snuggle up near the fire and read a book, the weather was just making Leah feel oppressed.

Days had passed since their supply run and everyone was thankful for a chance to hunker down and rest. They kept a steady rotation of watch, but so far things had been quiet. An occasional walker or two would stumble across the property, but it wasn't anything the group couldn't handle with a little hand-to-hand combat. Mostly, Daryl kept them safe with his crossbow, dispatching the walkers quietly and quickly.

Yet, they knew the herds were out there. It was only a matter of time before one stumbled into their little haven. Rick had asked them to be ready to run at a moments notice. So instead of spreading out and making a home like they had done at the farm, they lived out of their meager bags that were always packed. Always ready to go.

Leah sat curled up in a chair, reading a book from the expansive library and occasionally staring out the window into the cold drizzle. She told herself it was because watching the rain was soothing, but mostly she was looking for Daryl. Just a few hours earlier, she had embraced him and kissed his lips passionately as he headed out the door for a quick hunting trip.

Things between them were so easy lately- so natural. Everyday Leah felt herself falling more in love with him as they settled into a smooth rhythm. The passion that sparked between them served as a way to keep things entertaining. Some days it was like a slow burn; other days it was hot and electric. All Daryl had to do was stand near her and Leah's body caught on fire. She caught herself grinning as thoughts of what she wanted to do with him tonight invaded her head.

The book in her hand turned into a prop. She wasn't really reading it. Her mind was much better at crafting it's own story.

The day passed slowly. Agonizingly slow. Leah's imagination began to slow down and shift to fear as she still hadn't seen any sign of Daryl. She tried to ignore the gnawing fear in her stomach as she left her chair to help Carol prepare dinner. It was getting dark though and the temperature was dropping. He had promised to be back by dark.

Leah stared out the window as she opened a can a beans. Her lack of focus caused her hand to slip and get caught on the jagged edge of the lid. She hissed and pulled her hand back and into her mouth.

Carol glanced over from the stove, "What happened?"

Leah popped her index finger out of her mouth and looked down to examine the damage. "Stupid can," she muttered as a drop of blood flowed down her fingertip.

Carol handed her a towel and stated, "You're worried about Daryl."

Leah sighed. "That obvious?"

Carol smiled, knowingly and nodded.

She took the towel Carol was holding out. "It's getting dark. He promised to be back by now."

"He will," Carol soothed while going back to the stove and checking her rice.

"I can't help but think the worst though." Leah said distractedly while applying pressure to her cut.

"He's Daryl," Carol said simply.

That was all she needed to say for Leah to understand. Daryl had said it himself- Dixon's don't die easily. Or it should have been enough. The distraction continued all through dinner, finally she couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach any longer.

"Rick?"

All eyes turned at the sound of her strained voice. It was obvious what was coming and the truth of the matter was that they all had started to get antsy without Daryl's presence.

Leah scanned the waiting faces around the table and said softly, "He said he would be back by dark."

"We can't risk it, Leah." Rick said, answering her unasked question. "If he's not back by morning, we'll go out and look for him."

Leah's head dropped and she absently picked at her jagged, dirty fingernail. Beside her, Maggie reached over and gave her elbow a comforting squeeze.

"He's tough," Hershel said. "That boy'll come back."

Leah nodded, "I know. I know. He would be furious if we risked our safety by looking for him in the dark."

"Yes. He would," Rick agreed.

"But, I still want to go out there."

Rick cleared his throat. "This isn't easy for me either. I should have never of let him go alone."

"He's stubborn," Leah interjected, not letting Rick take any more on his shoulders.

Rick waved her off. "He is. No matter- he's like a brother to all of us. We're all worried. I promise. First thing in the morning, if he isn't back we'll go out."

She had tried to keep her mind busy after dinner, but quickly found herself back in the armchair by the window and keeping watch for any sign of Daryl's return. Lily came dancing into the common room with a smile on her face. Seeing her happy and feeling better was a little spark of joy. It was a nice change to have a four year old in the house. She had an innocent way of making things come alive with her laughter and curiosity. Heather had done a great job of sheltering her from the horror of the new world. Lily still knew things and did things that a normal four year old shouldn't, but for the most part she was happy and her presence was a breath of fresh air.

"Hi Miss Leah," she dipped and twirled in a circle.

A smile tugged at the corner of Leah's lips. "Well hello Miss Lily. Those are some fancy moves you have there."

"I've been practicing." She spun in another circle.

Chase entered the room and gave a round of applause. "Beautiful dancing, princess."

Lily took a bow and giggled. "Uncle Chase, spin me!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

Chase gladly obliged her and with a grin, swooped her up in his arms and they twirled around the room until Chase collapsed dizzily into the chair across from Leah's.

Once the room had stopped spinning for the little girl, Chase set her down on the floor and patted her rear end. "Go find your mom. It's bedtime."

A sense of melancholy mixed with delight swept over Leah. It was a curious and confusing combination.

"You have that look in your eyes," Chase observed as Leah watched Lily run out of the room.

Leah shrugged and gave a small smile, hoping that Chase would drop the conversation. There was no point in bringing up the fact that Asher would have been four years old by now.

Chase didn't catch the non-verbal hint. "Heather had that same look when she was trying with her husband. It's the wanna be mom look."

Leah snorted and blew air through her lips. Sometimes the weight of her loss would hit her like a ton of bricks. It always blindsided her. Quickly, she blinked back hot tears and tried to downplay her emotions with a breezy answer. "Maybe in a normal life."

Chase leaned forward and studied her from his chair. "This is normal life now, Leah."

She placed her unread book on the floor and shifted in the armchair. "If this was normal life I would be making eggnog pound cake and pumpkin cream cheese muffins right about now."

His eyes lit up at the sound of baked goods. "You knew your way around the kitchen."

Leah smiled, thankful for the change in topic. "You could say that I guess. I owned a bakery. A bakery that has probably been looted to its bare bones by now."

Chase nodded in agreement with that reality. "Probably."

"Years of hard work down the drain," she added mundanely. However, it didn't seem like such a loss anymore. Things like that no longer mattered. The only thing that truly mattered was your people.

They feel into a comfortable silence then. Over the course of their stay, the two of them had struck up a pleasant friendship. For the most part, Chase was the initiator, but Leah didn't mind his company. When Daryl was on watch and Maggie and Glenn were together it was nice to have someone to talk to. Carol had been keeping to herself, and although Leah missed her companionship she wasn't going to push the woman.

All the sudden, as if he had forgotten something, Chase jumped up and went to grab a bottle off the floor. "Brought you something,"

She looked at the wine he set next to her. "What's that for?"

"Take the edge off." Chase sat down again and gave the bottle a little nudge with his hand towards her.

Leah closed her eyes and smiled. What the hell? She was going to be up all night worrying anyway. She grabbed the bottle and popped the cork. He had picked a merlot from the Sweet Peach's expansive wine cellar. She sipped straight from the bottle and licked her lips. "Good choice."

He leaned over and took the bottle from her. "You baked. I knew my wines."

"Bartender?"

Chase blew air through his lips. "Oh hell no. Just a spoiled rich boy."

Leah raised her eyebrow and shrugged, reclaiming the bottle and taking a long pull. "You turned out pretty okay for a spoiled rich kid," she said after swallowing.

Chase kicked back and put his stocking feet up on the coffee table that sat between them. "That was our mom. She kept us grounded as best she could while our dad was off making big business deals with China. To this day I still don't know what he did."

"Maybe you were better off not knowing." Leah said while starting to feel the wine take effect.

"You're probably right. I learned pretty early on to just shut up and wait to get into my trust fund."

She handed him the bottle. "Sounds like a miserable way to live."

"It's all I knew."

They passed the bottle back and forth a little while in silence. Leah's eyes drifted back to the window.

"Where you two dating before?"

Chase's question threw Leah for a loop and she blinked at him over the bottle. "Daryl and I?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh no," Leah laughed. "I hated him when we first met."

Chase gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I thought you seemed like an unlikely couple. I didn't want to assume though."

Leah smiled, thinking about Daryl. "Maybe. We work though. Exceptionally well in fact."

"I didn't peg him as your type." Chase commented bluntly before drinking a little more.

Leah snorted and grabbed the bottle back. "Oh? I have a type?"

Chase just shrugged nonchalantly, and let the subject drop.

She let the warmth of the wine invade her and chose her next words carefully. "He's the one thing in the midst of all this that I am grateful for. I don't know how it happened. Coincidence maybe? A grand plan from up above? Who knows? I'm just thankful."

She offered him the bottle again. He held up a hand and shook his head, refusing any more.

"He's a lucky man. If I can be frank, I have to admit that I was a little disappointed to find out about the two of you."

Leah gave a good-natured roll of her eyes, causing Chase to laugh.

"Just being honest, Leah!" He exclaimed. "Take it as a compliment."

"Compliment taken. That will have to be our secret though. Daryl might shoot you with a bolt if he found out."

Chase laughed. "Noted, my friend. Noted."

He was good company as the night passed on. The watch shifted changed while they continued to chat and Leah continued to drink in the common room. Even though Chase had stopped pretty early in, he continued to replenish Leah's supply as she finished off the first bottle. T-Dog went upstairs to sleep, biding them goodnight as he passed on his way upstairs and Glenn and Maggie took over.

"He'll be back, girl." T said to Leah and then pointed to the empty bottle on the table. "You be careful."

She didn't head his advice. Chase fetched another bottle and Leah drank. And drank some more. The wine quickly numbing her senses, making her feel loose and sleepy, helping her to almost forget that Daryl was still gone- almost. She and Chase swapped stories, told jokes and reminisced about the past as the night wore on.

"Leah," Maggie called from the front doorway just as she thought the wine was going to claim her body for sleep. "He's back!"

"Babe!" Leah unsteadily sprung up from her chair. Chase reached out to steady her, but she ignored him and ran to the front door, scooting past Maggie and Glenn. She threw herself into Daryl's arms as he moved up the front steps. "Oh my god, I was so scared."

He was sweaty, covered in dirt and blood, but she kissed his mouth soundly. Daryl held her tight and kissed her back, equally as passionate, tasting the alcohol on her tongue.

"Ya drunk?" He pulled away from her lips, but his arms remained tight around her.

"I think so," she buried her head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. "I couldn't stop worrying 'bout ya. What happened out there?"

Daryl looked over her shoulder to see Chase hovering in the background past the doorway. He gave Daryl a nod, before Daryl noticed that he looked almost sober.

When he spoke it confirmed Daryl's suspicions. Not a single word was slurred. "Welcome back, man."

Why did he sound less than thrilled?

A warning bell went off in Daryl's brain. Something wasn't right. Chase obviously had Leah alone tonight. The sonnabitch had gotten her drunk. What for? To take advantage? Had he accomplished it?

With a jerk, Daryl pulled away from Leah. "The hell is goin' on here?"

Leah blinked at him with wide eyes and reached for his face, looking for another kiss. He reared his head back away from her lips. "Stop it. Yer drunk."

Leah licked her lips and giggled. "Remember what happened last time I was drunk?"

His eyes slanted and he looked between the two of them. Leah drunkenly hanging all over him, his right arm supporting her so she didn't topple over, and Chase standing in the shadows, rubbing the back of his neck. The pretty boy looked guilty.

He looked to Glenn and Maggie for answers. Glenn could only give him a shrug of his shoulders. They had been on watch for the last few hours and hadn't witnessed anything.

"Sorry, Daryl." Maggie whispered.

"C'mon. Yer going to bed." Daryl guided Leah towards the stairs and wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her.

They climbed the stairs together and Daryl gave Chase one last hard look. He would deal with that prick in the morning.


	44. Chapter 43

**Hello! So sorry about the delay- but between work, the hurricane and a little matter of tearing ligaments in my left pointer finger- well, I have had a lot on my plate! I got so many GREAT reviews on the last chapter and I want to respond to all of you, but I have this little finger problem that makes typing difficult. :( I'm going to try to send all of you a PM with my thanks in time.  
**

**This was a hard chapter to write. The new season has me seeing all the characters in a new light and I am trying to help my own characters evolve in a way that mirrors TWD. So... as you read things might seem a little crazy! However, I have a plan. Trust me. :)  
**

**And b/c I haven't said it in awhile- I own nothing related to The Walking Dead!  
**

**Hugs all around, dear readers!  
**

**Chapter 43**

He almost hadn't made it back.

A herd had treed him close to sunset, causing him to lose the deer tracks he had been following. He had counted 150 head, easily even though it had been hard to tell in the dark. He had managed to dispatch five of them before the swell of them hit and forced him up an old oak.

He thought about Leah the whole time he was up there and searching for a way down. Her face, smile, smell- it all invaded his senses while a dozen walkers snarled at the base of the tree trying to find their way up to him. He knew she would be worried as night fell and did his damndest to get back as fast as he could, but he only had seven bolts. In the end, he'd had to drop to the ground and fight five walkers hand to hand.

It had been close.

Really close.

To top things off, he had come back empty handed.

Needless to say, he was in a foul mood when he returned to the Sweet Peach. He needed Leah. Just needed her body close; needed to feel her pressed up against and molded into his own body.

He sat in a chair in the dark bedroom and watched her sleeping form on the bed. Drunk as hell, she had passed out as soon as he had thrown her onto the mattress. Chewing his thumbnail, he thought and rolled the scenario over in his mind. He was to riled up to actually sleep even though his body was exhausted.

He could only imagine the worse. Chase didn't think he was coming back. And Leah had been stupid enough to fall for his advances. Stupid bitch. Chase hadn't forced her to drink; he knew Leah well enough to know that no one forced her to do anything. Nope. Leah had drunk that much on her own free will. Chase had probably just sat back and watched. All Daryl could see was that stupid shit-eating grin that probably had been plastered across his face.

What if he had come back just a little later? What would he have walked in on?

A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he stood abruptly. Rick was stood on the other side and Daryl opened to door wider, exited into the hallway and shut it behind him.

"There was a herd out there," he offered up before Rick had a chance to ask questions. "Treed me for a few hours."

Rick placed his hands on the wall in the hallway and hung his head. "I've been afraid of this. Which direction were they heading?"

"West. 'Bout a hundred and fifty of 'em."

"Alright," Rick nodded and ran a hand over his face. "West. Good to know."

Daryl gave him a curt nod before Rick clapped his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back."

Daryl looked at the closed door to his room, feeling a mixture of emotions churning inside of his stomach. "Me too."

* * *

Leah's head was pounding the next morning when she woke up. She moaned and turned. Her hand ran across the cool sheets searching for Daryl and coming up empty. She sat up and rubbed her temples. The sunlight was already shining brightly through the curtains, causing her to wonder how late she had slept.

She slipped into her jeans and walked downstairs. Lori and Carol were at the kitchen table, chatting quietly over coffee.

"Morning," Carol greeted her.

Leah stifled a yawn. "Good morning. Is there more where that came from?" She pointed at their mugs.

"Plenty," Lori answered. "Grab some and join us."

Leah moved into the kitchen and called out to the dining room while she poured her coffee. Carol always did a great job of making it, despite having an actual coffee maker. "Where is everyone?"

"Rick took T and Daryl out to scout the perimeter and work on securing things a little more." Lori called back. "Glenn and Maggie are just finishing up their watch and everyone else is still waking up."

Leah sank down into a chair at the table and clutched her coffee tightly. "So, we're planning on fortifying here?"

Lori placed a hand, absently on her stomach. "Seems like it."

"When did Daryl come back?" Carol asked, changing the subject.

Leah grinned over her coffee. "Late last night. I've never been so relieved in my life."

"Did he say what happened?"

Leah shook her head. "No, I um- well, I was pretty drunk."

Lori cocked an eyebrow and Carol frowned.

Leah cleared her throat. "It was a bad choice, I know. Chase brought a bottle of wine to me and I just didn't stop. It took the edge off the worrying a little."

"We can't forget the situation we are in, Leah." Lori reprimanded in a soft, motherly tone. "We let our guard done for one second and –"

"I got it, Lori." Leah interjected, impatiently. "I already feel guilty enough. Please, don't make it worse."

Carol stood up and gathered her dirty cup, "I'm more concerned about Chase." She began to walk to the kitchen. "Hershel's going to teach me a few things this morning. Excuse me."

Leah frowned after she disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors. "Chase is harmless."

Lori shook her head. "Maybe, but we're not blind Leah. We've all seen the way he gravitates towards you. Just be careful is all I am saying."

Leah shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "We're just friends."

"A friend wouldn't have let you drink so much last night," Lori mused.

* * *

"Yo, buddy." Daryl called after Chase, before he could walk into the house. He had just finished scouting the area with Rick and T-Dog when he caught sight of Chase. The moment couldn't have been more perfect and he seized it.

Chase turned at the sound of Daryl's voice and squared his shoulders, instantly on the defense. The look in Daryl's eyes said that he meant business. He cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Let's have a little chat." Daryl fingered the straps of his crossbow as he moved closer to the younger man. He stopped at the edge of the porch stairs and frowned, looking around for a more discreet place. "Over there, by the shed."

"What's this about?" Chase challenged as he took the porch steps down towards Daryl.

Daryl disregarded his question and moved towards the back of the house where the shed stood, away from any prying eyes. He strode with purpose and determination. The anger inside his stomach fueled each step. Ever since he had rolled out of bed that morning, he had continued to process what he had seen last night.

A part of him was mad at Leah for letting things get so out of hand, but mostly he was furious with the new guy. Chase clearly had let things get out of control. If that herd he had run into had come through, or if Daryl hadn't come back- well, he really didn't want to think about.

When he finally turned and spoke, his voice was slow and even, yet filled with threat. "The hell you think you are pretty boy?"

Chase crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Daryl snorted. "Ya got shit for brains? I'm talking about getting Leah drunk you asshole."

He knew it wasn't true, Leah was in control of her own actions. But, the point here was that Chase had let it happen- maybe even encouraged it. That didn't sit right with Daryl.

Chase held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, that was all on her."

Daryl growled low in his throat. "Wrong answer."

"Man, ease up." Chase gave him a somewhat charming smile, trying to take control of the situation. "She was worried about you. Leah was just trying to calm her nerves."

A vein popped out in Daryl's neck. "Calm her nerves? Fuckin' calm her nerves? That the best you got?"

"Man, what do you want from me?"

"The truth," Daryl spat.

Chase laughed. "That is the truth."

Daryl's eyes slanted. "Do think I'm blind? I've seen the way you look at her. Like she's some prize to be won at the fuckin' state fair. Just another notch in your belt."

Chase gave Daryl an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "You got it all wrong, Daryl. C'mon, man."

"Don't think I do."

Chase ran a hand over his mouth and sighed. "Think whatever you want to then. I'm done here."

Daryl laughed cynically and stepped into Chase's path. "I don't think so."

"For fuck's sake, man!" Chase's voice lost its cool tone and rose in anger. "Seriously! What do you want from me?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed further. "I want you to leave her the hell alone."

"Yeah?" Chase continued. "Why don't you go ask Leah if that's what she wants?"

Daryl resisted the urge to spit in the dirt at Chase's feet. "I'm asking you. Man to man. Now you gonna grow some balls and fess up about what really happened last night or not?"

Chase's face began to cloud in anger. "I already told you the truth."

Daryl's fists clenched and unclenched at his side. "Ya really expect me to believe that shit? Yer a dumber fuck than I thought. Maybe it's time for you to pack up and leave. That little girl is better now. Take some food and water and move on. Get the hell out. Try your luck back out on the road."

Chase sidestepped and moved past Daryl. "Last time I checked, you don't make the decisions for this group." He turned and began to walk away, before pausing and looking over his shoulder. "Leah doesn't know what she's missing. Maybe she just needs options. Needs a real man around, not some redneck caveman."

Daryl's anger flared and in an instant he threw his crossbow to the ground. He lunged and grabbed Chase's shoulder, spinning him and landing a solid right hook into his left cheekbone.

Chase yelled and grabbed the side of his face. "You fucking inbreed! The fuck!?"

Daryl sneered and raised his fist to swing again, Chase barely dodged another blow and grabbed the larger man's vest trying to push him away. A low growl erupted from Daryl and he turned his body, throwing his shoulder into Chase's gut. Chase landed in the dirt with a loud yell and a thud before Daryl was hauling him up by the collar, ready to take another blow.

The shouting that happened afterwards caught everyone's attention inside and the women quickly ran out to the front porch. Leah's eyes took in the scene before her and she inhaled sharply. Blood dripped out of Chase's nose as T- Dog held him tightly by the upper arms. Daryl was flexing his right fist and Rick stood between the two of them, one hand held up towards Chase and the other loosely positioned over the gun attached to his hip.

"It's time for you to go," Rick said calmly to Chase. "Pack it up, now."

Chase spit blood into the dirt. "Get off me, man." His voice was low, but seethed with anger.

T-Dog slowly let Chase's arms go at Rick's nod of approval.

"You're killing us," Chase hissed at Rick, while wiping blood from his nose. It smeared across his cheek, adding to his already dirty appearance.

"Carol will pack up some food for you. Enough to last a few days." Rick's voice and gaze didn't waver. Leah wondered what she hadn't seen that caused such a severe punishment. Or was it just that Rick hardened so much that he reacted at the slightest sign of discord?

Heather grabbed a whimpering Lilly tightly to her chest, looking scared and confused at what was happening in front of her. Leah looked over to them and felt hot tears burning behind her eyes.

"What happened?" Leah asked as Daryl made his way up the creaky porch stairs to her. He looked no worse for wear, besides his bloodied right hand.

He grabbed her elbow tightly in response. Without a single word, he guided her up the stairs and into their room.

"Daryl, you're hurting me." Leah whispered softly as his fingers dug into her soft skin. She was trying not to upset him even further, by demanding that he let her go. The way he was holding her brought back unpleasant memories of when Jack would get upset and take his emotions out on her physically.

She was willing the memories away when he slammed the door behind them and roughly grabbed her hips, placing a hard kiss on her mouth. His tongue was persistent, pushing against her lips and hungrily devouring her.

Leah grabbed at his shirt, pushing him away. "Stop! Daryl. Stop!"

His hands stilled but remained on her body. Their eyes locked and a fury of emotions swirled behind each of their orbs. The silence between them was filled with unanswered questions- unspoken emotions. Slowly, Daryl's forehead came to rest on hers. "Do you love me?" His voice was gruff, yet soft- almost vulnerable.

"Of course I love you." She reached up and touched his face. "What is this all about?"

With a jerk, he pulled away from her. "What the fuck happened last night? Ya were drunk off your ass when I walked in the door."

Leah sunk down into the bed behind her and sighed, feeling heavy with emotion. "I lost control."

"Dammit Leah!"

She flinched when he yelled.

His voice dropped to a hiss. "Lost control? That's a luxury we don't get no more. What if a herd had blasted through here? Were ya counting on Chase to save ya?"

Leah looked at him with wide eyes and gave him a look that got him every time. "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say? I thought I lost you last night! I was scared to death. You still haven't told me what the hell happened out there!"

Daryl moved across the room and took a seat on the bed beside her. He gathered her body up tightly in his arms and pressed a kiss into her temple. His lips moved against her skin as he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at ya."

"What happened?" She asked again, as her body melted into his unable to resist his touch.

"Herd came through where I was. They had me up a tree most the day."

Leah tightened her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, gently kissing the skin. "I was so scared."

"So ya drank."

She nodded.

"With Chase."

"You didn't need to hit him," she spoke accusingly into his skin.

With more force than he was intending, Daryl pushed her away so that he could see her face. He took her cheeks in his hands and forced Leah to make eye contact with his fiery blue eyes. "Listen to me. That asshole would have taken advantage of ya. He's been wanting to get into yer pants since the moment he drove that fucking truck in here."

When Leah stared to shake her head, Daryl interrupted her.

He held her face still in his rough hands. "He's real smooth. Charming as hell. Trouble. Deserved what I gave him."

"I never would have done anything with him." She said, sternly.

"Ain't you I don't trust."

Leah's voice rose. "What he doesn't deserve is to be kicked out!"

Daryl pulled her close to his body again and with a small frown Leah curled into him. Her mind was racing with ideas on how to save Heather and Lily. "Rick made his choice," he said into her hair.

"Rick's just throwing them out there! Did you tell him about the herd?"

The hot tears that pricked her eyes earlier began to flow when she felt Daryl nod. "They've been on their own before," he said.


	45. Chapter 44

**Thanks for your patience! Between my broken finger and traveling for work it has been hard to write. I think this chapter will make up for it though. ;) Again, I am blown away by how many people are reading this story. You girls (and guys!) are amazing. Are you up to date on the latest TWD episodes? Cause I want to squeal over the last one, but I don't want to ruin it for those of you who haven't seen this very, very swoon worthy side of Daryl!  
**

**Lots of mixed emotions over that last chapter. Just the way I like it! I know, I know... it's so mean of me to frustrate you guys, but it is oh so fun! Plus- it makes you review. ;) **

**Chapter 44**

"Rick, can I have a minute with Chase?"

Rick turned to face Leah as she tentatively entered Chase's room and gave her a frown. "I don't know that's really wise right now."

Leah, sighed- tired of the fighting and the tension. "It will only take a second, Rick. Please. You can stand in the hallway if that makes you feel better."

Rick considered her for a moment before speaking. "Does Daryl know-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't. Please. I make my own decisions."

Of course Daryl didn't know that Leah wanted to apologize for everything. She wasn't hiding anything from him, she just thought it would be better that he didn't know. Clearly, his jealous streak wasn't something that Daryl controlled very easily. She didn't want another fight, only wanted to say her piece to Chase and move on.

Rick paused before making a silent decision and stepping around her. He moved out into the hallway and gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher before shutting the door behind him. Was it disappointment? Leah shook her head and turned to Chase.

Leah watched him, searching for words to say. He had kept his back turned to them through their entire conversation, throwing things into his pack and not stopping to acknowledge her presence. She thought she had it all planned out as she had walked towards his room, but now when it mattered the most she blanked. The silence swirled tensely in the air around them. "I'm sorry," she finally settled on saying. "Daryl has a temper sometimes."

Chase stilled his hasty packing and finally turned to look at her. It was then that she saw the entire left side of his face was swollen and bruised. Leah hissed at the sight. Daryl had done a number on him.

Chase laughed cynically. "You're sorry?"

So, this conversation wasn't going to be as easy as she expected it to be. Leah crossed her arms protectively over her mid-section and leaned back against the doorjamb. "Yes. I am. I'm sorry that Daryl hit you. I'm sorry Rick is kicking you guys out. I'm sorry about it all."

Chase gave a half chuckle in disbelief as he threw another shirt into his pack. "But, you're not fighting for us. You're just sitting back and letting it happen."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Chase shook his head as he zipped up his pack. "We're dead out there, Leah. You know that."

She did. She knew it all too well. "I know. I feel like it is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"There you go again," he gave another cynical laugh and swung the pack onto his shoulders. "Sorry does no good! Sorry won't protect Lily from Walkers!"

"Don't be an ass," she whispered. "I'm trying here."

Chase's eyes widened. "Don't be an ass?! I'm about to walk the plank and take my sister and niece down with me and you are telling me not to be an ass?"

Leah felt the sting of his words like a slap. He was right; she had been an idiot to expect him to be forgiving and friendly right now. Frustration welled up inside of her. What had she been thinking? That she could smooth things over? Instead, she was just making even more of a mess.

She shifted her weight and decided to say one last thing before leaving. "Daryl ran into a herd when he was out hunting. Just be careful."

Chase's features softened momentarily and he pinched the bridge of his nose. A light tremor rippled through his voice when he spoke. "Thank you. I'll stay alert."

His change in demeanor hit a soft place in her heart.

"I feel like this is all my fault." Leah's voice dropped to a quiet whisper and she stared at a worn patch on the faded blue carpet. "I don't know how to fix it and I'm so very sorry."

There was a quiet thump as Chase's pack dropped to the carpet. He moved into her space and loomed over her. "Ask them to let us stay, Leah. Convince Daryl." He pleaded. His entire demeanor had changed in an instant.

She shook her head. "No, they weren't planning on this being permanent at all. You're just three more mouths to feed. Three more people to look after. We had a run in with some people a while ago, they wanted to take over the farm, and shot at Rick, Glenn and Hershel. Ever since then we've all been on edge with others. I think this little fight might have been the perfect excuse, you know… so Rick and Daryl don't look like assholes. Or something like that. I don't know. Rick wants us to be unified too; he doesn't have a lot of tolerance for discord among the group."

Chase placed a palm on the doorjamb beside her head and listened carefully as Leah rambled on.

"Right before we got here, we lost people. My uncle. Friends. Rick killed his best friend. We were a broken group and we're finally starting to gel as a unit. Rick doesn't want to jeopardize that."

Chase's other hand reached to tilt her chin upwards. Their eyes locked and Leah was taken aback by what she saw swimming behind his eyes. It was too intimate. Too close. She moved back, pressing against the door as Chase closed the gap between them.

"You care," he whispered, eyes staring into hers.

"Of course I care. You three are good people." She carefully emphasized the word 'three'.

"No, I mean about me. Leah, the whole time I have been here I have been trying to make you see how good we could be together."

She felt his breath hit her face and gripped the doorknob tightly. "Chase, stop. I love Daryl. Nothing or no one can change that.

"Daryl is an ass, Leah!" Chase's voice rose slightly and he quickly caught himself, remembering that Rick was still in the hallway. "He's good for nothing. Don't you realize what type of person he is? White trash. Probably in and out of jail before all this started. High school drop out. Degenerate! You're too good for that!"

She resisted the urge to stomp on his foot. "Shut up. It doesn't matter to me who he was. I know who he is now. He loves me, protects me, takes care of me. End of story." She turned the knob to go. This conversation was over. Daryl had been right all along. Chase was an asshole.

"You better be careful and never piss him off then."

Leah froze at his implications. "Are you insinuating that Daryl would hit me?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Leah. I'm telling you the truth."

"Daryl would never hit me," she hissed.

Chase snorted. "Don't be so sure. You said it yourself- he has a temper. And an incredibly short fuse, I might add."

Leah glared at him, "Don't you dare say another word. I'm done here."

She turned the doorknob, but Chase caught her hand. "You know I'm better. Does he even make you come? Seems like the type to just take what he wants and leave a pretty girl unsatisfied."

"Shut your fucking mouth," she wretched her hand free from his and tried to shove him off. "I'm so done here."

Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her in close, lowering his head quickly towards her.

"Hey!" Leah yanked her arm free again as his face got closer, his eyes locked on her lips. "Get off me, prick."

Chase let go of her arm and frowned. "Bitch. You are nothing but a fucking tease."

Leah didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how pissed off she was. She turned and opened the door with a force. "Get him out of here, Rick." She seethed as she charged down the hallway on her way to find Daryl. She had half a mind to tell him to get in one last punch before they hit the road.

She found him on the porch with Glenn and Maggie, propped up casually against the railing. When the door banged shut behind her, he peered at Leah from under his furrowed brow.

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked when she saw the look of distress on Leah's face.

Leah nodded and moved towards Daryl. "I'll be fine once they're gone."

He shifted when she pressed into his side and rested her head in the crook of his neck, his hand coming to rest on her hip. "Changed your tune." He observed, gruffly.

"You were right," she said against his skin. "Chase is an asshole." The feel of his body against hers did wonders to calm her rage.

"He do something to ya?" He asked roughly, holding her tighter against him. He wouldn't hesitate a single second in clocking the guy again. All he needed was for Chase to even look at Leah the wrong way and he would be throwing punches.

"Showed his true colors that's all."

"What happened?"

Leah shook her head and locked eyes with Daryl, trying to communicate with him exactly what she wanted. No more talk about Chase. No more fighting. She was done with that. She pressed her hips discreetly into his thigh to emphasize her desire.

Maybe it was the emotions, the stress, and the tension. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't made love in a few days. Maybe it was Chase's awful words that drove her. Whatever it was, Leah wanted Daryl.

A small grin touched the corners of his mouth when he realized what her eyes were saying and his thumb moved against bare skin on her hip. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Right now?"

"Never been a better time," she answered equally as quiet.

He smiled wider and pushed himself off the railing without losing his grip on her. "You two good for watch?" He asked Glenn and Maggie.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah. Rick and Hershel are taking over in a bit. After Chase and Heather…. you know." His voice dropped off at the end of the sentence.

Daryl gave them a nod and Leah moved towards the house. "We're gonna head inside then. Warm up. Fucking cold out here."

Maggie snorted. "Yeah, okay. You two go warm up."

Glenn bit his lip to hold back laughter as Leah winked over her shoulder. "We'll return the favor one day."

They barely made it to their room and onto the bed before the clothes started to come off in a fury.

Daryl's strong hand curled around her neck as he kissed Leah's lips with hunger, his tongue giving her mouth a through exploration. He pulled away, biting her lips with his teeth and moving onto the delicate white skin of her neck, down towards her breasts.

As Leah lifted his shirt over his head, Daryl caught one of her breasts in his mouth, flicking her erect nipple with his hot tongue. Leah arched her back to meet his mouth and ran her hands through his hair, fingernails scratching his scalp. Her hands took a trip down his body to the planes of his flat stomach, where they rested as he kissed the hollow between her breasts before working his lips up to her neck.

Every place his lips touched made Leah's skin tingle. Her body was on fire for him.

Daryl flipped Leah onto her back and kissed down her body quickly until he reached her hot center. No time was wasted as he buried his head between her legs. Leah bit back a squeal when his tongue hit her most sensitive spot.

Leah's head rolled against the pillow, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Oh please don't stop baby."

Daryl continued tasting her sweet juices, his flat tongue moving against her swollen clit, while one long finger pressed inside her and tickled her wet core. Her hips moved on their own accord, reacting to his expert touch.

He was relentless.

After taking one last lick, Daryl moved his lips up the length of her trembling thigh before drinking in the sight of her. The curves of her body and the way her dark hair splayed out over the pillow was driving him wild. He was so hard and needed to get inside of her.

He grabbed her hips and helped her turn over on all fours. His hands cupped her ass as he knelt behind her and positioned himself to enter. He moaned when her tight, slick walls slid around him. Slowly, he began to move in and out, moving her hips with his hands and settling them into a nice, easy rhythm.

The whimpers and moans that slipped from her mouth as he thrust, turned Daryl on even more and he began to thrust harder. He gave her ass a light slap and thrust faster. "Dammit Leah. You feel so fucking good."

His breath hitched as she gripped his cock tightly inside of her. He moaned and leaned over her to place hard kisses along her spine. Leah whimpered, pressing back into him, feeling his cock throbbing inside of her.

They were both coming close, so Daryl flipped her around and swung her legs around his hips. He loved seeing her face as she came.

Leah's hands involuntary grabbed fistfuls of sheet as she neared her own climax. Her cries were getting louder and Daryl covered her mouth with his own to muffle the sound. When her orgasm washed over her he kissed her hard and held her soft body tightly against his. Then with one last hard thrust, Daryl let out a loud groan and violently shook over top of Leah as heat flooded him and he let go. Panting, he let his body relax on top of her.

He gathered her close and placed a loving kiss in her hair. "I love you, babe."

Leah responded with a slow, hot kiss.


	46. Chapter 45

**Thanks for being patient, I have made you wait long enough! ;) Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 45 **

"We've got a problem," Daryl yelled, bursting through the front door. "We've got a herd on the way. Ain't got much time. Get yer stuff. Move!"

At the sound of his voice, Leah jumped up from her spot at one of the dining room tables, where she had been playing a card game with Carl. "Shit. Carl, go now. Find your mom and grab your stuff. Do you have your knife?"

Carl gave her a short nod, and took off tearing through the front hallway and up the stairs.

Daryl appeared beside her and gripped her arm tightly. They locked eyes and he spoke sternly. "Go get our stuff, now. Imma clean out the pantry."

Rick rushed into the house then, "Lori! Carl! Let's go. Now! Everyone move it!"

"Carl and Lori are upstairs," Leah called to Rick. She took the steps two at a time and banged through the door to the bedroom she and Daryl had only been able to share for a short while. Panicked and moving quickly, she threw their meager items into backpacks. A couple of Daryl's tattered shirts, some underwear, extra socks. With one final, haphazard sweep across the room, she hurried out, praying that she hadn't left anything behind.

It was a flurry of activity as everyone rushed around, grabbing every last useful item that they could find. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot to account for. After their initial run into town, Daryl had suggested that they store all their supplies in the vehicles for this very reason. If they had to leave quickly, they wouldn't lose everything. They had learned that lesson at the farm.

A gunshot from outside startled Leah. It was quickly followed by T-Dog's booming voice. "We have to leave now. Now!"

"There's too many of them to take out." Leah overheard Glenn frantically saying to Hershel as she ran past them into the kitchen looking for Daryl.

He met her right inside the door and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around and towards the door. "The hell are you doin'? We have to go."

"Looking for you!" She exclaimed.

The way he drug her towards the door was rough, yet still tender. "I'm right here. We have to move."

The entire group moved as a unit towards the front door with Daryl and Rick leading them. Their weapons were out and ready to fight. Another shot fired outside. Leah readjusted her pack, then gripped her gun tightly and flicked the safety off. She grabbed for the knife sheathed to her thigh with the other hand, knowing that shooting the gun was only for last resorts. She then followed Maggie to the front door with Beth hot on her heels.

The moans hit her ears as soon as Rick flung the door open. Immediately, she aimed her gun straight ahead. This was definitely a last resort situation.

Across the normally picturesque open field, at least a hundred walkers tainted the view and slowly making their way towards the house. A good thirty had already stumbled onto the property.

"Shit." Someone hissed beside her. Glenn maybe? She was too focused on getting away from the dead masses approaching her to care. Daryl's bike was just to her left; all she needed to do was move across the yard a few feet.

Daryl was already clearing a path. He ran towards the closest walker and plunged his knife into its eyeball, barely stopping before sending a bolt into another's forehead. Glenn jumped off the porch and Leah ran down the stairs with Maggie and Beth, who both took off towards the Hyundai. The opposite direction of where Leah needed to go.

She fired her gun into the crowd three times, dispatching a walker with each bullet. She ran ten feet and shot again, almost to the bike. The rotting bastards weren't going to make it easy for her though. A group of four undead caught sight of her and stumbled in her direction.

"Shit," she muttered. Moving slowly, she crept backwards and to the right until her back hit the house. Forcefully, she fired her gun again only to hear the dreaded sound of an empty chamber.

Click.

Leah groaned. Using her knife was so much harder and messier. However, she took out the closest walker with ease. Then inhaled deeply. She could do this.

Her back pressed into the rough brick of the house as her mind whirled with a plan.

She gave the walker to her right a mighty kick, trying to propel it backwards and earn time to take out the other two. The walker snarled at her in return and barely stumbled. Adrenaline surged through Leah's body, she kicked at it again with her right foot while simultaneously slashing an other walker with her knife. This time, the walker to her right was set off balance by her boot clad foot and clumsily crashed to the ground just as her knife caught the other at the throat.

"Fucker!" She cried out, slashing with the knife again. This time she succeeded and hit it square between the eyes. It fell to the ground with a final snarl, taking her knife with it, as the other walker still on the ground hungrily clawed at her leg. She kicked and stomped at his head.

The bastard wasn't dying. And she needed her knife back.

"Daryl!" She screamed. They made eye contact, his blue orbs frantic. He broke eye contact with her for a split second to take down two walkers. Leah continued to kick and stomp, but was unable to shake the decaying walker off her foot and ankle. He was strong and she could feel his boney fingers climbing up her leg. Another walker, with stringy hair and a rotting jaw, was coming up quickly.

Shit. This couldn't be it. She would not die this way. "Help!" Her plea was strangled and felt caught in her throat.

"Leah, hang on!" Carol's voice broke through her maddening thoughts of death.

With a long pointed stick in hand, Carol ran over and plunged it deep into the walker's face. Immediately, Leah felt her pant leg fall free from his grasp as he died for the second time. There was no time to thank Carol, or scream to warn her about what was approaching from behind. In an instant, another walker had rounded the corner of the house and latched himself onto Carol's arm. He tore a chunk of flesh from her forearm as Carol shrieked in agony.

Leah could barely hear herself scream out, "No!" over Carol's cries of anguish.

A knot twisted in Leah's stomach and she choked back bile.

Daryl appeared and wretched Carol from the grasp of the walker by her other arm. "Dammit!" He screamed as he hurled her towards the wagon. "Run!"

The three of them ran full sprint towards the cars. Leah didn't have a chance to reclaim her knife. She felt naked and unarmed.

"Get in!" He pushed Leah forward into the wagon while firing off another round into the hungry masses.

Leah scurried ungracefully into the wagon, behind Carol just as Rick gunned the engine and sped off the property. Her heart was in her throat; her adrenaline surged and rushed through her veins. Without thinking, she tore her t-shirt over her head and pressed down on Carol's bleeding arm. She held the pressure there, not caring that all she was now wearing was a sports bra.

Applying pressure wouldn't do much; they still knew what was going to happen. Leah met Carol's tear filled eyes and choked back a sob of her own.

"What happened?" Rick demanded breathlessly while looking back at them through the rear view mirror.

The two women continued to stare at each other with watering eyes.

Lori put the pieces together before either of them could answer. "You're bit." Her voice was low, strained.

Rick slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose.

From that moment on, they rode in a tense silence. Leah kept pressure on Carol's arm, despite knowing that it was a useless act. Her tears dried, Carol stared straight ahead, stone faced and emotionless, eyes focused on the stretch of road before them. When Leah moved her t-shirt to check the wound on her forearm, Carol didn't flinch.

After about 15 minutes, Rick pulled over. He barely had time to throw the wagon into park before Daryl was at Leah's door. "You okay?" he asked her after throwing it open, but his eyes were on Carol.

Leah nodded and bit back more tears. "Yeah."

"Come on." He helped them both out of the car, not saying a word when he noticed Leah was shirtless. Wordlessly, he went to his pack, pulling out one of his shirts for her.

"Thank you," she whispered when he brought it over and helped her shrug into it. He watched as her hands shook from both shock and the cold while buttoning up the warm flannel.

"Here." He moved her hands away and finished for her. His eyes couldn't help but travel to her breasts, nipples erect and visible under the thin fabric as he did the top buttons. The shirt was way too big, the sleeves hung down past her hands, but Leah let them hang and didn't bother to roll them up.

It only took a few seconds for all attention to fall on Carol.

"What happened?" Maggie seemingly demanded while staring at Carol's arm. Leah could tell that her friend was scared to the core, but desperately trying to hold it together. She recognized it in Maggie, because it was exactly how she was feeling herself.

"Are you bit?" Glenn whispered.

Carol's soulful eyes traveled across every face in the group and she silently nodded.

A series of gasps and swears floated through the group and Carol sunk to the pavement underneath her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"The hell we supposed to do now?" T-Dog asked, his tone harsh.

"Hey!" Leah hissed in his direction. "Have some tact."

T-dog's lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head, looking like he was holding back words.

"You should have left me there," Carol whispered up to Daryl.

Daryl shot her a sideways glance and clenched his fist tighter around his bow. Maybe he should have, but he never could have. It was Carol. He had acted on instinct when he threw her into the car after pulling her from that walker's teeth. He watched her save Leah, when he hadn't been able to get there, before being bitten. Leaving her had never once crossed his mind.

Rick looked across the circle of people and motioned to Daryl and Hershel to follow him.

"No!" Carol said, seeing him. "Put a bullet in my head." Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I want to see my baby. My Sophia. She's waiting for me."

Leah felt her stomach clench and she dropped to the ground, next to Carol. Gently she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly. Lori joined them and gently took the hand of Carol's injured arm in her own.

"Let's amputate," Rick suggested quietly to Hershel, trying to block out Carol's request. "Maybe we can stop the infection from spreading."

Hershel shook his head. "It's too late. The infection has already spread."

"We'll wait until the fever hits. Knocks her out." Daryl understood Carol's plea for a bullet to the brain. He would want the same thing. "I'll take care of her."

"We should give amputation a shot," Rick insisted.

"Ain't what she wants," Daryl argued back.

Leah felt Carol shudder under her arm and wanted to yell at them. They were only making matters worse.

"Daryl's right." Carol addressed them, somberly. "It's what I want."

* * *

The hours on the roadside were agonizing as they waited for Carol's fever to hit. Leah and Lori took turns sitting with her, while Hershel monitored her vitals. Glenn and Maggie discretely wandered off to dig a grave a few feet from the road, while everyone else took watch.

Carol was lying on a blanket on the soft grass when Lori sat down beside her and took hold of her hand, stroking the older woman's hair. Leah, wiping the tears from her face, made her way over to Daryl.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the smooth leather of his vest. "Hey," she whispered.

One of his hands slid over hers, rough calluses running across her knuckles. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" She stayed pressed against his back, hoping he would open up easier if she wasn't looking into his eyes.

His body stiffened and Leah gripped him tighter, reassuring him that she was there. "It's gotta be done."

"I admire you," Leah said quietly. "You're strong and you're brave, but you don't have to be the one if you don't want to."

Daryl ran his thumb over her knuckles. "It's for Carol."

"Okay." She rested her forehead against his shoulder, understanding that he needed to be the one. "She and I already said our goodbyes. She wants to see you too. She asked me to see if you would go over. You're the only one she hasn't talked too."

He turned then and caught her hips in his palms. "Whad she say ta ya?"

"Not much, she's tired and weak. She has a fever and she says her body feels like broken glass. Like Jim, remember?"

He nodded and she continued, "We cried. I told her that I loved her and thanked her for everything she's done for the group." A lump rose in her throat. "Thanked her for saving me."

Daryl brushed a stray hair from Leah's eyes. "Will you take over my watch?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Daryl lowered his head and met Leah's cold lips. He caressed them gently with his own. "I'll be right back."

Leah gave his waist a squeeze and nodded. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "I know."

Leah kept her eyes on the horizon for a few minutes. The gunshot echoed through the air and sudden hot tears flooded down her cheeks.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 **

The sound of the gunshot had ripped through Leah painfully, tearing her emotions to shreds. Now, as she rode on the back of Daryl's bike, the sound continued to echo through her mind. Carol's death stung almost as much as Dale's. This group was her family now. The loss weighed heavy on her heart and refused to lift.

Gripping Daryl's waist tighter, Leah pressed into him. She was both proud of him and worried for him. They had quickly buried Carol, said a few words, wiped their tears and hit the road again before walkers, drawn by the gunshot, wandered out of the woods. Rick had them back on the roads and heading east. Daryl hadn't said a single word in two hours. His body was rigid, muscles tight and face grim.

The cold wind hit Leah in the face as Daryl followed the caravan somewhat recklessly. Her nose felt numb and lips frozen. While they had been at the Sweet Peach, Daryl had fashioned himself a makeshift sweater from one of the blankets they had found on their supply run. Leah had been impressed by his ingenuity back then, but now she was even more thankful for it as she slipped her cold fingers underneath its warmth.

She kept her eyes straight ahead as he drove. T- Dog driving the pick up in front of them, following the Hyundai which was led by Rick piloting the wagon. Dilapidated homes whizzed by as Rick led them further and further. It didn't seem like there was a rhyme or reason to where he was headed, but Leah knew that he was never a man without a plan. He and Hershel had been studying the old, ragged map while they waited on Carol to pass. Their lives were in Rick's hands right now and Leah trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone before.

Finally, they pulled to a stop at what looked like an old hunting cabin.

* * *

"I can't believe I had almost forgotten about this place." Hershel had reminisced once they cleared the area and settled in. "It was my nephews place. Never saw anyone hunt as much as Matt."

Beth had given her dad a sad smile and Leah wondered if she knew where her cousin was. Had he been in the barn?

The inside of the cabin was meager, but it was warm and that was really all that mattered. T-Dog was carefully cooking Daryl's latest kill over the old wood stove, while the rest of them sat around the single room in a circle. The smell of raccoon permeated the air and Leah's stomach growled in anticipation. That was a first. She had never been so eager to eat something so cute and cuddly.

"We're staying together." Rick announced to everyone, his eyes looking over the circle. "I've had enough of these herds taking us down. We've made the same mistake twice now. Twice! We got too comfortable. It's not going to happen again."

Heads nodded among the group.

Rick continued, "Daryl and I have been talking. We're going to practice fighting and develop a system for defending ourselves."

Leah turned and glanced at Daryl's profile. His jaw was clenched and he listened to Rick intently, nodding every once in awhile.

Rick was pacing now the room now. "We have to be a solid team if we are going to survive this. We need to get our shit together. We will NOT lose anyone else. I won't let it happen."

"Rick," Lori said quietly.

Rick held up a hand in her direction, silencing her and Lori looked down at her hands linked on top of the small bump in her stomach.

Maggie whispered to Lori across the room, "Are you okay?"

Lori gave a small nod, but kept her eyes down.

Leah felt Daryl's hand move under the blanket they were sharing and it came to rest on her knee. She linked her fingers with his and gave him a small, sad smile. His posture softened a little as he adjusted his position on the wooden floor and he pulled her in closer to his side. She quickly prayed that they would never be as broken as Rick and Lori.

There was so much to say to him. Yet nothing she could say to him right now, not with everyone listening in. She needed to encourage him, talk through what had happened just that morning. She opted to squeeze his hand lightly instead. They would have to talk later; her thoughts and questions about what he had done for Carol would have to remain quiet until then.

_How are you feeling? I'm proud of you, I know that had to of been hard. You're a good man. I love you. I love you more than you will ever know, Daryl Dixon. _

She squeezed his hand tighter. Daryl squeezed back then jumped up to help T-Dog pull the raccoon off the fire, offering his knife to cut the meat.

"Hope you guys worked up an appetite." T-Dog's joke earned him one groan from Glenn.

While the two of them were slicing it up, Hershel cleared his throat. "Rick, I've been thinking about your amputation idea."

All eyes turned to the veterinarian. His blue eyes were red and watery from exhaustion, but he spoke with a clear mind. "It could work. If we do it right away, before the infection has time to travel through the blood stream. It was too late for Carol, but maybe…" his voice trailed off.

"How long?" Daryl asked. "Until the infection travels?"

"Immediately," Hershel answered with confidence. "Amputation would have to happen immediately."

Rick leaned back against the log wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily and nodded his head. "Okay."

"How safe can we be if we're missing a limb?" Maggie asked. "We can't run or shoot a gun."

"But, we'd be alive." Rick stressed the last word.

"We'd take care of each other." Daryl sheathed his knife and crossed his arms.

Hershel nodded in agreement.

"We couldn't have saved Dale, but we could have saved Carol. Maybe others." Rick stared blankly at something on the opposing wall. "No more unnecessary deaths."

Leah absorbed the conversation around her, before finally speaking. "You can do it to me. Amputate."

Daryl's eyes shot over to her and he nodded. "Me too. Keep me alive."

T-Dog set the cooked and sliced meat on the middle of the floor. "That makes three of us."

"Four," added Glenn.

Before long everyone around the circle had agreed to amputation in order to save his or her life. It should have felt disgusting and hopeless. Instead, it felt freeing- a second chance at life.

* * *

Sleep was fitful that night. Leah curled into a tight ball against Daryl, trying to absorb his body heat. Normally, he was like a furnace, but tonight she couldn't seem to get warm enough. The wood stove had burned low, just a few embers continued to cast a glow around the room.

Daryl felt Leah shiver and pulled her in close. "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded against his chest. "Just cold. I'm okay."

"Thinkin' 'bout Carol?" His thumb ran over her shoulder.

She nodded again and let her hand slip out from the warmth of the blankets to touch his face. "Are you okay?"

His whisper was strained. "Wasn't easy, but she was ready. I did what had to be done."

"Do you think we could have saved her? Should we have acted faster?"

Daryl's head shook. "I don't know. Can't change the past."

Leah whimpered and bit her lip fiercely to hold back tears. Her small cry caught Hershel's attention and he glanced away from his watch at the window briefly. Leah lowered her voice. "It's my fault. She got bit saving me."

"None of that." His forehead pressed firmly against Leah's, his hand on her lower back. He sounded so sure, but Leah could tell that something inside of him was cracking.

She quickly brushed tears away. "How are you so strong all the time, babe?"

Daryl paused. "Always hadta be. It's all I know."

Leah stared at the outline of his face in the darkness. Dirty, tired, handsome. She traced his lips with the tip of her cold, shivering finger. "You don't always have to be now," she whispered permission that he needed to hear.

Daryl's eyes fluttered close for a moment. When he opened them Leah saw the glint of tears. Gently, she pressed her lips to his. Daryl curled into her and laid his head on her chest, allowing himself to feel vulnerable for once. It was a feeling that felt completely foreign, one that he had been dodging his whole life. With Leah, it felt right. Her fingers scratched over his scalp and he knew he was safe emotionally with her. He could let himself feel things, something that hadn't truly happened since his mom died.

Her heart beat underneath him, thumping against his cheek. Carol was gone, but Leah was alive and he would do everything in his power to keep her that way.

"I love you," she breathed into his hair.

He placed a kiss on the exposed skin above the neckline of her t-shirt. "I love you. More than you know."

The couple fell into sleep, wrapped together, and both feeling safe. The future was unknown, but they weren't. They were alive. They were in love. And for just a few moments before sleep overcame them those two things were all that mattered.

**To be continued... **

* * *

**This the end of Accident or Grand Design. What a joy it has been to write for you guys (it always is!). Thanks for the love, the encouragement, the reviews and the PM's. Your faithfulness to this story is what keeps me writing! I never thought that anyone else could love Leah and Daryl just as much as I do! Your investment makes me smile.  
**

**There is still so much more to tell of Leah and Daryl's story and I hope you will join me in just a few days when I post the first chapter of "Home". Here is a sneak peek to tide you over until then.  
**

_Carl looked at Leah, the heaviness of his new responsibility swimming in his eyes. "I don't know what to do with a baby. I know I'm her brother, but I can't do it. Daryl said you used to have a baby. I was wondering if you could help me?"_

_Leah placed her hand on Carl's head and pulled him gently into her chest. "Of course. Of course." She ruffled his hair gently and blinked back tears. "Don't you worry about a thing."_

_Carl pulled away and nodded. "What happened to your baby?"_


	48. Announcement

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I posed the first chapter to 'Home' - The Sequel to Accident or Grand Design a few days ago.**

**Join me over there as Leah and Daryl's story continues! -CJ **


End file.
